


The Winchester Bond: Like Father, Like Son

by CJTodd2



Series: The Winchester Bond [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Family, Apple Pie Life, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Dean, Bromance, Brotherly Love, Chuck as God, Dean's son, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fledglings, Heaven, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Parenthood, Protective Michael, Soul Bond, Uncle Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 122,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJTodd2/pseuds/CJTodd2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damn it Sammy, there's nothing in Dad's journal about actually BEING a Dad!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Resurrections for Everyone!

Nephilim are born when a human soul and an angel's grace are unrelentingly in love, as one might say, soul mates. That nephilim is then born when the grace and soul reach out to each other and that combined piece breaks off into the world unbeknownst to the human and angel.

Gabriel held the little bundle close to his chest. Dear old dad had just so happened to revive him and Balthazar at the time a wayward fledgling was created. Balthazar had been the one to find the little thing snuggled in a crate of oranges in Italy. It didn't take a genius to figure out whose grace responded to whose frisky soul. Those intense blue eyes were enough for the recently undead angel. Since Balthazar had been close to Gabriel when he was just a fledgling and both were no longer taking theoretical dirt naps he took the baby straight to him. The first thing Gabriel had set out to do now that he wasn't dead was to have a threesome with some well-endowed fairies who found archangels pretty hot. Hey, a man's got needs! This was all forgotten when Balthazar flew in with a wiggling little bundle of fledgling in tow.

Gabriel instantly recognized the mix of soul and grace taking the young one into his arms. Balthazar may just have been brought to life and all, but that wasn't going to keep him from keeping to his snarky personality, "Well this is just bloody fantastic. You don't suppose Castiel had any idea about this do you?"

Gabriel brushed the baby's tuff of hair and replied quietly, "I wouldn't think he would as far as I can tell."

Balthazar scoffed, "Well I found the bugger in an orange crate in Europe so I suppose not. I still need to get back at that assbutt Castiel for killing me!"

Gabriel's eyebrow rose, "You got offed by joining Team Free Will too?"

"Is it that common?"

"Like a cold brother, like a cold."

Balthazar asked, "So do you have any bright ideas about what we're going to do with the little thing?"

Gabriel sighed, "Not the slightest."

Balthazar peered at the fledgling and said, "We can always pay the Winchester Neanderthals and their resident angel a visit. Drop the fledgling off, give Cassie a kick in the ass for stabbing me literally in the back, than go on our merry way."

Gabriel could only shake his head to Balthazar's suggestion as he gingerly searched the babe's soul and cradled it's grace. He said, "The baby's grace is weak. We can't just drop it off especially with the trouble Castiel and those two get into on a daily basis. It's too dangerous we'll have to wait until it gets stronger." Gabriel chuckled, "Until then Uncle Gabe and Uncle Balthy will look after the little drool monster."

Sure enough the baby had begun to drool on Gabriel, Balthazar rolled his eyes, "Uncle Balthy great."

Gabriel was just about to give Balthazar a taste of the drool as punishment when he felt a surge of another angel's grace. He had to protect the little fledgling, even from his own brothers and sisters. He passed the baby to Balthazar, and he brought out an angel blade. This had to be some sort of record for being brought back to life, and already knee deep in crap. As Gabriel prepared to fight; Balthazar was just on the verge of getting the hell outta Dodge when a voice said, "Brother Wait, I mean no harm!"

The two quickly turned to see the face of a young John Winchester. Gabriel gazed awestruck at his elder brother, "Michael…Dad pulled you out of the cage huh?"

Balthazar went pale, Gabriel was one thing, but Michael was a completely different story. The Archangel Michael was now topside and Balthazar may love messing around with a healthy dose of satire, but he was not by any means stupid. Michael could easily smite him thirty ways to Sunday without batting an eye. Balthazar was in no hurry to die - again. Michael raised his hands in a sort of surrender; Gabriel was surprised by the strangely human gesture. Michael said, "Balthazar do not fret, as I have said I mean no harm to you or the babe. Nor do I have any plans to fight you Gabriel."

Gabriel licked his lips nervously, "I don't suppose you're here to sell Girl Scout cookies?"

"I am not in possession of a miniature biscuit containing sugar sold by young human females that are oddly an advance guard. It seems unusual that female children would be in that position, but if that was what you were expecting so be it."

Gabriel had to fight ever fiber in his being to not face palm. He sighed, "Well then what are you here for if you're not looking for a fight."

"I wish to assist you and Balthazar in the caretaking of the Nephilim. The young one will require much protection it only serves right that you and I as archangels to protect it." Gabriel was about to retort when Michael continued, "I know I have wronged believing it was what Father wanted…I was wrong. I wish to repent for the mistakes I have made. The apocalypse that was averted by Castiel, the Winchesters, and as I have been told you assisted them, of which caused your death. I thought it was destiny, and somehow it was not. Father raised me from perdition for a reason. If that is Father's will I will abide by it. I may not be sure of many things now, but I am sure of one thing, I wish to be with my brothers once."

Balthazar untensed when he saw Gabriel put his angel blade away, he muttered, "If it was Dad's will to suck a dick you probably would."

Gabriel started to crack up, "That sounds just like you Mikey! Ah Man if my ribs could hurt they would be right now!"

He regained composure, still smiling, he asked," So how long have you been, well not in hell?"

Michael replied, "For a while. Father has been, as you say, dealing with things upstairs, I have been here."

Gabriel clasped his heart, "The Great Archangel Michael being down here with the mud monkeys, and even using human lingo. I think I feel faint!"

Balthazar chuckled, "Sound more like Winchester lingo to me."

Michael was all puzzled since he did not believe Gabriel was capable of being in a state where he lacked physical state in a state of dizziness. He felt a tug on the back of his pant leg, so he turned his attention there.

Gabriel asked, "What do you got there Mikey?"

Michael said, "This young child had been my charge for the time I have been on Earth. He is extremely interesting, and he had taught me many things about human culture. For a child he is quite knowledgeable."

Balthazar asked, "So you have a charge, and it's an infant?"

The boy said, "I'm not an infant douche wad!"

"Douche wad?" Michael asked

The boy replied, "Douche wad.

Michael looked at Balthazar and said with a straight face, "I believe that you are a douche wad."

Gabriel looked upward in hopes his father was actually seeing this. He walked over to Michael and crouched down, "Hey Archangel Gabriel, not a douche wad, nice to meet ya!"

Gabriel was met with a fairly intimating scowl on the face of a seven year old boy. Although little pursed lips, freckles dotting across his nose, and small furrowed brows could only go so far it was his eyes that got Gabriel. A beautiful green color, yet the coldness that resided in them was immense for one so young. The fledgling in Balthazar's arms started to babble.

The green eyed boy looked up at the baby then Michael. Michael ever the ominous somewhat dickish big brother had a bit of a silent conversation with the boy. Gabriel found those very annoying. The kid's attention turned back to the fledgling and Gabriel, even being the divine all around awesome archangel he is, did not expect what the boy did next. He smiled.


	2. Good Old Fashioned Salt and Burn

-6 Months later-

"Dean get up! Bobby called he thinks there's a case in Nebraska."

Dean pulled the musty hotel bed covers over his head and muttered, "Screw Nebraska."

Sam sighed, "Dean get your ass up. I just ran 3 miles and got breakfast, if I can be awake right now so can you."

Dean groaned, "You should have started the conversation with breakfast it better be good."

"I got coffee, hash browns, breakfast burrito, and the works."

"You probably got a fruit cup, Samantha."

Sam sat the bag on the table, "At least I won't die of cardiac arrest by the time I'm forty."

Dean stretched and reluctantly got out of bed. He had no plans to die of a heart attack, but he was not going to eat rabbit food. Dean grabbed hash brown out of the bag and started eating, manners thrown to the wind, "Yeah, yeah whatever just eat your fruit cup."

"It's a parfait."

"Well of course because the French or Italian or whatever name totally makes a difference."

Sam rolled his eyes it wouldn't help his cause to explain to Dean that a parfait contained yogurt and not solely fruit. Not like Dean would touch yogurt either.

Dean had started on his second hash brown when he asked, "So case Nebraska?"

"Oh so now you want to hear about the case", Sam mocked, "I tried to wake you up and it was all 'Screw Nebraska' but now you care, and don't talk with your mouth full"

Dean swallowed, "That was because you hadn't mentioned breakfast before, and how do you expect me to talk when I'm eating!"

Sam ignored the chance to correct Dean that one doesn't speak when their eating. He began telling Dean about the case, "Bobby called and said that in Kearny, Nebraska four people have died of strange causes."

"Define Strange"

"One guy died when he fell down a flight of stairs and hit his head. One was repairing the roof of a house there and he also fell. Another guy was just standing outside and he suddenly dropped dead."

Dean finished off his burrito and said, "Those don't sound too strange. They could just be accidents or natural causes."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, but here's the kicker. The last guy to have died started screaming of seeing a ghost in a window. He ran into the streets in hysterics and was hit by a car."

"That sounds like our kind of thing. Bobby thinks all the deaths are connected, and ghost reformation by a victim, sounds like a simple salt and burn to me." Dean got up and headed for the bathroom as he grabbed some clean clothes. "Eldest takes a shower first, then you can, you must love smelling like rank after your wonderful 3 mile run."

"Cardiac arrest, diabetes, obesity, shortened lifespan, Jerk!"

"I'm a hunter my lifespan's already short Bitch!"

Sam started up his laptop to look into any local ghost stories or sightings in Kearny, hoping that Dean would be decent enough to save him some hot water.

Dean only gave a momentary thought to Sam as he turned on the shower and cranked the hot water all the way up. He stripped and got into the shower. The hot water felt too damn good to care whether or not Sam would want it. Dean had a good feeling that today was going to be a good day. Good breakfast, awesome shower, simple poltergeist case, no angels, no witches, no demons, just a good old fashioned dead bastard who needed to have his body burned in order to stay dead.

Another good thing was that Nebraska was right under South Dakota. They could just drive up there, visit Bobby, and drink some beer. Dean couldn't think of anything interesting that was in Nebraska but almost all placed in the U.S had beer and hot girls so it couldn't be too bad.

He reluctantly exited the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Looking into the mirror he rubbed his jaw, a shave wouldn't hurt. He shaved and rinsed his face in the sink. It was when he toweled his face, opened his eyes, and caught sight of a trench coat clad angel shit hit the fan.

Dean Winchester would rather never eat pie again than admit to anyone he let out a totally unmanly squeak and nearly jumped four feet into the air. The towel Dean had wrapped around his waist nearly slid off his hips; luckily he caught it just in time. Dean was surprised for one even though he knew Cas had little idea of personal space and privacy overall.

He was still surprised and a tad pissed, "Damn it Cas! What has this world come to where a man can't take a shower and have a shave without a freakin' angel of the lord busting in like a ninja! Come on you didn't even say anything you just stood there all creeper like it's not cool!"

Castiel tilted his head, "I wasn't aware that other men in the world experienced that situation. Also I believe that the terms 'busting in' and 'ninja' are quite contradictory because while 'busting in' is usually used in context to a loud extravagant entrance, ninjas usually partook in espionage and because of their stealth were not prone to making extravagant entrances."

Dean sighed. Sure Cas was getting better at some references like when Dean sat him down and introduced him to the wonders of classic rock in hopes of him gaining a good taste in music, unlike Sammy's craptastic taste, but other things were still lost on the angel.

"Well whatever did you need something or did you just want to watch me shower."

Dean imagined Castiel wiggling his eyebrows after saying that and it brought a fit of giggles; damned imagination. Castiel was of course confused he wondered if Dean had been somehow thrown into a sudden fit of madness. He was not sure, but decided that some course of action was needed. He grabbed the shower nozzle, turned on the water, and aimed it at the supposed insane hunter. Dean spat and sputtered and swore. Castiel turned off the water and asked, "Dean are you sane?"

Dean coughed, "Of course I'm sane what the hell was that for? Get out now I gotta change and dry off!"

Castiel was then shoved out of the bathroom met with a bewildered Sam. Sam asked, "Uh Cas what were you doing in there? Dean sounds ticked"

Castiel said, "I was attempting to return Dean to a sane state of mind in which he became angered. I also taught him a bit about ninjas."

Sam laughed; there wasn't much point in trying to make heads or tails of what had just gone down. "Okay so why are you here in the first place. I mean it's good to see you and all but are you in trouble or something?"

"No Samuel I am not in any trouble. Heaven has been fairly quiet and I have considered going to see what has been occurring, but I am aware that would be unwise. I am here because… I wished to 'check up on you' I am also not otherwise occupied as of the moment thus I wished to assist you in any way I can."

Sam rolled his eyes at being referred to as Samuel, "You know Dean always worries about you when you're not here so you checking up works both ways. We'd love to have you come with us on the hunt we're going on it's in Nebraska. It'll be pretty easy so no angel mojo required, but you know we could still hang out."

Cas nodded, "I apologize for worrying you. I shall accompany you to Nebraska and thus 'hang out' as well."

Dean walked out of the bathroom and said, "You coming with us Cas? Awesome, but we're going in the Impala no forehead poke transport crap."

"Dean when I take you locations through my method it is called flying there is no transporting."

"Well that explains a lot I hate flying."

"I do not understand why. I am fond of flying. You solely dislike it due to experience on mechanical flying machines called aero planes."

"Whatever, if men were meant to fly we'd have wings."

"I do have wings."

Sam closed his laptop and shoved it into his duffle, "Dean, I guess you're not still mad about the ninja education lesson and Cas worrying about your sanity."

Dean looked at Sam weirdly, "What the hell are you going on about Sammy?"

Sam got up and said, "Nothing, I'm going to check us out. You can pack up the Impala."

Dean grabbed the duffels and shoved one into Cas' arms, "Roger that Sammy."

Castiel followed Dean out to the Impala and mimicked Dean when he threw the bag into the trunk. Dean jumped into the driver seat and started blasting Metallica. Castiel stood outside as he waited for Sam to return the motel room key. Dean laughed, "Cas, you know you can get in. It's not going to swallow you or anything."

Castiel replied, "Yes I am aware that your car is not capable of digesting me."

"So…get in." Dean urged

Castiel looked the car over, and asked with slight hesitation, "Can I sit in the front?"

Dean grinned, "Sure Man, just hop in before Sammy comes and starts bitchin."

Cas sat down next to Dean and looked at him, "I do not wish to upset Sam."

"He'll live."

Dean switched from Metallica to Motor head and began to sing along to No Class. At some point Castiel had started to sing along with him in his low gravelly voice. Sam tried his hardest to keep from smiling when he got to the Impala; he wasn't even mad about not getting shotgun. As they drove away from the motel Dean's singing got progressively louder. Sam thought 'This is going to be a long day.'

Dean drummed away on the steering wheel thinking 'This is going to be a good day.'


	3. Welcome to Kearney Nebraska

Kearney, Nebraska population of about 31,790 people; not a very big town but not too small either. That made it the perfect place for a case. They wouldn't have hostile locals, but the town wasn't so big that they wouldn't be able to cover it all. The heart of Nebraska that just so happened to be haunted by a ghost that liked offing adult men for whatever reason, and they were here to gank it.

Sam asked, "Do you think we're gonna have to go Feds on this one?"

Castiel replied, "I do not believe that is necessary because the deaths that occurred all seemly appeared to be accidents or natural causes."

Sam leaned into the front, "Yeah Feds looking into those kinds of deaths does seem kind of silly, so maybe we could try the priest act again. The whole grief consoling thing might help in getting info on the Vics."

Dean snickered, "You said silly."

Castiel tilted his head, "Dean why did you make a statement about Sam using the word silly when it was clear to all of us that he did so?"

"Because Cas grown men don't say silly."

"Alright Dean, I will remember that from now on."

Sam looked from the earnest look Cas wore to Dean's shit eating grin, "Dean…don't corrupt Cas."

Dean said, "I'm not corrupting him. You'd be the one to corrupt him with your healthnut, carebear, chickflick, plans for world domination."

Castiel's eyes widened slightly, "Sam has very odd plans for world domination."

Dean remained serious and said, "You bet he does."

Sam was too tired to deal with Dean's lacking maturity levels, "Whatever. Anyway we're going with the priest get ups. We'll look into the victims' families and see if there are any connections, figure out where the ghost is and who, find the body and burn it."

Dean nodded, "Sounds good, but first we're eating."

Before Sam could protest Dean said, "I have been driving for seven hours, and Sammy if I do not get a burger and pie now I'll start eating you."

Castiel spoke slowly as if he were speaking to a child, "Dean…I do not think it wise for you to eat your brother. I shall retrieve you a burger and pie is it were to spare Sam's life. If the worst were to occur then I suggest you eat me instead."

Dean turned into a diner parking lot, "That's not necessary you self-sacrificing son of a bitch."

Sam put his hand on Castiel's shoulder, "Thanks for that Cas, but Dean was just joking."

The diner was just like any other local American diner. Dean almost immediately started eyeing the waitress' seeing if there were any worth chatting up. They took a booth Dean and Sam on one side and Cas on the other. The waitress that came to take their order was dark haired and curvy. She gave the men a smile, "What can I get for you boys?"

Sam said, "I'll have a chicken salad, and my brother will have…"

"A double bacon cheeseburger with fries, pie if you got any, and the time your shift ends."

The woman giggled, "Well then a chicken salad, double bacon cheese burger, and we got cherry and blueberry pie," she turned to Castiel, "And what do you want blue eyes?"

Castiel noticed the waitress was addressing him and replied, "I do not require sustenance."

This time when the woman giggled it seemed a bit more high pitched and almost flirtatious. Dean looked at Sam annoyed. Sam could only shrug and try not to laugh. Dean coughed, "Me and 'blue eyes' will have a couple slices of that blueberry pie.""

She nodded, "Coming right up."

When the waitress had left Castiel asked, "Dean you are aware that my name is Castiel not 'blue eyes'. I did not believe that woman was aware thus I did not correct her for it might have been rude."

Sam let out the laugh he had been keeping contained, "Don't worry Cas, he's just mad the waitress took more interest in you than him."

Dean grumbled and resorted to pouting, but if anyone asked he would have said brooding because pouting was just too childish for Dean Winchester to do.

The waitress came back with their food and before she could leave Sam asked, "Four men have recently passed correct." The woman was a tad taken aback but she nodded, "Yes, did you know them. Lucas, Paul, Jonas and Leon were all good men they all were working on the restoration of the old Victorian home near the Winchester place."

Dean asked, "The Winchester place?"

"The Winchesters moved there a few months ago. It's a ranch style house on 10405 N 1st Avenue Place. It's a bit a bit outside of town and the place where Lucas and the rest died is just down the road from it."

Castiel: who had taken small bites of the pie in order to avoid upsetting Dean, said, "Thank you for that useful information."

She smiled at Cas, "Anytime sweetie. I get off at 5." The waitress walked away to get back to work leaving Castiel fairly confused, "Dean she is not aware that I am not a dessert."

Dean chose to ignore commenting and instead asked Sam, "So Winchester place? Think their Relation of any kind?"

Sam finished his salad and said, "Winchester is a bit of a common name, not too common, but a little. Still we should probably check out his Victorian house. We also probably could use some research on the house so a stop at the local library's a must."

Dean said, "Alright Me and Sammy will check out the house. Cas you head to the library and start reading."

Castiel was gone in a blink of an eye. Sam barely noticed as he stared at Dean in awe. Dean frowned, "What the hell are you looking at?"

Sam blinked, "Who are you and what have you done with my brother."

Dean scoffed, "Not funny Sam."

"I'm serious. Usually you'd send me off to the library saying I could 'nerd out' or something and you'd go with Cas. Now you send him off by himself what's up with that?"

"Shut up Sammy."

Castiel found himself at the Kearney Public Library. He was a bit surprised that Dean had told him to conduct research when that was usually Sam's area of expertise. He assumed it was because he hadn't fared well when he had once acted as a United States federal agent when working on a case with Dean. Whatever the reason, Castiel decided he would do his best to prove himself next time, but for now he had to get to the task at hand. He went to the information desk and said, "I require information on the old Victorian home near 10405 N 1st Avenue Place."

The middle aged balding man at the desk looked Castiel over finding him a tad odd, "Um alright. Just hold on for a second." He scrolled through the record in the computer after giving Castiel one last glance. Castiel was waited patiently, for Dean had once explained the meaning of 'hold on' and that usually a 'second' did not mean a second exactly. The man said, "That house has a really interesting history I can see why you want to learn about it, but it looks like its being used right now."

Castiel asked, "Who is currently using it as of the moment?"

"Some kid is looking at the records in a cubicle near the fireplace. We don't usually let kids look at reference stuff, but he's a smart kid and a regular here. You can see if he's done with it or not."

Castiel thanked the man and went to search for the child that had the information Castiel was looking for. The boy looked quite absorbed in reading the material, so Castiel opted to stand by and wait. He looked a quite familiar. The boy appeared to be of about 7 or 8 years of age though lacking some of the baby fat most children had at his age. His hair was a light blonde and was cut very short around ears that stuck out a little with the middle slightly tufted up. He wore an unbuttoned button up shirt and wore a cross necklace. Castiel was fairly mesmerized by the child's wide eyes: A bright green Long eyelashes shadowed his cheeks. For one who could recall the fall of the tower of Babylon he just couldn't recall why this boy seemed so familiar.

The boy felt a pair of eyes burning into him, so he reluctantly looked hoping that it wasn't Ms. Babinski, that woman always seemed to have a stick up her ass. His eyes widened slightly when his eyes met the stranger, but he kept cool and asked, "You gonna stand there like a stalker or do you need something?"

Castiel replied, "I need to gather information from the records of the house you are currently studying."

The boy laughed a somewhat dry laugh, "Well sorry Buddy but I'm kind of using it right now."

Castiel nodded, "I understand."

The boy had expected the guy to have at least a little bit of sense to go and do something else, but no the trench coated weirdo continued to stand right there. He sighed, "If you're planning on standing there the whole time you can pull up a chair and look with me if you want to that badly."

Castiel sat down in the chair next to the boy, "That would be much appreciated, Thank you."

The boy handed him the stack of papers he had already finished reading, "Here Buddy I'm done with these."

Castiel took the papers and tilted his head, "I apologize but my name is not 'Buddy' it is in fact Castiel."

The boy muttered, "I figured as much," under his breath. Castiel could not deduce why. He asked, "And how might I address you?"

The boy stretched with a yawn and turned to Castiel. He said, "John, Names John."


	4. Aurania Marcus and The Levy Family

Dean parked the Impala in front of the Victorian style house noting the lack of police tape or people. They had caught a glimpse of the Winchester house on the drive there and it made Dean wish that it was the Winchesters they were part of owned the house. It was pretty big with two stories and a wraparound patio. The old Victorian on the other hand, looked like crap. Sam said, "We better bring salt guns just in case."

Dean was already ahead of him, out of the car, and grabbing the guns out of the trunk. If the ghost had offed the other guys for messing with its house it wouldn't be too welcoming for more. Sam asked, "Dean are you sure it was a good idea it was okay to let Cas go do research by himself?"

Dean surveyed the house over as he walked up the stairs; apparently ignoring Sam. Sam asked again, "Dean?"

Dean glared back at him, "What Sammy!"

"Cas, research, alone?"

Dean looked away from Sam and said, "Cas is a big boy he'll be fine. He might end up traumatizing a librarian or something, but he'll be fine. Now stop worrying about your boyfriend Samantha and get moving." Sam figured it best not to comment. They cautiously entered the house.

A slight blood stain was on the banister. Dean asked, "Humpty dumpty?"

Sam nodded and they boys made their way up the stairs. The EMF meter started going haywire, "Looks like Casper's here."

Dean shouted, "Hey come out show yourself."

Sam sighed. He was about to tell Dean that wouldn't work when the room temperature suddenly dropped. Dean pointed towards the window where words were being written in the condensation. It read: GET OUT please. Dean chuckled, "Wow Casper had some manners."

"That's more than you." Sam replied

"Sam not everybody can be a pretty princess like you

"Well it's good you finally acknowledge I'm pretty."

The ghost apparently did not take kindly to their bickering, as the house started to shake. Castiel appeared in the room and put his hands on the boy's shoulders, "I apologize for this." Before Dean could even ask what the hell Cas meant they were transported or 'flown' as Cas would put it to an empty motel room. Once they hit the ground Dean instantly got into Castiel's face, "God Damn it Cas I hate that! Why'd you mojo us out of there anywhere we were just getting to the good part!"

Castiel frowned, "I am well aware that you dislike flying because you believe it disrupts your bowl movements, but I have found vital information about the case."

Sam, who was still calming down from the paranoia that heightened cautiousness on a hunt, sat down on the bed, "Cas, did you book us this room?"

Castiel tore his and Dean's lengthy gaze to look at Sam, "Indeed I believed it would be necessary."

Dean asked, "Well that's all fine and dandy, but what was sooo important that you just had to tell us."

"The ownership of that house been to the Levy family since 1949" Castiel answered, "A member of the family still resides in Kearney Nevada. Her name is Aurania Marcus and she is 76 years old. In order to obtain the information we need about the house and the spirit that resides in it we must meet with her."

Sam smiled, "That's awesome Cas you found all that out by yourself."

"I am afraid not," Castiel answered, "I at first had difficulty in differing what information was useful to us and what was not. John was of much assistance to me."

Dean was curious about whom this John guy was, but it could wait. Sam tossed a priest outfit to Dean and said, "Suit up Father Winehouse."

Dean whined "Winehouse seriously?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "I'm gonna be Father Jacobs."

"It's better than Winehouse." Dean muttered

Castiel did not question the Winchester brothers' motives when posing as false priests, but he could clearly understand why Dean was angered by having to take a fake name that pertained an abode containing alcohol made of grapes.

Aurania Marcus opened her front door to a pair of young looking priest. One smiled a charming smile, while the other was very tall and looked like a haircut would do him some good; behind them stood a handsome man in a trench coat. The charming one said, "Mrs. Marcus I am Father Winehouse and this is Father Jacobs if we could have but a moment of your time we would be very grateful."

She smiled softly, "Its Ms. Marcus. My husband David passed a few years ago."

Father Jacobs said, "You have your condolences. He's in heaven now with God."

The trench coated man whispered to Father Winehouse, "Dean why is this David with God. I find it as you would say 'unfair' when I have been searching for God and this David is with him."

Father Winehouse elbowed him in the ribs and whispered back, "Cas will you shut it."

Aurania may be 76 years old, but she was neither blind nor deaf, not yet. She found these priests certainly odd to say the least. Nether the less she invited them into her home. Hot water was still on the stove for tea and cookies were already set out for her guest. As she went to prepare the tea she called over her shoulder, "Please have a seat there are cookies on the table." Father Winehouse wasted no time in heading towards the cookies.

As she sat down the tea along with both crème and sugar she said, "Now boys I am well aware you aren't priest. Now you can say whatever it is you need to say without having to go through the silly charade. You can tell me your actual names so I won't have to refer to you as father."

The trench coated man asked, "So is it acceptable for elderly women to say 'silly' while for grown men it is not?"

The fake Father Winehouse glared at the man in the trench coat then returned his attention to Aurania, "Alright Lady I'm Dean, that's Sam and Cas. Now how do you know we're not priests?"

Aurania said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Dean, Sam, and Cas. I don't believe you're priest for one because you aren't very convincing. Second a lovely young man had already dropped by, asked me a number of questions, and he said that if some federal agents, or priest, or anything of the sort came to my door that I don't believe they are for a second. Frankly I could have figured that out even without being told beforehand."

The men shared a few looks to each other before Dean spoke sternly, "Ms. Marcus who was this young man that came by. Did he seem strange at all or did you know him?"

Aurania spoke soothingly, "Now don't you get worked up now. I did not know him though I have seen him around town. He's such a bright young man. I believe he said his name was John."

Dean asked Cas, "You're friend?"

Cas met Dean's eyes and said, "It's possible…"

Aurania thought those boys were not shy about eye contact. Sam asked Aurania, apparently ignoring his two companions, "Ms. Marcus what did that boy ask you about?"

Dean and Castiel had returned to the conversation and all eyes were on Aurania. She rubbed the back of her neck, even after all these years it was still so difficult to talk about, but she knew these boys meant well just as John had before.

She took a deep breath then began, "On September 1st of 1930 German troops invaded Poland. My family, we were Jews in Poland, and well you know the history. It was six horrible years. I was only ten when the war began; the third youngest of seven children, The Eldest Jack at 20 who had lived in the U. S, then the twins Dominic and Bruno 18, Jonathon 14, Me, Peter 8, and Mara just a baby. We were happy living with our grandmother, mother, and father: Babcia, Mamusia, and Tatu."

She swallowed and wiped the corner of her eye. The boys did not press her. Dean was for once in his life showing patience.

"After the war only Dominic, Jonathan, and I had survived. A few years later we all left Europe to come to America. Jonathon went on to become a very successful business man, he never married when he became a pilot in the following wars and fell in love with the sky. He died of a stroke at 60. Dominic fell in love with an old friend of Jack's; they married and had two kids Bruno and Carrie, and had six grandchildren then Dominic died from old age. I went to college, and on to medical school where I met my David and we had our daughter Eliza."

Aurania took a sip of her tea and continued, "That house had once belonged to Jack when he immigrated here. We also lived there for a short time and there had been some suspicious activity suggesting that a spirit was there like things ending up in another place when no one had moved them, doors suddenly slamming, and shadows seen until you took another look and there was nothing there. Dean, Sam, Cas I believe one of my brothers has latched onto that house and is staying there through the connection our family has to it. Please even if you are now priest I know you have good intentions."

She sighed, "Please… put him to rest."

Sam sniffled and seemed to be fighting back tears. Dean was having a little trouble keeping cool as well, but he took Aurania's hand anyway and said, "Ms. Marcus, we'll put him to rest. We promise."

As the men took their leave and drove off, Aurania thought it would be a good idea to give Ruth a call.

Dean and Sam ditched the priest getups; few words were spoken between them, Castiel also took the hint and said nothing. They arrived at the house in silence until Dean said, "Damn…Sammy it's just…Damn."

Sam nodded, "I know Dean we have to do this not just for the case, but for that sweet old lady too." They entered the house thinking the easy salt and burn was no longer such. Upon entering they saw a blonde boy standing in the den. Castiel said, "Hello John."


	5. The Ghost Peter and John

Dean gawked at Castiel, "This is John? He's just a little kid!"

Sam was also surprised that this kid was the John who Castiel and Aurania had spoken of. What caught him by surprise the most was this kid looked like a mini Dean with the exception of his chin and lack of bowl legs.

John spared them only a passing glance, yet he did look slightly annoyed in response to Dean's comment. He spoke as if speaking to the entire house, "Peter you can come out it's all right."

Dean demanded, "Kid, what the hell are you doing here? Who's Peter?"

Castiel asked. "John are you also looking into this case?"

John hissed at them, "Will you idiots shut up!"

A voice rumbled throughout the house, "I WANT THEM OUT!"

John asked, "Peter why did you kill those men?"

An apparition manifested itself in front of them as a young boy. It said, "They were turning my family's home to shambles. This was Jack's home. This house is all that is left."

Dean said, "We're sorry buddy really, but we can't have you killing dudes just because you're pissy about them being here."

John wanted nothing more than to kick that arrogant, green eyed, idiot's ass. He wasn't helping at all. The case was what was important at the moment. He'd deal with Castiel and the others later.

The ghost, Peter, yelled, "You don't understand. They all died, and I wasn't there! I died alone in a cupboard! It wasn't until I died that I learned what had happened to my family." The ghost looked at them with its dark sullen eyes, "Just see it for yourself."

John swore under his breath when the ghost flew at the group. They just had to interfere with his case. Dean and Sam fell to their knees when the memories came flooding into their minds.

They saw a large group of people walking as soldiers with machine guns stood by. They watched as an elderly woman was gunned down as she crossed the bridge. Then it changed to an image of a grown man hanging from gallows, another where a woman walked with a baby in her arms towards a concrete building as two twin teenagers held back a girl as she cried for her mother with another boy standing horror stricken at their side. They watched as the scene went to where the twins and their brother were sent on a different train from the girl.

Sam murmured, "Stop I don't want to see anymore."

They once again saw the twins and other the boy. They looked so much thinner dressed in clothes closer to rags and they were shaved bald. One twin was laying in the others lap; he appeared much sicklier than his brother. His eyes were glazed over and his breath was ragged. He gazed at the younger brother then back to his twin. He breathed in Polish, "I love you." Then he went still. The twin sobbed, "Brother! Bruno! I can't live without you!" A soldier came in to take away the dead. The surviving twin refused to allow them to take his brother. The younger brother tried to get him away, but he only let go when he was hit with the brunt of the soldier's gun. He wailed as he lied on the floor with his younger brother at his side.

The memory changed to where an American soldier was talking to the twin; looking different from before with his hair growing back. Then they saw the American fall when a bullet shot through his skull. The Last memory was a terrified young boy curled up in a small cupboard. There were sounds of shouts in German and the stomping of boots. The memory ended when the door to the cupboard was yanked open.

The boys tried to regain their composure as they got to their feet with the help of Castiel. The boy ghost groaned, "Babcia, Mamusia ,Tatu, Mara, Aurania, Bruno, Dominic, Jonathon, and Jack. I lost all of them my entire family after everything was taken from us: Our home, our rights, our dignity, and our lives."

Sam said, "Dominic and Jonathon… they survived the war. They lived happy lives. Jonathon became a pilot and died at 60. Dominic got married, had kids, grandkids. Your sister Aurania is still alive. She knows your still here, and she wants you to move on. Do you think any of your family would want this for you?"

Peter was stunned, "They survived the war… Aurania is alive? She wants me to move on"

John stood next to the manifestation of Peter, "I can help you with that."

Peter nodded, and John began to chant in a strange language. Castiel muttered, "He is speaking Enochian."

Peter began to glow and before he disappeared he said, "Thank you."

The House was stood still, and no one spoke. Of course it would be Dean who would break the silence, "Now that the whole ghost thing is all settled. Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing?"

John ran his hand through his hair, "The whole 'ghost thing' would have gone a hell of a lot easier if you dickheads hadn't barged in like that."

"Who are you calling dickheads you're the one who messed up our case!" Dean snapped, "Why'd you tell that Lady Aurania that we were coming? How'd you even know we were coming? How do you even know this stuff you're just a kid? How do you know Enochian?"

John sighed, "Damn can't you be quiet for just a minute my head hurts."

"Not until we get answers!"

Sam cleared his throat, "Dean just calm down for a second and let him talk."

John chuckled, "Well as much as I'd love to talk. I really should be going."

Dean and Sam stood in front of the door. John wasn't fazed by this and took off full speed throwing himself out the windowless window. Dean yelled, "Son of a bitch!"

He asked, "Cas, can you catch him for us?"

Castiel flew off in a flash, appearing a moment later in beside the Impala with a struggling child in his grasp. John contorted his body and moved his legs around Castiel's neck. He pulled himself upward and forcefully hit a certain spot on Castiel's back causing him to crumple. Dean and Sam could only watch in awe, until they saw the boy had pulled out an angel blade and had it pressed to Cas' neck. Sam held up his hands and said soothingly, "John we just want to talk."

"Yeah, like how do you know Cas is an angel?" Dean interrupted

Sam glared at Dean, "Please John, we just need a minute to talk and figure out what's going on."

John scoffed and released Castiel. Jumping onto the hood of the Impala he said, "Alright fine, you're Sam and Dean. You're hunters, and Castiel is an angel. I told her you were coming because I figured you'd try something stupid like that. I know this stuff because I'm a hunter. As for everything else you can go suck a dick. Now can I go home?"

Dean stomped his foot, "No way. That doesn't clear up anything. How do you even know about us?"

"I hear things, and you know there's an entire book series about you."

Castiel asked, "You had said that in reference to the question of how you know Enochian Dean could go 'suck a dick', but I also wish to know how you were able to incapacitate me like you did."

"I learned from the best." John replied

"So are your parents hunters?" Sam questioned

John glanced at Dean "Don't got any."

"You said that you wanted to go home," Dean interrogated, "We'll take you there so we can get this all sorted out."

John rolled his eyes, "You asshats aren't going to let this go are you?"

Dean shorted, "Not if you're going to keep insulting us, Brat."

John fake gasped, "Oh Brat, that's rough not like haven't heard that one a million times."

He got into the back of the Impala with Cas. It would save him from having to walk all the way home. Sam said to Dean, "You're being pretty rough on him. Usually you go all maternal when kids are involved."

"Sammy, this kid isn't some normal kid. Dean pointed out, "He says he's a hunter, but he took down Cas, and he can speak Enochian. There's just something off about him. I also don't like the looks he's been giving me."

Sam considered saying how he thought John looked very much like Dean, but he figured it would only get him more riled up than he already was. They drove away from the old Victorian, and when they got onto the main road Sam asked, "So John where do you live?"

"10405 N 1st Avenue Place." He replied

"The Winchester house?" Dean questioned

Sam mouthed 'John Winchester' to Dean and Dean asked, "Are you a Winchester?"

Sam noticed that John blushed slightly. He said, "No, I just live there."

When they pulled up to the house John quickly jumped out. They boys and Cas followed behind him into the foyer. It was a pretty nice house on the inside too. John mumbled under his breath, "Where are they? They better not have gone out with Danny again."

A happy screech of 'JOHNNY!' rang out from the stairway leading to the basement. A small boy ran to John like a bat out of hell. He said," Johnny you're home!" Dean and Sam were at a loss for words seeing the smart mouthed scowling boy grinning from ear to ear as he embraced the boy who looked about four. His hair was dark and looked like it was in an eternal state of bed head. His eyes were a bright cerulean blue and seemed to sparkle. Dean couldn't help but smile when he realized who the boy reminded him of. He turned to said person and became worried. Castiel had turned pale, his eyes were wide, and his lips were slightly parted as if he was trying to say something, but couldn't. Dean shook his shoulder, "Hey Cas, man are you okay?"

The little boy turned to them suddenly. He tilted his head and asked, "Cas?"

He released John and instead latched onto Castiel. The look Cas made was a look Dean thought Sam would make if the ugliest most gruesome clown in existence had decided to give him a bear hug. The boy beamed, but Castiel looked absolutely horrified. At that exact moment the song 'Just the Way I am by. Skye Sweetnam' blasted throughout the house. John yelled, "I am going to kill those angelic sons of bitches!"


	6. The Idiotic Angelic Trio

Dean thought that song just HAD to be Sam's taste as it continued to play. John stomped through the house and down the stairs to the basement. Since Castiel was still zoned out, Sam thought it'd be better if they took the boy off of him. When Sam went to grab the kid he whimpered and Castiel came out of his trance, "It's all right Samuel."

The boy giggled as Castiel resituated him in order to hold him better. The two then followed after John. Dean looked to Sam, "What was that all about?" Sam could only shrug in response, and the two went to the basement.

Dean and Sam had seen their fair share of scary, mentally scarring, horrid things in their day. There were some things they wish they had never seen, but this one rocketed to the top of the list. In the beat to 'Just the way I am' Gabriel, Balthazar, and a young John Winchester were dancing a combination of backstreet boy looking moves, hip hop, and some sexy dancing. It was so startling that in that moment neither of the boys remembered that both Gabriel and Balthazar had been dead, or that the face of their father was also there.

The little John did not look the least bit amused. He bellowed as much as an eight year old could, "Gabriel, Michael, Balthazar what the hell is going on!"

With a snap of his fingers Gabriel shut the music off, "Balthazar its shuffle, jazz hands, shuffle, pelvic thrust, sprinkler. You're doing it all wrong!"

"Well if you wouldn't keep stepping on my feet the whole bloody time!"

John glared at the three angels, "Are you idiots finished with your stupid dance routine."

Gabriel sighed, "It's a shame only Michael can do the sexy butt swivel correctly."

Sam choked out, "Gabriel…Balthazar…Michael!"

Gabriel noticed the boys and grinned, "How goes it Samsquach! Dean-o! When did you get home Johnny?"

John yelled, "Gabriel what the hell is this about? Did you know about this? I can't even… you bastards!" He dashed up the stairs with Michael following closely on his heels.

Balthazar said, "Pleasure to see you again Mud Monkeys. Castiel if you weren't holding that kid right now I'd hit you for I don't know killing me."

Castiel looked at his brother with a sorrow filled gaze, "Balthazar I have wronged so much. I've made many mistakes. There's no way I can repent, even with my time in Purgatory. Brother I am so sorry."

Balthazar groaned, "Those puppy eyes! Cassie…"

Gabriel said, "Balthazar can you leave me and Cas to talk for now."

Balthazar nodded and flew off instead of taking the stairs. Once Balthazar was gone Gabriel spoke slowly, "Now before you blow up on me Castiel just let me explain. I know you may be angry, confused, and hurt, but we had very good explanations for all of this."

Castiel raised his voice, "Gabriel how do you plan to explain all this to me. You and Balthazar are alive, and Michael is no longer in the cage. You all seem to be cohabitating together, and what about this child!"

Gabriel replied, "Dad brought us back, but because of that we gotta hang out here and get by like the good brothers we are." He changed to speaking in Enochian, "As for the kid, I'm guessing by now you recognized his grace and soul. His name is Daniel. Balthazar and I were resurrected when the little fledgling appeared. We've been looking after him ever since."

Castiel looked at the boy and whispered, "Daniel…" Daniel seemed ecstatic that Castiel knew his name and buried his face in Cas' chest. Castiel smiled fondly, but it fell when he looked to Dean then back to Gabriel and said in Enochian, "What of Dean? How do you suppose I explain any of this to him?"

"You think Dean would be able to handle that info Cassie? He'd flip! I'll handle it alright, and when the time comes we'll tell him."

Castiel stroked Daniel's hair, "You are right. Thank you for all you have done."

Gabriel smiled, "No problem, now just play along and your big brother will handle this."

Dean had begun to get seriously annoyed. He grumbled, "Are you guys planning on speaking English anytime soon?"

Gabriel was about to turn his attention to his favorite muttonheads when Balthazar zapped in. He asked, "You tell them about Cas' kid yet?"

Both Dean and Sam's jaws nearly hit the floor. Castiel expected Dean to yell, but instead he stuttered, "Cas'… Are you saying this kid Daniel…is Cas' kid?"

Gabriel loved his brother Balthazar a lot, but at that moment he was ready to smite him for opening his big mouth. Gabriel had to smooth things over before they got worse. He laughed, "Oh yeah you see Daniel is Cas' kid. It's different for Angel than for you humans. 'Kid' is the fledgling who's grace resonances with an older angel's. The older angel than looks after that fledgling until they are grown."

"Oh yeah, I forgot it's completely different for you mud monkeys, sorry about that." Balthazar added

Dean really didn't get it all that much, but it didn't sound like Castiel had suddenly had some fling with a human woman without telling them. He wasn't Cas' boss or anything, but he did feel he deserved to know being his best friend and all, "Oh okay cool."

Sam had got a better grasp of it than Dean, and he felt there was something they weren't telling him and Dean. Since it wasn't his place to question it he decided to get some different questions answered. He was about to address said questions when Gabriel interrupted, "Now why don't we move this little get together into the den and out of mine and Balthazar's awesome fortress."

The so called awesome fortress was large, being a basement. There were two king sized beds, a billiards table, a high tech stereo system, a leather couch, a candy bar machine, and a functional bar housing some fairly expensive liquor. Oh yeah, did they ever have questions.

Once in the den, which had a sizable TV, Gabriel flopped down on the couch and said, "Alrighty boys, ask away!"

Sam asked, "So God just suddenly decided to step in and the problems up in Heaven are just being worked out. How'd you get all this stuff? Why'd you use our name anyway?"

Balthazar whistled, "One question at a time for all out sakes!"

Gabriel made a Snickers bar appear, "Balthy eat a -"

"I don't want to hear that lame joke again for the millionth time."

"Suit yourself." Gabriel began munching on the candy, "So here's the deal Samsquach. God is in fact dealing with everything in heaven. Luci and Raphael are in time out right now. Hell and all the demons are locked up. We have all this nice stuff because, Hello Archangel. Also we used your name because: One it was the first one to come to my mind. Two because Gabriel Winchester just has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

Balthazar chuckled, "Michael had suggested Angeles, but the irony was just too much."

Dean asked, "Oh yeah what happened to Michael and John?"

Gabriel glanced towards the stairs and without warning he and Balthazar zapped out of the room. "Son of a bitch!"

Dean and Sam started heading upstairs leaving Cas in the den. They were going ask if he wanted to go see what was up, but decided against it when they saw him with Daniel. He just looked so calm, and looked so fondly at the child. Daniel seemed perfectly content to be in Castiel's arms and would babble away in Enochian. Dean had even heard the kid call Cas daddy in English at one point. Sam was perfectly comfortable with his masculinity to comment on its cuteness. Dean merely grumbled, but Sam knew Dean found it just as endearing maybe more.

The House had a lot of windows with about five rooms and four baths; a pretty nice house. Dean and Sam found the room they were looking for due to the yelling being emitted from it. "Gabriel why the hell are Sam and Dean here and they were messing with my case. Daniel looks really happy so that's good, but still. I just can't deal with this not now!"

The voice of Michael was calmer, "John, I am aware you were highly angered by this turn of events. Yet Daniel had benefited greatly, and perhaps you might as well. You may not believe you are capable of handling this, yet in that sense you are similar to the righteous man in which you constantly fleeing from your emotions."

"Michel I will make a Lego out of an angel blade, and I hope you step on it."

"I do not understand why a 'Lego' would be more beneficial than a regular angel blade if you wish to do me harm."

Balthazar said, "Now, now there's no need to be violent just because Johnny is upset about his daddy showing up."

John's voice was laced with spite, "If you say that again…"

Sam and Dean looked at each other. What did he mean by daddy? The gears in Sam's brain clicked. He swallowed, "Dean… I think he means you."

Dean didn't respond. He was trying to figure out how to take all the information in. Apparently the eight year old, smart mouthed, capable, hunter was his son. Dean wasn't one to go without protection because he didn't want to be tied down after a fling, but it could only go so far. It wasn't because he didn't like or want kids. It was because he didn't want to have one and have the poor thing grow up in the same life Sam and him had to. He didn't think he was the type of guy that should have kids: A 90% crap guy near alcoholic with no house, no money of his own that wasn't stolen, and no redeeming qualities what so ever. But here he was with a kid that was without his influence already a hunter at his age and with a sort of resentment towards the world other than the little fledgling Daniel.

Dean felt like his head was gonna explode. Sam shook his brother's shoulder, "Dean!"

Dean walked right into the bedroom without a seconds thought. Michael said, "It appears that the Winchester brothers were listening to our conversation and are now knowledgeable thanks to your comment Balthazar."

"Oh sure pin it on me. If I didn't know any better I'd thought you were being sarcastic."

The bedroom was shared by Daniel and John. One side of the room was neat with a box of toys in the corner, and angel teddy bear sitting on the bed. A nightlight was plugged into the wall. The other side was messier with stacks of old books on the floor along with the Supernatural series. The walls were covered in lore and papers written in ancient texts, and in the corner was a sturdy traveling chest which held a pretty impressive arsenal of weapons. John turned away from all of them when the boys entered the room.

Gabriel laughed, "Well boys we've got a little secret that we've been meaning to share!"

"What like you've been meaning to tell me I've got a kid? How did this even happen?" Dean shouted.

"Well I don't really want to give you that talk Dean-o."

"How is he a hunter? What about his mom? How is he with you guys?"

John responded, "How I'm a hunter is none of your business, and as for being stuck with these douche wads I'm just here to look after Danny and that's it. I promised Danny I'd protect him, and that's what I'm gonna do."

Dean's slight anger simmered; he could understand the kids need to protect those he cared about even at his young age. "Alright fine, but what about your mom, I didn't even hear anything about anyone trying to find me. Did your mom not want you to know or…"

John sighed, "I really don't wanna talk about."

Dean nodded, "Okay, we don't have to right now. It's still a lot you know."

Unlike Michael who seemed totally unfazed by the atmosphere, Sam, Balthazar, and Gabriel were getting a little uncomfortable. Gabriel said, "Hey Mikey why don't you, me, Sammy-kins and Balthy go get Pizza for dinner it's getting a little late. Michael had found it strange that they would take the effort to go get pizza when there was perfectly good food in the refrigerator. Yet he flew off anyway with his brothers. Sam was almost awestruck at Gabriel's nonexistent subtleness.

John felt a little tenser now that the idiotic angel trio was gone.

Dean asked, "So um I know you don't want to talk about your Mom right now, but can I ask why your name's John?"

"I…I chose that name for myself."

Dean nodded, "You know my Dad's name was John."

John paused, and then mumbled, "Yeah, I know."

The room got eerily silent. Dean wasn't the best guy for making conversation; that was Sammy. Dean was just about to start talking about the kid's preference of weapon when John recalled, "Oh I almost forgot! Danny still has to take his bath."

He rushed out the door leaving Dean in the dust. Dean picked up the old looking bible that sat on John's nightstand. He'd noticed the cross around the John's neck, but not many hunters were religious. Dean had a lot of things he was curious about involving John, but he wouldn't try to force anything out of him. John's head peered out from the doorway, "Hey are coming or do you plan on pawing through my shit all night?"

Dean smirked, "I wasn't pawing through your shit, and you know you have a mouth that'd make a soldier blush."

He put down the bible and went down stairs where Cas and Daniel were.

Dean didn't have a single doubt about how much John cared about Daniel. He instantly smiled when he caught sight of Daniel, and his voice never had that certain venom to it. John addressed Castiel politely, "Castiel, Daniel has to take his bath. May I take him?"

Castiel was very reluctant to let him go, but Daniel had Gabriel, Balthazar, and Michael's trust and he knew that now his brothers meant no harm. John carted Danny off to take his bath as Dean sank into the comfy lazy boy. He sighed, "This has been one hell of a day. I mean you've got a little angel to look after, and I find out I've got a kid."

"That is true, although I hadn't expected you to come to terms to John that easily. He does look very much like you so that may be good reason to believe he is indeed your child"

Dean laughed, "Are you making fun of me Cas? I'm not a total douche you know. I won't demand a Jerry Springer blood test or anything. "

"I don't understand is 'Jerry Springer' a type of blood test. I have not heard of it."

Dean figured that Castiel did need some lessons on references like that, and maybe just maybe he could swallow his pride and watch Jerry with him. For the first time in a long time Dean felt vaguely safe and really comfy. He and Cas were chilling in an expensive house, Pizza was coming, Hell's locked up, and their kids were in the bath. Sure Dean had a crap load of troubles a mile long already, and now a kid that he really didn't want to saddle with that, but the Lazy boy seemed to make everything rainbows and bubbles. He started to feel a little drowsy, and before Castiel knew it Dean had fallen asleep.

Meanwhile In the bathroom, John was washing all the dirt and grim from Danny's hair. John was now eight years old, but he didn't mind bathing with Danny. He had for six months now since Daniel was a baby and he'd been terrified that Danny might drown. He'd aged weirdly fast, but stopped after hitting around the mental and physical state of a four year old.

John had started to wash his own hair when Daniel made his wings appear on the material plain hitting John in the face. His wings trashed and made water splash everywhere. He jumped out of the tub, and used his mojo to make himself dry with his shorts on. Danny could be really rambunctious sometimes. Danny ran out of the bathroom, wings still astray just like his dark wild hair, leaving John to soak. John closed his eyes and sank in the warm water. Danny was clean anyway and his escape would give him time to think.

Castiel had been slightly startled when a half-naked fledgling had rushed into the den. The boy was bearing his wings for all to see and it made Castiel slightly proud. They were a midnight black color with greys adorning the tips. Like his had been as they were a little too large for his body; he would be an excellent flier one day. As for today they were very downy and he had yet to get his full flight feathers. Castiel smiled, "Hello little one, are you done with your bath?"

Daniel nodded enthusiastically. Castiel held out his arms and asked, "Would you like me to hold you little one?" This time Daniel shook his head as he walked towards the sleeping Dean, "Mama."

Castiel shushed him, "Little one if Dean hears you calling him that he might become angry."

Daniel climbed on top of Dean and lied on his chest, his wings stretched out over them; he pointed at Castiel, "Daddy," then pointed at Dean, "Papa."

Castiel chuckled softly, "Little one I do not know how he would react to that either."

Castiel hadn't expected to feel such affection for his fledgling, but it seemed to come to him naturally. He had to try his hardest to keep quiet when Daniel yawned and cuddled closer to Dean. The little one's soft breathing slowed; drowned out by Dean's slight snoring.


	7. Dean's Near Cut and Run

"How about we get one pepperoni pizza, one cheese, and one with half veggie lovers and meat lovers?"

Sam groaned, "I do NOT want Dean's cholesterol filled pizza anywhere near mine!"

"Gabe I want wings." Balthazar whined

"Balthazar why would you wish to consume 'wings' I find the thought horrendous! Are you a cannibal of sorts?"

"Alright Fine, We'll have one pepperoni, one cheese, one veggie lovers, one meat lover's pizza and buffalo wings."

"Gabriel I was unaware that buffalos had wings. They are mammals that I assumed where flightless." Michael stated

The teenage young woman by the name of Brittany just wanted to work her minimum wage job to save up for a car. Never before did she have a night working at Paul's Pizza Place like the one she was having now. Four fairly handsome men had walked in and almost instantly began bickering over what to order.

There was one insanely tall guy who looked like he served in the military, but his hair suggested otherwise. One of the men was a pretty short man with combed back hair and a sucker in his mouth. Another one of the men wore fairly stylish clothes and sounded British. The last guy had neatly combed black hair. He was really odd. He had a somewhat superior air, and looked at everything as if he was observing it one a different level than everyone else. They all seemed so different, but they argued like they'd known each other for a long time.

"You know maybe we should get the cake too." Gabriel suggested

"If you keep eating like that you'll get fat."

Gabriel gasped, "How dare you!"

Brittany was getting a little tired, and wanted her shift to hurry up and end more than anything else.

"Fine, fine, We'll have one pepperoni, one cheese, one veggie lovers, one meat lover's pizza and buffalo wings. That's my final answer."

Brittany quickly rang up their order, and prayed that it would be quick. She breathed a sigh of relief when the group went out the door with their pizza and wings in hand. She wondered if the pizza fumes had somehow gotten to her. She could have sworn she saw the men suddenly disappear. Maybe it was lack of sleep; she was just seeing things.

Gabriel was just about to give a 'Pizza Delivery!' shout when Michael clamped his hand over his younger brother's mouth. Gabriel looked questioningly to Sam, who lost the rock paper scissors tournament to see who would carry the pizza, and Balthazar. Balthazar seemed to be trying not to smile, and Sam had broken out into a full grin like Santa had brought him strippers and all the salad he could eat.

Sam pointed to Gabriel's Lazy boy where Dean Winchester was sleeping with Daniel sleeping on his chest. Daniel had his wings out covering them like a small blanket. John was reading quietly on the floor. On the cough Castiel had noticed their return, but he held up one finger to his lips in the universal sign of 'my fledgling and human are sleeping so shut your cakeholes.'

Of course Dean's stomach made up a majority of his brain, so when the smell of pizza caught his nose he began to stir. He noticed that something warm was on top of his chest. Dean moved his hand over the thing, still trying to fully wake up, and his fingers ran through something fluffy. Daniel woke up when he felt someone touching his wings. Seeing that it was just Dean put him at ease. If it had been anyone else he'd have Johnny kick their butts. Dean wrapped an around Daniel to keep him in place when he sat up. Dean yawned, "You guys bring back Pizza?"

Sam asked, "You have a nice nap?"

"It was pretty awesome thanks for asking. You must have had some nice bonding time with your new angel BFF's"

"That's great we were just planning on making friendship bracelets. Now get your ass out of my chair." Gabriel demanded.

Dean considered sitting in the chair and moving his ass all around on it just to irk the archangel, but decided pizza was a more pressing matter. He got up with Daniel still in his arms.

"Hey are Danny's wings a normal thing?"

"He's just a fledgling so yeah. We can also materialize our wings on a materiel plain if we try; it's not our full true forms, but it's a smidgen. "Gabriel unfurled his six golden wings. He was a bit of a show off and it was totally worth it by Dean's and Sam's reactions. Daniel jumped from Dean to Gabriel fluttering his wings slightly. Gabriel knew Danny was just like any little angel, and an older angel's wings were very comforting; Especially with Gabriel's immense grace. Dean looked a little disappointed when Daniel left his hold, but he didn't dwell on it and instead went for the pizza. "Cas, you want any pizza? Meat lover's is way better than Sammy's veggie crap."

Castiel replied, "I do not require sustenance."

Balthazar said, "Well some of us like sustenance."

John asked, "Gabe did you get cheese?"

Gabriel hadn't really noticed John was there. He wasn't a chatterbox, but he always sent out a somewhat intimidating aura. It was a bit strange that John seemed so calm and relaxed. He made his wings disappear and said "Sure Johnny boy it's the box that doesn't smell like every animal Dad created, or a garden."

Dean gave Gabriel the finger when he grabbed his pizza. Sam had started asking why they decided to set up shop in Kearney Nebraska. Gabriel claimed that a candy store called Bumblebees sold the best truffles anywhere, and that the old fashioned sweets they had were to die for. Balthazar said that they also chose it because it was one state under Bobby's. He claimed the old hunter wasn't half bad for a mud monkey. Sam had tried his best to include Michael in the conversations, but it always ended awkwardly on Sam's end.

Castiel had taken full interest in holding Danny as he ate his pepperoni pizza with John close by probably making sure Danny didn't choke or something, thus he didn't pay much attention. Dean on the other hand was acting weird. He seemed a bit anxious, and he kept staring off into space. What was the weirdest thing that set Sam off was that Dean had barely touched his Pizza.

Sam was making himself comfy in one of the empty rooms. Gabriel decked it out to correspond with Sam's taste, with the exception of some cream for genital herpes on the nightstand that Sam demanded he remove. Sam had crashed almost instantly on the bed that didn't smell like cigarettes or have scratchy sheets like many beds he had slept in. John had disappeared shortly after dinner, and was assumed asleep when Castiel put Daniel to bed. Gabriel and Balthazar really didn't need sleep, but they enjoyed it. Michael on the other hand never slept. Gabriel said that he just did whatever Archangel Michael's do at 1 am; probably listening to angel radio or trying to talk to God.

At 2:32 am Dean Winchester was soaring down the highway in the Impala. He'd downed a whole bottle of Whiskey and a number of empty beers where thrown into the back seat. Dean was wallowing in his self-conceived idea that he was complete crap. At first he'd been a total ass to John for just being a little odd and suspicious.

He was a total ass indefinitely. When they had asked John if he had parents he said he didn't have any even though he had known Dean was his father. It was because John knew Dean wasn't cut out for the job. The kid was one hell of hunter and he seemed to have picked up some tips from angels: speaking Enochain, knowing how to fight them. Maybe if Dean had known about him the kid wouldn't have to live that life. Dean had tried to be cool when the whole thing came out in the open, but he wasn't gonna last.

Sure when he talked to John he could tell the kid seemed pretty cool, and he cared a lot about Daniel. The two were like a mini him and Cas. The mini him part was what mortified Dean. Any kid like him was just bound to end up in trouble. When he had woken up to find Danny sleeping on his chest it made him smile.

Daniel wasn't even his and yet the little guy tugged at his heart, and Dean had felt something weird deep down when it came to Daniel. The whole eating dinner, talking like old friends, domestic sweetness thing just seemed way too surreal. There was no way it would last, not for Dean.

It had all hit him when he had seen Castiel put Daniel to bed. Daniel had put his wings away, and had started dozing off in Cas' lap. Dean watched on the sidelines as Castiel tucked the little guy in. Cas kissed the top of Danny's head, and spoke sweetly in Enochian. Dean hadn't the slightest idea of what Cas had said but he felt relaxed listening to it. Gabriel had put Castiel into another of the empty rooms, and Dean took the couch rather than another empty room. He didn't want to get too attached. After that bottle of whiskey and a couple beers Dean jumped into the Impala with a few beers for the road. He wasn't sure where he was driving to, but he was driving like hell was on his tail.

Dean had driven for about an hour when Castiel appeared in the car; causing Dean to almost swerve off the road. He slurred "Cas— Don- Don't do that!"

Castiel stated, "You are very intoxicated Dean."

"No, I'm just a little buzzed"

"What is it you believe you are doing at this moment Dean? Driving off in the Impala after mass consumption of alcohol without notifying your brother of your exit seems unwise."

Dean growled, "Just shut up and go away."

Castiel used his angel mojo to move the car go the curb than he shut it off, "No, I will not shut up nor will I go away. I am curious to why you are running away."

"I'm running because it'd be 'unwise' for me to stay!" Dean yelled, "I mess everything up, everything I touch ends up going to shit. All of it back there was just too nice for me. Cas I can't…I just can't. John's my kid I know but it'd be a lot better for him if I wasn't there to just mess up everything. You can't expect me to be okay when I find a little angel had fallen asleep on top of me. Daniel! I don't even know why I feel like I need that kid too! I don't even know him and it's just something, I dunno somewhere in me I feel like that kid means a lot to me. That's rich coming from a guy who deserved to be in hell."

Castiel grabbed Dean's chin so he would face Castiel. He spoke sternly, "Dean Winchester, you will understand this. You deserved to be saved. I do not comprehend how you can hate yourself so much. When I pulled you out of hell you fought me, biting, kicking, hitting, and screaming that you were where you belonged. Even then I knew that that bright scarred soul belonged to a righteous man. You to not destroy everything you touch, if you believe I am one of those things you are wrong. I was a loyal, obedient soldier before I met you; I never questioned anything. After I met you I did, I gave everything for you willingly. I do not regret that decision at all. Now I have friends. In heaven I never really had friends other than Balthazar; my brothers and sisters were only comrades. Michael, Gabriel, and Balthazar are now here, and so is Daniel. I have regrets about some of the choices I have made, but I will never regret meeting you."

Dean moved his hand to Cas' cheek, "You know Danny has your eyes exactly. It's weird you know."

Castiel chuckled. Dean was very intoxicated. He said, "Dean you know that the direction you were driving in was directly to Bobby's home in South Dakota. It seems that even in this drunken state you were going to Bobby as you and Sam do when you wish to seek out answers."

Dean rested in his seat and sighed, "I guess."

"Perhaps in the morning you should call Bobby and make him aware of the circumstances we are under."

"I meant to tell him how the case went after it was all done, but it got kind of hectic. You can just mojo us and the Impala back to Kearney. I don't feel like driving"

Dean barely felt it when Castiel flew them back. He was starting to get used to the whole flying thing. They sat in silence in the car for a while until Dean said, "With the angels in boot camp and hell locked up we could take some time off."

Castiel nodded, "I am sure Sam would appreciate that. He has also grown to enjoy my brothers' company."

"Your brothers bonding with my brother, that's kind of cool in a way."

"Perhaps you and John can 'bond' and become closer in a parental sense."

Dean snorted, "I dunno you and me have that 'profound bond' thing right? I'm not too sure about a parental type of bond. There's not exactly anything in my dad's journal about actually BEING a dad. Mine was closer to a drill sergeant than a dad. I called him Sir a lot more than I did dad. He tried, but he was an obsessed bastard after Mom died. He wasn't really there for us. I always tried to be there for Sam, but I wasn't a dad. He always told me to protect Sam, and I always let him down."

Castiel was growing annoyed with Dean's continuous self-hate, "Dean, do you not realize you sold your soul for your brother? I see that John had inherited your overwhelming will to protect. You are only human there's only so much you can do, yet you always try your best and more. You are an extraordinary human, and you shall be an extraordinary father. You are protective, gentle, kind, understanding. You are not simply a cold hearted hunter. You are to be a great father. Both you and I seem to possess as you say 'Daddy issues' but I will do my best with Daniel as you will with John."

Dean felt a smile rise to his lips," Daddy issues huh?"

Castiel and Dean got out of the Impala and walked into the house. They had not expected to find an 8 year old sipping coffee waiting for them. He flipped on a lamp and asked, "You have any idea what time it is?"

Dean tried his hardest to smother a rising laugh, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Why the hell do you think I'm drinking coffee? Damn eight year old metabolism is a bitch."

Dean nodded, "I just went out for a drive okay no late night donut runs without ya."

John wondered if Dean was dropped on his head as a child, "Who go's for donuts at 3 am? I can smell booze oozing off you all the way over here."

Castiel said, "Dean has drunk quantities of alcohol tonight."

"Sorry about that." Dean mumbled

John wasn't really bugged by that. What bugged him was that the drunken dude with Rapunzel eyes had picked him up as if we were a baby leaving his coffee behind. "Hey what do you think you're doing?"

Dean whispered, "Shhh there are people sleeping."

"I'm well aware there are people sleeping now put me down, you ass!"

Castiel smiled as he watched Dean carry John up the stairs after a short struggle. He flew into the room Gabriel had allotted for him, and crashed down upon the bed as he had seen Dean do numerous times before. Perhaps tonight he would allow his mind and grace to rest just this once.

John jumped into bed carefully not wanting to wake Danny. Dean had nearly tripped over the Supernatural books. He asked, "So I'm guessing you really do know a lot about me and Sam?"

"I know most things like Yellow Eyes, the Impala, and the apocalypse; just basic stuff. The first book's my favorite. Danny likes the 5th because that's when Cas comes in."

Dean snickered, "You're not fangirling on me are ya?"

John blushed, "Get over yourself, douche wad."

"You know Bobby right? Tomorrow do you want to maybe I dunno talk to him?"

"I've heard some about him from other hunters. A lot say he's the go to guy for info and stuff." John replied

Dean was about to leave so John could go to sleep when John asked, "Don't go driving off drunk next time okay? You might get in a car wreck or something."

Dean stayed in the doorway for a while, and then he walked back into the room. He ruffled John's hair, "I wasn't going to abandon you alright. I won't ever I promise. We're family, not fully yet, but we will be."

"You're really drunk."

Dean smiled, "Yeah maybe just a little." He walked out of the room and softly closed the door. Danny's nightlight illuminated his side of the room. John pulled his covers closer to his chin, and thought about what Dean had said. He had come to the conclusion that he would give the guy a chance earlier, but now his head had started to hurt. Dean had said he wouldn't ever abandon him. John had put his faith in Michael. Michael was the first to ever gain his full trust, and to never let him down. John wondered if maybe it could be the same with Dean. He buried his face in his pillow, and sighed. He had better get Balthazar's Belgium waffles in the morning of there would be hell to pay for the stress he had to deal with.


	8. A Mama Dean Makes and Entertained Sam

Dean Winchester was hung over. He downed a bottle of water and a couple pills. All claims of just being just a little buzzed were nowhere to be found. He ached all over; especially his head. Castiel hadn't told any of them about Dean's near cut and run last night, but Sam seemed like he already knew. Balthazar was, to Dean's surprise, an early riser and he busied himself in cooking Belgium waffles and bacon for breakfast. When Gabriel woke up he had atrocious bed head, and was nowhere near the morning person. John was cutting up Daniel's waffles into bite sized pieces when he said, "Mikey went out early this morning, and he probably won't be back till this evening."

Gabriel yawned, "I always wonder what the hell he does when he's gone."

"Maybe he's secretly like you and has a thing for nymph orgies?" Balthazar suggested

Daniel asked, "Johnny what's an orgy?"

Castiel said, "Brothers It would be preferable if you not used terms involving certain activities when in the little one's presence."

"Cassie we watch our language around him most of the time. It's not like he knows what an orgy is."

At that moment Dean had been trying to get to the bacon, and ended up being bitten by the grease, "Son of a bitch!"

Danny mimicked, "Son of a bitch!"

Castiel frowned, "Little one, you mustn't mimic Dean's eccentricities."

Sam laughed. Dean had told him they'd be hanging around for a while. He had been grateful for a much needed vacation, but it seemed like it'd be more fun now that Michael was on the good guy's side and the other two angels weren't dead. He hadn't expected them to be as fun to be around as they turned out to be. Sam also found Cas' nickname for Danny just too adorable.

Dean made a face at Cas' eccentric comment. He was about to steal Cas' bacon as retribution when the phone in his pocket started blaring ACDC. It read: Bobby. Dean hissed, "Everyone shut up its Bobby!"

He flipped open his phone and said, "Hey Bobby. Oh yeah, the case. Well it didn't exactly go as planned." Dean looked at John, "You ever hear anything about a really YOUNG hunter by the name John?"

John glared at Dean and mouthed 'what the hell are you doing' as Dean listened intently to what Bobby was saying on the other end of the phone. "This kid ended up taking care of the ghost here. A little badass he is too. There's also some other stuff, but we'll let you in on that later. With a few yeahs later and an odd 'see you soon' Dean hung up the phone. Sam asked, "So what'd Bobby say?"

"Well he said Rufus had once told him about a 'Hunter child prodigy.' He said the hunter usually goes by just Kid or Boy. He said that Rufus had been working on a vampire nest out in Seattle and the kid pretty much beat him to it. Rufus apparently brags about it since other hunters have just heard rumors and stories about the kid though he said the name John didn't ring a bell. We'll soon be heading out for Bobby's."

Sam raised a brow, "And… You didn't say anything about Gabriel, Balthazar, and Michael. Hell or Heaven under new management. Or I dunno John?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, "Some things you just don't do by phone Sammy."

After a few syrup drenched waffles Gabriel was starting to regain some of his energy. He said, "Well if you guys are going to Bobby Singer's for the weekend us angel bros can bond! Just me, Balthy, Cassy, Mikey and Danny"

"I'm not going anywhere without Danny." John stated

Dean asked, "I thought you wanted to go see Bobby too."

John's voice was cold and unyielding, "I don't particularly care if I see Bobby I don't know him. I was just curious, and I've heard he's a good hunter. I'm not going if Danny is staying. I have to look after Danny."

Sam attempted to reason with him, "John you've got four angels looking after him, two of them being archangels. Nothing will happen to Danny."

"You don't know that!" John snapped, "I am not going anywhere without Danny. That's final."

Gabriel and Balthazar weren't any help in the matter. Gabriel explained, "He's not going to budge. The kid is seriously stubborn."

Dean rationalized, "John I know how much you care about Danny, but we have to look at this from a different perspective."

"No you don't know. I said I'm not going anywhere without Danny."

Dean wondered if his dad had felt so exasperated with Dean and Sam as Dean was feeling with John. He was considering just having him and Sam head up to Bobby's when Michael appeared in the room.

Balthazar muttered, "Thank Dad."

Arms crossed, brow lowered, lip curled. John asked forcefully, "What the hell do you want?"

Michael either did not notice John's attitude, or simply chose to ignore it. He knelt down to John's height, "Jonathon do you recall when I asked you to have faith in me; to believe in me?"

"Do you recall when I asked you to not call me Jonathon?"

"I am being quite serious in my questioning John. Do you recall the time when I asked you to have faith in me."

John's scowl lessened, "Yeah, I remember."

"I shall not allow any harm to come to Daniel. Castiel will of course not allow Daniel to come to harm, but I shall also do everything in my power to ensure their safety. You have my word. Have I ever broken a promise that I have made to you?"

John no longer looked defiant. The look he gave Michael was one of absolute trust. Dean felt like his heart was being wringed dry. While he hadn't the slightest idea of what to do with John, Michael seemed to have the kid's full admiration. Dean remembered when he was a kid and his dad would be drunk yelling, "I don't know what you want me to do!" when Sam would cry. Dean would of course be his younger brother's sole comfort. Dean wondered if his Dad had felt the same jealously over it; at failing as a father.

Castiel whispered to Dean, "You have not even tried just yet. Do not get discouraged."

Dean hissed, "Did you read my mind?"

"No Dean I did not, was I close in proximity to what you were thinking?"

Dean rolled his eyes. Castiel hadn't the slightest clue of why Dean had rolled his eyes in response to his question. He was about to question it when John tugged on his trench coat. Castiel asked, "How may I be of assistance to you John?"

John gestured for him to lean down. Castiel saw no reason not to comply thus he did as he was asked. John grabbed Cas' collar bringing Castiel's face to his. He sternly said, "Castiel, Danny sometimes gets nightmares, so if that happens you'll have to hold him until it's over. He'll usually go back to sleep if you read to him. If that doesn't work he likes warm milk with honey in it. He really likes honey so if worst comes to worst just give him a bottle of honey he'll drink it like a baby bottle. He hates being cold so when he goes to sleep make sure he's warm, and if he ever goes outside make sure he wears layers. He gets Closter phobic in closed spaces. His bear's name is Afriel. Do not question anything he says about Afriel or he might throw a tantrum. If that happens calm him down quickly or he might have an episode."

John turned to Gabriel, "If he does, call me. I don't care what you may think during that time, call me."

Castiel asked, "What do you mean by 'episode'?"

Balthazar laughed, "Have you seen fledgling tantrums Cassie? Sure when they're calm it's all sugar and sweetness, but they can be bloody hellions when they want to be. You were the most innocent naïve little fledgling, but when you got pissed all of heaven had to look out!"

Dean snickered, "Little fledgling Cas huh?"

"We'll be sure to tell you embarrassing stories another time."

This episode topic was forgotten in Castiel trying to stop Balthazar from telling Dean about the time he and Uriel had brawled it out in the Garden and Castiel had gotten out of divine punishment by using his puppy eye powers. Sam thought it was weird that rather than joining into the teasing Gabriel's serious gaze was meeting John's.

Sam and Dean had checked out of the hotel Castiel booked them, and they had expected John to be packed and ready when they got back. John had an old worn backpack slung over his shoulder, and a bawling Daniel attached to his feet. "NO JONNY DON'T GO!"

John tried to sooth him, "Danny I won't be gone too long okay. Gabe, Mikey, and Balthazar will be here. Castiel will be here too."

Daniel wailed, "I WANT JOHNNY. NO UNCLE GABEY, NO UNCLE MIKEY, NO UNCLE BALTHY! NO DADDY I WANT JOHNNY!"

Castiel, Gabriel, and Balthazar were all making a valiant attempt to pry Daniel from his beloved Johnny. Dean asked, "Um John, do you have all your stuff you need?"

"Yeah, but Danny isn't letting up."

Daniel looked at Dean and Sam with tears streaming down his little face. You could almost hear their hearts breaking. Danny cried, "Uncle Sammy, Mama pweze don't make Johnny goes!"

Sam felt his heart melt. The cute pweze and Uncle Sammy just hit him like a title wave of adorableness. Then the realization his him: Danny had just called Dean Mama. Everyone in the room became quiet with the exception of Danny's whimpering. Sam expected an explosion from Dean in order to defend his manhood instead Dean picked the distraught Daniel off of John and held him close. "What are those tears for? Johnny will be back soon after he goes on a little trip with us. If you don't stay with Cas he might get sad, and you don't want Cas to be sad do you?"

"No."

"Then I'm going to give you a big responsibility. You have to stay here and make sure Gabriel, Michael and Balthazar aren't too mean to Cas alright. Johnny will be with me and Sammy. We'll be at Bobby's for the weekend then we'll book it right back here."

"I got a 'sponsiblity. I make sure they don't be meanies to Daddy."

Dean laughed, "That's right little one." He rubbed Daniel's back and before he sat him down he said, "And I'm not your Mama."

Danny's lip quivered. Castiel picked Danny up and tried to soothe him in Enochian. Sam hit Dean in the arm, "Way to go making him cry."

Danny murmured, "Mama doesn't love me."

Dean sighed, "Danny I…I didn't mean… I do like you."

Danny started crying into Castiel's shirt. Dean didn't think his heart could take any more of it. He lifted Danny out of Cas' arms and planted a kiss on Danny's cheek, "Mama loves you! Mama loves you a lot forever and for always, don't cry little one!"

Sam stared in wonder at his brother; wondering if he had been replaced with a shifter. Dean spun Danny around and tossed him in the air catching Danny in his arms. Daniel's tears were soon forgotten replaced with joyful giggling. When Dean grew tired from the game he sat Danny on the ground and said, "Alright Danny. Are you going to be a good little angel for Cas?"

"I'll be good Mama. I promise."

Johnny hugged Danny one last time before they drove away in the Impala. Once they were nearly out of the city limits Sam asked, "Hey Mama, do you love me?"

Dean growled, "I do not want to hear it Sam. You saw Danny's face. Those tears could make Hitler rethink his lifestyle choices."

"Dean, you even started using Cas' nickname for him the whole 'little one' thing. I thought I was going to die from adorableness."

"Only you would Samantha."

"Shut up, Mama."

Dean turned up The Rolling Stones in order to drown out Sammy. Glancing in the rearview mirror he saw that John was nodding his head in beat to the music. Dean grinned; his boy had good taste. John still held some hostility towards them, but maybe some time alone without the angel brigade might get him to open up. Dean remembered when he and Sam had first met Bobby. Dean remembered instantly thinking the gruff old hunter was not someone Sammy needed to be around. Bobby would swear up and down that it was months before he saw Sammy not from behind Dean and even longer before he was even allowed to touch Sammy.

He laughed thinking how Bobby might react to John's attitude. Dean was young enough to find it a little funny, even if he sometimes ended up on the wrong side of that attitude. Sam had his ear buds in his ears in an attempt to retaliate to Dean's so called 'mullet rock.'

John commented conversationally, "67' Chevy Impala. The engine sounds good you must really take good care of her."

Dean smirked, "Yeah my baby's awesome. I had to rebuild her a few times, but she's the only car for us. Sam wants some electric car to add to his save the dolphins campaign. But Baby's practically one of the family. We could never replace her."

John laughed softly, "You know you're cool when you drive a Prius."

"If you want maybe I could show you what she's like inside. I tried to teach Sammy about cars once, and the best he can pull off is checking the oil."

"I don't know much about cars, but I can hotwire them when needed."

"That's my boy!" Dean exclaimed

This caused John to blush and resort to looking out the window. Dean sighed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to…um piss you off or anything."

John mumbled, "I'm not pissed. I'm just not used to stuff like that."

"Stuff like what praise?"

John ignored Dean's blunt question and tried to change the subject, "How long is it going to take to get to Mr. Singers?"

Dean said, "I don't think Bobby will like being called Mr. Singer, but it's about 231.936 miles from Kearney to Sioux Falls. Until then do you want to play I SPY?"

John groaned, "You aren't seriously going to put me through this hell are you?"

"I'd much rather play I SPY than be in Hell again!"

"Alright fine! I SPY something green."

Dean switched between looking at the road and glancing around for anything green. He asked, "Is it the grass? The Mercedes that just passed?"

John snickered, "It's your girlish princess eyes."

Dean glared at John through the review mirror, "You do know that you're eyes are almost exactly like mine."

"Touché," John retorted.

Dean couldn't help grinning. He liked the kid's sense of humor. Sam had fallen asleep with his weirdo music playing in his ears. Dean asked, "Johnny so you see the black marker back there on the floor?"

John picked it up and leaned into the front, "You want me to draw a mustache on his face don't you?"

"I was thinking more of a beard and glasses."

John cackled, "Awesome!"

Maybe the drive to Bobby's wouldn't be so bad after all.

As an angel's wings are a physical manifestation of their grace they always tended to reflect the angel's personalities. Gabriel had six golden wings made of the morning sun. He was a bit careless, and very comfortable in regards to how he held his wings; sort of like how a bad mannered woman might unintentionally spread her legs while wearing a skirt. Michael had six pure white wings. He held his wings in a very dignified manner with the right amount of modesty. Balthazar had only two tawny colored wings. Like Gabriel he was comfortable with his wings on a material plain, but he was very proud of them and held them in an almost boasting stance. They had decided to let it all hang loose for Danny since it was just going to be them for the weekend.

Gabriel wasn't going to take no for an answer when it came to getting Cas to show Danny his wings. A little fledgling always took comfort in their caretaker's wings, and it was crucial for Castiel to at the very least let Daniel see them. When Castiel's garrison had fought through hell to get to Dean many died in the battles. Castiel had been the only angel to fly down into the pit and grasp the man. Although they had saved the righteous man Castiel was left with blackened and burned wings. Castiel was never proud, dignified, or comfortable with his wings like his brothers. He could present them as shadows yes, but physically presenting them was different.

Michael stated, "Castiel your wings show how you were capable of saving the righteous man's soul from hell. You should feel honored about such a feat. You're battle scars may not be healed by your grace, yet there is no shame associated with them."

Gabriel stretched four of his wings out like how a cat would yawn, "Cassie your wings are awesome. It's not like Dean-o's here to see them. Don't want you peacocking him."

Castiel struggled to find his words, "I... I would never do such an audacious thing in Dean's presence."

Danny's head popped out from behind the couch. He asked "Mama?"

Balthazar picked him up and said, "Sorry twerp. Just because we say Dean doesn't mean he's here."

Danny pouted. After Dean, Sam, and John had left for Bobby's Danny had concluded that they would get back in no more than an hour. It had taken much persuasion to get him away from his look out spot near the window. Danny ruffled his downy black and grey wings, "I wanna see Daddy's wings."

Castiel sighed, "Little one must I?"

Danny nodded vigorously to the point where he almost fell out of Balthazar's arms. Castiel smiled. His Little one was generally sweet, pleasant, and good natured, but he always seemed to get what he wanted. Michael wouldn't ever think of favoritism with being the eldest of thousands of angel siblings, but Balthazar and Gabriel had taken to spoiling him and now the fledgling was used to getting his way.

Once Castiel's wings were unfurled, Daniel jumped to him. Castiel protectively wrapped his wings around Danny nearly covering his fledgling entirely. Danny didn't mind and instead snuggled close to Castiel like he had been wrapped inside a blanket of long feathers. It was different somehow from holding Danny solely in his arms, and brushing his wings across his fledgling's wings. It felt much closer and more comforting. Castiel wondered how Dean was getting along with John. Castiel had not, even with millenniums of wisdom at his disposal, expected how Dean reacted to being called Mama. Dean had been so affectionate, even saying I Love you and calling Daniel little one. It was out of character for Dean. He was usually so guarded in regards to his emotions.

He and Sam would do anything for each other, but I love you wasn't really ever said. Shown in action, but not said. Castiel himself had felt a tad 'out of it' when it came to Danny. He hadn't felt something so strong since Dean. How one could make another disregard everything for that person's sake. Gabriel had said that no man could resist the charm of a cute angel fledgling. Many human commercial angels were displayed as saint like beautiful children. It seemed like that was more truthful for fledgling than all angels.

Castiel sat on the couch with Daniel nearly asleep in his arms. He must have gotten worn out from his fit over Johnny leaving. Castiel recalled what John had said about Daniel hating the cold, so he pulled his child closer to him using his wings. Danny's mix of soul and grace had started to simmer in an attempt to calm his thoughts and physical state. The familiar yet beautiful grace was something Castiel adored. Castiel could only hope that John and Dean were getting along well. The two were similar and their personalities were bound to clash. Surely Bobby would be able to talk some sense into Dean. For as long as Castiel had known the Winchester's it was Bobby who they turned to even if there seemed nowhere else to turn.

Castiel rubbed his sleeping fledgling's back. Balthazar had gone out, and Gabriel was trying to teach Michael the fundamentals of some video game. It was all in vain, since everything seemed to go straight over Michael's head when it came to the confounding device. Castiel couldn't think of a time as peaceful as this since he had been a fledgling. Castiel, Michael, Gabriel, Balthazar, Sam, John, Daniel, and Dean as a family in a house safe and sound. Dean had once told Castiel that he was like family. The thought brought a smile to Castiel's usually stolid lips.


	9. Weekend at Bobby's Part One

Bobby had some beers all ready when those two idjits pulled up with the kid. Dean was a good liar, but Bobby knew him a bit too well to be tricked. Dean was hiding something and Bobby had a feeling it was a big something. He took a swig of whiskey when he heard the front door being opened. Sam called out, "Bobby?"

"In here!"

The boys trampled through his house like wildebeest into Bobby's study. Bobby wondered if Sam knew he looked like a mustachioed Harry Potter. He didn't want to be the one to point it out. Dean said, "Hey, so uh we've got some important stuff to tell you."

Bobby pushed the beers towards the boys, "Well if it's important get to it. I also looked into that kid you were talking about. Rufus has nothing but praise, and other than stories and rumors I've got nothing."

Dean mumbled something over his shoulder that Bobby couldn't hear. A little boy slinked out from behind Dean and Sam. Bobby grumbled, "Boy, you just can't keep it in your pants can ya?"

Dean blushed, "What- I don't. How? He's-"

Bobby chuckled, "I'm not dumb. That boy looks nearly just like you."

"Bobby let me explain okay. I know you probably think I really messed up, but I didn't know. Until this hunt I really didn't know. John is a great kid and I had no part in that but…"

"Dean, calm down," Bobby interrupted, "You don't have to explain anything to me about that. So who's this John?"

John spoke up, "I'm John. Dean's probably gonna go into a self-blame fit so take of that."

Bobby was sure that kid was Dean's. His scowl and sharp tongue were very similar to a grouchy young Dean Winchester's.

Dean sighed, "I wasn't. I'm just sorry."

"I thought we've been over this. There's no need to be so stop being a bitch about it."

"I wasn't being a bitch!"

"Yeah you were, a whiny little bitch."

Sam said, "Bobby, we also wanted to tell you heaven and hell are out of the game. Michael, Gabriel, and Balthazar are all topside and living domestically in Nebraska. Castiel's there with a fledgling he's got to look after."

"What's going on with the heaven brigade and Hell?" Bobby asked

Sam replied, "God's decided to clean up heaven with the angel's in timeout. Hell's been locked up, and Michael is now on our side. Balthazar and Gabriel were resurrected by God and now they're having brotherly bonding with Castiel."

Bobby closed the lore book he had been skimming through, "How do you know we can trust Michael after he wanted to wear Dean all over town?"

"Michael isn't a bad guy!" John said

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, "John trusts Michael a lot, so we're just going to have to trust him too."

Bobby nodded grudgedly. He said, "Sam, why don't you take John into the kitchen. Must be hungry from driving all the way here nonstop. There's probably something edible in there."

John snorted, "If you wanted us to leave you could have just said so." John pulled Sam along. He would raid Bobby's kitchen anyway.

Bobby raised a brow at Dean. He said, "Johnny's a smart kid."

Bobby decided to get straight to the point, "Dean I'm not gonna give you the birds and the bees talk, but I want to know what you plan on doin' about all this."

Dean threw his hands into the air, "I don't know what the hell I'm gonna do. Hunting, picking up women, and eating that's all I know! Bobby I'm just not 'dad material'. Do I want John as my son? Hell yeah, but I don't want to mess everything up like I usually do. I've already been through the rounds with Cas about it, but I just don't want to make the same mistakes my dad made."

Bobby gawked at Dean, "Boy you must be stupid or something. You were always there for Sam, always! If there was anyone who's 'dad material' it's you. A lot of people don't want to end up like their parents. Hell, I didn't want to be like my old man and I never had kids because of it. See where that got me. Then I ended up looking after you two. You and Sam became my boys too. I'll always be here for you boys, and you're just going to have to try your damn well hardest with John. You may think you don't know what you're doing, but no one does when it comes to raising kids. When I was left with you and Sam I was scared out of my mind at first."

Dean chuckled, "I wasn't exactly nice when we first met you either."

"Apple doesn't fall too far from the tree in that sense. He's got the Winchester scowl."

Sam caught a look at his face in the toaster, and was vigorously trying to scrub Dean's handiwork from his face. John held a master poker face so Sam didn't question him at all.

John was in the process constructing himself a turkey, ham, and tomato sandwich when Sam said, "Dean's not a bad guy. He's just a little rough around the edges."

John smiled, "He's not as much as a douchebag as I had first thought."

"What'd you think of me when we'd first met?" Sam asked

"I first thought, 'Wow, that dude is freakishly tall"

"That isn't what I meant."

John said, "Alright well you didn't seem as obnoxious as Dean and a little more cautious. You don't seem like a bad guy yourself."

"I've done a lot of bad stuff," Sam replied, "I was even Lucifer's vessel. I like to believe I'm good, but who the hell knows."

"It's not like any of that shit matters. I'm eight years old and I've done some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Let's not get into that stuff now. Want a cookie?"

Sam laughed, "You actually found cookies?"

John said, "Yeah Oreos, there not new but there okay."

Sam grabbed a few even though the serving size was only three cookies. Dean would tell him that kind of stuff was bullshit, but Sam was health conscious and he planned on not being an obese diabetic man when he was middle aged.

Sam liked the idea of having a nephew. He hadn't in a million years thought he would ever have one due to Dean's reluctance and his notorious one night stands, but Sam always wanted one. Now by some weird turn of fate involving God being an omniscient ass, he now had a nephew. An eight year old named John: the spitting image of Dean with some subtle differences. Sam would have thought that he had his nephew could conspire against Dean. John would run to Sam when his dad was trying to punish him, and in return Uncle Sam would spoil him. It was pretty farfetched since Dean and John seemed to have a similar bully Sam mentality, John didn't seem like he was going to call Dean 'Dad' anytime soon, and John was so independent and self-reliant.

Sam asked reluctantly, "John so you think…um could you maybe call me Uncle Sam?"

"I don't see you on any military recruitment posters." John retorted

Sam nibbled on his cookies sadly. John had just been joking, but it had come out harsher than he had meant it too. John grumbled; that tended to happen often. The dry sense of humor had been formed out of habit, and some habits were hard to kick. John wondered how in the world a grown man with shaggy hair, stubble, and a freakin' barrel chest could look like a kicked puppy. He sighed, "Uncle Sam, do you think we could go see if Dean's done talking to Bobby?"

Sam grinned and the two went back into Bobby's study. He was the newly rebirthed Uncle Sam.

Dean decided to ignore Sam's beaming look. His brother could enjoy his weird little thoughts privately. Dean said, "Hey Johnny good news you've got the Winchester scowl."

John leaned back a bit behind Sam's giant form. It was a little awkward when Dean said something embarrassing like that. Dean said, "Anyway this old grumpy guy is Bobby Singer. You said you heard a bit about him right?"

John walked up to Bobby and put out his hand, "Nice to meet you Bobby Singer. I'm John. I've heard you're a good hunter."

Bobby shook the boy's hand, "Nice to meet ya John. I've heard you're a damn good hunter yourself; even got some angel knowledge up your sleeve. So how'd a kid like you get into the life?"

John fidgeted. Luckily Dean came to the rescue, "John doesn't really like to talk about that kind of stuff. He hasn't even told us so let's just leave it alone."

"I'm just curious is all," Bobby said, "The things I've heard about him are unbelievable and I just wanted to know how it all came to be."

John sighed, "Bobby, have you ever heard of exorcists in the Catholic church?"

Bobby raised a brow, "I've read a bit."

"Well I was trained by one. I'd picked up a bit from other random hunters after that, and then Michael."

"You and Michael seem to be good buddies."

John scoffed, "Whatever, I told you what you wanted to know so there."

Bobby took a drink of his whiskey, "Exorcist huh…didn't think those guys knew how to hunt monsters."

"They don't. The one I knew was a fan of Supernatural."

Sam asked, "Dean, did you tell Bobby about a vacation?"

"What vacation?" Bobby asked

"Me and Sam were thinking of taking a little vacation at the angel brigade's place for a little while. With Heaven and Hell locked up it just seems like a good time you know. If you don't think we should we won't do it. We just thought it be nice and with John and Castiel's grown attached to this kid Danny…"

Bobby interrupted, "Boy what do you think I am? I'm not your company boss or anything. You boys deserve a vacation. I can have other hunters cover for you. The hunts have been few and far-between for a while so it won't do any harm."

"Thanks Bobby."

"Although I've got this one Ruguru a few town's over. I've already done all the research and everything. I was going to head out and take care of it, but if you boys want to have one last case before your vacation I'm not stopping ya."

John nodded, "Ruguru? Sounds good."

Dean nearly choked on his beer, "Wow, wow, wow who said you're coming?"

"What do you mean I'm not?"

Dean sighed, "Well it's just…I…I don't want…"

"Dean just doesn't want you to get hurt or anything. He's new at this so just be patient. You can come with us next time. It'll be quick and easy." Sam answered.

John wasn't so sure. He still wasn't quite sure about Bobby, and those two might get hurt and that would really suck. But If the Ruguru wasn't taken care of it could get bad. He grumbled, "Three days. If you're not back by Sunday I'll kill you."

Dean nodded, "Three days got it."

Sam went out to the Impala to get John's stuff. Dean kneeled to John's height, "John this will be really quick okay. Then when we get back maybe we can do something cool."

"Cool? Like what go out for ice cream, buy a toy, get a happy meal? I'm not five."

"Alright well happy meals and strippers."

John replied "You're weird."

Dean ruffled John's hair, "I've been told that now and again. I guess telling you to be good is out of the question?"

John laughed, "You actually think I'm going to be good!"

Dean chuckled then turned to Bobby, "Are you sure it's okay to leave him here with you?"

Bobby replied, "I've told your dad this and I'll tell it to you It's no problem at all just don't touch my whiskey."

Dean pulled John into a slightly awkward hug. He said softly, "We'll be back. I promise."

John pushed him away. Turning away from Dean he muttered, "Whatever, I don't care Idiot."

As the Impala drove away from Singer Salvage Bobby tried to think of what the hell he was going to do. He'd done it before with Dean and Sam he could do it now, but that was a long time ago. He had to look on the Brightside. The kid was potty trained, smart, wasn't a mama grizzly bear protecting it's cub as Dean had been, and wasn't a defiant screaming hellion as Sam had been with anyone but Dean.

To Bobby the boy was somewhat of a grandkid. He wasn't a spoiling, hard candy giving, geezer of a grandfather, but he was gonna give the whole granddad thing a shot.

John didn't seem like he was going to try and converse with Bobby. The boy dug through his stuff, pulled out an old bible, plopped his butt down on a chair in the study, and started reading. Bobby was glad John wasn't one of those hyperactive in your face kind of kids. He went to his desk and poured himself another shot of whiskey. Sitting with Dean's son just seemed odd enough in its self. Maybe those boys could have just even a little bit of normality. The kind Bobby had tried countless times to get for them, but John was never convinced to leave the life. Now Bobby was babysitting Dean's son John. Bobby guessed the name was just a coincidence since Dean hadn't even known about John's birth. Grandpa sounded pretty damn good.


	10. Meanwhile Back with the Angelic Trio

Castiel discovered that he was quite fond of baths. There was just something amazing about sinking into a pool of warm water and how muscles will relax with worries washing away. Castiel gently scrubbed Daniels hair being extra careful to ensure no soap got into his fledgling's eyes. Since John had taken a bath with Daniel Castiel assumed he must now take on that role in John's absence. He was glad he did.

Daniel would splash around in the bubbles giggling. He had taken to speaking in Enochian to Castiel asking random questions and telling stories. In return Castiel would listen attentively and answer to the best of his ability one story in particular about one time where Michael had eaten butterscotches and acquired an addiction of sorts until John cut him off was quite amusing. Castiel had grown to be a soldier and his childish fledgling ways were lost after Lucifer fell. He had never much interaction with the fledglings; he hadn't known their wonder.

Gabriel had gone out, Balthazar was downstairs napping, and Michael was trying to tune into angel radio in his room. That left Castiel and Daniel alone. It was comforting to know that nothing on an apocalyptic scale of bad could happen. It had been so long since Castiel had lived a peaceful life. Daniel had gotten much of the bubbles outside of the tub rather than in but it wasn't much of a bother. Angelic abilities often had their perks. Castiel lifted his fledgling out of the bath along with himself then covered Daniel in a soft green towel. Castiel simply mojoed, as Dean would call it, himself dry now wearing a pair of pants. He realized once he removed the towel that Daniel had mimicked his daddy, and now wore a pair of shorts.

Daniel unfurled his wings and his babble ceased. The silence was a tad eerie like the calm before a storm. Castiel neatly folded up the towel and asked, "Little one do you have nothing more to say?"

Daniel opened his mouth, rather than replying with words he screamed. Castiel felt himself cease up; frozen were he stood. The screams were so full of pain that Castiel had to make sure no demons were in the vicinity. When he tried to pick Daniel up the little one struggled thrashing his wings. His wails only increased. Castiel felt an emotion between horribly confounded and mortified. He tried his best to soothe his fledgling by rubbing Daniel's back between his wings, singing in Enochian, and whispering sweet words. Nothing calmed the little fledgling's wails of agony.

Castiel rushed out of the bathroom to grab Afriel from the living room. Daniel simply threw his beloved bear and continued to cry. Castiel felt that even though he was a powerful angel of the lord that he himself might begin to cry. Michael had come downstairs looking a little sympathetic, but mostly annoyed. "Why won't his sobbing and shrieks cease?"

Castiel glared at Michael for his lack of assistance, "I do not know!"

Michael sighed, "I wish for it to stop. Jonathon never goes into a fit like one of this. This is troublesome. Allow me to put Daniel into unconsciousness."

Castiel wasn't going to allow anything of the sort. He rocked Daniel in his arms to the rhythm of soft lulling. Michael sat down on the couch, "I have never looked after the fledglings in heaven. I do not have any answers in regarding to what the problem is with him."

Castiel asked, "Little one what is it that pains you? Do you require sustenance? Are you ill?" He received no reply other than sobs. Castiel wished that Dean was here. As Castiel had observed Dean was much more capable in these types of situations. John also knew much more about Daniel and would surely be a comfort to him. Hearing his fledgling's cries was becoming almost unbearable. He imagined that in this context saying his heart was breaking would be appropriate.

Gabriel had simply gone on a simple candy run. He had been in desperate need of some Choco Truffle Delights and Bumblebees closed at 6. He was sure that if shit hit the fan the eldest Archangel could handle it if not Balthazar and Castiel. There were no demons, ghost, murderous angels, or giant mutant lizard monsters at the house when he returned although a mutant lizard would be cool. No when Gabriel came home he found Castiel looking absolutely distraught only wearing pants holding his fledgling that was in the process of screaming till his lungs burst. Michael had a pair of noise canceling headphones on as he skimmed through a Highlights magazine. Gabriel would compare Castiel to either a weary war torn soldier, or new single mother who had no idea what to do after she brought her child into the world.

Both were fairly accurate descriptions. Gabriel yelled over Daniel's wailing, "CASSIE WHAT'S GOING ON!"

Castiel's face filled with hope that had once been lost, "Brother please I beg of you I do not know what to do! I do not know what is wrong he has been screaming for about twenty minutes. Please Brother help me! Please assist me in some way I beg of you. It's grown beyond agonizing and he appears to be in so much turmoil."

Gabriel felt a little guilty about leaving seeing that Castiel was so close to throwing in the towel. He also felt irritated that Michael was a dickhead. With a snap of his fingers he took Michaels' headphones and turned the child magazine into a very kinky porno mag. Michael threw the magazine "Brother what is the meaning of this!"

"Why the hell didn't you help Cassie with Danny?" Gabriel demanded, "Surely the eldest of all angels didn't just decide to ignore his younger brother in a time of utmost horror filled agony."

"There was nothing I could do. Castiel would not let me put him into unconsciousness, and I know little about the ways of fledglings."

"Mikey, you are a great general and military man and all the crap, but we have got to get you into some parenting classes of some sort."

Gabriel ran his hand through his hair and went to examine Danny. Castiel looked at Gabriel with such hope filled eyes Gabe hoped he could provide. He mused to Danny in Enochian, "Calm now little one, I shall see what ails you." He checked for broken bones, bruises, and scratches finding none. It was when Gabriel got to Daniel's wings he chuckled softly, "Well shit Cassie, his wings just need to be groomed is all."

"When a fledglings wings don't get groomed after some time it can get pretty painful, especially since he's still growing his flight feathers. After his bath it must have hurt like a bitch."

Castiel nodded, "Can you groom them Brother?"

Gabriel sighed, "I'd be better if you did Daddy-kins."

Castiel slowly reached for Daniel's feathers. When his fingers brushed them Daniel jerked away attempting to escape his arms while still crying. "You have to get him to allow you to by opening up to him, allow trust, and show him your wings. Let him touch them a bit and he'll let you groom his. I remember when I had to do that with Balthazar."

A dreary voice asked, "What about Balthazar?"

"Well look who slept through a mini fledgling apocalypse!" Gabriel answered, "I was just telling Cassie how I used to groom your feathers. You hid amongst the cherubs while in pain just because you disliked me for teasing you because I said your wings were bird-like. The first time I groomed them you nearly tore out one of my main flight feathers on my third wing with your fiery little fist!"

Balthazar snorted, "You seemed really dodgy at the time!"

Daniel's sobbing interrupted the walk down memory lane. Castiel kissed Daniel's forehead before he put him down on the floor. It was much easier to open his wings when shirtless because he did not have to manifest them through his shirt. Castiel sat on the floor and pulled Danny into his lap. The crying had grown softer. Daniel reached up and stroked one of Castiel's long feathers. Castiel took that as a go ahead and ran his hand over Danny's downy feathers. Danny whimpered, but he did not pull away. Castiel gently began to brush through Daniel's feathers, untangling the down, and separating the growing flight feathers that had clumped together. Castiel's wings cocooned almost completely around Daniel. The little fledgling had stopped crying with the exception of a few hiccups here and there.

Michael watched the ordeal observantly. Gabriel watched proudly for a while, but eventually got bored and took to pulling Balthazar into his lap. Balthazar fought Gabriel's suggestions of grooming his wings now that he was grown, yet it didn't bother Gabriel at all. A wrestling match involving four sporadic bright golden wings, and two tawny ones ensued. Castiel felt as if there was nothing else in the world but him and Daniel. Daniel's gaze never once left Castiel's as he streamed his little fingers through Castiel's strong feathers. He hoped he could grow up to have such magnificent wings like his daddy's. Gabriel, Michael, and Balthazar's were nice, but he found himself more awestruck upon seeing his daddy's.

Once Castiel was finished he ruffled Danny's hair, "All better now Little One. I apologize for not knowing what had caused you so much pain."

Gabriel had Balthazar in a headlock, yet he was more than capable of dragging Balthazar along to hand Danny a truffle, "You did really good Danny-boy. Such a big strong boy like you once you're flight feathers come in fully you might be able to take on Mikey!"

"Take on Uncle Mikey?"

"Hell's yeah!"

Danny giggled hiding behind his hands embarrassed. He was a tad spoiled, but being told you could take the Archangel Michael in a fight was something else. Michael said, "Gabriel I find it insulting that you find that plausible. He is a fledgling only existent 6 months before. While I have been in existence since the very beginning when father created me as the first angel a fledgling would be of no match"

Balthazar muttered, "That's coming from the guy who got dragged into the pit by a mud monkey by the name of Sam Winchester."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Remind me to kick your ass later for being a kill joy"

"Why would I remind you of something of that sort I do not wish for my 'ass to be kicked' thus it would be much more beneficial for me if you were to forget."

Castiel handed Daniel Afriel. The little one apologized greatly to the bear for disregarding it when he had needed his wings groomed. Danny said, "I'm gonna tell Mama about my booboo when he gets back and how Daddy fixed it!"

Castiel asked, "Why is it Daniel refers to Dean as 'Mama' I believe that is a term used for females, correct?"

Gabriel shoved two truffles into his mouth, "Danny doesn't have much concept of parental figures. He is an angel after all, not a full-fledged human. Once time he was playing in the park and I guess he heard parents are Mama and Daddy. Also I guess it's more on a subconscious level, but it was Dean's soul that reached out to your grace."

Castiel exclaimed, "I had not meant to! I only wished to offer Dean comfort in his time of need. He and I share a profound bond."

"Profound bond Sure…" Balthazar grumbled

Gabriel explained "I'm not judging you Cassie. I was just going to say that in that case Dean would be more like a mother if you put it in human terms. God is Father; you're daddy, and Dean's mama. You could try to get him to start saying Papa but it probably won't get through to him."

Danny tilted his head, "I don't got a Mama?"

"Mama is Papa Little One. Dean is a human male thus Papa would be much more appropriate in certain situations."

Danny pouted, "Dean Mama! Mama said so!"

Balthazar asked, "Why is this even up for discussion when Dean doesn't even have any idea that Danny is his kid?"

"We're gonna tell him at some point", Gabriel said, "We just have to wait for the right time. Dean-o isn't exactly a 'let's all talk about our feelings!' kind of guy."

"If Castiel were to seduce Dean then it is plausible." Michael suggested "They already share a profound bond and if it were to be brought to the surface of Dean's consciousness then he would come to accept it."

Gabriel laughed, "Wow Mikey when did you become such a Romeo! Offering up your ex- vessel like that."

Balthazar whistled, "Oh what we do for true love. We're turning into a group of cherubs."

Castiel's eyes widened, "Love?"

Gabriel patted Cas's shoulder, "Yeah, Love. You're in love with Dean, Right?"

Castiel began, "I love all of humanity, I love all the angels in heaven, I love our father as we are supposed to. When I pulled Dean Winchester from hell I knew that was my mission and he became my charge. I knew it to be my duty to protect the righteous man. He and I have been through much together. I hunted, rebelled; I did all of that for him. He claimed to be like family and I believed that as well. I will do anything for Dean. I am his friend as he is mine. He is just a human and he claimed he would die for me. I knew I should not disobey my brother's and I knew I should not put one human above the rest yet I did. For some odd reason I knew this, yet because of Dean I did not regret it in the slightest. Dean had taught me many things. He claims to be horrible when in truth he's beyond righteous, kind, gentle, and protective. Never before have I been so enticed by a human."

Balthazar had started making gagging noises and pretending to vomit behind the couch.

Castiel asked, "Is that what being in love is Brother?"

Gabriel grinned from ear to ear, "Yeah Cassie, you're in deep. You two making goo-goo eyes at each other is practically smothering. You could cut the sexual tension with a knife!"

Castiel titled his head, "Sexual tension? What do you mean? "

"That's a conversation for another day Oh innocent little Cassie."

Balthazar groaned, "Now I really think I'm going to throw up!"

Castiel looked at his feet, "Are you quite sure that Dean feels the same way that I do?"

Gabriel picked up Danny and said, "Got living breathing proof right here."

Danny looked from Gabriel to Castiel then reached out to pat his daddy's face, "Daddy love Mama. I mean Papa!"

Castiel mouth twitched upwards ever so slightly.


	11. Weekend at Bobby's Part Two

Bobby yelled from the kitchen, "Johnny you care for chili?""

John walked into the kitchen, "You don't have to cook anything. I can cook for myself."

"You're in my house you'll eat the food I cook. You don't like it tough."

"It's not that. I just don't want to be of any trouble."

Bobby rolled his eyes, "You ain't any trouble. You've been damn near saint like the whole time you've been here just quietly reading that bible of yours. Now how do you feel about chili having a little zing to it?"

"I like spicy foods" John replied

Bobby sprinkled some habanero sauce into the pot, "Good thing ya do. Maybe after dinner do you wanna go out play a little baseball?"

"I like baseball."

Bobby chuckled, "Well that's a start. So far we know you like two things: spicy foods, and baseball. Anything else you want to let me know about you."

John sat down at the table, "Are we gonna have a slumber party now where we share secrets. Neither of us have long enough hair to braid."

Bobby poured John a bowl of chili and set out a packet of crackers. John murmured, "Thank you."

Bobby asked, "Why do you read that bible so much anyway. I know I don't have toys or anything, but I've got cable."

"It was a gift and some of the stories in it are fairly interesting even if they're a little farfetched. I also went to bible school so…"

"You were raised in a religious environment?"

"I lived in a Catholic monastery for a while."

"Guess you were never introduced to cartoons then."

John said, "The chili's good. Thank you."

Bobby poured himself up a bowl, "No problem." He wanted to know more about his grandson, but he didn't want to pressure him. That would just end badly for everyone. The Kid would get pissed, maybe run off, Dean would get pissed, Archangel Michael would be pissed, and it'd just be like lighting up a stick no a whole crate of dynamite. Maybe asking about his name wouldn't hurt.

"John. Good name Dean's old man's name was John Winchester."

"Yeah I know."

"You're John Winchester too."

Bobby didn't miss how the boy's face had turned beet red. He stammered, "John-John Ro-Robert Winchester. That's my full name….if it's okay."

Bobby blinked. John Robert Winchester. That kid knew damn well that Dean dad was named that, and it didn't look like Mom was a big player on the table. Kid also read the books about Sam and Dean's life. It all clicked in Bobby's head. That boy had named himself John Winchester after his Dad's dad. Then there was the matter of Robert: Bobby being the shortening of the name Robert. Bobby couldn't help but smile. He tried to cover it up by taking a drink of beer.

He asked, "You named you're self didn't you Boy?"

John nearly had hid his entire face hiding in his chili, "Yes Sir I did."

"Did you have a name before?"

"No Sir."

Bobby lifted Johnny's chin up, "Well then John Robert Winchester is a fine name then. I approve. "

Laughing John said, "I'll do the dishes."

Bobby had learned two things while playing baseball with John: One that kid was as agile as a little monkey, Two he might have thrown out his shoulder because the boy never seemed to miss a catch much to Bobby's efforts. The Kid may act like he's twenty, but eight year olds went to bed at 9 as it was a newly instated rule. John was too worn out to put up more of a fight other than some quiet grumbling. He said he'd be fine on the couch, but Bobby wasn't going to take that either. He marched the kid upstairs to brush his teeth, and then he put him up in the old room Dean and Sam used whenever they stopped by. Bobby was trying to figure out if stories were appropriate or not at his age, or if he needed tucked in when his phone rang. Dean said the hunt was easy, that they just needed to clean up and rest then they'd be on their way back tomorrow.

Bobby said, "Well me and John Robert Winchester are doing alright. You wanna talk to him?"

Dean's voice buzzed through the phone, "John Robert Winchester?"

"Ask him yourself." Bobby tossed the phone to John. John hesitantly put the phone to his ear, "Hey Dean. How'd the hunt go?"

Dean asked, "So you're going by John Robert Winchester now?"

"I chose that name for myself."

Dean's chuckle sounded deeper through the phone, "It's alright kid. Just don't stroke Bobby's ego too much. We burned the Ruguru and we'll be back there tomorrow. You haven't given Bobby too much trouble have ya?"

"I've been good but only because the guy cooks good chili. We played baseball and I helped him translate some text from Italian yesterday."

"You can read Italian?"

"Yeah, Italian wine's pretty good too you should try it."

"I've never been one for wine but I might take it up if it's your suggestion."

"Is Uncle Sammy okay? You guys aren't hurt or anything right?"

The other end of the line crackled in silence. For a second John had thought he had accidently hung up on Dean until he said, "We're fine." John came to the realization of what he had said and passed the phone to Bobby. He burrowed underneath his covers leaving Bobby puzzled. Bobby asked, "What in the hell did you say?"

Dean grumbled, "I didn't say anything bad alright! We'll be home tomorrow." The line went dead. Bobby couldn't believe that Dean had just hung up on him. Sighing he patted the lump he assumed was John's back but he couldn't really tell, "Whatever Dean said don't worry about it okay. Just after hunt adrenaline and all. Get some rest alright kid."

John mumbled, "Goodnight Bobby."

Bobby turned off the light and went back to his study to get some work done.

A few towns over Dean and Sam were driving in the Impala back to the motel. A prickling silence filled the car to the brim. Sam broke the awkwardness, "Alright what happened when you were on the phone with Johnny. You went from a grinning idiot to looking like someone stole your pudding cup, and now you're not talking to me like I'd give you cooties or something."

"He called you Uncle Sammy."

Sam stared at Dean dumbfounded, "What?"

Dean grumbled, "He called you Uncle Sammy that's what. Does he like you better or something?"

Sam couldn't help but laugh. Dean Winchester was pouting. His brother had gotten jealous because his son had called him Uncle Sammy and yet referred to his dad as Dean. Dean punched Sam as hard as he could in the arm, "It's not funny Sammy!"

Sam quieted down to light chuckling, "Dean he just met you he'd not gonna instantly start calling you Dad. He said that because I asked him too, and he probably got really embarrassed when he realized he said it to you. It's probably why he passed the phone off to Bobby. It's nothing to worry about just give it time. He liked you a lot he really does. Just keep trying and don't be such a baby about it."

Dean thought it over then grumbled, "Fine whatever, Bitch."

Walking to the motel room Sam retorted "Uncle Sammy gets shower first, Jerk."

Dean really wanted to wash the day's sweat off, but he wanted to check up on Cas and Danny, so he'd allow his younger brother to shower first just this one. He waited for the phone to pick up. After two rings Gabriel's voice came through the phone, "Hey Dean-o how's it going!"

Dean asked, "Gabe where's Cas?"

"I'm Gabe now? Cool! Well anywhere I'm guessing the hunt went well. Cassie's putting Danny down for the night wanna hear?"

"Gabe what the hell are you talking about?"

"Shut up and just listen" Gabriel shushed

Dean closed his mouth and listened closely. He heard Gabriel's feet shuffle up the stairs and then the soft creaking of a door being opened. He held the phone close to his ear and heard a strong low voice singing.

"For one so small,

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you,

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart, always"

Gabriel whispered into the phone, "We watched Tarzan a bit ago."

Dean swallowed realizing that while listening he had been holding his breath. Gabriel walked into the room and proclaimed loudly, "Castiel you're human beckons to speak with you using the telephone!"

Danny perked up, "DEAN!"

Sighing Castiel took the phone, "Gabriel Daniel was almost asleep."

Gabriel ran away laughing maniacally. Castiel said as he usually did, "Hello Dean."

Dean felt like his tongue was growing heavier and heavier in his mouth. Trying to find his words he nearly choked on his own spit. Castiel asked, "Dean are you alright?"

Dean stammered, "He—hey yeah Cas I'm fine cool yeah. You good? The hunt was good we're all done and just resting up now. You were trying to put Danny to bed right?"

"That is correct but it is no trouble. As of this moment Daniel is being quite forceful in attempting to wrench the phone from my hands in order to speak to you."

"Let me talk to the little guy."

The phone exchanged hands and a squeaky excited voice emitted through the phone, "Papa are you comin' home soon? Uncle Sammy be nice to you? Uncle Gabey, Mikey, and Balthy were all nice to daddy. I helped Daddy pick out clothes yesterday, today Daddy fixed my booboo and we watched a movie. Daddy's wings are really really pretty. I like gummy bears do you? Uncle Mikey said you're fighting bad guys! If you coming home soon with Johnny and Uncle Sammy?"

Dean wondered when Mama had been switched to Papa not as if he minded. Castiel took the phone, "It is true Gabriel requested of me to change my attire. Daniel had simply needed his wings groomed and we did indeed watch a very interesting movie about a man who was raised by chimps. John is doing well with Bobby I assume."

Dean asked jokingly, "So Cas what're you wearing right now?"

Castiel replied nonchalantly, "I am only wearing a pair of 'sweatpants' and underneath I am wearing pair of black boxer briefs. I am not wearing a shirt at the moment thus my upper half is naked."

Daniel's voice piped up in the background, "I'm wearing footie jamies with clouds and moons on them!"

Dean's mind went blank registering what Castiel just said. It had started out as a joke and he had not expected that type of reply. He fidgeted and checked to see if Sam was in the shower. He tried to not sound too startled by it, "John's doing pretty well with Bobby right now yeah. He's taken Bobby's name for his middle name and calling Sam 'Uncle Sammy' I guess that's good."

"Do not get discouraged Dean. I am sure that John will soon start referring to you as his father."

"Whatever you say Daddy, on the Brightside Mama's been switched to Papa. Ha guess that means you and me are married."

Castiel replied bluntly "I would gladly marry you Dean."

ABORT, ABORT, ABORT rang through Dean's mind he coughed, "Anyway me and Sammy will be home soon enough so keep the light on for us."

"I shall always for you, Dean."

Dean muttered a quick goodbye and to give Danny a hug for him before hanging up. Daniel was annoyed to have the phone taken and then not being given if back before his Mama/Papa left the little machine. He buried his face into his pillow turning away from his Daddy. Balthazar stepped out of the shadows clapping, "Brilliantly done Cassie. I'm quite sure you scared the bloody daylights out of him, but A+ for effort."

Sam waltzed out of the bathroom feeling quite refreshed. He saw that his older brother had a bright red face and was yelling into a pillow as he rolled back and forth on the bed. Sam considered asking what was up, but decided to leave him be or else face his potential wrath. Sam had a pretty good idea of what had caused this. After a good minute more of rolling back and forth, Dean got up and practically sprinted into the bathroom not meeting Sam's eyes. Sam chuckled to himself as he climbed into bed. Dean would be Dean no matter the circumstances.

It was nearly 1am and Bobby's snoring could be heard throughout the house. John was still awake and stared up at his ceiling thinking. He threw back the covers, and slowly sat up so the bed did not creak too much. Clasping his hands together he breathed deeply then he started to pray.

"Archangel Michael who art thou in Nebraska. How's everybody doing at home? I know I told you to look after Danny so don't come flying in here cause everything is okay here. I was just going to pray to talk ya know. I hope Danny's doing okay and that you guys are taking care of him. This Bobby Singer guy isn't half bad. Dean called but it didn't really go that well. We'll be coming home tomorrow so I was just going to let you know."

John waited patiently until Michael's voice spoke in his head, "I can speak with you in this sense because you were once a potential vessel of mine, but it should not be used lightly. Emergencies only would be preferable. Here everyone is alive and healthy. Daniel had been in pain a while ago and Neither I nor Castiel knew what pained him. He had just needed his wings groomed and everything was taken care of. We will protect Daniel with our lives lest you have forgotten my promise. I will not come to you upon your request. Since Bobby Singer was of your namesake I assumed you would find him acceptable. I do believe that Michael would also have been a sufficient middle name."

John asked, "Did you just make a joke? It wasn't all that funny but it's a start."

"I have been studying."

"Only you would study humor Mikey."

"I eagerly await you're return. Do not forget Dean Winchester is a righteous man, yet he can be troublesome at times. If you're phone call with him ended in vain perhaps you should attempt to make amends."

John sighed, "He can be very troublesome at times. I better get some shut eye, so goodnight."

Michael's voice began to fade, "Goodnight John. Sleep well and pleasant dreams."

Crawling back into bed John listened to see if Bobby had been roused. The snoring continued. John relaxed and cleared his head the best he could and fell asleep to Bobby's monotonous snores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is 'You'll Be in My Heart' by Phil Collins


	12. Who's your Mommy? Who's your Daddy?

They were on the road again, probably for the last time for a long time. Or at least on the road when it's not store runs to get milk. It seemed so strange; the idea that he and Sam were taking a break from hunting. That they wouldn't be on a constant road trip living in sleazy motels and fighting every evil bloodthirsty mofo they came across. The thought scared Dean a little. He tried not to dwell on it. Right now it was just him, Baby, the open road, Zeppelin playing on the radio, and his little brother Sammy in the passenger seat.

The giant kid was still tuckered out from ganking the Ruguru, and fell asleep not long after they left the motel. Sadly this time around Sam had hid the marker really well. When they arrived at Bobby's Dean blared the radio. Sam woke with a start hitting his head on the car roof.

"What the hell Dean!"

Dean cackled, "Wow, you actually hit the roof awesome. We're here Sammy so no more beauty rest for you even though you need it."

Sam reluctantly got out of the car and stretched. He yawned, "You could have found a nicer way to wake me up."

Dean cooed, "Oh does little Sammy want a kissy when he gets waked up?"

"You're such a jerk."

"And you're a bitch."

"More of a jerk than usual."

"Why thank you."

Sam rolled his eyes. Dean probably had some extra thinking time when he'd been out and was now taking out his frustrations on his little brother. He always had a tendency to do that in order to make it seem like everything was just fine. It was either that or go out and find a hot girl to sleep with. Dean was getting used to the whole having a son thing, but Sam wasn't so sure if domestic life was ready for Dean Winchester.

Dean knew that Bobby had an old piano in his house. It was small, and not too extravagant, but a piano. It had once been Karen's but after Karen died it stayed dusty and covered up. That was why it was surprising when Dean and Sam walked into Bobby's house they heard the piano being played.

"I think that's Bach," Sam stated, "I didn't really do well in music appreciation."

Dean asked, "You took music appreciation at Stanford? I thought you were studying lawyer stuff."

"It was an elective class."

It most certainly wouldn't be Bobby playing that so that only left one other person. Dean smiled when they walked into the living room and saw John playing the piano with Bobby sitting on the couch listening as he drank a beer. Bobby motioned for them to join him on the couch. Sitting down Sam said, "I didn't even know that old piano worked."

Bobby chuckled, "I didn't either before John got a hold of it. I asked him if he played and he's been at it almost nonstop. I didn't stop him because it was a little nicer than him just sittin' and readin' the bible all day. Turns out four things that boy likes are baseball, spicy foods, piano and world history; nearly told me the entire history of some old country called Prussia yesterday when we were looking into German lore. He's a bright kid I'll give him that."

Sam grinned when he saw Dean's face. He looked like he was mentally taking notes. Sam watched John as he played. His small hands looked a little rough, but they moved so gracefully across the keys. He had his eyes closed as if he were hearing every note in his head then playing it. Like father like son. Even if Dean wouldn't ever say he was nothing more than a grunt Sam knew his brother was a genius. Turns out his son's one too.

The music stopped and John turned to ask Bobby what he thought. He hadn't noticed before that his audience had increased. He licked his lips then said, "Hey Dean, hey Unc—um Sam."

Dean said, "Its okay you can call him Uncle Sam. The only problem is if you put his face on a military recruitment poster I don't think anyone would join."

John laughed softly.

Dean asked, "So piano? You play pretty good. Bach right?"

"Yeah I was kind of a choir boy so I picked up some stuff. How'd you know it was Bach?"

Dean tried his hardest to will Sam's bitchface away, but he wasn't taking the hint.

"Hey, I was the one who - Ouch God damn it Dean!"

Dean had elbowed Sam in the ribs before he could finish his sentence.

"Well not as if we don't like seeing ya Bobby, but we should probably get going. Gabe, Michael, and Balthazar are alone with Cas and Danny so we should probably get back as soon as we can."

Bobby replied gruffly, "Get a move on then!"

John asked, "Old Man, maybe sometime can I help you with the lore again sometime?"

Bobby roughly ruffled John's short hair, "I ain't that old but if you want to suit yourself."

Sam snickered. Bobby had grown a little attached to John and as usual the grumpy hunter was going to be all gruff and tough about it.

Dean took a drink of Bobby's beer then walked towards the door. He yelled over his shoulder, "We'll be seeing ya Gramps so don't break a hip while we're gone alright!"

Bobby chucked a fairly heavy book on vampires in Dean's direction, "Get outta here ya Idjit!"

Sam and John muffled their laughter as they went out to the Impala.

John wasn't exactly a talkative kid. He wasn't like Danny in the sense where he could talk for hours about anything and everything. Luckily Sam predicted that would happen and asked Dean to be the one to ignite the conversations beforehand.

"John, you said on the phone you helped Bobby translate some Italian text how'd you learn to read Italian."

"Friend of mine taught me Italian first before Latin so I'd understand it better."

"Is this the same friend who gave you that bible?"

"Yeah."

Sam asked, "John, what's your opinion of God and the angels?"

Dean groaned, "Come on Sammy don't start on the religious crap."

"You actually know that God and angels exist and you're still in that mentality?"

"That's because God's a deadbeat dad and most of the angels are dicks with wings. It's not like you're still all gracious and faithful."

"I'm not I just thought you'd be a little nicer since you're BFF's with an angel."

"Cas is different."

John joined the conversation, "I think God is a little bit of a douche because he'd rather just watch then actually get his ass up and do something about the dickish angels. Some of the angels like Gabriel, Balthazar, and Castiel aren't bad."

Dean asked, "What about Michael. Danny's also an angel even if he's a little one."

John looked at Dean puzzled, "Danny's a Nephilim."

Dean had no idea what the hell a Nephilim was, but he didn't want to seem like he didn't. Instead he asked, "And what about Michael?"

"I trust Michael." John replied, "I had too, and I still do. He answered my prayers even though I didn't deserve it."

"How do you know you didn't deserve it?"

John laughed dryly, "Because I'm bad; a wicked child."

Dean felt a shudder go up his spine when John said that. The way John said it was just chilling; like he believed it, like he'd been told it so many times he believed it to be the truth. Dean didn't like it.

By the time they entered Nebraska the sun had started to go down. John had fallen asleep. Sam checked to see if John was really asleep, and not just resting his eyes then asked, "Dean you know what a Nephilim is right?"

"Not a clue, but I didn't want to look stupid in front of Johnny."

"Dean, a Nephilim is the child of a human and an angel."

"So Danny is the kid of some angel and human? That'd explain why he's got two archangels looking out for him."

Sam ran his hand through his hair. Dean just wasn't getting it. He sighed, "No Dean, that kid really is Cas' kid as in his son. You've seen the resemblance between the two of them and how attached Cas has grown to Danny. I thought Gabe and Balthazar were hiding something and this has got to be it. Danny is Cas' son!"

Dean nearly swerved into oncoming traffic, "Son of a bitch! No way- Cas can't that's just- Crazy. That's crazy Sam it's insane. You seriously expect me to believe Castiel patron angel of social awkwardness got down and dirty with some human chick and now poof baby angel."

Dean slammed his hand of the dashboard in frustration then checked on John forgetting he was asleep. He hadn't woken up. Dean wasn't exactly sure why he felt so pissed, maybe it was because of all the lies. Whatever the reason Dean was pissed and felt like he needed a beer, "I just can't believe Cas shacked up with some chick and didn't' tell us; unfreakin' believable!"

Sam shrugged, "I don't think he knew. You saw him when he first met Danny. He and Gabriel also had some weird serious Enochian talk and that must have been Gabe telling him 'Hey Cassie you're the father!' Balthazar almost blew it till they cut us that resonating grace crap."

"Well if he didn't know, but the angelic trio did what about Cas' one night fling? The chick must have noticed the, I don't know, wings on her baby."

The gears in Sam's head turned until it clicked. He spoke slowly, "Dean… Danny keeps calling this one person Mama and no mention of anyone else. Can you guess who that is?"

Dean nearly drove into a ditch as he pulled to the side of the road slamming his foot on the brakes. He yelled, "THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL IT'S ME!"

John started to stir, but Dean was far beyond caring about that, "Me and Cas are both dudes, and I have never ever had sex with Cas! We can't have a kid okay that's just not possible! No way in hell could that ever happen! I'm a guy, and Cas is a guy!"

"Well if you want to get technical Cas is a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent."

"That doesn't help anything Sammy! How the hell could this happen. I've never had sex with Cas and it's just impossible."

"Maybe it's some weird angel mojo thing."

"Why me Sammy, why the hell me if Danny's some weird Nephilim thing then why not with some chick why me?"

John stretched and leaned into the front, "What's with all the yelling? Can't a guy get any sleep around here?"

Dean snapped, "Did you know? About Danny, Cas, and the whole Nephilim thing!"

John was confused. Dean seemed angry at him. He glanced at Sam then back to Dean, "I thought you guys knew. You seemed pretty cozy with Danny acting the way you were, so I assumed you knew."

Sam spoke calmly seeing that Dean had startled John, "We didn't know. Now John do you know anything about how Nephilim are born or created or why?"

John nodded, "Nephilim are like the ultimate fall from grace in heaven because it means that an angel has fallen in love with a human: pure, undoubting, and unrelentingly in love. I'm not exactly sure what that means but it's what Michael told me. It all involves souls and grace. One of the two had to reach out to each other and the two pieces would of combined and broke off."

Sam thought it over, "We all knew Cas loves Dean, but I didn't know about the mixing soul and grace thing."

Dean asked, "Wait what do you mean you all knew Cas lo- has a thing for me?"

"Me, Bobby, Rufus, Ellen, Joe, Heaven, Hell we all knew. Dean, Castiel rebelled against heaven for you everything he's done for you it's obvious to all of us. It looked like you were the only one not aware of this."

"No one bothered to tell me!"

John asked, "You love Cas too right?"

Dean hit the gas making John fall back into his seat. He grumbled, "We are not discussing this. Not now. We're not having this stupid god damn chick flick confession. Cas is just a friend and that's final."

Sam was sure if he went any further that Dean would end up shoving him out of the Impala and leaving him on the side of the road. John had given up and went back to sleep, but Sam could practically feel the anger radiating off his brother. Sam considered praying to Gabriel to notify him of the shit storm that was bound to occur when they got back, but then if he did Castiel might end up running for the hills. Sam was surprised Dean hadn't started driving in the opposite direction, but he kept on towards Kearney. Dean wanted answers, and he wasn't going to stop till he got some.


	13. You're Precious to Me

When the Impala pulled up in the driveway, Daniel cried, "DEAN! Daddy, Papa's home Papa's home!" Danny jumped from his lookout spot at the window to run to his daddy and uncles. Danny ran in circles around Castiel's legs as he walked towards the door. Castiel was just about to open to door to greet the Winchesters when it was practically thrown open. His smile fell when he saw a furious Dean Winchester in the doorway. Daniel didn't like his papa's scary face. His papa was angry and hurt and it confounded the little fledgling. He had waited so long for Dean to come home to tell him about everything that had happened when he was gone, but Dean didn't look like he was in the mood to listen. Danny hid behind Castiel's legs.

Castiel asked calmly, "What is it Dean?"

Dean shook his head seemly speechless. Castiel and Dean were in such proximity on regular terms Dean would ask him to remove himself from his personal space, but not today. Dean's eyes were filled with not only anger, but hurt, sadness, and betrayal. Dean whispered, "What the hell do you think it is Cas?"

"Dean I cannot know wha-"

Dean yelled, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK IT IS CAS!"

Daniel cowered behind Cas. Castiel instinctively puffed out his chest slightly and moved his shoulders as if to spread his wings even though they were not manifested at the moment. He warned, "Dean it would be best if you did not yell while in Daniel's presence."

Dean scoffed, "Daniel's presence! You don't think this isn't about Danny! I don't like being lied to Cas and this is one pretty big lie! You didn't even… I cannot believe you…Damn it. Damn it. How the hell could this happen anyway it's just- it pisses me off you didn't even bother to try telling me. I'm sick of the lies. I thought we weren't going to do the whole lying thing anymore. Don't you trust me, why would you keep this whole god damn thing a secret?"

Castiel couldn't tear his eyes away from looking into Dean's soul. It was sporadic at the moment from all the painful emotions Dean was experiencing. Dean had somehow found out about Danny, and he was furious about it. Castiel had a hope that Dean would experience the same joy he had felt when he learned about Danny; that hope had been shattered, "Dean if you will allow me to explain I -"

"Castiel save it! I'm too god damn pissed right now and I can't- I just can't."

As Dean turned to leave Daniel peeked out from behind Castiel, he asked "Papa where are you going?"

Dean just shook his head and walked out the door. Tears were forming in Danny's eyes. Papa was going somewhere probably far away and he didn't know when or if he would come back. He looked to his daddy for answers, but Daddy was just glaring at the door. Sobs escaped his lips even though he had tried to his best to be a big boy it was no use. He ran into the living room crying, "Uncle Gabey! Dad—Dad- Daddy and Papa are fighting. Pa—Pa left!"

Balthazar said, "The whole street could of heard Dean's rampage. Looks like Dean didn't take the whole Danny secret that well."

Castiel yelled, "BROTHER, IT IS QUITE OBVIOUS HE DID NOT TAKE IT WELL!"

Gabriel walked over to Castiel with Danny in his arms and clapped his hand on his little brother's shoulder, "It's okay Cassie. Dean-o just needs some time. I saw this on a soap opera so I'm hoping this is the right thing to say in a time like this."

Castiel asked, "Gabriel can you watch Daniel. I am going out."

Gabriel nodded, "Do what you need to do."

Castiel had flown off in a blink of an eye. Danny was now really confused. Papa was gone, Daddy was gone, and Johnny had not come home. He cuddled up closer Gabriel and he cried.

Dean met Sam in the driveway as he angrily walked back to the Impala. Sam asked, "Hey Dean what happened?"

"Shut up Sam; get in the car we're staying in a motel."

"Dean what happened with Cas?"

"I said shut up we're not discussing this now. Get in the car!"

Sam sighed. His brother had probably marched in there, yelled, and probably not said a word about what he was really feeling. Sam got into the car anyway. They stopped at the same motel they had checked into when they first arrived in Kearney. Sam practically pounced out of the car to get the room key. Dean parked the Impala and went to get John out of the back. John had stayed asleep the whole ride. Dean felt his anger simmer seeing his son sleeping peacefully in the back of the Impala. It reminded him of a time when his dad had been furious but he calmed after seeing Sam sleeping. It was weird that he was now in that role.

He had plans to carefully carry John into the motel room then put him to bed, but once he touched John it didn't look like it was going that way. John had Dean's hair clenched in his hand with a knife to Dean's neck. Dean said, "John, wake up it's me. It's Dean."

John's eyelashes fluttered. He mumbled, "What the hell Dean? I'm sleeping."

Dean chuckled, "Yeah well I was just going to carry you in so you could sleep more, but I wasn't expecting to have a knife to my throat. Those are some reflexes you've got there kid"

John put the knife behind his back, "Sorry I just… I didn't know it was you so and you startled me."

"Remind me not to 'startle' you next time. Do you want me to carry you in or do you want to walk?"

John yawned, "Tired. Carry. If you tell anyone…"

"Yeah, I know you'll kill me." Dean answered

As Dean walked with John in his arms, John asked "Why are we at a motel?"

Dean replied, "It's late and we're all tired."

John found this to be a suitable enough reply, and snuggled himself closer to Dean's body for warmth; away from the chilly late November air. John didn't protest to sharing a bed with Dean, but Dean kept his distance on the other side just in case. Sam walked out of the bathroom hesitant to start questioning his brother, but it had to be done. He asked, "Dean, do you want to talk about Cas?"

Dean glanced at the peacefully sleeping John; he'd keep calm for the kid. He didn't want to deal with all the girly emotional crap, but Sammy wasn't about to let sleeping dogs lie. Dean sighed, "There isn't much to talk about Sammy. Cas totally lied to us about Danny, he and the angel brigade kept it a secret, and it sucks."

Sam asked, "Are you mad about Cas lying or that there's a weird angel mojo baby composed from part of your soul."

Dean muttered, "Well I'm not mad Danny exist he's a great kid, cute, sweet, and awesome. Kind reminds me how you were when you were little, and not a gigantic stick in the mud."

"So you're mostly mad about Cas not telling you?"

"Hell yeah I'm mad about Cas not telling me! Who does something like that?

"Dean, do you actually love Cas?"

"Shut up Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Dean, that's why Danny even exists: Cas loves you… It must be reproached to work right?"

"I don't hate the guy." Dean replied

Sam yawned. Dean was being as stubborn as ever and there was one person in the universe who hopefully might make him budge. He hoped that person just might fly in at some point. Rolling over Sam said, "Fine I'm done, Goodnight."

Dean mumbled a quick goodnight and tried to settle in for the night. It wasn't working: Sam's snoring, John's steady breath, and the occasional passing car where the only things to be heard in the room. It was getting late and Dean wasn't any closer to being asleep as he had been when they checked in. He wasn't angry anymore he'd had time to cool down. It also helped just occasionally facing John and watching him even if it was a tad creeperish since it's his son he deemed it okay. Touching was out, but watching didn't seem to put the kid into ninja mode.

He had tried to relax his muscles enough to fall into a deep slumber, but none would come. His thoughts kept racing faster and faster. Cas and Danny were two main aspects of those thoughts. He really liked Danny. He always had a thing for kids and Danny was such a, dare he say sweetie, he couldn't help it. The prospect of having not only one son but two was awesome. It was just the circumstances of Danny's existence that bugged him. It apparently took place on some soul-grace spiritual level that said Dean and Cas had an ultimate love thing going on. Dean wasn't sure. He had never had a connection with someone like he had with Cas; it was different with Sammy then with Cas. They'd been literally Hell and back with each other. Cas had done a hell of a lot for humanity; for Dean. Dean would die for Cas in a heartbeat; Cas had died for Dean. It just seemed all so surreal.

Dean would sometimes look at Cas and think 'Why?' Why in the world would this ancient, powerful, wise being do all this for someone like me? There were times Dean has completely forgotten Cas was an all mighty angel Castiel and not just his buddy Cas. Cas was Dean's best friend. Dean hadn't had many best friends, let alone friends, due to their life style. Cas was different. There had been times when Dean felt sudden 'urges' about the resident angel. He liked his hot busty women sure, but there was just something about Castiel even if the angel wasn't exactly his mainstream material. He ignored them thinking about how innocent, naïve, and childlike that angel could be sometimes. That angelic part came to his mind a lot. He didn't want to corrupt the guy more than he already had. The guy probably wouldn't get sensuality if it bitch slapped him into submission.

But loving Castiel? He loved Sammy, pie, the Impala, his kids, his dead mother and even his dead slight bastard of a father, but those were all different kinds of love in their own rights. He thought he and Cas had a platonic family type of love too, but that just didn't seem to be the case. It somehow felt stronger, and he hadn't really experienced something that strong before. He never took up roots or built relationships long enough to do so. Cas was an expectation.

He'd put his trust in Cas, he'd prayed to him, he cared about him and worried about him on a level close to Sammy. The apocalypse, War on Heaven, Leviathan, Purgatory they had been through so much together. Dean jolted up when he heard the soft flutter of wings. Castiel's gravelly voice sounded lower in the quiet sleeping room, "I apologize I had not intended to wake you."

"So' Kay wasn't sleeping anyway."

"I see Samuel and John are both asleep. I should leave."

"No, it's okay. You and Me should probably talk outside anyway."

Castiel nodded and went outside as Dean pulled on a pair of discarded jeans. He had the nerve to tell Cas to stay; he could handle a little talk. He had to man up. Taking a deep breath he walked out the door nearly crashing straight into Castiel. Dean was able to bite his lip to avoid shouting and waking his sleeping son and brother. He hissed, "Damn it Cas, don't stand right in front of the door!"

Castiel growled, "I apologize."

Dean coughed, "No I'm sorry that came out kind of mean."

Castiel nodded finding the apology fairly suitable coming from Dean. He asked, "What is it you wished to discuss?"

Dean chuckled dryly, "You're gonna make me do all the work huh?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, took a deep breath, then began, "Look Cas, I'm not upset about Danny existing alright. It's not that. He's such a great kid and I couldn't fathom how crazy I'd be about the little guy. I started getting a little attached after I found the little one sleeping on my chest you know. He's awesome. I actually kind of like the idea. I didn't even mind him calling me 'Mama' although Papa is a lot better."

Castiel tilted his head slightly confused, "Then what caused you to be angry?"

Dean kept his voice steady not wanting to yell anymore, "That you didn't tell me Cas: that you and Gabriel, Michael, and Balthazar all decided to not tell me. That kind of secret isn't good to keep me and Sammy have had our fair share of secrets we really should have told to each other sooner. This is one of those instances. You don't just keep from someone they apparently don't just have one son but two."

"I believed that telling you might have caused you turmoil. Gabriel figured the same. He said we would notify you when the time was right."

"And what time would that be Cas?"

"I do not know."

"Well now's a good time as any I suppose?"

"Have you ingested mass quantities of alcoholic beverages?"

"No Cas, there's a kid in the car, so I'm sober."

Dean sat on the hood of the Impala and sighed, "John kind of explained how all this happened, but the kid didn't really know all that much. I'm still trying to work it all out in my head, and I just don't know."

"What is it you do not know?" Castiel asked

Dean replied, "This whole love soul mate thingy-ma-bob. The whole grace-soul thing too, all that stuff is confusing."

Castiel stared up at the sky and said, "I am a creature of love Dean. I have grown to be a soldier, but originally I was to love the heavenly host, Father, and humanity." His gaze returned to Dean's, "Yet there's an odd difference between those things I love, and how I am 'in love with you' as Gabriel had put it. When I first saw you're soul in hell it was radiant a beacon of light in that dark place. It did not belong there and I faithfully carried out my mission by carrying your bare scarred soul out of hell. Then somehow that soul started to affect me after I returned it to Earth. You became precious to me. I fought heaven, destiny, everything for you. Why might I do that if I did not love you Dean Winchester."

Dean tore his eyes away from Castiel's bearing celestial clue ones. "You're making me blush Cas."

"It is all the truth Dean."

"You really love me that much?"

"Yes I do."

"I don't think anyone's said anything like that to me before."

"I am glad."

Dean couldn't help but grin, "Always so blunt. That was a love confession to smite all love confessions and it doesn't make you a little embarrassed?"

Castiel's brow furrowed in concentration, after a moment of deep thought he replied, "I believe at one point before flying to you there was a feeling in the pit of my stomach composed of worry and fret. Is that it?"

Dean howled with laughter. He caught his breath then said, "I guess it could be categorized as that. Before you got here I couldn't sleep because I was thinking about everything. About Danny, and about you and I was kind of starting to think I really do lo—"

"Yes, Dean?"

Dean quickly cleared his throat, 'Well I don't know for sure. We're family and you're like my best friend. I really like you man I really do. I'm cool with Danny and everything, but I don't know if I can say I lo…. Well you know what I mean. I can't say it yet. Not yet. But there's something there I'll admit that. Everything you and me have been through I'm not denying that. I'm gonna try Cas alright I'm seriously going to try."

Castiel smiled softly, "I understand." It wasn't like his usual 'Yes Dean, I understand.' Where he meant he understood the instructions, but couldn't grasp the weirdo little human meaning. Castiel placed his hand on Dean's shoulder as he looked admirably into Dean's eyes as he always did; like the answers to everything lay there. His hand rested on the same shoulder that had once held his own handprint. Dean had said he was going to try right? In return Dean placed his hand on Castiel's scuffle and ran his thumb across his jaw. It was like the whole eye thing they usual shared had gotten tangible. It was nearly 3am, Dean was completely sober, and they were in the middle of a motel parking lot but Dean was going to go for it.

Ever so slowly Dean edged his face closer and closer to Castiel's. Their lips barely touched at first they only brushed slightly, until Dean closed his eyes and gently kissed Cas' dry chapped lips. It was short and pretty damn chaste for one guy who was a known womanizer, and the other learning how to kiss from a porno. It was also uptight and awkward to the point where Dean felt like he was a teenager again getting his first kiss. Pulling away Dean shrugged, hoping he wasn't looking like a red faced school girl, "I kinda liked that too."

Castiel felt a chuckle rise to his lips. He left it escape for Dean's surprised amusement. He asked, "Will you be returning home tomorrow?"

Dean jumped off the hood and headed for the motel room. He nodded, "Yeah, tell Little One Papa's going to be home tomorrow."

Castiel smiled at the hunter, and flew off. They weren't all that good at goodbyes. It wasn't even really a goodbye anyway. They weren't saying goodbye. It was more like a half hazard hello to domestic Angels, their vacation, and the thing Dean felt with Castiel that just might not be too one sided. Dean did not want to screw any of it up. He was going to try his damn well best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit I'm a hopeless romantic, but I'm also a tad emotionally stunted/detached so please bear with me. Thanks for reading.


	14. We're all Doritos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know why I never once thought about the bunker…too late now.

Dean reluctantly awoke to what sounded a lot like scratching. His first thought was that a stray dog had found its way to their door. The problem was that it seemed unlikely due to the sound seeming not very claw like, and Dean had heard his fair share of scratching claws. Dean pried one eye open to glance at the clock. It read 6:30am. He also saw that on the other side of the bed John was nowhere to be seen. He sat up as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Sam was still down for the count. The sun hadn't fully come up yet, but a soft light streamed from the cracked bathroom door. The shitty mattress creaked as Dean wearily got up and dragged his feet across the worn carpet to the bathroom. He probably should have picked up his feet. It would have saved him from nearly tripping over the pile of scratchy sheets that lay amuck on the floor.

Luckily he caught his balance before he and the floor could have it out. He figured he must have kicked the sheets off at one point during the night. When his picked up the sheets his nose was hit with the rancid smell of urine. His hand instinctively went to the front of his pants. It wasn't him. Dean threw the sheet and quietly walked into the bathroom. In his t-shirt and Spiderman boxers, John was sitting on the edge of the motel room tub viciously scrubbing his soiled pants with a washcloth. The scarlet faced boy couldn't even muster up a miniscule glare. He grumbled, "I…I had a bad dream. I didn't want to bother you or anything, and it won't happen again."

Dean yawned as he leaned back onto the sink, "Shit happens. Bad dreams really suck. I used to get nightmares all the time. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Bet you didn't piss your pants when you had them."

Dean gathered up John's underwear and pants to shove in his duffle, "It doesn't make you any less of a man sometimes a guy just pisses his bed you know. It's no biggie. Just always take a leak before bed and you should be good. Next time if you need help just wake me up, okay?"

John chuckled, "Fine, but there won't be a next time. It was hard to get the sheets out from under your fat ass."

Dean smiled at John's attempt at a joke, but it quickly fell from his face. Dean's nightmares of hell had simmered over time, but never had they completely gone away. There had in fact been a point where he did wet the bed during a really intense nightmare, but he couldn't bring himself to tell John that. Dean was curious about what had been so bad to make the tough kid have an accident, but he figured John wouldn't tell him anyway. Dean glanced out the door making sure Sam was still snoring logs. Even if the circumstances were a little unwanted, now was a good time for a private talk.

"John how much do you know about Danny?"

"Damn Dean you seriously suck at this. I know Danny's my little brother, and your whole Castiel thing. You always tip toe around shit. You could just say that the Destiel ship is sailing and be done with it."

Dean wondered how in the world he could be more embarrassed than the one standing in Spiderman underwear, "So you're cool with it?"

John chuckled, "Dude you're okay with me pissing my pants when you were in the same bed! It's like well Like Doritos. Some people like cool ranch, some like nacho cheese, some like both, and some don't like Doritos. As for Danny, Michael told me all about it, it's my job to look after him and I've done it for over six months now. Just because you and Castiel are gonna be mushy from now on doesn't change that."

Dean was relieved. The excruciating nervousness he felt about telling John about Castiel and Danny had been for naught. "Aren't you as smooth, not the type to be fazed by awkward conversations?"

"Michael, Gabriel, and Balthazar are all pretty blunt so you get used to it."

"Cas is the same way it must be the angel lack of subtleness. Well I just wanted to let you know I'm really going to try my best at all this. You, Danny, and Cas. It's kind of new and all."

"I'm eight so what do I know, but you're not doing that shitty of a job so far.

Sam's voice heavy with sleep piped up, "Wha' time is it?"

Dean ruffled John's hair and whispered, "I won't tell Sammy if you don't."

John nodded. The two quickly pulled on clean clothes, and walked out of the bathroom. Sam groaned, "Come on guys, five more minutes!"

For all the times Dean had only wanted to sleep and his little brother had not allowed him to, Dean was about to get vengeance. With John's assistance they were able to jump enough on Sam's bed until the giant louts body had propelled off the bed. Sam's girlish shriek when his face met the carpet threw John into hysterics. Dean gasped through his laughing, "Sammy we're going home!"

Whoever says off brand cheerios are the same as name brand are horribly wrong. The off brand taste like sawdust when dry and instantly turn to sickening mush when put in milk. No amount of added sugar can change the taste from anything other than vomit. The real Cheerios on the other hand are fantastic. They're tasteful, healthy, and appetizing. Sugar isn't even necessary. Or at least that's little fledgling Daniel's opinion.

Daniel happily munched away on his name brand Cheerios until he heard the Impala pull into the driveway. He dropped his spoon, jumped out of his chair, and ran to find his daddy. Castiel had also heard the Impala. He picked up his little one as he walked towards the door dressed in his usual attire. This time he wouldn't be met with a furious Winchester. Castiel opened the door and Danny said, "Good Morning Papa!" The corner of Dean's mouth twitched upward, "Mornin' Little One." He strode into the house pulling Castiel and Danny into a tight hug. Danny giggled as he wrapped his small arms around Dean's neck. His papa wasn't angry anymore.

Sam and John sneaked past to join Balthazar and Gabriel. Balthazar asked, "So I'm assuming those two worked everything out?"

Sam smiled, "Yeah somehow Castiel broke through Dean's pigheadedness."

"Do you know if they did the mattress mambo?" Gabriel asked

Pulling away from Cas Dean gave Gabriel the one finger salute. He grumbled, "If any of you angel dicks lie about something important again I'm roasting your feathery asses."

Michael appeared beside John and said, "I apologize for not revealing Daniel's origin to you. Gabriel had notified me that I was to 'keep my mouth shut' and I obliged to his request. There have not been many Nephilim in centuries, and I assumed keeping that fact a secret was in part to ensuring Daniel's safety."

John replied, "Not your fault Mikey."

Danny jumped out of Dean's arms to hug Sam than cling to John, "Johnny I was a good boy and nothin' bad happened 'cept my wings really hurted and I cried, but Daddy made it all better."

John's stern gaze went to the angelic trio, "What happened to his wings?"

"Daniel just needed his wings groomed with the development of his flight feathers it was most necessary. It pained him at first, but there was no intended harm." Castiel reassured.

Danny unfurled his wings wanting to show them off. He tugged at the bottom of Castiel's trench coat, "Daddy can we show Papa that one thing we did yesterday?"

"Show me what?" Dean asked

Gabriel clapped his hands, "Sweet, Aerial show to start the day!"

Castiel pleaded with his brothers through thought to forget the idea. Even though Daniel praised them, and Michael had assured him that he should be proud of them he found it difficult. While his brothers were glorious and strong his were charred and covered in scars from hell. He didn't want Dean to see them; he couldn't let Dean see them.

Balthazar sighed, "Cassie you're acting like a teenage girl who's reluctant to show her boyfriend her naked body."

Sam's eyes widened thinking that wings might be a sort of equivalent of nakedness. Daniel running around naked was fine since he was just a little kid, but they had also seen Gabriel's.

Gabriel picked up on Sam's thoughts. He laughed, "No Samaquatch it's not like that, but it is somewhat a not-do-with-just-anybody thing. Danny boy is a fledgling, and I'm really comfortable with my wings so we're excluded. It's seeing a smidgen of our true form and well I guess you could say Cassie is a bit shy about his wings."

Dean grinned. He would never have guessed Cas to be the shy type, "It's okay Cas. I'm not going to bully you about your wings or anything. I'm sure they're awesome."

Castiel looked from Daniel, who was pleading with his eyes, to Dean who had begun to do the same. He reluctantly walked outside with Daniel hot on his heels. Everyone else followed behind. Michael stated, "Castiel's wings are extremely honorable it's odd he wishes not to display them to his mate."

Dean's eyebrows shot up upon hearing the word 'mate' but he kept his cool. He figured that if Cas got praise from the archangel Michael his wings had to be badass. When Castiel unfurled them Dean's mind went blank. The shadows he had seen when they first met in the barn didn't even compete with what he was seeing now. Even Gabriel's six golden wings hadn't made his throat clamp up and make him feel like he was now. In Dean's eyes Castiel's wings were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Two large strong midnight black wings erupted from Castiel's back. The under feathers were a dark gray with light gray downing the tips. They shimmered from their natural oils in the morning light: magnificent, clinquant, breathtaking. Castiel held his chin high as he fully spread them out to their full wingspan.

Sam bit his lip to keep all laughs at bay. Castiel's wings were amazing, but Dean's reaction to them was even better. His brother was staring at Castiel. His gaze was completely enticed like he'd been set in front of a Doctor Sexy marathon for hours. Dean looked like he just might be drooling. Perhaps saying Dean looked like he'd seen the face of God might be accurate for most people, but if they had ever seen God they just might give him a right hook to the jaw, so it didn't work for the Winchesters.

Daniel jumped up onto Castiel's back between his wings aligning his own little wings with Castiel's. Cas asked, "Are you ready Little One?"

Daniel shouted, "Go!"

With a Whoosh Castiel and Daniel shot up into the air; even the wind draft created didn't faze Dean. Castiel swooped through the sky with flips and turns as Daniel happily shrieked on his back. Gabriel wasn't about to let Cassie have all the fun. He materialized his six wings, using only two to fly at the moment, he took off. They had to go at an excruciatingly slow pace to be able to be seen, but to the Winchesters and Daniel it must have looked like a great show. They hadn't had enough time to put together a set routine, but Castiel and Gabriel danced and circling through the sky.

Balthazar rolled his eyes, "I'm not about to be made a spectacle of. I have muffins in the oven. Michael, do you think could you help me out?" Balthazar walked back into the house to tend to his muffins followed by Michael. Sam was seriously tempted to check out the muffins since they hadn't eaten before coming back, but then again when else would they get to see and angel air show.

Gabriel swooped down and knocked Dean off his feet. Dean yelled, "What the hell was that for you son of a bitch?"

Castiel, Daniel, and Gabriel all hit the ground. Gabriel cackled, "You were totally out of it Dean-o!"

Putting Daniel down Cas asked, "What did you think Dean?"

Dean slowly stepped towards Castiel as he tried to find the words. His eyes never left Castiel's wings. What words could he use to tell Cas what he thought? No words were good enough and Dean wished he possessed the vocabulary to somehow say it. Without his consent his hand reached up stroked one of Castiel's long flight feathers. The strong muscle to propel Cas into the air felt like smooth silk under Dean's fingertips. Castiel's brain theoretically exploded in that instant. For reasons unknown to Castiel it felt as if all the blood in his body had collected in his face. He stomach flipped, and even with all known languages at his disposal, he couldn't form simple English.

Gabriel, wide eyed with his hand covering his mouth, turned to Sam and snapped. He said sassily, "Oh no, he didn't!"

Sam had no idea what had just happened luckily John answered his unasked question, "Touching an angel's wings is usually something fledgling's do with their caretakers. In Dean's case I guess you could say that this moment is pretty intimate and well private."

Dean jerked his hand away. He was just as red as Cas. He stammered, "Sorry Cas I didn't know really! I'm really sorry! It was just that your wings they're really really really awesome. I touched them without thinking and I stepped over the line. I'm really sorry."

Castiel smiled. Dean was usually not so flustered. He decided to use some tricks he had read about in books Gabriel had given him to the test. He whispered in Dean's ear "Thank you for the compliment Dean. It means very much to me coming from you."

John and Daniel pulled Sam into the house. John said, "Let's leave them alone for now. Balthazar makes damn good muffins."

Sam glanced back through the doorway at Dean and Cas they were up each other's person space just looking into each other's eyes. Gabriel groaned, "We're all going to have deal with their constant eye sex!"

Sam chuckled, "They did that a lot before and now that they kind of recognized the thing they have going on it might get even more intense."

Danny giggled, "Daddy loves lookin' at Papa's soul. Papa has a very pwetty soul. Uncle Sammy, does you like Cheerios?"

Balthazar yelled from the kitchen, "Get your arses in here and eat my bloody muffins!"

Gabriel burst out laughing, "Balth, do you even know how that sounded!"

"I regrettably or possibly not wish to inform you that there is no blood whatsoever contained within or outside these pastries you have conjured," Michael commented.

Dean and Cas walked into the house. Castiel's wings were no longer present. Dean shouted, "I heard muffins!"

Sam couldn't help grinning. He had two nephews: John and Daniel. His brother was on the starting track to a relationship that wouldn't end after one night, and he had a budding friendship with Balthazar and Gabriel. Michael was still more on the fence. He looked around the house taking it all in. The Impala had always been constant, but it was in all retrospect's a car. This time around even with angel roommates, two kids, and his brother with his angel lover he was happy that he was getting a home.


	15. Santa Claus is not Evil

"Uncle Sammy what's a Santa?"

Throughout the store Gabriel, John, and Sam walked with Daniel perched in the basket. They had decided to go shopping to get some fixtures for Sam's and Dean's rooms, and to get some Christmas shopping done. Michael and Balthazar stayed home; after shouting match with intercom incident Michael wasn't allowed to go. The holidays were just around the corner and most stores throughout the country all looked like elves on a bender had been let loose inside. One main fixture of the displays was the jolly fat guy in the red suit.

Sam answered, "Santa is a magical guy who brings presents to all the children of the world on Christmas."

John scoffed, "I've heard stuff about him. How come you guys haven't hunted him yet?"

Daniel tilted his head, "Santa a bad guy?"

Gabriel tossed an armful of boxes containing candy canes into the cart, "You humans turned one dudes birthday into a pretty weird thing. Ah I remember when I first told Mary she had a bun in the oven; threw a vase at my head too. It wasn't my fault I happened to fly in when she was getting dressed."

Sam made a mental note to ask Gabriel about any other biblical things he had taken part of. He sighed, "Santa isn't a monster."

"The dude bust into your house when you're sleeping. That's called breaking and entering. He's also got some weird magic thing going for him and witches really suck. An immortal man in a red suit who lives in the North Pole travels around the entire world on one night every year on a sleigh carried by magical flying deer sounds seriously shifty. You should kill the bastard before he does something."

Sam ran his hand through his hair. Winchester Christmas' were never a big thing for him growing up; especially when his dad was wither gone or passed out on the couch drunk. He himself hadn't believed in Santa for too long, but he hadn't wanted to kill Santa. Gabriel nudged Sam and pointed towards the Christmas ornaments where Dean and Castiel were picking out lights.

Sam was impressed with how slow Dean was taking his relationship with Cas; it showed Dean really wanted to make an effort with this one. They didn't always hold hands or start using pet names like 'baby' or 'sweetie' but they didn't blatantly ignore their feelings like before. There were no complaints about personal space; they always stood close to each other and usually brushed hands as they walked. Castiel was the one to make attempts at physical affection, but the awkwardness was still there. Passing kisses on the cheek, goodbye kisses to the temple, and surprise hugs from behind.

Sam didn't exactly want to see his brother making out with the angel, but it would have lived up to his reputation rather than what he was seeing. What was going on between the two was just adorable. He didn't think he'd ever use that word and Dean in the same sentence. Dean's room somehow became Cas' room, and it became routine for him to wake up and find Dean sprawled out with Cas on one arm and Danny curled up one other. It was like the two of them had been dating for years, but neither of them knew it.

John ran to Dean and Cas. He asked, "Dean, Uncle Sam says that Santa is a good guy. That's crazy right?"

Castiel picked up a round Santa ornament, "Santa Claus is the visage of this man correct? Why does he appear to be everywhere?"

"Uncle Sammy says Santa magical!" Danny replied

Castiel's brow furrowed, "Dean you have stated numerous times how you despise witches. If this Santa Claus is running rampant using demonic abilities we should find him, interrogate him, and exterminate him if possible."

John nodded, "I'm with you there Cas. I tried telling Uncle Sam that but he believes Santa is a good guy that will bring him presents."

Before Dean could open his mouth Sam pulled him aside.

"You cannot tell them that Santa isn't real!"

"Okay, Danny and John I get but if you haven't noticed Cas is a full grown angel, about 6' feet, and sporting a near permanent 5 o'clock shadow."

"Dean it's like his first Christmas we never really got the whole white picket Christmas, but it'd be nice if you let Cas believe for a while."

Dean snorted, "Sammy, John and Cas are ready to go terminator on Santa!"

Sam's bitch face was on max power, "Convince your son and boyfriend that Santa Claus isn't a demon and you should be good."

Gabriel shoved an angel tree topper in Sam's face, "You kinky sons of bitches. Why in the world would you put an angel on top of a tree? I sure as hell wouldn't want a branch shoved up my ass!"

Dean threw a star tree topper in the basket. Danny tugged on his arm, "Papa is Santa bad?"

"No little one Santa's a good guy. He gives you presents if you're a good boy."

"So Uncle Gabey doesn't get any presents?"

Gabriel gasped, "I have so been a very good boy! Do you know how long it's been since I've had a hot tub filled with women? I have been like a little angel. I can't say the same for you Dean-o. You've been a very naughty boy. Getting down and dirty with Cassie."

Dean stammered, "C—C-Cram it Shorty! Me—I-We Cas and I haven't. We haven't done anything like that so quit with the innuendo!"

Gabriel groaned, "I know! What the hell is up with that anyway? I figured you guys would be getting it on like rabbits by now."

Dean muttered, "It's none of your damn business." He stomped off pushing Danny in the cart. Sam remarked, "Smooth Gabe; great way to piss Dean off."

Gabriel pouted, "I just wanted to see how their relationship was going…"

Sam gestured towards Dean and Cas. Dean had John up on his shoulders, much to John's embarrassment, and Cas was holding Danny up to look at a shelf covered with snow globes. Cas had a smile on his usually stoic face. Ever since Hell and everything that happened to them Sam hadn't seen the life in his brother's eyes he was seeing now.

"It's going great Gabe; really great."

Gabriel stuck a candy cane in his mouth, "Now if only you could get yourself a girlfriend Samsqautch. I heard there are some pretty hot Yetis in up in Canada. Or perhaps a moose would be more your style?"

Sam knew that Gabriel could zap him to Timbuktu if the urge struck him, but that didn't stop Sam from ripping Gabriel's candy cane out of his mouth and throwing it into the woman's underwear section.

"I do not understand the meaning behind writing a letter to this 'Santa Claus' when I am fully capable of going to the North Pole directly."

Dean sat the pencils on the dining room table, "Santa's workshop is um… its angel proof so you can't just go poofin' in there."

John demanded, "If angels can't find it then how the hell does the mailman?"

"Magic."

Gabriel and Balthazar knew better than to reveal the Santa charade. It took intense explaining and a few noogies on Gabriel's part to convince Michael. He despised the very idea of lying to John, but Sam was able to convince him it was a 'good' lie. Danny quickly got to work composing his list in his childish scrawl. He would occasionally whisper in Castiel's ear asking how to spell certain words. Castiel stared at the wall thoughtfully for a moment before he also began to write. He used his body to shield the paper from Dean's curious eye.

John glared at the paper like it had personally wronged him in some way. Michael asked, "Samuel notified me that you are to write what you desire. What is it you wish for?"

John bit his lip. He didn't particularly need anything, and he had never really wished for anything he did not need. That luxury had never been available to him. He never really cared for toys, and he had enough weapons. What could he ask a supposed magical fat guy for? Then again, Dean had said Santa brought presents to 'good' boys and girls. John believed himself to be what he had been told numerous times before: Bad, a burden, wicked, horrible. He didn't want to tell Dean that. Sam's large frame loomed over John's empty paper, "If you can't think of anything you want, maybe you can write what you want for someone else?" Flashing his uncle a small smile John started to write.

Dean whined, "Come on Cas, lemme see!"

"No Dean, this letter is distinctly written in regard to being read only by Santa. It is not addressed to you."

As he walked past Sam picked up the letters in their envelopes, "We'll mail them off when we go to the mall."

Gabriel appeared in the middle of the living room; snow dusting the top of his head and shoulders, "I say we fly air angel. It's horrible outside and I do not need my beautiful hair messed up any more!" Balthazar manifested next to him, "There's nearly four bloody feet of snow out there! Perhaps your precious Impala will somehow magically get out in that because otherwise it's not budging."

Danny had no idea what his uncles were talking about. He ran to the window wondering what could possibly be so horrible. His little mind was blown. A vast blanket of pure white snow cascaded over the world outside like whipped cream. Of course Danny instantly assumed it was truly whipped cream.

He shrieked gleefully, "Daddy there's whipped cweam everywhere!"

Castiel patted Danny's head, "No Little One that is now. It is H2O particles that solidified into an ice concentrate due to the drop in temperature and accumulation in the air."

Danny tiled his head, "Ice?"

"Yes, ice."

"Ice cweam?"

"I do not believe there is any cream involved what so ever."

Dean laughed, "Has Danny never seen snow before?"

"Kid's only been alive for like six months he hasn't seen much of anything!" Gabriel replied

"He looked about four. How's he only six months old?" Sam questioned

Balthazar mocked, "Oh maybe he's I don't know part angel? Of course I'm just throwing some suggestions out there no need to consider them."

Gabriel added, "Aside from the satire Balthazar's right. Fledgling's age really slowly until they reach adulthood. For Nephilim I guess they age to a certain point then stop and start again. We'll just have to wait and see with Danny boy. He might be a little guy forever for all we know."

Danny jumped up and down, "Can we play in the ice cwe-snow?"

Castiel flew out of the room in a flash. He returned with an armful of coats, hats, gloves, and scarves.

"John you have stated before that Daniel hates lacking thermal energy. In order to keep him insulated I required these clothes."

John plopped a trapper hat in the shape of a puppy face on Danny's head. It slid over his ears slightly, but it wasn't too big. John said, "Thank you Castiel."

Castiel nodded in response. Castiel and John's conversations were usually brief and business like. John spoke to Castiel respectfully, but he didn't speak with any of the trust or comfort he did with the others. Castiel thought he would try to 'bond' with John, for he was Dean's son, but he wasn't sure how he would do that. He hoped it would come naturally in time.

Dean was waiting at the door in his usual amount to layers and leather jacket. Sam pulled on a beanie and asked, "Aren't you going to wear anything else? You'll freeze if you go out like that."

"I'm not a sissy like you Samantha I don't need any mittens."

"Hypothermia's a bitch."

"Hypothermia, diabetes, heart disease if you worry about all sorts of illnesses you'll never have any fun. Have you read some of the warnings on medicine: Although it will cure your cough there's a chance your head will implode what's up with that?"

Castiel gingerly wrapped a long red wool scarf around Dean's neck. Before Dean could even begin to protest Castiel warned, "Humans are very susceptible to sickness when bracing against cold temperatures. You are human Dean and I do not wish for you to become sick or obtain Hypothermia as Sam as stated can occur. Please at the very least wear this scarf and some gloves."

Sam laughed, "Remember Caesar thou art mortal."

Dean ignored Sam and muttered, "Thanks Cas. I guess a scarf and some gloves won't hurt."

With a pair of fluffy ear muffs on his head Gabriel marched towards the door with Michael, John, and Danny in tow, "That scarf just looks fabulous on you Dean-o. Really makes your princess eyes pop!"

Dean glared down at Gabriel. If he wanted war Dean would give the angel midget war.

Outside on the front lawn of the Winchester house in Kearney Nebraska a vicious snowball fight that even surpassed the one between the Winchester brothers in 1994 took place. On one side stood Sam Winchester, John Robert Winchester, Castiel, and Dean Winchester at the command. The opposing army was the archangels Michael and Gabriel, Balthazar, and little fledgling Daniel. The head militant of the entire heavenly host had little idea how to conduct a war on the basis of snowballs, thus Gabriel took the command. The warring was fierce and brutal Gabriel had honed his skills as a trickster to make the snowballs not only fly by themselves, but chase their target.

At one point Sam Winchester had gone kamikaze and threw himself into no man's land. Ultimately he tripped over a rock hidden in the snow and his gargantuan frame toppled right onto the angelic commander. With their short mischievous leader fallen Team angel could only retreat. Dean's army was victorious. In celebration Dean showed his son's how to properly make snow angels. Castiel and Michael were confounded at first since the snow angels wings were no were big enough for flight, but joined in the game.

Gabriel had been utterly convinced he, as the mighty archangel/ trickster, could not lose in battle against such a weak platoon. Rather than quietly lick his wounds he took it upon himself to shove as much snow as he could down Sam's plaid shirt. Sam's apologies for falling on top of him did not make any difference in his rampage. Balthazar had been kind enough, by kind enough I mean forced because they lost, to make hot chocolate from a recipe he learned in France. Neither Dean nor Balthazar would admit it, but the two had taken to working in the kitchen together and built a small bridge of friendship over their affiliation to the culinary arts.

Once inside wet mittens and snowy boots were removed and coats were thrown into a pile near the door. Sam stripped down to his boxers since he had had snow stuffed down his clothes and curled up in a warm blanket with a mug of hot chocolate close by. The angels didn't particularly get cold but drank the cocoa anyway. Daniel's cheeks and nose were reddened from the cold and Dean couldn't help but find it endearing. He held the little fledging in his lap as the little one buried his face in Dean's neck for warmth. John was sitting quietly next to Michael when he asked hesitantly, "Hey Dean um…can…can we…"

Castiel asked, "What is it you wish to ask permission for John?"

John murmured into his cup of hot chocolate, "Can we maybe later can we make a snowman?"

Dean grinned, "Hell yeah we're gonna make a snowman. No snow day's complete unless you make a snowman!"

Michael pursued his lips then sighed, "I cannot understand how you plan on resurrecting a man by constructing him out of snow. That man would not be very stable and I assume unhappy about his circumstances."

Dean burst out laughing, "So your saying Frosty was a depressed psychopath! Oh man that messes up the story a little bit for the kids."

Michael lilted his head in response. There were just something's that he couldn't comprehend when it came to humans. One was why a man presumed to be not only depressed but with psychopathic tendencies would be involved in a story told to children. Perhaps it was just a 'Dean Winchester' thing. It would not surprise him, for he found his ex-vessel could be very odd sometimes.


	16. Gabriel's Present Plan

There was no way in hell Bobby was going to hold some sign saying 'Charlie and Kevin' as he waited in the bustling airport. He was going to stand there, look pretty, and keep his eyes peeled. Damn idjits made him go to the crowded airport to pick up their little friends when he had driven all day to get there. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't happy when Dean called and told him to get his ass to Nebraska so they could celebrate Christmas together. Most of his usual Christmas' involved work and whiskey, but with heaven and hell in their respective time outs why not have a good old fashioned family Christmas.

There was no way he'd be doing the whole 'grandpa dresses as Santa thing' much to Dean's mock disappointment. Sam had already let him in on Johnny and Cas' Santa extermination plot. If he was going to die it sure as hell wouldn't be by being smote while in a Santa suit. He met Danny. A beet red Dean Winchester explained the little fledgling was his and Cas' son. Bobby already knew those two couldn't stand a minute without gazing into each other's eyes, but a kid was something else. Any doubts he had about the half-human half- angel kid flew out the window when the little winged guy hugged him and said, "Grandpa Bobby's here! Grandpa's gonna stay with us for Christmas!"

Bobby was pulled out of his thoughts when a young Asian man asked, "Are you Bobby Singer?"

Bobby grumbled, "Depends on who's askin'. You Charlie or Kevin?"

A smiling red headed girl stuck out her hand, "Pleased to meet you Bobby Singer. I'm Charlie Bradbury and he's Kevin Tran prophet of the Lord."

Kevin mumbled, "You didn't have to add that last part."

"Come on, it's a cool title. Anyway we've heard a lot of good stuff about you, and it's gonna be great spending Christmas together!"

Kevin laughed softly, "Christmas…that seems normal. It just seems too normal now that the demons are all back in hell, no angels, and so little monsters."

Bobby slapped Kevin affectionately on the back, "Don't go lookin' a gift horse in the mouth. I wouldn't say there aren't any angels. Cas is still hanging around, and then there's those three others that are alive and kickin'."

Charlie asked, "Really! What angels? Please tell me at least one is the archangel Gabriel! Everyone doesn't think he's dead and I really don't want him to be. One has to be Gabriel."

Bobby chuckled, "One of them sure is that damn trickster. The other's Balthazar, an old buddy of Cas', and the archangel Michael, he used to be angel head honcho till the apocalypse. Apparently got over the idea of using Dean's meat suit so he's on our side, but the feather head don't know his left from right: asking me what an 'idjit' was…"

Bobby had met the angels. Gabriel treated him like an old friend, much to Bobby's dismay, and he found a whoopee cushion under the chair he took a seat in. Balthazar was snooty but polite enough. He told the old hunter up front "Bobby, you aren't half bad for a mud monkey." Bobby had been cautious around Michael, but it turned out to be nothing to worry about. Johnny seemed to him on a leash, and although a tad stupid in human things Michael was as harmless as a pillow pet.

Kevin's brow furrowed, "What exactly is an 'idjit?' Is it some kind of monster or something?"

Bobby rolled his eyes in response. Dealing with a couple of kids on the drive back would be something else.

Dean had some eggnog mixed heavily with bourbon all ready when he heard Bobby's truck pull up for the second time that day. Charlie was a cheerful great girl, but Dean wasn't sure how her energy would fair with the grumpy old hunter. Charlie and Kevin came through the door simultaneously. They shouted, "We're here bitches!"

Dean and Sam couldn't help but grin. After being told heaven and hell wouldn't be a problem Kevin had freaked at first. He was glad all the crazy shit that kept him from a normal life was out of the picture, but now he hadn't the slightest idea what to do. That's where Charlie came in. She set out to Garth's houseboat to get to know the prophet of the lord and a miracle happened. Kevin's dependency on stress meds and paranoia almost completely went away with Harry Potter and Star Wars marathons. The two quickly became buddies and Kevin left Garth's secluded boat to move with Charlie to her apartment in Michigan. Dean had offered for Kevin to move to the Winchester house, but he declined after getting into the University of Michigan. It wasn't Princeton, but after many money transfers and forging documents with a little angelic help he'd take it.

Dean had expected Charlie to pull him and Sam into hug, but no she went straight to a certain archangel pain in the ass. Gabriel tentatively hugged her back looking to the Winchester brothers for any explanation. They had none. Bobby trudged through the door mumbling, "That girl's been shrieking nearly the whole damn time 'bout meetin' the 'Trickster/Archangel Gabriel.' Say's she really hated when he died and that no one in the 'vandom or fandom or whatever' thought he was dead." He gratefully took the glass Dean handed him.

John's head popped up from the couch where he sat with Danny and Cas watching The Grinch who stole Christmas, "He wasn't even in that many chapters and he was really well received. Father Millard was a huge Gabriel fan. He told me once that if Gabriel wasn't resurrected by the ninth book he'd walk. I didn't really like the everlasting Tuesday though."

Charlie let go of Gabriel then gave Sam and Dean their quick hello hugs," I know right! I didn't see the archangel thing coming but I loved it. Dean dying in every way humanly possibly was a little harsh, but Gabriel's scenes were still great."

John chuckled blushing, "Yesterday was Tuesday, but today is Tuesday too."

Charlie's smile grew three sizes that day, "Oh my god you just quoted Sam! I have no idea who you are but I already love you!"

Dean laughed, "I thought you said you weren't a supernatural fan boy!"

John huffed, "Don't flatter yourself I'm not!"

Charlie sighed, "Oh I see closet fan boy…"

John stuck his tongue out before turning his attention back to the movie. Dean asked Bobby, "You didn't tell them?"

Kevin asked, "What didn't you tell us?"

Castiel walked up to them, "Dean, I have little idea what animal exactly this 'Grinch' is. Hello Bobby, Charlie, and Kevin. I apologize that our first meeting was not very favorable Kevin, but I would like to make another attempt."

Charlie smirked, "So this is Cas… it's nice to meet you Castiel. Quick Question have you and Dean just got over it and kissed yet?"

Dean made a noise similar to a cat sneezing or an ostrich choking.

Castiel answered completely honestly, "Dean and I have kissed numerous times. He will kiss my cheek whenever he goes out and I do the same. When we go to sleep he will kiss my forehead and whenever we are alone he'll kiss my face a lot. I enjoy them very much. Although I do not understand what you mean when you say 'get over it' what is it we must get over?"

Kevin was the first to burst out laughing and nearly everyone else soon followed. Sam cackled, "Oh God that's too adorable it hurts. It physically hurts!"

Dean's face was very comparable to a tomato, but he wasn't about to run off and find some place to cry like a sissy. He grumbled, "So funny, ha-ha you assholes!"

Charlie wiped the tears from her eyes and asked, "Alright alright, we'll stop but who are those two little boys on the couch."

Castiel once again supplied the answer, "John, who you have already spoken to, is Dean's son. The little one is Daniel he is my son as well as Dean's."

Gabriel interjected, "Before you ask Daniel is the result of soul true love angel mojo thing, and John is the result of Dean not being able to keep it in his pants."

Charlie picked up Danny, "So he's your little angel love child huh? He looks just like Cas and John looks like a mini Dean!"

John snorted, "I'm way more handsome than him."

Dean ruffled his hair, "Where do you think you get it from? I'm the entity that is handsome!"

Michael and Balthazar appeared in the room. The odd thing about the occurrence was that Michael had 8 foot tall tree in his arms. Balthazar said, "You two must be Charlie and Kevin. I'm Balthazar this is Michael now where the hell do you want this bloody tree?"

Gabriel's grinned, "Great, you guys are back! Put it the living room, Dean-o and friends can decorate. Us angel bros are out we have some shopping to do. Cassie, you're excluded from this so you can make out with your boy toy under the mistletoe or something."

Gabriel clasped his hands on Balthazar and Michael's shoulders and flew off to where ever the hell they planned to go for 'shopping'.

Dean groaned, "Great, they leave as soon as we have to decorate."

Castiel said, "It is more enjoyable to decorate without the use of 'mojo' as you call it. The house will look spectacular when we are finished."

Sam brought out the bags with all the decorations, "We've got a lot of work to do so no slacking. We've got the tree to do, stockings, hang the lights on the house, we really should put tinsel on the stairs, There's giant candy canes for the driveway."

Dean rummaged through the bags, "Damn Sammy, Are you planning on competing with Santa's workshop or what?"

Castiel declared, "Kevin, Charlie would you like to join us in hunting Santa Claus? John is quite certain he is malicious. It would be of great use to us if you would join in on our crusade"

Dean shoved a bag filled with tinsel into Castiel's arms, "For that last time Santa isn't evil! Danny is gonna start believing that too if you keep it up."

Sam took his little nephew from Charlie and whispered into his ear, "Daddy and Papa are silly aren't they!"

Charlie threw her hands into the air, "I demand to know whose Papa and who's Daddy!"

Kevin muttered to Bobby, "I bet Dean's Papa he totally has the Mama bear thing down."

At that moment a barrage of plastic ornaments flew their way.

"Gabe, you said we were going shopping so why the hell are we at a crepe shop?"

"Cool your wings Balth I have a perfectly reasonable explanation."

"I assume we are in this crepe shop because you desired crepes?" Michael questioned

Gabriel began shoveling the chocolate drizzled crepe the waitress set down into his mouth, "Mikey's on top of things!"

Balthazar rolled his eyes, "You lied about shopping in order to get crepes."

Gabriel gulped then gingerly patted his mouth with a napkin, "Dear Balthazar, we are also here for a very important discussion."

"We're not going to gossip about Dean and Cas' sex life are we? Because you know at this moment its nonexistent it's all fluffy and it's sickening. "

Gabriel shook his head, "Not this time. We are actually on a mission here about presents for our resident Homo sapiens. Now I was at first thinking of key chains, but I had an even more brilliant idea that will ensure they will love me unconditionally!"

Balthazar muttered, "Attention whore."

Michael asked, "What have you decided would be a befitting present?"

Gabriel's eyes flashed with a mischievous glint, "First part of the plan is to have the decorating finished, the second part of the plan involves us taking a little trip, and then the rest follows when Christmas comes around."

Balthazar made sure no one was looking before he materialized a glass of wine. He waved a hand, "Go on continue if you will."

Gabriel jumped up on his chair and started singing stairway to heaven.

Balthazar sunk low into his chair when Michael, confounded on what was happening, joined Gabriel in song. Ditching them and spending Christmas in the Bahamas was looking better and better.

One of the best things about being in heaven was there were no hangovers in heaven. Ash had woken up from passing out plastered on one of the Roadhouse tables, and he felt awesome. Luckily when he woke up no one was there because if Ellen had found him like that she would have shoved him right off and scolded him. It had taken some time but he had managed to not only find Pamela, Ellen her husband Bill, Jo, but he also tracked down John and Mary Winchester. He'd managed to contact a few other select people from angels gossiping about the Winchester brothers. The official Hunters in Heaven Association or H.H.A had been created. Anything relating to the Winchester brothers was passed along through the connected heaven passage ways Ash had created.

For a while things had been quiet, like a weird normal type of quiet on angel radio. When heaven had been in chaos on the angels side Ash had to turn it off for the sake of his own sanity. Now there was the occasional gossiping angels, cherubs doing their thing, fledglings playing; normality on angel terms. Ash was thinking about shutting angel radio down for the day and skitting off to Frederick the Great's heaven when the front doors to the Roadhouse burst open in a flash of light.

A short man sauntered in, "The party don't start till I walk in!"

Another man with neatly combed hair said, "Brother, there is no party even once you have walked in."

Ash flicked his homemade computer off. He had all the info he needed.

He sat a couple beers on the bar, "Archangels Michael and Gabriel, and then Balthazar I presume. This had got to do with the Winchester boys doesn't it?"

Balthazar asked, "How in the world would you know that?"

"Why else might you come here if it's not about the Winchesters?"

Gabriel took one of the beers and chugged it down in one gulp. Michael stated, "We require assistance from you since you were able to connect certain heavens. We assume you are in contact with a number of people associated with the Winchesters."

Ash chuckled, "Well so long as you don't smite me for messing with your system I'll help with anything I can. They didn't get themselves killed again did they?"

Gabriel shook his head, "We just need you to gather up everyone and we'll be back. Got some angel matters to attend to."

Balthazar sighed, "Gabe you could at least let us onto what you're planning."

Gabriel took the other two beers before heading toward the door. He called over his shoulder, "A Trickster never reveals his master plans!"

Balthazar rolled his eyes and flew off with Michael in tow. Ash headed out the back door through the passages he created in heaven. First stop: Ellen and Jo.


	17. Christmas Eve on Heaven and Earth

Ash knocked his beer on the counter like a gavel, "I would now like to call The H.H.A meeting to order. This is pretty important so put down your beers and shut your traps."

Pamela grumbled, "If it's so damn important why don't you get on with it."

"I'm waiting for a few people to get here then we're taking roll call."

Ellen asked, "Who else is there that's comin'?" She enjoyed coming to the old Roadhouse with Jo, but it was rare for Ash to call a meeting like this. Bill had opted to stay in their heaven. He and John were on speaking terms, and with a little help from his boys she hadn't resented John too much. Ellen had utmost respect for Mary Winchester; the woman could shut him up with one look.

Four people walked into through the Roadhouse back door. Ash greeted them, "Linda Tran, Jimmy Novak, Benny Laffite, and Adam Milligan welcome to the meeting of Hunters in Heaven Association. You all have something to do with the Winchester boys and a little birdie told me to bring you here for that reason."

Ash's speech was interrupted when John stood up, "Adam, what the hell are you doing here?"

Adam shrugged, "This bar? Well concerning that I have no clue other than it involves Sam and Dean. As for heaven well I'm dead."

The elder John Winchester stiffened, "What do you know about Dean and Sam?"

Ash waved his arms around, "Hold up! We're going to go around, introduce ourselves and tell a little about ourselves. That way it will be a little easier to get this meeting rolling. I know you all know me since I brought you here, so Pamela start us off will ya."

Pamela rolled her eyes, "Since when did you become an elementary school teacher? Well whatever, I'm Pamela Barnes: Psychic, old friend of Bobby Singers, I got blinded by a damn angel, then after helping out those boys I got stabbed by a Demon."

Ellen wrapped her arm around Jo, "I'm Ellen Harvelle this is my daughter Jo. We ended up blowing up with hellhounds when those boys were trying to kill the devil. They're good boys though. Dean has his moments occasionally, but they're good boys."

Jimmy bit his lip, "Um well I'm Jimmy Novak. I'm not a hunter or anything but I was Castiel's vessel. When Castiel died the first time I did too so I'm here. Dean and Sam really did try to help me once when Castiel left my body, but it was for the best. I assume he's still wearing my face though, but it's better than being there."

Benny laughed, "So you're that poor sap that angel was using as a meat suit. Dean became a legend In Purgatory looking for your face; wouldn't leave without that angel. I'm Benny Laffite. I really don't know what I'm doing here in heaven. I was actually a vampire, ended up in Purgatory, got out with Dean, got back in to help that old drunk and Dean's little brother, and then ended up here. I really don't know Sam, but I do know Dean. I've fought at the boy's side throughout purgatory and he's one of the greatest warriors I've ever met. Trust him with my life; Good friend."

John muttered, "Dean wouldn't be friends with a monster."

Benny cocked a brow, "Well if you haven't noticed I'm not a vampire anymore, and I drank blood not people. "

Before John could start Mrs. Tran interrupted, "I'm Linda Tran. Dean and Sam have been looking after my son Kevin. He's a prophet."

Mary had her hand to her mouth. She had heard some of what her boys had been though from Ellen and forced talks from John, but it hurt knowing her babies had to endure so much more while losing such dear friends along the way. John had told her about Adam, but she hadn't known he was dead as well. It wasn't technically cheating since she had been dead, so she wasn't angry. She cleared her throat, "I'm Mary Winchester and this is my husband John Winchester. We're Sam and Dean's parents."

John asked again, "Adam, how are you here?"

"Well let's see here. I got brutally murdered by Ghouls along with my mom. I ended up in heaven only to be resurrected in order to tortured, then be a meat suit for Michael, and then end up in the pit with Sam and Lucifer. Sam got out, I didn't. Once Sam was gone Lucifer needed a new toy, so Michael fought him a lot. He usually shielded me before, but well after that hell was hell. Don't feel sorry for me alright I'm good here. My mom may have told me I'm allowed to flip you the bird when I see you, but it's okay really. "

John's shoulder's dropped and he went silent.

Ash clapped his hands, "That was thoroughly depressing. Anyway now that we're acquainted I think we should rename the club 'Offed by Winchester boy association.' Kidding, but I brought you guys here because angel's told me to."

Jo snorted, "Ash, how much have you been drinking?"

Ash pointed a finger at her, "I'm not drunk I slept it off a while ago. Angel's really did tell me to gather you guys, and then they said they'd come and explain."

Balthazar appeared in the middle of the room, "Good day everyone!"

Ash asked, "What happened to Michael and Gabriel?"

Balthazar chuckled, "Oh they had some other matters to attend to. Dean-o may or may not have gotten his head shoved in a fruitcake by Michael accidently, and Gabriel just might be strategically placing mistletoe everywhere. So I got sent instead."

Mary asked politely, "Mr. Balthazar what we're we called here for exactly."

Balthazar smiled at the Mrs. Winchester, "Oh finally, a nice polite hunter. I like you. Sadly your boys didn't really inherit it."

John glared at Balthazar. Balthazar acted innocent, "Calm now Daddy Winchester I mean no harm. I know a certain eight year old with that same glare."

"Dean's kid?" Ash asked

Balthazar blinked, "How do you do that?"

"Fluent in Enochian. It's one of the hottest topics amongst those angels. They all talk about Dean Winchester's son with the Prince of heaven on his shoulder."

Benny whistled, "Brother's, got a son huh?"

Mary stood up, "Why did no one tell me I'm a grandmother!"

Ellen laughed, "None of us knew. You're trying to sell me that bull cause it ain't working."

John swallowed, "You aren't serious right?"

Balthazar sighed, "This isn't on my payroll. Fine, Yes Dean has a son. Can we get to what I'm here for now?"

Mary pleaded with him, "Please Mr. Balthazar I just want to hear a little more."

"I could get used to Mr. Balthazar. Well if you're going to beg I guess I have to. Dean actually has two; John the oldest and Daniel the youngest. I really shouldn't say more than that so now to the important stuff. We're planning on bringing some of the living to heaven and I need you dead humans to deck this bar out. Make it look more cheerful and less bloody depressing. Up to it we've only got a little time."

Balthazar snapped his fingers and a bunch of boxes containing decorations and other assortments appeared in the room. He flew off without another word.

John breathed, "John huh?"

Mary ran her hand through her husband's hair, "He named his first born son after you."

"Mary…I…when I was on Earth… I...Sam and Dean…"

Adam threw a Santa hat at his father, "You're not on Earth anymore you're in heaven. You fucked up quite a number of times so what. It doesn't matter now. You can probably guess which humans are coming up here so stop moping and get decorating."

Pamela elbowed Jo playfully, "It's been a while those boys probably only got more handsome."

Benny started stringing lights across the bar, "Dean's already taken…"

Jimmy sat down with his head in his hands. He groaned, "Oh God, I just imagined something I could have gone forever without ever imagining."

Ellen, Jo, Mrs. Tran, and Ash all shared a knowing look leaving the Winchester parents puzzled. Dean would have to do the whole 'meet the parents' thing himself.

Sam read softly, "The stockings were hung with care in hopes that Saint Nicolas would soon be there…"

"I also set up a devils trap under the chimney so if that SOB comes his fat ass won't be going anywhere," John added.

Dean walked out of the kitchen, a bowl of cookie dough in the crook of his arm, and a spoon in one hand. "Johnny, you really should watch your language a bit more."

Sam rolled his eyes, "You shouldn't be the one telling him that considering your mouth."

Charlie whined, "Scolding later, story reading now!"

Dean laughed. Seated on the floor with pillows and blankets in front of Sam, who had decided to dawn a pair of plush Reindeer antlers, was Kevin, Charlie, John, and Danny sat in Sam's lap. Sammy had taken up on Danny's request to read The Night before Christmas, and everyone else joined in on story time. They had considered going caroling, but since Kevin, John and Charlie were the only ones who actually knew Christmas carols they decided against it.

Sam and Dean kept the pagan god Christmas incident a secret in order to not fan John's Santa hate fire. Michael had run off since the fruitcake incident. Bobby had gone to mail a Christmas card everyone signed to Garth. Gabriel and Balthazar were definitely up to something; Dean didn't know what. He had no time to ponder it since the chocolate chip cookies were done.

In order to suit everyone's different tastes he was baking not only chocolate chip, but peanut butter, sugar, and oatmeal cookies. Some special sugar cookies were to be molded with Christmas cookie cutters for Santa. The sugar cookies just had to be spooned out and put into the oven. Bobby was ridiculed Dean calling him a 'good little house wife' but to Dean a man wasn't a man if he couldn't make himself up some damn good cookies. With oven mitts covering his hands he pulled the steaming chocolate chip cookies out of the oven. After he placed them on the stovetop he was startled by Castiel turning his chin around and kissing him on the lips.

Dean's still oven mitt clad hands wound around Castiel's waist as he kissed Cas back. They had gotten a lot better at not kissing like awkward teenagers, but Dean was still reluctant to show a lot of affection around the others. He was a badass damn it, not some mushy lover boy who randomly made out with his angel in front of his kids and brother. Castiel pulled back and asked, "Am I fulfilling the tradition correctly?"

Dean smiled, "What tradition?"

"The tradition that when two people are under a poison plant foliage together during Christmas they are to kiss."

Dean looked up, sure enough a bushel of mistletoe hung over the stove. He bellowed, "Gabriel, this has your trickster ass written all over it!"

Dean pulled Cas along as he stomped in the living room. Gabriel was perched on the sofa armchair with a candy cane sticking out of his mouth. He asked, "What seems to be the problem Dean-o?"

Dean grabbed Gabriel by his shirt collar, "You know damn well what the problem is."

Kevin and Charlie booed. Sam said, "Come on guys, no fighting on Christmas Eve!"

Daniel squirmed on Sam's lap, "Papa, do you not like Uncle Gabey?"

"Yeah Papa, do you not like Uncle Gabey?" Gabriel mimicked

Dean's eyes narrowed and he hissed in Gabriel's ear, "I'm over all that crap you pulled on me and Sam, but I really don't need your help with Cas in anyway shape or form so stay out!"

Balthazar appeared at the top of the staircase, "Gabe, everything's ready to go for tomorrow!"

Dean asked, "Cas, do you know what they're talking about?"

Cas shook his head, "My brothers have not told me anything of their plans."

Danny giggled, "Daddy! Daddy! I know what Uncle Gabey's doin' with Uncle Balthy and Uncle Mikey!"

Castiel picked up Daniel, "You can tell me Little One."

Danny whispered, "It's a secret!"

Dean sighed, "Well whatever, as long as I don't die I guess it doesn't matter. The cookies are done if anyone cares to try them."

Gabriel angel zapped his ass straight into the kitchen. Charlie dragged John along, "After cookies you kiddos can get ready for bed because if you don't go to bed early Santa won't come."

John mumbled, "I hope that bastard doesn't come."

Sam's almighty bitchface reared its ugly head at Dean, "Papa, convince him Santa isn't a monster already."

Dean muttered, "I've already tried okay."

Sam rolled his eyes, patted his brother's shoulder, and then went with the others into the kitchen.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. Thing had been getting better between him and John but the kid was still so distant. Things were easier with little Danny, but he couldn't leave John out. Cas said, "Dean…"

Dean hoped his angel could offer any condolence, "What Cas?"

"We are under that poison plant again."

Dean glanced up, "Son of a bitch! Gabriel!"

John pushed his bed sheets off as he yawned, "I'm not tired really…"

Dean tucked his son back in, "Your yawning says otherwise. You'll be okay if you go to sleep. Santa is a good guy. When you wake up presents will be under the tree from that guy."

Castiel walked into the room with Danny asleep against his shoulder. He whispered, "If it isn't too much trouble is it alright if Daniel sleeps in your bed with you John?"

John scooted over so Castiel could lay Danny down. John asked, "Castiel, Dean keeps saying Santa is a good guy!"

Castiel smiled, "If Dean says it is true I am obliged to believe it is so. Tomorrow when you awake Santa will have brought you presents because you are such a good boy."

Dean nodded in agreement. He had already talked it out with Sam that he and Bobby would set out the gifts and everything. He'd tell Cas the truth at some point, but he wanted to let him have that belief if only for his first real Christmas. Dean stroked both his son's hair then he turned on Daniel's night light. "Good night Johnny."

John cuddled closer to his little brother, "Night Dean."

Dean gently closed the door. He turned to Castiel, "I have an early Christmas present for you."

Cas tilted his head confused. Dean seemed nervous. His hands were slightly damp, his heart rate had increased, he kept biting his lower lip, and every time his eyes glanced at Cas he would quickly look away. Castiel did not wish to invade Dean's privacy, but he was concerned about said 'present' that Dean intended to give him. A quick peek into his mind wouldn't hurt.

He couldn't find his words, "Oh…"

Dean fidgeted where he stood, "Cas, if you're not okay with it I understand…"

Cas chuckled, "Whatever could make you think that Dean? I have observed humanity for quite some time. I am familiar with the act. Never had I done such things, but I am familiar with them."

Castiel nuzzled his face into Dean's neck, "I would like to do such things with you. I would like to do that very much."

Dean tried his best to keep silent when Castiel nibbled on his ear. This was not the thing to do when standing in front of their kid's door, but it had been a while for Dean and he couldn't help it. Castiel sighed, "I really want to bond with you…"

Dean was getting some serious signals; ones that were not to be ignored.

Dean chuckled as they made their way to their bedroom, "Merry Christmas to me."


	18. Merry Christmas

Dean loved waking up to the heat radiating off Castiel's body. He loved having Castiel's dark soft head nuzzled under his chin with his strong arms wrapped around Dean with Cas' slim but taunt muscles against him. He loved having Castiel's long legs intertwined with his, and feeling his breath close to his face. He felt in need of a shower and his hips hurt like hell, but he still felt semi- good, sated at the very least. Never would he repeat any of things out loud to any soul living or dead, but he felt good.

He was too comfortable to get up and he didn't want to wake Cas up, but little hands were banging on the door. If God wasn't such a dick to them Dean would have thanked him for the wonderful invention that is locks. "Daddy! Papa! Wake up wake up! Open door! It's Danny!"

Dean groaned. He had almost forgot it was Christmas, and he wasn't in any state to open the door. The clock on the nightstand said 6:30am. Dean kissed Castiel's temple, "Cas, the kids are up."

Cas mumbled into Dean's neck, "Too early…sleep more."

Dean asked, "What is Danny teleports in here?"

"Dean, Danny cannot even fly yet."

The banging on the door became harder. John yelled, "Guys, Danny's gonna break down the door!"

Danny exclaimed, "I'll throw a tantrum the likes of this house have never seen!"

Dean growled, "Cas… mojo clean, clothes, please, now!"

Castiel tapped his fingers against Dean's forehead. In an instant both of them and the bed were clean. Cas had dressed himself in Dean's old ACDC shirt and candy cane pajama pants, while Dean had dressed in snowmen pajama pants and a plain white shirt. Cas was reluctant to untangle himself from Dean, but Dean managed to shove his angel back down on the bed. Dean jumped out of bed and pain shoot through his feet right to his backside. He grimaced, "Cas! You did that on purpose."

Cas sighed and slapped his hand against Dean's ass. Relief washed over him. Dean grumbled, "You could have just done the forehead tap thing."

Castiel muttered, "I prefer that way…" He pulled the covers over his head and burrowed back under the sheets. The guy must have wanted Dean to walk weird all day. He wouldn't be the one to endure everyone's torment. Balthazar called from the other side of the door, "Mummy, Daddy happy fun times are over! The twerps won't leave me be unless you make yourselves presentable and get your asses out here!"

Dean opened the door only to have Danny sprint in and he started jumping on Castiel, "Daddy! Christmas! Santa! Wake up!"

Dean grinned at John who blushed then hid behind Balthazar. Dean chuckled, "Why you being so shy Johnny? Merry Christmas, Little Man."

John murmured, "You were right about Santa. I was wrong, sorry."

"No need to be sorry, you hadn't heard of the guy so it's okay to be suspicious."

Dean asked Balthazar, "What are you doing up so early? Were you excited about Santa too?"

Balthazar scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous. I just ah… donuts…"

"You went out and got donuts?"

"No… I made them. Chocolate, Crispy Cream, jelly filled, and extra sprinkle ones for Gabe."

Dean bit his lip to contain the laughter that was bubbling to the surface. He snickered, "Wow Balthy, you're such a doll!"

Balthazar rolled his eyes, "Nice Pajama's Winchester, did Cassie mojo those on you after your adventures last night? These walls aren't that thick and I didn't think Cassie would be that vocal."

John's eyebrows knitted together, "What?"

Dean was saved by Cas finally getting out of bed with a rambunctious Danny clinging to his head. Danny squealed, "Daddy's up! Merry Christmas Papa!"

Dean shoved Balthazar out of the way and started running throughout the house yelling at the top of his lungs, "Wake up its Christmas! Get your lazy asses out of bed!"

Danny had jumped off of Cas to follow behind his Papa, "Christmas! Wake up! Get your lazy asses' outta bed!"

Bobby yelled from his guest room, "The damn sun ain't even up yet! Shut up ya idjits!"

Bobby's complaints ceased when Danny went into his room, wrapped his arms around Bobby, and kissed his scruffy cheek, "Merry Christmas Grandpa Bobby." Dean cackled. The old drunk was putty in his little boy's hands.

The oddball family was gathered in the living room around the tree. Most of them sleepy eyes and pajama clad as the Disney Parks Christmas parade played on the TV. Michael and Balthazar were the only ones dressed and wide wake aside from the kids and Dean. Gabriel looked like a nightmare. It wasn't until Sam dumped Gabriel's stocking, which was filled with the most sugary candy they could find in front of him, he brightened. Kevin whined, "It's too early can't we open presents later?"

Dean shook his head, "No way I'm pumped let's do this thing! Danny and Johnny have to open their present from Santa first then we'll go from youngest to oldest."

Michael smirked, "I am the eldest. I am the first angel in all of creation."

John laughed, "You're getting better at the jokes Mikey, keep at it and you might actually be funny."

Dean tossed the presents to his boys. Daniel's Christmas list had been barely legible but it said he wanted a toy train. John's had been a little harder. It was easy to read and written very politely, but he hadn't really asked for any toys. He had written that he didn't know what to ask for himself, but Uncle Sam had said he could ask for something for someone else. The boy had written that he wanted his family to be happy; especially Dean. Danny quickly opened his present and squealed with joy when he saw the awesome train Santa brought him. Dean smiled at John, "Go on John, open it."

John opened the box. Inside was just a simple note printed in gold lettering. It read: Look outside.

John walked over to the window, and Dean loved the grin that spread across the usually serious kid's face. That smiled dropped and John sighed, "I don't know how to ride a bike…"

Dean rolled his eyes, "I'll teach you Little Man. No frowning on Christmas, open the presents from us."

Danny had already started on opening the presents, some of them weren't even his.

Danny had acquired a sizeable number of toys. Castiel scolded Gabriel, Balthazar, and Sam. If his uncles kept spoiling him he'd grow up greedy. John was very content with his Christmas earnings. A baseball mitt and bat from Bobby, a couple language books from Sam, Lord of the Rings from Charlie and Kevin, Balthazar, Castiel and Gabriel had somehow snuck a grand piano into the parlor and though John thought it was too much they were set on that being the gift. Michael had given him an ancient book that Gabriel had muttered something about angelic library. Dean's gift had inside his amulet that Sam had given to him many Christmas' ago. Sam had smiled when he saw it, and even though it wasn't a giant piano he could tell John loved that Dean had given him it. Dean had also given him Spiderman pajamas but no one else understood the meaning of that but the two of them.

The adult presents weren't as extravagant. Fandom merch for Charlie, textbooks for Kevin, a new laptop for Sam, a mountain of Candy for Gabriel along with a couple pieces of coal, weaponry and research material were common place. The angels had said their present would come later. Charlie had also given Bobby and Dean some impressive whiskey; Dean wouldn't question where she got it.

Dean didn't think Cas would love his present of weird sweaters as much as he did; kissing Dean on the lips when he got it in front of everyone. Dean couldn't complain since Cas had given not only a great time last night, but some parts the Impala had needed changed straight from 1967. He had kissed his angel while flipping off the hooting Gabriel and Balthazar. Presents were done by 8:30 and everyone scurried off to get dressed. Dean had intended to start the ham and get some other things ready for dinner, but he was stopped by The Angel Brigade shielding the kitchen from him.

He laughed, "Very funny guys. Get out of the way I've gotta start dinner or it won't be done."

Gabriel said, "Dean-o why don't you just go find your angel lover under a mistletoe okay?"

"You put mistletoe everywhere for starters, second why the hell won't you let me in the kitchen?"

Michael stated, "There are bears in there…We do not wish for you to come to harm due to a bear attack."

Balthazar rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Really Mikey? Really…that's what you come up with?"

Gabriel chuckled, "Oh ho ho Mikey you are such a kidder! Dean-o there's no reasons to worry so long as you don't go in the kitchen."

Dean shrugged and instead went to his angel. Cas could just mojo him into the kitchen. John had started to play We Wish you a Merry Christmas on the grand piano. Sam and Bobby were listening appreciatively. Kevin and Charlie had started to tango across the room. Cas was dancing, or trying to, with Danny in his arms. Dean grinned, "Smooth moves Cas. Could you mojo me into the kitchen. The angel brigade's being douches and won't let me in."

Castiel twirled towards Dean as Danny giggled and tapped two fingers against his head. He was getting used to the whole flying thing by now even if it sometimes still left him a little…irregular. Gabriel, Balthazar, and Michael burst into the kitchen when Dean opened the fridge.

Gabriel yelled, "Dean-o we can explain!"

Dean clenched his fist. The food he had so meticulously bought for Christmas dinner was gone.

"EXPLAIN NOW OR SOMEONES GETTING AN ANGEL BLADE UP THEIR ASS!"

John's rendition of jingle bells stopped.

The Angel Brigade promptly fled to the living room. Gabriel jumped into Sam's arms, "Samsquatch save me! Your brother's being kinky as hell and I don't like it!"

Balthazar had jumped onto an extremely annoyed Bobby, "I demand a safe word at the very least!"

Michael said, "The reason the Christmas substance that borders on gluttonous is absent is in part of our gift to you humans."

Sam sat Gabriel down, "How is stealing the dinner part of your guy's gift?"

Balthazar, who had his pompous ass knocked to the floor, sighed, "It seems our cover is blown…"

Gabriel gave a battle cry, "Mikey Balthy ignite plan Viva la Heaven!"

Gabriel, Michael, and Balthazar put their hands on their designated humans. Gabriel winked at Castiel sending out thoughts for him to follow them. Michael had talked to Joshua who had talked it over with the big man. Dear old dad had allowed them this just for Christmas. They were going to heaven.

Gabriel would admit the landing could have been a little better. He had intended to pop right into the Roadhouse guns blazing, but it hadn't gone like he planned. They had instead crash landed in the heaven of a 1950's sock hop. Dean asked, "What the hell is this? Where the hell are we?"

Castiel glared, "Brother what did you do! Why are we in-"

Balthazar clamped his hand over Castiel's mouth, "Gabe, get a move on!"

Gabriel sighed, "Slight miscalculation gather dear humans."

Everyone reluctantly gathering around the angels; whatever they were doing must be better than being stuck in 1950. Balthazar let go of Castiel and they were off flying again.

The Roadhouse looked more Christmas like than it ever had been since the day Ellen and Bill bought it. She checked on the ham as Mary started the apple pie with Pamela's help. Linda Tran was put on potato salad duty along with Jimmy. Jimmy was polite and listened to Mrs. Tran's every order. Mary hoped the poor young man wasn't too scared of her. Adam had been nice enough to help Jo with the deviled eggs. Jo had been reluctant to work with Adam since he was not a hunter and just a normal kid, but he didn't try to flirt with her so she grew to accept him. Adam was just happy someone his own age was present. Ash was to stay out of the kitchen and keep watch for the boys on angel radio. Benny and John had started to talk after a couple beers together.

"So you met Dean in Purgatory? Do you know how he ended up there?"

Benny shook his head, "I'm not the type to question a man's past. One night when we were in Purgatory he had told me he'd been hell and back, then heaven and back for shits and giggles, not to mention tearing his way through Purgatory, I hadn't known that before, but that guy is something else. I was just curious when word got around about a human in Purgatory. I knew a way back and with his help I could get back too then we'd go our separate ways. It didn't turn out that way. Dean Winchester just has something about him…and something about that angel of his… your son grew up to be a great man."

John frowned. He'd been in hell. He didn't like to think about it, but the thought of Dean having to be there…

"Dean certainly didn't grow up that way cause of me."

Benny shrugged, "No mourning the past now that you're dead. We've all made mistakes and that's life."

"You're not half bad for an ex-bloodsucker."

Ash whistled, "Those angels started squawking away once those boys entered heaven."

He shouted, "Guys get ready In 5-4-3-2…"

Gabriel laughed, "Hello everybody! The Archangel Gabriel is here! Here's our angelic present to you humans!"

Gabriel, Michael, and Balthazar stood to the side to their dumfounded humans. Benny stood up and smiled at Dean, "Hey Brother."

Dean stared at Benny before he pulled his friend in for a hug, "Benny… What the hell is going on?"

Michael said, "Benjamin Laffite was returned to his original human state and taken from Purgatory on my father's orders."

Dean laughed, "God just up and decided to make you human again? Not a bad deal huh?"

"Not at all Brother not at all. Got word you were comin' upstairs from that Ash, and he brought all us here."

Dean asked, "Who's us?"

John walked over to them. Sam breathed, "Dad…"

Castiel watched how Dean's demeanor instantly changed. His shoulder's straightened, he held his chin high, and his smile instantly turned into a line; like a good little soldier.

John smiled, "Hey Boys, Bobby…"

Bobby rolled his eyes, "Are you just going to stand there?"

Sam laughed and hugged his father. Dean stood stoic with Little Johnny hiding behind his legs. John said, "Dean?"

"Yes, Sir" Dean replied.

Benny rolled his eyes, "Rust or gold Brother; depends on how you look at it."

John rubbed the back of his neck, "Dean…Sam… You boys didn't deserve what I put on you…I'm sorry I-"

Sam shook his head, "Dad, its Christmas. We're in heaven for God sakes! We don't have to do that now."

Dean swallowed, "Dad…I'm sorry."

John pulled his eldest son in for a tight hug, "What the hell do you have to be sorry for? Dean… I'm proud of both you and Sam. You were always there for Sam, and I well…"

Dean hugged his father back not saying a word. He let go of Dean and held his hand out to Bobby, "Bobby, thanks for looking out for Sam and Dean."

Bobby grumbled as he took John's hand, "Those boys might run me ragged but…They're like my boys too. "

John noticed a young boy hiding behind Dean. He asked, "Who's that?"

Dean picked up little John and said, "This is my son John Robert Winchester."

Sam laughed, "You know it could get a little confusing with two Johns."

Bobby said, "How about little John and big John?"

"You could shorten John Robert to J.R and Dad could be John." Sam offered

Dean shook his head in disgust, "Sammy that is one of the single douchiest things to do. The whole initial name thing is what douchebags do. We'll just stick with Johnny because my son isn't a douche."

John peered at Johnny, who was hiding his face in Dean's neck, "Hey Johnny, I'm Sam and Dean's dad."

Danny put two and two together and he giggled, "You're Grandpa like Grandpa Bobby!"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck after putting John down, "Guess I should introduce everybody: Over in the corner are the Archangels Gabriel and Michael and normie angel Balthazar. These guys are Kevin and Charlie…"

Dean clamped his hand on Cas' shoulder, "This is my-um this is Castiel…he's an angel too. The little guy he's holding is Danny. Danny's my son too."

John smiled, "Cute little guy; doesn't really look that much like you, though he has your nose."

Gabriel had his mouth wide open and was staring Dean down confounded. Sam mouthed for him to quit but he wouldn't give. Castiel either didn't realize or was unfazed by the fact Dean hadn't said anything about Castiel being not only his boyfriend? Angel? Lover? Whatever… he just hadn't said anything about his grace-soul love baby. Balthazar yelled, "Kitchen elves get out here the guest have arrived!"

Ellen was the first out the kitchen door, "Who the hell are you calling Kitchen elves? Do it again and you're not getting anything to eat."

When she caught sight of the Winchester brothers she exclaimed, "The boys are here!"

Everyone tried to shove each other out of the way to get out of the kitchen. Ellen and Jo surrounded Bobby, Dean, Sam, and Cas into a group hug. Dean was about to apologize when Jo put a finger to his lips, "You try and apologize I'm kicking your ass. I told you I'd see you on the other side and its okay."

Ellen laughed, "You boys better be behaving yourselves back on Earth."

Dean chuckled, "You girls raising hell up here?"

Jo ruffled Cas' hair before they let go, "We try."

Dean was confused when he saw a second Cas walk out with Pamela until he took in the mannerisms, "Jimmy?"

Jimmy gave them a small wave. Castiel pulled his ex-vessel in for an awkward hug surprising everyone especially Jimmy. Cas said, "I am very sorry about what you endured due to being my vessel. I have missed speaking with you as I once did and I admit it was a little lonely at first, but I am glad you are in paradise."

Jimmy shrugged, "Well it's not every day you get blown up, but heaven isn't half bad."

Kevin ran to his mother when he saw her. They had their own little family reunion.

Adam waltzed out of the kitchen, "Thanks for leaving me in hell!"

Sam and Dean looked awestruck at each other. Sam found his words first, "Adam…how…I'm sorry I really am."

Michael said, "Adam escaped the cage when I did and was accepted into paradise. It is good to see you are doing well."

Adam smiled, "Good to see you too Mikey. Sam don't let it get to you. It's kind of hard to hold a grudge when you're in heaven. I'm with my mom so its okay, your mom's really nice too."

John decided now wasn't the time to question why there was a younger version of himself that Adam referred to as Mikey.

Mary Winchester had to take the pie out of the oven before she could go see her boys. She hadn't expected to start crying once she saw them. She jumped into their open arms with her arms around their necks. She cried, "My baby boys… Dean, Sam you're all grown up. I love you two so much."

Dean tried his hardest not to cry, "Mom… It's really good to see you. I missed you."

Sam had started to cry into the shoulder of the mother he hadn't gotten the chance to know. Other than the ghost thing he had been just a baby, but now his mom was standing right in front of him. He cried, "Mom…Mom…"

She stroked her youngest son's slightly overlong hair, "Shhhh its okay Sammy."

Dean pulled back, quickly wiping away a few tears that had slipped past his defense, as Mary comforted Sam. Dean chuckled, "Mom, you know how you used to tell me angels were watching over me?"

"Yes Dean, every night."

Dean gave Castiel a little push toward her, "This is Cas. He's the angel who watched over me. "

Gabriel mumbled an unnoticed, "Hey, I helped too!"

Mary smiled at the angel that stood before her. The man in the trench coat holding the toddler looked a lot like Jimmy, although there was something different about his eyes like they're were much, much brighter. His mannerisms were more also more stiff and awkward. The most obvious distinction was how Dean would smile at him and in return the angel would look at Dean like he was the most important thing in the world.

Castiel said, "It is…nice to meet you Mrs. Winchester. I am Castiel."

Mary put her warm hand to Castiel's cheek, "It's nice to meet you Castiel. Please call me Mary. Thank you for looking out for Sam and Dean."

"Sam is my friend and Dean…" He cut off

Mary whispered in his ear, "You love him don't you?"

He nodded vigorously.

She replied, "I guess I have another son…"

Castiel tilted his head. Dean's mother seemed very kind and understanding, but he wasn't sure what she meant by that.

Mary demanded, "Now I want to see my grandsons now! No ifs ands or buts!"

Dean picked up John again who instantly hide his face. Danny wiggled his little hands at Mary, "You're Grandma!"

Dean laughed, "Yeah Little One that's grandma. Mom, that's Danny and this one that's being shy, is Johnny."

Mary noticed Johnny looked just like Dean, but strangely Danny looked very much like Castiel. She was curious about that, but it could wait till later. Jo said, "I guess Ash and that Bathazar guy weren't kidding about you having kids."

Balthazar scoffed, "It's Balthazar not Bathazar."

Charlie had felt a little awkward not knowing anyone here personally, so she stood off to the side with the angels. Pamela walked over to her and said, "Hey Sweetie, do you wanna go to your parent's heaven? Ash has the door all ready to go so if you want…"

Charlie nearly sprinted to the door. She called back, "It was nice meeting all you guys! Sam, Dean, Kevin I'll be back later. I'm going to go see my parents!"

They waved as the little redhead went with Pamela out the Roadhouse back door. Ash had been brave enough to go to the angel corner. Gabriel stuck out his tongue, "This is the cool table go away!"

Ash laughed, "I was just wondering about that Danny kid. First of all how? Second does anyone else know?"

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows, "Smarty pants huh? Well it depends on who knows about Deano and Cassie. As for Danny it's kind of an angel thing involving souls."

Benny took a seat at the table, "Nearly everyone had their assumptions except the Winchester parents, though I'm starting to think Mama Winchester guessed it at first glance. In Purgatory I remember thinking 'shit that boy's in love' when we were searching for him and we finally found him."

Ellen said, "We're all going to sit down and have a Christmas dinner! I slaved over that damn ham and I ain't waiting for it to get cold!"

Gabriel snapped his fingers and the bar tables were gone replaced with a large, long, elegant, table that would fit everyone. Dean muttered, "There better be pie."

Mary grinned at her sweet boy, "What kind of Christmas would this be if there wasn't?"

Eight hunters, an ex-hunter, an ex-vampire, a prophet of the lord and his mother, two ex-vessels, two kids, and four angels: 20 people in all sitting down for Christmas dinner. It was a lot less awkward than one would assume especially since some of the people were dead in relevance to some in the room. Mary had made a rule that hunting was an off limit's topic for the dinner table, so Gabriel took it upon himself to tell the Christmas story from his point of view. Michael would occasionally add statements, but Gabriel loved the attention.

Bobby had done his best to explain why there was a young version of John at the table, but it was hard when they wanted to avoid all apocalypse talk. Of course Michael had supplied the simple explanation that God had fashioned him a vessel similar to it so it would contain him. Not many understood what that meant, but then again who were they to question the eldest archangel.

Danny stuck out his lip, "Papa I want honey!"

"Come on Danny don't you want to eat just a little piece of ham?"

"No, I want honey!"

Dean sighed, "Cas…"

Castiel said, "Little One you cannot have any honey right now. Perhaps if you eat a little bit of your food afterwards you may have honey, but that is only if you behave yourself and listen to Dean when he asks of you to."

A bottle of honey appeared in front of Danny and the little one began to drown his dinner in it. Castiel glared at Gabriel.

Gabriel grinned like an imp, "Come on Cassie a little rebellion's good for the soul every now and again. You should know that."

Danny giggled, "Thank you Uncle Gabey!"

Dean chuckled, "A little rebellion's different from you guys spoiling him."

Jo commented, "So I'm guessing Danny's the troublemaker? Johnny's a shy little guy."

"Oh Danny's a little angel!" Gabriel put emphasis on angel.

Mary, who was sitting across from Dean, Cas, Danny, and Johnny, smiled at the boy. Johnny had his chin down nearly the entire time. Mary asked, "You're Daddy's really loud Johnny, you must be quiet like your Mama."

Johnny fidgeted in his seat, "I don't have a Mama… I just got a Dad."

Dean coughed, "That's kind of well…um…"

John asked, "Johnny I think I've met you before. How old are you?"

"I'm eight."

"What do you mean you think you've met him before?" Sam asked

"Well years ago I was hunting with an old friend while Dean was on a poltergeist case. We were looking into a werewolf in New Hampshire and I met this kid when we ganked it, poor kid witnessed the whole thing, we dropped him off at this church place, but…You remind me of him."

Mary cleared her throat, "What did I say about discussing hunting at the dinner table!"

Jo asked, "Johnny what do you mean you don't have a mama?"

Dean grumbled, "Can we not discuss that."

Danny exclaimed, "I don't got a mama either!" He pointed at Dean then Cas, "I got Papa and I got Daddy."

Sam nearly choked on his green beans.

Mary raised a brow, "I feel like I'm missing something."

Michael opened his mouth to explain, but Balthazar and Gabriel tackled him before he could, "No Mikey, don't do it! If anyone's going to be talking it's going to be Dean-o."

Dean was blushing bright red with his head down like Johnny. Bobby sighed, "Boy you did just fine telling me now tell your folks. Nearly everyone else here knows 'bout you and Cas, by the most part, about it so go on I ain't getting any younger. Raise your hand if you know what I'm talking about."

Ash, Linda, Sam, Kevin, Jo, Ellen, Pamela, Jimmy, and Adam, the angels, and even Mary raised their hands. Dean's eyes widened when he saw his Mom's hand. John stared at Cas and Dean, his brow furrowed in thought, what were they talking about?

Dean could feel everyone's eyes on him. A voice echoed in his head, 'Look up…'

Dean did as the voice told and caught a familiar sight thanks to that damn Trickster; mistletoe was hung not too conspicuously from the ceiling right over Dean and Castiel's heads. Dean may not be best at venting through words but he could be a man of action. He grabbed Castiel's tie and pulled him in for a kiss. The table erupted in hoots, hollers, and even some clapping. Although it was good they were happy Jimmy had covered his eyes not really wanting to see the face that was solely his at first sucking face with Dean Winchester. Maybe this was what having an identical twin was like.

Benny whistled, "Finally Brother I thought you weren't ever gonna claim that angel!"

Sam laughed and wondered if Benny had felt the same he did, being around the two before they got their heads outta their asses.

Dean let Cas go, and Sam could have sworn he saw Dean's mouth form three words he thought Dean would never say openly to Cas. Dean was still red faced, but he looked his parents in the eye. Mary was smiling looking overjoyed. John just looked surprised. He blinked and said, "Oh…Well I didn't think you'd ever settle down for one person Dean, but I'm happy for you." Mary laughed, "Castiel, you better treat Dean right okay."

Castiel nodded, "I met Dean when I pulled him from hell I have died for him and I would again if I must. I love him very much and I will always ensure the safety of both your sons Mary."

Gabriel had finished his dinner and was munching away on candy, "Don't forget to mention how Cassie is also your nephilim baby daddy."

"Mom, it's a weird grace-soul angel thing okay…but Danny is my son and Cas' son" Dean explained

Balthazar commented, "You know that's the first time you haven't said you and Cassie haven't done the futon foxtrot."

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows, "You know why Balthy."

Jimmy groaned, "Dear God, why'd you have to do that! Humans have imaginations you know!"

Pamela patted Jimmy comfortingly on the back even though she herself wasn't fazed at all by the notion. Michael tilted his head, "I do not understand are we discussing Castiel's and Dean's fornication activities? Balthazar you said it was fluffy and adorable which you found sickening."

Jo laughed, "Dean adorable?"

Sam said, "You should see them the adorableness is almost suffocating."

"Shut up Sammy!"

"Sam when are you going to find someone?" Pamela asked

Sam groaned. Mary and John watched the whole thing with smiles on their face. Their two…no three boys were right in front of them happy and together. They had two grandchildren, and all their friends surrounding them. Mary smiled at Balthazar, "Thank you for bringing them here for Christmas Mr. Balthazar."

Balthazar mumbled, "Well Merry Christmas and all that…"

"Merry Christmas to you to."


	19. The Boy with No Name

After a while Johnny had started to open up a bit more. He avoided John like the plague but he took instantly to Mary. The boy's mouth got rougher when he hung out with Ash, Adam and Benny. Ellen and Jo were relentless in scolding Dean about it. After Dinner was done they all sat around eating pie and drinking champagne. Hunting stories were shared, but Mary wanted to know more about her grandsons. She adored the idea Danny was simply created out of true love. Johnny was a bit more difficult. Neither Dean, Sam, Bobby, Castiel, Gabriel, nor Balthazar knew much about Johnny's past. Mary found it a bit concerning.

Gabriel said, "Cassie, we have a little situation."

"Brother, is it of import at this very moment?"

Gabriel downed another glass of champagne, "That depends on whether meeting with the big man counts as important. Not to mention a few angels want to meet with us. That includes Danny coming too."

Dean shook his head, "Nope no way. My son isn't seeing any of your dickhead brothers or your deadbeat dad."

Balthazar nearly choked on his wine, "You're serious. I mean the resurrection thing was alright fine, but he wants to meet with Castiel and Danny?"

Michael added, "He also wishes to meet with you, Balthazar and discuss your actions revolving around stealing from the heavenly armory."

Gabriel cackled, "Ha ha you're gonna get it!"

"Gabriel that is not funny to mock them. A scolding is necessary for them."

"Oh, what about you?" Gabriel asked, "Mr. Let's bring on the apocalypse!"

"I have already discussed my wrong doings. He also has praise for both of them. Castiel, he has much he wishes to discuss with you."

Castiel looked absolutely horror stricken. Dean nudged him, "Cas, are you okay with taking Danny to see your dad and siblings. I mean if you really want to I'm okay with it."

Sam smothered his laughter, "Since when do you compromise?"

Castiel nodded, "I believe it would be most beneficial if I spoke with him."

Castiel, Balthazar, Gabriel, and Danny gathered at the door. Gabriel stated, "Upon our return dear humans we'll have to depart. Oh no tears now, I'll probably drop in every now and again. It was harder than hell getting Dad to agree with this, so don't expect it again until you've kicked the bucket!"

Dean smiled, "Thanks Gabe."

Gabriel laughed, "Dean-o, if you're so grateful why don't you kiss me like you did Cassie? I'm loveable!" Dean punched Gabriel in the arm. Gabriel gasped, "Sammy, big bro's being mean to me!"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Why do you always come crying to me?"

The angels were welcomed warmly when they arrived in the angel part of heaven. It was a far cry from the fighting and warfare that had covered it before. Everything was peaceful and orderly. Castiel was beyond grateful he could enter heaven again without having to constantly watch his back. He had been afraid all of his siblings would despise him for the crimes he had committed, but they brushed it aside thanks to their father. A number of his sisters crowded him when they saw Daniel. The astounding amount of grace might have been a tad over stimulating for Danny, but he loved the attention. Castiel feared his little one just might end up like his trickster uncle.

One his sisters Haniel gave Daniel ambrosia. She said, "Drink young one and you'll grow up big and strong." Daniel's borderline obsession with honey now made sense. Castiel had almost forgotten most fledglings drank ambrosia in order to build up their grace. They stopped after adulthood. The angels were awed not only by the return of Castiel, but of the first nephilim in millenniums. The child seemed very powerful for his short existence. Balthazar laughed, "Cassie, as for protecting your little bundle of joy, I think you have the whole heavenly host on your side."

Gabriel waved away a few of the angels who had wanted to admire his golden wings, "We've got to skedaddle; important meeting in the throne room and all."

Inias ordered, "Brothers, Sisters leave them be!"

Castiel gave his old friend a grateful smile as Daniel was passed back to him. He flew to the throne room with Daniel situated between his wings.

Gabriel waved to Joshua, "What's up broski?"

Joshua welcomed them with a warm smile, "He is waiting for you three along with one of our brothers."

Balthazar asked, "Which brother are you speaking of? We have quite a few if you haven't noticed."

A charming voice laughed, "Balthazar, I remember when you were just a little fledging who never left Gabriel's side. It seems you've taken to his sarcasm."

Castiel's blood ran cold, and he protectively hid Daniel behind his wings. Balthazar gulped, "That isn't who I think it is. Is it?"

Lucifer slapped Balthazar on the back, "Ah, so you think about me? How kind of you, Brother, it makes me all warm and tingly inside."

Balthazar could recall the time before Lucifer's fall. He had been the most beautiful and beloved angel in all of heaven. Now his elder brother stood before him again, and he was returned to that beauty. Michael had stripped Lucifer of his wings after banishing him, but he had them once again. They were their brilliant red with dashes of pink. The only change was the ends were singed; probably as a reminder of hell.

Castiel was not awestruck as Balthazar was. He was mortified. The last time he had seen Lucifer he had been blown up by him, now he also had his son with him. Gabriel sighed, "Cassie, don't get your feathers in a bunch. Luci's been on a good boy streak along with Raph. Where is Raphael anyway?"

"Oh well… he wasn't ready to talk to Castiel yet. I guess that happens when you kill someone they get a little pissed."

Balthazar muttered, "You and Cassie are the only ones who've killed those present."

Lucifer chuckled, "You are quite right. I'm very sorry about that, but Castiel really pissed me off. Gabriel and I have already taken care of our differences. Now why don't we try to start over, what do you say Castiel?"

Castiel nodded, "That would be the best thing to do. Brother, I'd like you to meet someone. This is my son Daniel."

Gabriel wacked one of his wings against Lucifer's, "How sweet he called you brother, that's a big step up from Satan."

Daniel jumped into Lucifer's arms, "His wings look a lot like yours."

"I agree, although I see some resemblance to Dean Winchester. There are hints of green feathers close to his back; like Dean's eyes."

Lucifer and Gabriel bowed their heads respectively at the new figure who spoke. Castiel tilted his head confused, "Chuck?"

Balthazar slapped Castiel upside the head, "You bloody idiot that's that's…"

Gabriel hugged Chuck, "Daddy!"

Chuck laughed, "Castiel, if it makes you more comfortable you may refer to me as that. I have grown a bit attached to that name."

"Father, how…Why? I do not understand."

Balthazar shook his head, "I don't either."

Chuck said, "My children, perhaps it is best if you do not. I only wish to speak with you, and perhaps see my grandchild if I may."

Daniel couldn't help but smile in the new man's presence. He wasn't an angel like his daddy, but not human like papa. He was something more, and although Daniel did not know what it filled him with warmth and joy. Only an idiot would deny God a request, so Castiel handed Daniel to him. Danny shrieked gleefully and tried to wrap his wings around the man, "Grandfather!"

Chuck patted Daniel's hair, "Castiel, you are aware of the wrongs you have committed?"

"Yes… They are horrendous and I wish not to recount them. No amount of apology can suffice."

"That is true", Chuck replied, "But then again, you always tried to repent. You did what you believed what was right even if it didn't always go the right way. Your heart was always in the right place Castiel."

Castiel bowed his head, "Thank you, Father."

"On another note involving this little fledgling here, you took more belief in one man than me: Dean Winchester. You love for him rivals your love for me; granted they're different types of loves. I shall not commend you for that, Castiel. How could I punish you for that? There was no fault in you loving with your whole heart or grace I suppose. I won't ask of you to return to heaven, but allow you to stay with your brothers and the Winchesters on earth. Do not worry; when they all die it will be you that carries Dean's soul to heaven. Neither of the brothers will ever again see hell."

Castiel smiled tentatively, "I apologize for calling you a son of a bitch."

Chuck laughed, "All is forgiven. Now then Balthazar…"

"If this about those nuns I swear they were willing participants it wasn't all on me!" Balthazar blurted out

Chuck raised a brow, "Actually I was referring to you stealing from Heaven's armory and causing Virgil much trouble. He was only doing what he had done for centuries and you went off and sold heaven's weapons."

Gabriel whispered to Lucifer, "He had a nun orgy!"

Balthazar wasn't easily flustered, but this was getting him there.

"Balthazar, you acted in degree to how you admired Castiel's free will, yet you might have gone about it in hedonistic sense similar to your elder brother Gabriel."

Gabriel stopped laughing.

Chuck continued, "Even though you chose to look after yourself and solely yourself you did not turn your back on your brother. You tried to help Castiel, and it cost you your life. I am proud of both of you. I have forgiven all your wrong doings."

Balthazar asked, "I get to stay on Earth too right?"

Lucifer snickered, "You're really enjoying being stuck in a house with Gabriel and Michael?"

Chuck warned, "Don't make me put you down there too. The only reason I haven't is because I don't think the Winchesters would appreciate it."

Chuck kissed Daniel's forehead before giving him back to Castiel, "This one young one will hold all the knowledge of heaven once he is older. His grace is growing stronger. Take good care of him Castiel."

Lucifer pouted, "So I can't even visit?"

"We'll see."

Chuck cleared his throat, "I also have something to tell you involving Dean's son: John. As you know Michael has been watching over him for some time. Michael had been conversing with him, and after he asked permission I sent him to Earth. The boy's past isn't a bright one, but I need you to know about it. If I show you it you must show it to Dean in return. Gabriel, Lucifer, Balthazar if you would please take Daniel…"

Castiel handed Lucifer his son, "I entrust him to you, Brother."

Gabriel laughed, "Entrust him to the ex-devil."

Lucifer smirked, "There's an ex in front of it isn't there? I just want to teach the little guy some fun things."

Chuck sighed after he led his three most mischievous sons out the door. "Castiel, are you ready?"

"Yes father, if it will be of use to Dean. I shall see whatever you wish for me to see."

Chuck placed two fingers to Castiel's forehead, "Here we go…"

John's earliest memories hadn't been nice ones. Whenever someone brought up the subject of mother he was confused by the meaning. His first idea of what a mother had been from the box with moving pictures he had seen a woman on, what he learned was a television, holding a baby. That baby had called her mama. His mother, or who he assumed was his mother sense she was really the only woman he saw, would hold him. She wouldn't hold him close to her chest and rock him like the woman on the TV, but she would hold him.

She would hold him at arm's length as she would put him down to change his diaper after the smell started getting too rancid. There were times he'd need a diaper change and she wouldn't be there so he would just sit and cry till someone did. He would cry a lot, yet for some odd reason no one listened. There were times he'd be hungry, or he'd hurt, or he just wanted attention and he'd cry; most of the time nothing was done about it.

There'd be a number of different men who would come and John would watch them. He saw how they would stand and walk to get what they wanted to get their bottles of brown liquid and food. He'd watched a baby on TV put things in their mouth; there were some things that could be put in mouths and others that didn't make the grumbly feeing go away.

It had taken a while but he had learned to support himself on his chubby legs making them move was a little harder, it took even longer before he could climb out of the crib he had assumed was his home. The crib was his home, and the house was his world. There seemed to be other things out the door when the men and his mother came, but he'd only seen it on the TV.

He wasn't sure if he had a name, something he was called other than the baby. His mother never called him anything. Sometimes she would yell, "Shut the hell up!" or, "Stop your damn crying!" Of course little kids never had names like those on the TV so those couldn't possibly be it. His mother never spoke to him much, so he had some trouble mimicking the words she said. He would cry to get her to yell at him more, but most of the time she'd be away with the men or she would appear to not be listening to him at all. He really didn't like hearing, "Stop your damn crying!" or, "Shut the hell up!" sometimes even the men would say it. After a while he figured it wouldn't help anyway, so he stopped. Sometimes if he hurt badly enough or he just felt like crying he would, but he would do it silently so he wouldn't get yelled at.

The TV was usually on; he'd watch and see the people on it. Those people would smile, talk, go on adventures, and fight bad guys. Sometimes it seemed even the people would talk to him; a balding older man seemed to talk directly to John a lot. Whenever the TV was off John would talk to himself. He'd try to work out the words as the people on TV had and even though no one was listening he hoped it wouldn't always just be gurgles and babble. John had been very proud of himself when he had said his first word, 'Watcha.' The dark skinned man on TV said it often so he heard it enough to copy it.

When John was about two there had been one man who would speak to him. Whenever he would come by he would always give John pieces of chocolate and sit John on his knee as he watched baseball. He didn't hug him or kiss him like he'd seen on TV so he wasn't his papa, and even though he smelled like smoke and was really spacy he would at least speak to John. He was very chill and smiled like everything was amazing. One night John had woken to yelling between his mother and the man, crashing, and things breaking and the man stopped coming.

John had started to get bigger. He still stumbled when he walked, and he couldn't pronounce a lot of words, but he thought he was getting closer to being a big kid at three years old. Big kids went to places where there were other kids. John really wanted to see other kids. One day his mother had picked him up out of his crib, put a jacket on him, and started pulling him along out the door. John was happy. Mamas on TV held their babies hands as they walked, and John was finally getting to go with her somewhere, maybe he'd even see other kids too. Outside hadn't been what he expected. It was cold, even colder than the house, and dark. Out here he didn't have his blanket to burrow into. He just had his thin jacket. He wanted his mother to hold him close to her to keep him warm, but she only pulled him along.

He asked, "Mama where goin? Cold Mama."

She didn't answer him, she smelled funny, and John just wanted to get warm. John felt as if they had been walking for a long time. His legs were tired and his nose was starting to get drippy. They finally stopped in front of a tall old looking building. His mother sat him on the front steps in front of the building and ordered, "Stay here." John wasn't about to disobey his mother, but then she turned to leave. She walked out into the dark, past the street lights. John couldn't see her anymore, and it worried him. He called out, "Mama where you?" He received no answer. He couldn't understand why his mama had left. Perhaps she was going home; he should go home too.

He toddled down the steps and walked from the direction he had come. He wasn't sure how long they had walked, but he had to come across his home sooner or later. It was really dark and the streetlights only gave so much light. There weren't any children playing. There weren't even any adults. It was quiet and lonely. John shivered and pulled his jacket closer to him.

He wanted to be back in his crib. He stopped walking to take a break when he came across an alley. He wasn't sure if they had made any turns when walking with his mother, but it wouldn't hurt to try. He got to his feet and made his way down the alleyway. The turns started to get confusing, but he had to keep going. Mama might get mad if he didn't get home.

Johnny thought he heard growling. A lot of animals growled like dogs and lions and bears. John tried to look for the puppy. If a puppy was with him it wouldn't be so lonely. He jumped when he heard a man yell, "John, shoot the God damn thing!" Johnny hid behind a garbage can. He watched as a woman stopped in front of where he was hiding.

The woman sniffed the air then she turned to face him. She had yellow eyes, fangs, and claws; definitely not a puppy. She growled at him, and John crawled farther back behind the garbage can. A boom shot off. The dog lady collapsed to the ground as if something had hit her. Red stuff started to pool around her body. It was getting on Johnny's sneakers. John had seen someone get shot on TV and the red stuff came out. The woman had been shot.

The man who had yelled turned the woman over, "Right in the heart. Good shot."

Another man with dark hair grumbled, "Caleb, its freezing can we get moving."

Johnny was glad someone else agreed with him. Maybe these men could help him get home. He started to crawl out from behind the garbage can, and he was met with a shotgun pointed in his face. Caleb said surprised, "What the hell's a kid doing out here?"

Little Johnny pointed at the woman, "Dog lady, shot."

John asked, "Kid, Where's your mama

"Mama, gone."

Caleb put his gun away, "John, do you think this kid's Ma just left him? It's January and the jacket he's wearing is thin. He also just saw us shoot a werewolf. What should we do with him?"

Johnny asked, "Werewolf?"

John replied, "He looks like he's just a toddler. Just try to explain it to him a bit, get some warm food in him, and then figure out what the hell we're going to do with him."

Caleb gestured for Johnny to come, "Here little guy come with us. Are you hungry?"

Johnny thought his mother might get angry if he went with the men. Caleb sighed, "The kid isn't budging. John, you had boys right? You deal with him."

John rolled his eyes, "Come on kid you wanna get warm right? We're not going to hurt you. That monster won't either."

Johnny decided the men didn't seen that bad. They had defeated the scary monster lady. He took the man's big outstretched hand.

Johnny sat in John's lap in the nearly empty diner. A lady with big red hair in an apron had given him chicken nuggets, French fries, and hot chocolate. As he ate Johnny asked, "Who you?"

Caleb took a sip of his coffee, "Caleb."

John situated the kid on his lap, "Name's John Winchester. Who are you?"

Johnny stared into John's dark eyes, "I dunno."

Caleb chuckled dryly, "There goes taking the kid home. Poor kid doesn't even know his own name. Kid, do you know how old you are?"

Jonny shrugged, "Mama says I'm the baby…"

Caleb sighed, "Well we can't take a baby with us. I know a lady at this monastery a few miles back. We could leave him with her."

"Is it safe?"

"It's a church John. Pretty damn safe if you ask me. Unless you're looking to be a daddy again; with your boys all grown up."

John grumbled, "I can't be looking after a baby. We'll take him to the church."

Johnny was happy. His tummy was full and he was warm. The man John Winchester would also hold him close, so it was warm even when they walked back to the truck.

Johnny thought he could sit in John Winchester's lap forever. The man never held him like he was something disgusting, and he would occasionally bounce him on his knee. Johnny asked, "You kill monsters?"

"Yeah buddy we do, so the monsters won't get you."

Caleb said, "Jesus John, that's like telling him 'Buddy, are you scared of the dark? Well you should be.' He can't be any older than three or four."

"The kid just saw us kill a werewolf," John replied, "He won't be any more traumatized if we tell him the truth."

Johnny giggled, "You good guys."

John ruffled his hair, "Sure little man. We're the good guys."

Johnny asked, "Wha if monsters come you bye bye?

John took a smile knife out of his jacket, "This will keep the monsters away."

Johnny wasn't exactly sure what his present was, but he took it and put it in the inner pocket of his jacket.

Caleb wanted to stare at John, but he had to keep his eyes on the road, "Are you fucking crazy? You just gave a kid a knife!"

John shrugged, "When Sam told me he was afraid of the monsters in his closet I gave him a gun. It's a small knife not a machete."

Caleb shook his head in disbelief, "We are definitely taking him to the monastery. We are taking him to the monastery."

Caleb forced John to smile when Mother Andrea opened the door to them.

Caleb asked, "Mother, we found this kid abandoned and we can't take him. You know why. We were hoping you could maybe…"

Mother Andrea shushed him, "It's good to see you again Caleb. A hello would be a nice starter. Let me see the boy"

Johnny hadn't seen such an old woman before. He hadn't seen any woman before other than his mother outside of TV. He was startled when John held him out to the woman. The woman smelled like medicine, and perfume. It was better than the funny smelling smoke. Mother Andrea hugged the poor abandoned child. Johnny was scared. He had always dreamed of being hugged like that, but now that he was he didn't know what to do. It felt nice, but he still felt like crying. He didn't want to make his new friends or the old woman to be angry so he cried without saying a word.

Mother Andrea wiped his tears, "Do not cry my child. You shall have a home here. What is your name?"

"He said he doesn't know. Guess his parents didn't care enough to even give the kid a name." Caleb replied

Mother Andrea asked, "My Child, what do you believe your name should be?"

Johnny grinned. The perfect name came to him instantly, "John!"


	20. The Horrible Wicked Child

John Winchester left the abandoned boy who took his name without even knowing that he was his grandson. Sometimes whenever he saw little kids he would remember the boy, but it didn't bother him much. He had assumed the boy would live peacefully at that monastery; that the boy would probably not remember the events of that night. He never gave it a second thought that the boy just might be his grandchild, or that he would ever see that boy again.

Father David Eagleman was an elderly old fashioned prudish man, although not as old as Mother Andrea. He didn't question Mother Andrea's decision to take in the boy, but he didn't approve. They were running a house of God not an orphanage. The few other priests that lived there did not disapprove, but they weren't going to openly go against Father Eagleman. John was given clothes, food, shelter, and love. Mother Andrea showered him with unconditional love. She never stopped giving him hugs, kisses, and telling him he was loved. Even with Father Eagleman's hostility John really felt as if he had a home.

He had someone who loved him; someone who actually cared about him. Mother Andrea was very patient with him. She waited until he gained a bit of weight and got used to being at the monastery before she started teaching him. She helped him improve his motor skills until he could walk and pick things up without fumbling. She taught him the alphabet, colors and numbers; she taught him how to speak more clearly. John proved to be a very intelligent boy. Once he was shown something he was persistent and picked up on things quickly. By the time he was four years old John was already learning how to read and write. He was also taught the bible and ways of God.

John would tell Mother Andrea that he would hear an angel. He said the angel told him things and spoke to him in his dreams. Mother Andrea told him it was lovely. The boy had a growing faith in God and perhaps his angels just might have started to speak to the child. His parents may have abandoned him, but she believed God had not. Father Eagleman did not find it so lovely.

"That child dare tell lies like that! He should be ashamed and yet you only encourage his nonsense."

John protested, "They're not lies! It's the truth. The angel visited me in my dreams he told me—"

Father Eagleman scoffed, "I do not want to hear any of that! Only a horrid child would make up such stories."

"Now there's no reason to make such claims, Father", Mother Andrea scolded, "How would you know if these are stories? You, a man of the cloth, not believing the boy's claims of angels how absurd is that."

Father Eagleman argued, "I may be a man of God, but why would angels speak to this child. A lying bastard son is what he is."

John's lip quivered, "I'm not lying! The angel talks to me, and he tells me stories. He told me the reason he can speak to me and no one else is because I am a vessel."

Mother Andrea stroked his hair, "I see I see. So what does it mean to be a vessel? What angel is it that speaks to you my child? They must surely have a name."

Father Eagleman rolled his eyes.

"Being a vessel means I can contain them in my body because an angel needs a vessel to walk among man," John replied, "The angel that speaks to me says his name is Michael: The archangel Michael. Michael says he won't ever use me as a vessel, but he says he likes speaking to me."

Father Eagleman stared at Mother Andrea dumfounded, "You really believe that? You cannot seriously believe this child has the Prince of heaven on his shoulder."

Mother Andrea said, "Of course I do, and I trust John's word."

John loved Mother Andrea. He didn't know what he would do without her. She was so kind, gentle, and wise. She never doubted him, and he never lied to her. She would overlook it when he would occasionally fall asleep during morning mass, and she would let him eat flaming hot Cheetos in his bed. Mother Andrea loved her little child. She tried her best to hide it from him. She was old, very old. She knew her time on Earth was coming to an end. She didn't want the boy to worry, but after a while it was inevitable. It became harder and harder for her to get around, She was sick more often than well. Once she was no longer able to leave her bed she told him, "My Child, I am afraid I won't be with you for much longer."

John asked, "Why Mother? You're sick but you'll get better, right?"

Mother Andrea stroked his face, "I am sick. I am also very old. My time here is almost up. I'll be going to be in heaven with God and his angels."

Mother Andrea was expecting the child to cry in the quiet way he did. Never did he sob, but when he did cry tears streamed down his face, but not a word escaped his mouth. John did not cry at all. He seemed to zone out for a moment. Mother Andrea asked, "John?"

John realized Mother Andrea was speaking to him, "Oh I'm sorry Mother. I was just asking Michael about what you said. He said it is true. I asked him if there was anything he could do to help you get better, but he said it was better if I let fate be."

"He is quite right. I've given it much thought now, and I am no longer afraid of dying. I'll be in heaven after all there's no need for fear, yet it saddens me to think I will no longer be with you. After I am gone you'll be in Father Eagleman's care. He along with the other boys will look after you. My nephew will also be coming to the church he's a young man of God. I just want you to know I love you dearly my child."

"I love you too Mother."

Mother Andrea died peacefully in her sleep but a few days later. During her funeral John behaved perfectly not wanting to raise any annoyance out of Father Eagleman. The other priest spoke fondly of her and said she was now with God. Many people came to give their condolences to her passing. She was a valued part of the community, and would surely be missed. He did not cry when he was to sing in the choir at her service. He did not cry when words were spoken about her life and how after death she would be in paradise. He did not cry when they buried her in the cemetery. Late at night after everyone had left he stayed up in his bed and spoke to Michael.

"She'll be okay right? In heaven I mean."

Michael replied, "She is in paradise now. There's no reason to worry."

Tear's started to build in John's eyes, "If there's no reason to worry why do I feel so sad? Why do I feel so lonely?"

"You loved her dearly and she is no longer at your side. Perhaps that is why."

John remembered how his 'mama' would always leave. That one time she left him on the church doorstep and never came back was engrained in his mind. Now Mother Andrea had left him alone, even if it was not of her choice. She was in paradise while he was left behind. Michael said, "If you wish to mourn I shall turn my head."

John murmured, "Just for a minute kay?"

After John no longer felt Michael's presence he buried his face in his pillow. He recalled seeing Mother Andrea's pale cold face lying in that coffin. He would never again be pulled into her warm hugs that make him smell like her old perfume. He longer had anyone to run to when he had nightmares about the monsters or his mama leaving him. She always held him when he told her about them. One was so bad where he dreamed he hadn't met John Winchester and Caleb, and he was left wandering around out in the cold. He would never listen to her bible stories, some of which Michael revised in retelling him. He loved listening to her voice as she told stories. Her voice would never again tell him how much she loved him or what a smart boy he was. He tried to cry but his throat clamped up. He let the tears fall and settled for whimpering into his pillow.

Father Eagleman did not lighten up in the slightest. He kept up on his scolding, some even intensifying. Mother Andrea was no longer there to comfort John, and the other priest never said a word to him just like before. Father Eagleman was very harsh in his teaching and was quick to scold him if he got something wrong. Religious teachings were the most intense. His beady eyes would narrow and his fat cheeks would puff up if John said any word of Michael speaking to him. It annoyed John so he would rebel however he could. Father Eagleman would never make an attempt to listen to him, so why should he listen to Father Eagleman. He was a horrid child, a wicked child, a lying bastard son, a heathen, a burden, and a sinner.

Whenever he acted up he would be set on chore duty. If he skipped out on chore duty he would have to stay in his room, only come out to go to the restroom and dinner, and he wasn't allowed to speak to anyone. He could always speak to Michael, but he didn't want to bug him all the time. John got in trouble a lot. Sometimes he didn't even do anything to get into trouble. Father Eagleman would just be in a bad mood, and John would end up getting the brunt of it. It sucked.

John was mopping the floors of the church when a young man burst through the door. He looked like a priest, sort of, but he didn't act like one. He wore the clergy clothes and a cross around his neck, but he looked pretty young with the exception of some stubble on his chin and jaw. His dark brown hair was spiked up, and he wore an earring in his right ear that had a chain that clipped to the top of his ear. He walked in strides and he wore a grin on his face.

John wasn't supposed to talk to anyone, so he dropped the mop and hid in the confessionals. The young man shouted, "Yo, anyone here! Hello?"

Father Shepard, a timid middle aged fellow, greeted him, "Father Millard, Hello. I assume you have already heard about Mother Andrea. Its shame you were not able to make it to her service."

"Yeah, Aunt Andrea was always really awesome when I was a kid. She's one of the reasons I became a priest. I wasn't able to make it out of Italy a few months ago, but I'm here now."

Father Shepard cleared his throat, "About that… I am aware you are just recently ordained, but I do not think Father Eagleman will approve of your um… state of dress."

"My state of dress? Well I'm not wearing a dress at the moment, but I'd probably look damn good in one. Probably have to shave my legs though."

John giggled before he could stop himself.

Father Millard laughed, "Hells yeah, I made the confessionals laugh!"

Father Shepard sighed, "I was referring to your um choice of jewelry…"

"Oh, you mean my earring? It's not that distasteful it's a cross and I think it looks pretty badass."

"As a man of God you shouldn't mutilate your body like that."

"It's one earring. It didn't even hurt so it's not really mutilating. Where is the Eagledude anyway?"

Father Eagleman said, "Father Millard you're here!"

Father Millard exclaimed, "Father Eagledude, you're here!"

John tried his best to cover up the loud laugh that he accidently let out.

"Wow…" Father Millard said, "The confessionals are an awesome audience. They find me hilarious!"

Father Eagleman pulled John out of the confessional he was hiding in, "There will be none of that, go to your room!"

John stuck out his tongue then ran away to his room. Father Eagleman apologized, "I am very sorry, that boy had horrendous behavior. Mother Andrea took him in off the street when he was about three, and he grew into a bit of a troublemaker."

Father Millard smiled, "It's no problem. A little rebellion is good for the soul. I was quite the troublemaker as a child."

Father Eagleman said, "Father Shepard will show you your room in the rectory. I expect you to be to be clean shaven, and to have that horrible earpiece out of your ear the next time I see you. I won't ask you to hold Evening mass; Father Williamson will do that."

Once Father Eagleman left Father Millard asked, "So what stick got shoved up Father Eagledude's ass? He should probably have it removed. It just might improve his mood a bit."

Father Shepard felt faint, "Um…Your room is down the hall to the left near the bookcase…I'm going to go lie down."

Father Millard saluted Father Shepard, and with his two duffle bags thrown over his shoulder he went to go see where the little confessional goblin went off to.

John was praying when a certain Father silently opened his door. He just wanted to check up on Michael. He just couldn't ask him for anything when he already had his companionship. Father Millard was surprised to find the boy praying like he was talking to an old friend. For a hooligan he seemed pretty mature for a four year old. Father Millard asked, "Hey, did you really think I was funny?"

John grumbled, "Shut up I'm busy."

Father Millard gasped, "I am deeply sorry! I did not mean to interrupt your intense moment of prayer. So you praying to God, or are you praying for the Red Sox to actually win?"

John rolled his eyes, "I was actually prayin' to the archangel Michael. Now what do want?"

"What makes you think I want anything? You seemed to find me funny when you were posing as a confessional goblin, so I wanted to see if you were a cool kid."

"There's no such thing as a confessional goblin!"

"Oh? Well perhaps you just haven't met one yet."

"Why do you got an earring?"

"Because my potential little buddy a guy has to look awesome and badass to get the ladies or lads if that's what you're into."

John asked, "What's badass?"

Father Millard's eyes widened, "How dare these priests not teach you the finer art of being badass!"

John giggled, "You're not bad for a priest."

"I may be a man of God, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna a douche wad."

John stuck out his hand, Father Eagleman always got onto him for manners, "I forgot. It's nice to meet you Father Millard. My name's John."

Father Millard shook his small hand enthusiastically, "Pleasures all mine Johnny. Father Bryan Millard, but just Bryan's fine. What do you say about being my apprentice and spreading heinous awesomeness and possibly the word of God if we have time? "

John frowned, "You're weird. Father Eagleman says-"

"Yeah, well Father Eagledude needs to remove the stick he had shoved up his ass. Aunt Andrea was never as uptight as that guy."

"You're Mother Andrea's nephew?" John asked

Father Millard nodded, "Technically Great nephew but who counts those. Father Eagleman told me she took you in when you were about three after you were abandoned. That's really shitty, but I'm sure Aunt Andrea took good care of you. You must really miss her?"

John looked at his feet, "I miss her lots, all the time, but she's with God right so it's okay."

Father Millard tilted his chin up, "She is with God, and the archangel Michael, and all the other angels, but that doesn't mean you can't miss her. You love her and she probably loves you very much. It's not a bad thing to feel sad about it alright. Even if Eagledude bitches about you being a troublemaker I don't think you are. Aunt Andrea wouldn't raise a horrible child, so I can't believe you are one."

Father Millard hugged him and John felt tears coming. It might have been a little sad that he could count the number of people who had ever hugged him on one hand, but after Mother Andrea's death no one hugged him anymore. Chores, school, and scolding were about all he got. He wanted Mother Andrea to come back from heaven to be with him, although Michael said she couldn't. He also couldn't go to heaven unless he died. Michael was against that idea. He just didn't want to feel so lonely. He wanted Mother Andrea back. John had once told Father Eagleman that and he was called a selfish child. Father Eagleman said that selfish children like him went to hell. If he went to hell he would never get to see Mother Andrea again so he tried his best to be happy about her entering paradise, but it still hurt.

Father Millard noticed that his shoulder was starting to get a little damp. It confused him because the kid wasn't screaming, or sobbing like little kids usually did when they cried. This kid didn't make a sound he simply let out his tears and cried. Father Millard rubbed the boys back in an attempt to comfort him. He didn't have any younger siblings or any experience with kids, so he was just going to have to wing it. This kid needed some sort of friend or family and the geezer priest wasn't really providing, although he just might make an efficient dictator. Father Millard's gaze went to the heavens. He prayed to God and Mother Andrea that he wouldn't royally fuck it up. Of course he censored his wording a bit with Mother Andrea. God knew all about his mouth, so there was no use trying to hide it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so off topic from the next few chapters, but what do you thinks about a love interest later on for Sam? Sabriel? Samifer? A new lady friend for Sammy?


	21. Have Faith

Father Millard shaved, but he didn't take out his earring. John admired how good Father Millard was at evading Father Eagleman. The people who attended service regularly took to Father Millard easily. When he gave a sermon his voice was always clear, strong, and full of life. He had a certain charisma about him with his warm smile and friendly demeanor. He spoke to everyone like he'd known them for ten years; never meeting a stranger. Whenever Father Eagleman gave John chores Father Millard would somehow worm his way into helping, or they'd sneak off hoping they wouldn't get caught. Unlike the other priests Father Millard always talked to John. Even if he was busy he'd always make time to talk and play with John.

Father Millard was a cool guy, but John didn't really want to tell him about Michael. No one else but Mother Andrea believed John could really speak to him. There were times John doubted he really even could. Father Eagleman had told him numerous times he was just imagining it or that he was lying. A few other people he told said he was crazy. Michael assured him he wasn't. Michael told him that he was there for him and not them. He did not need their acceptance if it was the truth. Father Millard had been at the monastery for a few months. He started teaching John Italian, helping him with his studies, giving him harder books to read, and playing games with him. Father Millard had claimed numerous times they were friends. Perhaps John could tell him if Father Millard was his friend.

Father Millard was sitting at his desk writing out the sermon for evening mass as John sat on the floor reading a book about the French Revolution. John asked, "Father Millard, do you believe in angels?"

Father Millard laughed, "It kinda comes with the gig, but yeah I do. Why do you ask?"

"Do you think angels can talk to people?"

"I suppose they can. I myself haven't had any whispering in my ear, but who says they can't be chatting away to us humans down here. Maybe I just can't speak angel?"

"Enochian," John blurted out, "Angels speak Enochian."

Father Millard quickly spun his chair around. His mouth was gaping open. He asked, "How do you know that."

"Angels know all known and dead languages although they speak Enochian to other angels." John replied

"Have you ever read the Supernatural series?"

John shook his head, "I don't know what that is. I just wanted to tell you I talk to this one angel. His name is Michael. You know the archangel Michael right? If you don't believe me that's fine…I just wanted to tell you cause…cause you're my friend and all."

Father Millard jumped up and started digging through his duffle bag. He had unpacked one duffle when he first arrived. It only had clothes, a few religious books and the like inside. The other he left packed and kept it under his bed. He pulled out a boxed set of books and sat it down in front of John, "You really have never read the Supernatural book series? Because if you have I'm calling bull on all that, if not I am gonna piss my pants. This is just so awesome! You're serious about all that? Like I trust you and all, but I need conformation here little buddy."

"I haven't ever read those books they seem a little hard. It's all true. Please don't…piss your pants."

John had tried out some of the weird words Father Millard said often, but they tasted funny on his tongue. It would take some getting used to. Father Millard's only rule was that he watches what words he uses around Father Eagleman. It could end badly for both of them if he didn't.

Father Millard's smile reached ear to ear, "You can actually talk to the archangel Michael! That's freaking awesome that is just…awesome! Wait he isn't trying to get to you start up the apocalypse or anything has he? Kidding, I'm kidding. You have to read Supernatural."

He sat the five books out, "Carver Edlund hasn't released all the books in the series yet, but I read the others online. I thought it was fan fiction at first, but it was totally his work. You see Dean and Sam Winchester are these brothers that hunt down monsters. It gets a hell of a lot more complex as the story continues. There are Dean Girls and Sam Girls. I could never choose a favorite between the boys they're both great. Castiel came in the fifth books and he is an awesome addition. Destiel is a real thing there no force in the world that can convince me otherwise. Greatest love story ever I ship it with all my heart. Just because I'm a man doesn't mean I'm blind they are in love! Gabriel is the best archangel ever; tell Mikey no hard feeling okay. They hunt wendigos, vampires, werewolves, demons, and shifters. They also stop the apocalypse."

John said, "Werewolves are real. I remember this guy telling me about it when I was little. He and his friend were hunters they killed it so it wouldn't ever hurt me."

Father Millard waited patiently when John seemed to pull into himself. He would get this dreamy look on his face and would zone out for a couple. It startled Father Millard at first, but he got used to it after he learned it was a regular occurrence.

"Michael says that The Winchester Gospels were written by a prophet of the lord. He says all of what you said it true, although some parts confused him. He also says that if you do not believe me fully he knows that you studied under exorcists in Italy. He says you also fight bad guys."

Father Millard ran his hand through his hair, "I believe you. I totally believe you. I now have different reasons for wanting you to read Supernatural, other than wanting someone to share in something I enjoy."

John asked, "Can you teach me about that stuff so I can fight bad guys too?"

Father Millard ruffled John's hair, "Maybe when you're older."

John's eyes widened when he opened the gift Father Millard gave him. It was his old bible which he had said once belonged to Mother Andrea. She had given it to him when he decided to become a priest. Now Father Millard had given it to him. "Father Millard, are you sure you want to give this to me?"

"It's not every day a boy turns six years old. You're on your way to becoming a man!"

John smiled as he politely thanked Father Millard. His actual birth wasn't on January 24th, but it was the day Mother Andrea took him in. They had assumed he was three, so they went by that when counting his age. Three years at the monastery, and Father Eagleman never warmed up to him. Mother Andrea died shortly after the first year, and after that John had Father Millard. He learned not only Italian, but he started learning Latin as well. He read book after book with Father Millard's help including Supernatural. Since according to Michael everything in the series was real, John believed it. John Winchester was a surprise. It was saddening learning some stuff about the man whose name he decided he wanted to be his as well. Having your wife killed by a demon had to be high on the list of shitty things that could happen.

A lot of the people in Supernatural were brave, loyal, smart and just heroes, but one of John's favorites had to be Bobby. Without him Dean and Sam would be like chickens with their heads cut off. Both brothers would do anything for each other, and Bobby was always there for them. John figured that was what family was like. They all were great hunters too. John wanted to be just like them when he grew up. It took a lot of convincing, but after he turned five Father Millard started teaching him about everything that was out there. He had no trouble with the lore and exorcisms that was easy enough. Silver, holy water, beheading, salt; John could remember everything that could be used against any monster. The more practical teaching was a little harder to get a hang onto.

John was small for his age since he was malnourished as a baby. He'd been doing better since coming to the monastery, but he spent most of his time in study. Physical exercise hadn't been something he was used to. Father Millard thought that he had to work both his mind and body. He would run with Father Millard in the morning and do rigorous exercises in order to build up strength.

In order to build agility they would go through homemade obstacle courses, jumping exercises, and they made good use of the rectory stairs. To improve his senses Father Millard would have him walk around blindfolded and even run some of the courses without his sight. Father Millard was more strict than usual during training, but he knew when John was at his limit. They had learned it the hard way after one intense session John threw up. He never pushed him too hard again.

Father Millard didn't press him about where he got his knife from. He commented about how it was silver then blessed it with holy water. Then he taught him how to use it. They had to be careful not to be caught with the weapons. They'd sneak out at night in order to practice. Vampires would only be killed by beheading, so John had to learn how to use a machete. Father Millard found a small gun with low kickback, and taught John how to shoot. They started off with shooting soda cans.

John had a sharp eye, so they quickly progressed to moving game. John's first hunt was a simple poltergeist case. After that there was a werewolf, a small vampire nest, and a Ruguru. They started slowly working their way up the monster ladder. He even got to meet a couple hunters.

Father Eagleman once caught him drawing anti-possession symbols for practice or course it had to be when Father Millard was out. Father Millard was disgusted. Of course the prude instantly assumed they were symbols of devil worship. He ripped the paper from John and dragged him by the arm, "You wicked, wicked child! You dare depict such things in a house of worship! You horrid demon child! The devil will drag you into hell himself! It's why your mother abandoned you! She couldn't possibly bear the thought of raising such a burdensome child like you." Father Eagleman shoved John into one the confessionals, "You pray and plead with God to save your soul! Confess your sins and do not come out until you have learned your lesson."

John scoffed when Father Eagleman stomped away. Three years of that and it had stopped bothering him for the most part. He would no longer feel saddened that he would go to hell. He couldn't bring himself to cry anymore over Father Eagleman's words. So what if he was a rotten selfish child. Father Millard tried to persuade him otherwise, but Father Eagleman's words cut deep. His mother had abandoned him, perhaps Father Eagleman was right. John hoped that when he was older being able to save others just might make up for whatever sins he had committed. He never did anything to horrendous, but if Father Eagleman said it was might as well try and save his soul.

He clasped his hands together resting his forehead on them. Why was he such a horrible child? John just couldn't understand it. He was just a kid. He punched the confessional wall; a bad decision that left him with sore knuckles. He dropped his hands and looked up to the heavens,

"Forgive me Father for I have sinned. My last confession was two days ago. I don't really know how I could of sinned more during that time but I guess I did. That thing about the anti-possession symbols they weren't a devil worshiping thing. I mean when Lucifer threw his fit he went about it the wrong way. I wouldn't worship him now I mean when he was the Morning star sure, but he's kind of a dick now so sorry about that. Dude, of what I heard about in those books…no disrespect or anything but you're a bit of a dick yourself. I should probably say sorry about that. I shouldn't call God a dick I know. I'm supposed to confess to save my soul and all. I don't want to go to hell; I really don't. I haven't really done anything since two days ago so there's not much sorry. I just wanted to say sorry, and I can't come out till I do so…amen and stuff."

John was startled by sudden clapping outside the confessional. He tore open the curtain to find Father Shepard and Father Bradley standing outside the confessionals. Father Shepard was clapping, and they were both smiling. No one smiled at John unless it was Father Millard. They were all too terrified of what Father Eagleman might do. Father Shepard said, "That was an intriguing confession, John. I quite enjoyed it, although I don't think it was intended for me."

John rolled his eyes, "Of course it wasn't for you jackass. Do you want something or are you going to be arrogant sissies like usual?"

Father Shepard seemed odd. He was usually so docile, but now he was grinning at John with an air of confidence and self-assurance. Father Bradley laughed, "arrogant sissies huh? That explains a lot. I never would have guessed these priests would cry so much."

Father Shepard asked, "So whatever could a vessel of the archangel Michael do that would make him susceptible to go to hell?"

John was starting to get angry. They were mocking him. They were trying to rile him up so he'd get in more trouble. John said, "None of your damn business! Leave me alone."

Father Shepard grabbed John's shirt collar bring him close to him. John felt the blood drain from his face. Father Millard had taught him what that smell meant. The two priests eye's turned black, "We can't leave you alone, Winchester. Crowley will want to know about you…"

John had never met a demon. Father Millard was an exorcist so he had encountered a few, but he had made it a strict rule that demons were on a no-no list for six year old hunters. He and Father Millard were supposed to put up seals to keep demons out the rectory and church, but they hadn't yet. They planned to tonight. It was no use now, since a demon had him by his shirt collar. John was scared. He was scared out of his mind. Father Millard said fear was what kept people alive. John couldn't fathom how the feeling he might piss his pants would keep him alive. The demon sighed, "You were talking a big game earlier. Where's that bravado now huh Winchester?"

John swallowed, "Please…please let me go."  
The demon possessing poor Father Shepard smirked "Guess the baby Winchester isn't so brave. The weak little thing even thinks he's going to hell. Well better you than me."

John threw the small vile of holy water he had hidden in his pants pocket. The demon shrieked in pain when it splashed in his face. He dropped John to the floor. John ran for the rectory before the demon possessing Father Bradley could react. He had to get to Father Millard's room. There was a devils trap under the rug, and he had more holy water. When he turned into the hall Father Eagleman and Father Howell were standing there. John shouted, "There are demons I swear to God you guys have to move now!"

Their eyes turned black as well. Father Eagleman's voice was like ice, "You know this old guy bawled when I possessed him. He believed it couldn't possibly happen to him, being a man of God and all, but it did. He blames you. He hates you. He truly believes it's your fault. He thinks your some sort of devil child and that if you hadn't come here this never would have happened. If only he knew you really are the vessel of an angel."

Father Howell grabbed John and threw him against the bookcase. The books tumbled on top of him. John scrambled out from underneath the books and forced the door to Father Millard's room open. The demon's hand almost grasped the back of John's shirt before he got through the door. Father Millard had the holy water in his nightstand. John swore under his breath. Father Millard had left his cross necklace. It had a small anti-possession symbol inscribed on it, and the idiot forgot to put it back on after he showered.

John slipped it around his neck and prayed Father Millard wouldn't come home. The demons couldn't get past the salt lines, but they hadn't even tried to get into the room. John grabbed Father Millard's salt gun and sat behind the rug. He just had to think. He couldn't escape through the window. If he jumped three stories he'd probably break his back. If he went through the door demons would break his neck. The door swung open and John raised his gun. It wasn't any use. "You're not Father Millard."

The demon possessing Father Millard grinned, "Bryan's not here right now please leave a message." John shot the demon in the chest making sure it wasn't near any vital organs. The demon waved his hand and the salt line broke. "Sorry to break it to you kid, but I'm not a regular demon." He picked up John by his shirt making him drop the gun and holy water. John was getting sick of demons doing that. He kicked, hit, and tried to wiggle out of the demons grasp. The demon just laughed at his struggles kicking the rug into a corner, "That's a sorry excuse for a devil's trap. I figured you'd put up more of a fight even if you are a baby Winchester. That's no fun."

John said, "I don't know what you're talking about you son of a bitch!"

Father Millard asked, "What you don't know? You know about demons, but you don't even know whose kid you are?"

John spat in the demons face, "Like I'd listen to you!"

The demon moved his hand from John's shirt to his throat, "You're Dean Winchester's son, a vessel of the archangel Michael. The only reason I'm not killing you right now is because Crowley wants you."

John choked out, "Tell Crowley he's not my type."

The demons grip tightened, "You don't understand your situation do you, child?"

John was having difficulty breathing. He tried to cry out, but he could only make gurgling noises. The demon found it hilarious. He decided instead to pray in his mind, 'Michael help me! Please help me! MICHAEL!'

John heard a scream come from down stairs. The demon growled, "Damn it!"

He dropped John and climbed out the window leaving. A young man walked through the bedroom door, "I have eliminated the demons. Sadly I was not able to save the people who had become possessed." The man was young looking; he had dark eyes and neatly combed black hair. John didn't recognize him. He shot the man in the chest with rock salt. The man wasn't fazed at all by it. He asked, "Do you not recognize me? I am Michael. You prayed for me to assist you. It seems the demon possessing Father Millard escaped. It is alright there wasn't much you could do. We can only hope your friend was killed when the demon first entered him otherwise he will endure much torment."

John wrapped his hand around Father Millard's necklace. It happened again. He was left alone again. If Father Millard wasn't dead he was being worn by a demon. He should of known it wouldn't last. John asked softly, "Michael, demons lie right?"

"Demons are horrid creatures who will lie in order to torture their victims."

"Is this my fault?"

"Although the reason the demons invaded this monastery was in order to obtain you do not blame yourself. I shall protect you from them."

John's legs were wobbly but he managed to stand. He said, "We should probably get out of here. It's not safe. I just gotta grab some weapons."

Michael reached out to John and John flinched. Michael frowned, "I shall not harm you. We have spoken much, and that does not change due to me being in a vessel. You are injured."

John felt a trickle of blood dribble down his nose, "I must of cut my forehead when the books fell." Michael healed his cut.

"Please allow me to assist you. You are mourning your friend and the loss of your home I understand."

John scoffed, "It's nothing I can handle myself."

Michael sighed, "Jonathon, please listen to me."

"Please don't call me Jonathon."

Michael kneeled down and patted John's head, "John I shall not leave you. I shall protect you. You are a vessel of mine. You're the son of Dean Winchester, and you are my friend. You can put your faith in me and I shall always comply. I will not disappoint you."

John averted his eyes from Michael's knowing gaze, "Why the hell should I believe you?"

Michael smiled, "Have faith. If in nothing else, if in no one else, even if you believe you cannot have faith in yourself… Have faith in me."

John's eyes met Michaels. Michael had never lied to him before. John's mouth twitched upwards, "Am I really Dean Winchester's kid?"

Michael picked up the six year old, "You are indeed the child of The Righteous man."

John couldn't take much. He put a change of clothes and weapons in his backpack along with his bible. He also took the money Father Millard had saved for the Supernatural convention. He didn't want to think about Father Millard. He didn't want to see the monastery ever again. Michael covered John's eyes when they passed the priests bodies. Standing at the front door Michael asked, "What are we to do now?"

John sighed, "Saving People, Hunting things, the family business I suppose."

Michael's brow furrowed, "You do realize you are only six years of age?"

"I'm getting' close to seven, and your older then dirt."

Michael nodded, "Very well. We should not pursue the demon now. There is a werewolf in Virginia. We should also obtain a safe house."

John asked, "What do you mean by obtain? How the hell are we going to do that?"

"Have faith."

"Are you not going to stop saying that?"

"No, I shall not."


	22. Michael's Charge

Michael had seen and observed human children before, but never had he taken care of one. Children had seemed loud, selfish, and messy. They constantly leaked one way or another, and they always required attention. Michael knew his vessel was different from other children, and he wasn’t sure if it was a good or bad thing. John didn’t screech when he didn’t get his way, He never made a mess that he didn’t clean up after, and he never seemed to want to do the frivolous activities most children enjoyed. 

If Michael asked of John to do something, and Michael knew he really did not want to the boy would do it anyway. He was very adamant about doing things himself, even if Michael was unsure if he should. He would clean his weapons regularly, practice with them when he could, study lore, and work at his physical abilities. With Father Millard the child had not worked as hard as he did now. He was bound and determined to be able to protect those around him, and it worried Michael. Even though Michael was an archangel, John worried and fussed over his wellbeing even teaching him things about humans. Michael found it…nice, but he was more concerned about John’s.

The child was distraught at what had occurred at the monastery. How his only friend was taken by a demon; presumed dead. At first Michael put the boy’s lack of emotion off as shock. John never brought up what had happened. He just continued on as usual not sheading one tear. He also did not broach the subject of Dean Winchester. He simply kept going; perhaps not wanting to face what had happened that day. 

Michael had noticed some change from the boy he knew to at the monastery to the boy he knew now. John seemed much more serious, he smiled less, and he never let Michael in on the sadness, or isolation he felt like he had before. The first time they went on a hunt, a werewolf, John had frozen and Michael was forced to intervene. The first salt and burn they did John had vomited due to the sight and smell. He sustained more injuries than he ever had before during those few weeks. John was internally furious at all these occurrences he believed were weak and it took time before John hunted again without batting an eye.

They kept traveling; hunting every monster they came to. Michael knew how independent John was, so he would only give John assistance without his knowing in small ways. A gentle shove to move John out of a monster’s path, healing him when John kept injuries from Michael, and a number of other small miracles. He kept constant vigil over John, never leaving his side even if John did not see Michael he was always there. If his life was ever in danger Michael would be there in a second. 

Other hunters always underestimated John until they saw him fight. Michael himself was impressed. John was able to shut everything out of his mind and focus solely on the hunt. He’d grown a bit since they had first met, but not by much. He was still a child in a child’s body even if his mind seemed different. He was perfectly capable of thrusting a silver blade into a wraith’s heart but he would always be exhausted after every hunt. He wouldn’t protest when Michael would cradle him in his arms until he was in bed at whatever motel they were staying in. The boy was strong but still needed protection; he was still just a boy. Michael knew how to serve as a guardian. He knew how to fight off monsters. There were some things that didn’t require battle, and those were a lot more difficult.

Michael found sleeping to be inconvenient. He did not require it, so it would be a waste of time if he indulged in the act. On the other hand, John needed quite a bit of sleep in order to continue operating per usual being a seven year old, so Michael had to deal with that. Usually he would wait patiently meditating or listening to his brethren. He tried this game John introduced him to called Solitaire but he couldn’t grasp it, and it infuriated him. Solitaire was definitely one of the things humans invented they really shouldn’t have. It was in running with certain ‘reality shows’ of things humans shouldn’t have invented. He may not despise humans anymore, but that didn’t mean he liked all the choices that they made.

On one particular night Michael had taken up crosswords as John slept. He was working on one involving dog types when he heard his charge begin to toss and turn. Michael thought nothing of it until he heard a faint whimpering. Upon a quick check there were no demons, monsters, or disturbances of any kind in the area. There were no physical injuries either. So what might be ailing the poor boy? Michael sat on the edge of John’s bed and placed his hand on the restless boy’s forehead. He wasn’t sure if he should look into his mind, or if that would be an invasion of privacy. Humans were very particular about their privacy. 

Tears started to stream from the boys eyes soaking a spot on the pillow. A soft muttering escaped John’s lips, “so sorry…I’m sorry…” Michael tried to gently shake John into consciousness, but he started to fight Michael. Michael took John into his arms after knocking his knife off the bed. John continued to thrash about, but Michael remained still keeping John in his grasp, “Hush John, it’s alright. You’re dreaming. It is just a dream.”  
John asked meekly, “Mikey?”

“I am here. It’s alright. It was only a dream.”  
John tried to push Michael away, “I’m okay, really. Just put me down.”  
Michael asked, “What were you apologizing for in your sleep? What was so horrible in your dream that caused you to pain?”

John sighed, “It was nothing. Don’t let it bother you. I’m okay.”  
“You do realize I shall not cease in my attempts to obtain the truth from you.”  
“Do we really have to do this it’s still dark out?”  
“John, I shall not judge you. You may tell me what ails you.”

John decided to hell with pride and buried his face into Michael’s neck, “Nothing ‘ails’ me exactly. I just had a nightmare. I saw Father Millard, Father Eagleman, and the others. They were really angry with me. They said what happened to them was my fault and that I was a bad child. I already knew that, but even Father Millard was saying it and…”

Michael stroked John’s short hair, “It was only a dream. It wasn’t real.”  
Michael softly chanted Enochian and held John until he fell back asleep. He tucked the sleeping child back in before returning to his seat. This was one of those times he found difficult. He hadn’t been sure if he had been right in comforting the boy, but the results had been better than he expected. He had to protect the boy. He also had to repent, but the child of his ex-vessel came first. Sooner or later Michael would have to give John to his rightful guardian. Dean Winchester would do everything in his power to protect and comfort the boy, but Dean was only a man even though an exceptional one. Michael had never been much of a ‘shoulder-percher’ but he could warm up to the idea.

________________________________________

 

John knew that when the archangel Michael was nervous some sort of shit storm had to be coming. They’d been partners in crime for a couple months, not counting Michael’s days without a vessel, so John liked to believe he was getting to know the angel. Michael was always calm and collected and his facial expressions usually only had to modes: Stoic and confused. It didn’t really show in his face, but John could see Michael was anxious about something. If it involved John’s life at stake surely he’d tell John, but he wanted to know what was up.  
John hadn’t expected Michael to go into story telling mode.

Michael began, “John, I am the eldest angel in all of creation. I was the first and because of that I can always tell certain things involving my younger siblings. Something truly amazing is to occur. A young addition to the host is going to be created. Not by my Father. It is a Nephilim; the offspring of Castiel and Dean Winchester.”

John asked, “Dean Winchester and Castiel?”

“If any man is worthy of an angel it is your father. Castiel was always a bit odd, but if my Father is allowing the creation then I shall accept it. The child will surely need protection. There are some who might wish to harm the child. Nephilim haven’t existed in centuries.”

“Alright, so if a Nephilim hasn’t existed in a long time why is one being created now? What do Castiel and Dean have to do with it?”

Michael rolled his eyes. John regretted teaching him that. He sighed, “Nephilim were eradicated under the order that the host could not be soiled by human interbreeding. The one being created is born purely of love by mixing soul and grace; the love between the angel Castiel, and your father Dean Winchester. Such things were frowned upon until now. The Nephilim were also something thought to be feared. Although human they were said to be immensely powerful. The offspring of angels were extremely intelligent, and prideful. Some said they were wicked: demons with corporeal bodies. Raphael was the one to lead the disposal so I have never met one. I had to watch over the host.”

John snorted, “So you’re gonna go off to look after this angel baby?”  
Michael tilted his head, “Surely you wish to meet your younger brother do you not?”  
John’s eyes widened, “Younger brother, my younger brother?”  
When John was little he had always wanted a brother. Before he knew who Dean was he had admired Dean and Sam’s relationship. He wanted someone he could depend on and look after. He wanted family like that more than anything.   
Michael frowned, “You are hesitant because you believe your presence will cause harm to come to the babe. That will not surpass I can assure you. I too an am an elder brother, and as such we must protect our younger siblings. Recently before that rule had escaped me; I harmed my brethren, and for what? You must watch out for him. Even if he becomes more powerful then you as the elder you must do your duty. If you do nothing bad will happen to the babe.”

John nodded, “I understand. It’s my job to protect my baby brother.”  
“We must hurry. Gabriel and Balthazar will find the baby first, and it will take some convincing I mean no harm.”  
“Didn’t leave them on a good note?”  
“I don’t suppose an apocalypse is a good note is it?”

________________________________________

 

Flying into unknown territory with hostile angels probably wasn’t Michael’s best idea. John’s view was obscured due to being behind Michael, but he saw Balthazar was going to make a run for it. Michael instantly tried his best to sooth the situation. John found the short archangel to be a little funny. He really wanted to see the baby in Balthazar’s arms up close so he tried to get Michael’s attention. That dick Balthazar had to go and call him an infant.  
John was not going to take that so naturally he did what any one would do. He called the angel a douche wad. Gabriel introduced himself to John; assuring him he wasn’t a douche wad. John tried to look intimidating but in reality it was like a butterfly trying to go up against an elephant. With a snap of his fingers Gabriel could eradicate John, but John wasn’t going to let that get to him. The little Nephilim started babbling baby talk catching John’s attention. Michael assured him through thought, “Yes, John. That is your brother his name is Daniel.” John smiled

Balthazar’s eyebrows went up, “This is Dean’s…I just knew Winchester luck would follow. Deanie just had to that small percentage where the condom fails.”

John stuck out his tongue in response. Gabriel took Daniel from Balthazar and showed him to John. “I think I like this kid! So Johnny, meet your baby bro.”

John was extra careful so he wouldn’t drop Daniel. Daniel’s little fingers reached up to grab John’s nose as he cooed happily. John nuzzled into Daniel’s tuffs of hair, “Hey Danny, I’m John. I’m your big brother so when you’re bigger I’ll show you a lot of cool stuff. I’ll also look after you, okay? I promise.”  
John thought, “I promise I’ll protect you. I won’t let you die like everybody else not unless I die first. I’ll look out for you like Dean looks out for Sammy. Even if I can’t; I’ll still my damn hardest to protect you.”

________________________________________

Castiel was speechless. How…How could such things happen to someone so young? If only Dean had known. If Dean had known about his child’s existence he would never have let such things happen. The Boy was barely eight and he knew suffering, mourning, loneliness, fear, and pain all too well. John’s so called ‘mother’ made him angry. How could a woman neglect her only child in such a way? Being a Winchester seemed to come with monster troubles and the like, but to never know love as a babe? The boy hardened and distanced himself in order to cope, but he was a child. He put all his faith in Michael because the poor boy needed something anything to believe in. Then he met Daniel. His younger half-brother who he’d protect until the day he died. How could such things come to pass to such a sweet boy?

Half- brother be damned! John was Daniel’s elder brother. If John would allow him Castiel would do his best to serve as John’s second parent. Bobby had once told him that being blood don’t make you family and family don’t end with blood. 

Chuck took his son’s face into his hands, “My child nothing could have changed that; the past cannot be undone. I know that Dean will be pained to see this, but he must know. On a good note, John ended up in loving hands. Let them say their goodbyes and once you return to Earth show Dean in private. John may react badly when Dean confronts him; if he does, but I can assure you although there will be some bad thing there will be many good things are in the future.” Chuck kissed Castiel’s brow, “Now go to my son in law!”

Castiel nodded as he spread his wings, “Thank you, Father.”  
Lucifer, Gabriel, and Balthazar did not bagger him with questions when he exited the throne room. Lucifer handed Daniel back and said, “We’ll see if Dad lets me visit sometime, okay?”  
Gabriel patted Lucifer’s back, “Should be fun. Just one rule: No messing with Sammy.”  
Lucifer chuckled, “Wouldn’t dream of it.”  
The four angels and Daniel flew back to the human side of heaven. Gabriel announced their arrival, “Honey, I’m home!”


	23. It's Not Really Goodbye

Goodbyes generally suck. Granted it sucked much less knowing that the people you were leaving would be alright; it still sucked. Charlie had come back from her parent’s with red rimmed eyes. Sam and Dean assured her they’d be back, hopefully later than sooner. Ellen had made the boys swear they wouldn’t be back before Bobby or there would be hell to pay. Dean and Sam agreed this had been the best Christmas ever. Any Christmas not spent in a dinghy motel room was pretty good, but this was definitely one of the best. Everyone was a bit on edge waiting for the angel brigade because that meant the good time had to end. Gabriel yelled, “Honey, I’m home!”

  
Dean grinned when he saw Castiel and his little boy. Taking Danny into his arms, he asked, “So did it go alright?”  
Castiel whispered, “I have something we must discuss in private once we return home.”  
Dean nodded. Cas seemed a bit irritated. If God had been an ass to his angel Dean was going to have to come back to heaven just to give him a kick in the ass himself. It wasn’t his brightest or most plausible plan, but a guy could hope they could at least hold something over their…father in law? Most people thought they had horrible in laws. Dean’s was frickin’ God. So what do you plan to do later in life? Because I created the entire world!

  
“My Father is allowing us to remain on Earth. I shall remain at your side until the end of your life until I carry your soul to heaven myself.”  
Dean still couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to have Cas. It was little embarrassing he said that in front of his parents but he was in too good of a mood to care.  
Dean laughed, “I frickin’ love you.”  
Sam grinned. He had been right! He elbowed Kevin, “Dean said the L-word!”  
Dean grumbled under his breath, but Sam’s teasing didn’t stop him from laying a kiss on Cas’ temple.

  
Gabriel cleared his throat, “As much as we’d love to stay the time limit for heaven’s little visitors is now over. Please, no waterworks have a little self-respect I know how much you’ll miss me, but I can come to heaven anytime so don’t worry. Grandma and Grandpa, maybe when little Danny’s older he might even be able to fly up here!”  
Benny raised a glass, “Thanks for coming.”  
Ellen smiled, “We’ll survive if you don’t come back.”

  
Even the gruffest and toughest of the group went in for their last round of hugs. Johnny hugged John when everyone else was occupied. He pulled out the knife and showed it to John. John remembered that knife well. John said, “Keep it. It’s yours.”  
Johnny wrapped his arms around John’s neck and whispered, “Thank you.”  
John ruffled his grandchild’s hair, “It’s no problem. What’s a grandfather for.”  
John quickly put the knife away when he saw Dean walking over.  
“See ya, Old Man.”

  
Dean asked, “I thought Bobby was old man? Is every graying dude gonna be old man then because if so I better start dyeing mine.”  
Johnny smirked, “Shut up, Dad.”  
Castiel adored the smile that lit up Dean’s face. It almost made him rethink telling Dean what his father had shown him, but it was better if Dean knew. Dean had blatantly stated: No more lies. No more secrets.  
“Nah ah, This Papa not…” Danny said the word like it was blasphemous, “Dad!”  
Johnny rolled his eyes, “Papa sounds too damn kinky if you’re not really little. It’s almost as bad as daddy.”  
Danny tilted his head, “What’s kinky?”  
Mary glared daggers, “I want to know who taught Johnny that word and I want to know now.”  
Dean and Sam muttered simultaneously, “Angels.”  
Gabriel laughed nervously, “We better get a move on!”

  
Mary pulled all three of her sons and two grandsons in for one last hug, “You boys behave yourselves I love seeing you, but I don’t want to see you too soon.”  
She kissed her eldest’s cheek, “I know there are always lives to save, so I’m not going to tell you to stop hunting. Just please be safe. Keep your gun clean and take good care of your brother. You’ve also got two boys to look after, but I’m sure Cas will keep you in check.”

  
Mary had to reach up to kiss her youngest son’s cheek, “Sammy, even if you’re not going to hunt be safe. You and Dean are brothers. Brothers are always there for each other. I just don’t want either of you rushing off to sell your souls this time. You’re a good boy and be sure to help Dean with his boys when you can.”  
Lastly she kissed Castiel’s cheek, “I am so glad my baby boy found you, Castiel. You have done so much for our family there’s no way I could ever thank you. You and Dean are going be great parents just you wait and see. I might have told Dean angels were watching over him, but you’re the one that counted. Be sure to keep Dean out of trouble.”

  
She addressed all three of them, “I love you boys.”  
Danny waved his pudgy hand, “Bye bye, Grandma!”  
Everyone waved as the angels put their hands on the humans. They were flying air angel back home

________________________________________

Gabriel collapsed on the couch, “I am tired! You asshats just had to make me put all the Christmas crap away. Why not just leave it up all year round it’s much easier.”  
Sam sank into the seat next to him, “Because it’s tacky, and you don’t get tired easily you’re an angel.”  
“That doesn’t mean I can’t pretend.”

  
Balthazar brought out juice boxes since everyone had downed their weight in alcohol at Christmas, “Sam, I liked your mother. She was a pretty nice lady.”  
Sam smiled, “Yeah, I was still a baby so I didn’t get to know her before she died. Dean used to tell me about her and everything, but I didn’t think she’d be as nice as she is. Thank you guys, really. We all had a great time. You guys definitely won best present ever.”

  
Gabriel cackled, “Ah Sammy, you know we’d do anything for you. Only the best for our Sammy-kins!”  
Johnny rolled his eyes, “Really laying it on there thick, Gabe.”  
Gabe jeered, “Don’t think none of us heard you call Dean, D-A-D!”  
Sam said, “Gabe don’t tease him! Johnny, It really made Dean happy when you called him that.”  
Bobby asked, “Why the change of heart, boy? You just decide it was time to start calling Dean Dad or what?”  
John hid is face behind his knees, “I just wanted to okay! Dean calls his dad that even though he was kind of an ass. Dean’s a good guy so I don’t really mind him being my dad. There’s just no way in hell I’m gonna say ‘Papa’ like Danny.”

  
Danny whined from Michael’s arms, “NO DAD! Papa!”  
Michael sat Danny down next to his toys to play with Charlie and Kevin, “I believe Dean and Castiel are having a ‘serious discussion,’ Perhaps it pertains to what Castiel discussed with Father.”  
Charlie said, “Oh sure ‘serious discussion!’ I think Papa and Daddy just wanted a little alone time. We’ll be out of your hair soon enough. Kevin has to get ready before he starts school so we can’t stay too long. Our flight is supposed to leave in a few hours”

  
Bobby nodded, “Garth’s manning the fort while I’m gone. I need to be heading back home too. Although I’m glad I came down here for Christmas.”  
Sam smiled, “You guys are always welcome to come here for a visit.”  
Kevin got up and stretched, “We better start packing up.”

  
Bobby, Kevin, and Charlie started making their way up the stairs as Dean and Cas started walking down. Sam wondered if the two of them had a fight. Dean’s stare was kind of empty, his jaw was set tight, and Cas looked very somber. Cas sat down on the floor and pulled Danny into his lap. He didn’t say anything he just held his little one close to his chest. Dean opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He tried again and it barely rose above a whisper, “John, can I talk to you in private for a bit?”

  
John looked at Sam for answers. Sam had none to offer. He had no idea what was up with Dean and Cas. Maybe their serious talk had been really serious. John slowly followed his silent father upstairs. Sam asked, “Cas, what was that about?”

  
“I do not wish to discuss it now.”  
Gabriel sighed, “Your talk with Dad must have really been heavy…”  
Michael watched as John disappeared upstairs. He knew that Castiel had shown Dean John’s past. There was nothing he could do to assist in the matters. It was a discussion to be had between the father and son.

________________________________________

John hopped up on his bed as Dean paced across the room. He waited patiently as Dean ran his hand through his hair, tried to speak and couldn’t, and then continued to pace. Whatever Dean wanted to talk about in private couldn’t be that bad could it? Dean picked up his bible from the dresser, “You got this…You got this when you turned six right?”

  
John licked his lips nervously, “Yeah…How’d you know that?”  
“You also met my dad before. On a werewolf hunt he found you abandoned.”  
John raised his voice, “How the hell do you know that?”  
“You didn’t say anything about it! Cas showed me alright because God showed him. He showed him everything! I just can’t…I…John why didn’t you tell me?”

  
“It was none of your damn business! That’s my shit I have to deal with. You can’t change the past. I don’t need your pity…that was my screwed up shit to deal with not yours. You think I wanted to tell you all the bad crap that happened to me. I don’t like remembering it, so I just bury it along with all the other crap. My mom left me so what! It’s not like she gave a damn before anyway. Mother Andrea, Father Millard, Father Eagleman… I don’t want to face that so I don’t. It happened and I feel guilty as hell. I know I don’t deserve Michael, Danny, or Uncle Sam and you and everybody else. I try my best to be a good person even though I don’t really understand what it means to be one. I’ll just keep going like I always do. I’ll protect Danny cause it’s my job! I’m just a fucking brat and a wicked child I get that!”

  
John looked up to see tears building in his father’s eyes. Dean cleared his throat, “You don’t really believe that do you?”  
John tried his best to keep his own angry tears at bay, “Yeah, I do. It’s the truth isn’t it?”  
Dean kneeled down and put his hands on John’s shoulders, “You listen to me! I don’t pity you. I’m the last person to be giving anyone pity that’s not what I’m doing, but you don’t have to deal with all that crap on your own. There’s a shit ton of crap I don’t like remembering and I bury it so fucking deep, but you know what it always come back to bite me in the ass. You can’t just run from that stuff. I know I must sound like a fucking hypocrite, but if you don’t I won’t okay?

  
You are not a brat or a wicked child or any of that! With Michael, Danny, Cas, Sam, Gabriel, and everybody you’re family. We all care about you so much. You’re one of the greatest people I’ve ever met. I couldn’t have asked for a better son than you. Don’t you doubt that for a second!”

  
Dean pulled John into a tight hug, “I love you so much. You and Danny are my boys, and I wish more than anything I could have known about you before. Your ‘mom’ might not have wanted you but I sure do. I didn’t want to have a kid in the life before, but I know you’ll be alright. You and your brother mean the world to me. I’ll protect you boys till the day I die because I love you so much. You’re right there’s no changing the past, but that doesn’t mean all of us aren’t going to have a bright future.”

  
John considered saying something smart, but nothing would come to mind. He settled for burying his face into his dad’s shoulder and crying. So what if it wasn’t the most badass manliest moment ever? He actually had a dad now, so he was going to take advantage of the fact he actually had a father’s shoulder to cry into. Dean had been careful not to let his own tears fall. He had to be an awesome parent; which meant no getting angry or crying. He had to be the adult. As John cried, Dean rubbed his back and murmured, “It’s okay, Little man. Dad’s Here I got you.”

They were interrupted by little fist knocking on the door, “JOHNNY IT DANNY! Johnny you okay? Danny here!”  
Castiel’s voice came from the other side of the door, “Daniel leave Dean and John be!”  
Dean and John looked at each other then laughed. John quickly wiped his tears and Dean said, “it’s okay, Cas. You guys can come in.”

  
Danny rushed through the door and tackled John, “Johnny you okay?”  
John ruffled Danny’s hair, “Yeah I’m okay. You didn’t cause Cas that much trouble did you?”  
“Only a wittle bit!”  
Cas smiled at Dean, “Did everything go alright?”  
Dean picked up both his boys into his arms the kissed his angel’s cheek, “Yeah we’re all good, Cas. No declarations of war to be made.”

  
Danny tried to reach to John, “Kiss! Kiss! Like Papa kissed Daddy!”  
John veered away the best he could in Dean’s hold, “No way gross!”  
Dean groaned, “Can we go down stairs? You both are getting heavy.”  
John laughed, “Maybe you’re just getting old. You can’t even lift an eight year old and a little fledgling!”  
Dean threw John over his shoulder and situated Danny on his hip, “Come on, Cas.”

  
Castiel tried to smother his laughter behind his hand. Dean didn’t know how ridiculous he looked.  
Gabriel burst out laughing when Dean came down the stairs, “What the hell are you doing Dean-o”  
Dean collapsed on top of Gabriel with both kids in his arms, “You’re right I’m getting too old for this!”  
Sam tried to pull on Gabriel’s waving hand that stuck out from underneath Dean, “You’re only 34!”  
John jumped off of the dog pile. Michael nodded to him, and John nodded back. They knew what had occurred, but there was no need to voice it. Bobby, Charlie, and Kevin came down with their luggage. Bobby asked, “What are you idjits doin’ this time?”

  
Gabriel’s head emerged, “Crushing me!”  
Dean rolled off Gabe with a giggling Danny, “You’re no fun.”  
Bobby rolled his eyes, “I get any goodbyes or what?”  
Dean held Danny out for Bobby who kissed his scruffy beard, “Bye bye Grandpa! We see you soon kay?”  
Charlie took Danny and snuggled with him, “Oh you are just so cute! When you grow up you’re going to be dreamy like your daddy and badass like your Papa. Dean, you better bet your sweet ass we’ll be back for a visit. Thanks for having us this was definitely awesome.”

  
Kevin ruffled John’s hair, “Yeah, whenever I have break we’ll come down here.”  
Charlie gave everyone their individual hugs saving Dean for last, “You’ve got something really great here. You better be good to Castiel or so help me…”

  
Dean kissed the top of Charlie’s hair, “Yeah I know I know. Me and Cas are doing good I swear. I’m really going to try my best with this. I already have Sam riding my ass about my relationship I don’t need you doing it too.”  
Bobby grumbled, “You better boy because I ain’t having any angels sleeping on my couch.”  
Balthazar laughed, “Oh if anyone’s getting the dog house you know it’ll be Deanie boy.”

  
Everyone waved as Bobby’s truck pulled out of the drive. The house had dwindled back down to the four angels, two kids, and the two boys. Dean planted another kiss on Cas, “How about take out tonight?”  
Gabriel whooped, “I know this great Chinese place that delivers!”  
The barrage went back into the house with the exception of Sam.

  
Sam sighed. It was nice seeing Dean so happy, but it made him a little jealous that he didn’t have any one to love. Maybe he should try hanging out around town. There could be some nice girls just waiting to meet a handsome smart guy like him. Balthazar could make a good wingman even if he was a bit of a prick. A familiar voice said, “Hey Sam, how’ve you been?”

  
The hairs on the back of Sam’s neck stood up. That voice was smooth as ice, but it burned his ears hearing it. That very voice had haunted his nightmares. Taunted him to the extent where he couldn’t sleep at night. He hoped he was just imaging it. It wasn’t real. It couldn’t be real. All the happiness just couldn’t come crashing down now. Sam would rather it just be that he’s going insane then for the happiness to end. Insanity he could cope with. Hell, their whole lives had been one insane thing after another. Insanity was nothing. He didn’t know if he could cope with Dean losing the best damn thing he ever had.

  
Gabriel called back, “Hey Sammy what’s keeping you—I uh…” Gabriel’s eyes widened when he looked over Sam’s shoulder. Sam didn’t want to look. He had to look. He took a deep breath then he slowly turned around to meet the smiling face of the devil.

  
Lucifer said, “Hey Sam.”

  
Sam screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have considered bumping up the rating, but I don't know if I trust my M rating writing ability. I suppose we'll just have to see how it goes. I really don't think I will. But lets hear what you think.


	24. Daniel: Angel of the Lord

Gabriel was glad most of the neighbors weren’t that close otherwise someone might think there was a murder going on. Sammy was sure screaming like there was one. Then again the Winchesters were probably desensitized to things like that by now. That didn’t change the fact Sammy was flipping the fuck out upon seeing Lucifer standing behind him. Gabriel figured his brother might at least give some sort of warning before dropping in but nope not Luci.  
He was all for the dramatics and that meant scaring the living bejesus out of Sam. Gabriel clamped his hand over Sam’s mouth and tried to soothe him, “It’s okay Sammy. We’re just going to go inside and then we’ll talk this over like adults okay?”

Sam’s eyes were wide and the way they looked back at Gabriel kind of hurt. Poor Sammy-kins gave Gabriel the look of utter betrayal. It wasn’t Gabriel’s fault Lucifer had just decided to pop in unexpected. Dad had said Lucifer might visit, but Gabriel hadn’t anticipated that be as soon as they got home. Gabriel veered Sam into the house having to use his angelic strength. Sam seemed to be frozen in shock. Gabriel hissed, “Luci, you did that on purpose.”  
Lucifer gasped, “I did no such thing I said ‘Hey Sam how’ve you been?’ and that guy started screeching like a howler monkey.”

“A person might react that way when frickin’ Satan pops up behind them. Sammy’s been through a lot of shit mostly in part to you being a dick. If you can’t play nice you’re not welcome here.”  
Lucifer frowned, “Look Gabe I really am sorry. I didn’t mean to scare him like that. I was actually trying to be pretty casual about it, but my plan kind of back fired.”

Dean’s Sammy senses much have been going haywire because Dean had sprinted out of the living room only to find the devil standing in his den. He knew a gun would do nothing against Lucifer, but it gave him a false sense of security having the gun in his hands. He kept it aimed at the devil and hoped Cas would have the sense to stay put with the kids. Gabriel sighed, “Dean-o, put that gun down you might hurt yourself. Now if we all settle down we might be able to talk this out.”

Dean growled at Lucifer, “You stay the hell away from my brother!”  
Lucifer put his hands up in surrender, “I’m not going to harm a hair on Sam’s head.”  
Sam choked out, “You’re--- You’re not?”  
Michael appeared next to Dean, “Why don’t we all take a seat in the living room and we can discuss this.”  
Dean swallowed. Okay, so if the archangel Michael, destined to fight Lucifer in fated battle to destroy all evil, wasn’t flipping his shit when Lucifer was standing in the den something had to be up. Gabriel also seemed a little too chill. 

Sam was clutching to Gabriel’s jacket like his life depended on it, but Sam was mortified of Lucifer since his time in the pit so it was justified. When a dude used you as an angel condom you didn’t exactly want to ever see their ugly mug again in a lifetime.  
Dean yelled, “Cas, take the kids upstairs!”  
Lucifer drawled, “Oh Dean, there’s no need to be so protective I mean no harm.”

Dean grumbled, “You even look at my boys the wrong way and I will stab you in the face.”  
When they sat down in the living room Sam nearly sat on top of Gabriel in his lazy boy. He wanted to be as far away from Lucifer as possible. Danny on the other hand, jumped right into Lucifer’s lap. Castiel explained, “Lucifer had been relatively good lately. We have all decided to set aside out differences and start anew. I have already introduced him to our son.”

Lucifer grinned, “I don’t have any other motives. I just wanted to come check out your place since Dad did say I could visit. I watched Dan Dan as Cassie had his talk with Dad.”  
“You don’t get to give my Little One a nickname! Dan Dan is a stupid name anyway.”  
Daniel’s lip quivered, “Uncle Luci calls me Dan Dan…Papa don’t like it?”  
Dean sighed, “Little One, Lucifer was a big meanie to Uncle Sammy. Lucifer was a royal pain in our asses for a long time so Papa doesn’t really like Luci.”

Lucifer shrugged, “Isn’t there no real good and bad just two sides with varying different views? I’m trying to make amends here. I know there’s quite a bit I can’t make up for, but you guys forgave Castiel after he went batshit claiming to be the new God.”  
Castiel bowed his head in shame. Dean’s anger was rising, “Don’t compare anything about you to Cas! Cas is Cas not you. Cas is our friend, while your frickin’ Satan! You used my brother and tormented him. I’ll forgive you when hell freezes over.”

“Technically it’s more ex-Satan. Also the deepest part of hell is frozen contradictory to what people think. Crowley had redone the place a bit, so it could be different since when I last was there. I never did anything too bad to Sam. Hell was just hell. He was still my vessel you know. You can’t move on if you won’t accept my apology, Dean. You’re too blinded to even see fault in Castiel, and now your taking out your anger on me.”  
“Shut up! Just shut the hell up! Cas has messed up a lot, but I have too. I love him too much not to forgive him, so you can just shut up.”

Castiel crushed his lips against Dean’s to shut him up. When he pulled away he held Dean’s chin in place to maintain eye contact, “Dean, I love you but would you please be silent. Lucifer is simply trying to get a rise out of you. It is what he does. My brother can be a bit…irritable but he never lies. Just hear him out. You should also allow Sam to speak on his opinion rather than defending ruthlessly as you do. Just take a breath and listen.”  
Dean wasn’t happy at all, but he huffed and pulled John into his lap not saying another word. John didn’t protest. Dean was in a pissy mood, so there was really no use. John was a bit distrustful of Lucifer; he was the devil after all. If Michael hadn’t raised a finger, John was going to sit tight and see how it all played out.  
Balthazar snickered, “Guess we know who wears the pants in this relationship.”

Gabriel hissed, “Really, Balthy? This isn’t the time for jokes. I should know. I’ve been making a stockpile for a while, but I have enough sense to keep my pie hole shut.”  
Lucifer said, “Sam, what is your opinion? I know you and I have had our differences, but that’s water under the bridge. Look, Gabriel and I are on good terms even though I killed him.”  
Sam asked meekly, “Gabe, you’re really okay with him? Even with what happened?”

Gabe offered Sam a reassuring smile. The guy was gigantic and could behead a vampire with his bare hands and a string, but he was only human; a human who had to endure the annoying devil that was his big brother. Sam hadn’t stopped clinging to his jacket. “Lucifer’s really trying to make up for what he did. Also if he screws up Dad will smite his ass into next week. Luci and I have had our heartfelt talk. Sammy, you’re definitely one of the kindest hearted people I have ever met, but he is the ex-devil. He’s screwed with your guy’s lives so much due to supposed destiny and all. You forgave me and I killed your brother numerous times!”

“Gabe, you were trying to teach me a lesson! You had good intentions I know that. Do you really think I’m one of the kindest hearted people you’ve ever met? That’s really nice of you to say, Gabe.”  
Balthazar groaned, “I’m getting bloody cavities over here! Are you chuckleheads going to put up with Luce or not?”  
Lucifer raised a brow, “Luce? I don’t recall you ever calling me that before, Balthazar.”  
Balthazar muttered, “Don’t think I’m scared of you or anything. I was just a fledgling before. I do whatever the hell I want.”

Sam said, “I don’t trust you. Dean sure as hell doesn’t. I know you wouldn’t lie to me so I can’t say I’m completely distrusting, but Cas is also cool with you holding Danny, and that means a lot. If Gabe can forgive you stabbing him with an angel blade, we might be able to warm up to you.”  
Lucifer smiled, “I could warm up to you too Sammy.”  
Gabriel wrinkled his nose, “Don’t call him Sammy!”  
Dean snapped, “You don’t get to call him Sammy. Only I get to call him Sammy.”  
Sam rolled his eyes, “Can none of you call me Sammy?”  
Balthazar asked, “Can I call you Sammy?”  
“NO!”

Michael walked back into the living room, “The delivery boy that was here ran away after I spoke to him.”  
Gabriel groaned, “Damn it Mikey, you scared away another one. We’ll never find you a suitor that way.”  
“I do not require a suitor. I assumed you wished to require sustenance. Before the young man ran off after I told him Lucifer was in our living room he handed me the food.”  
Dean sighed, “Whatever, Mikey just hand it over. I’m frickin’ starving.”

Lucifer cleared his throat, “I won’t call your brother Sammy, so long as you don’t call my brother Mikey.”  
Danny giggled, “Papa, wanna see what Uncle Luci showed me?”  
Dean grimaced, “I’m not sure if I want to…”  
Danny waved his hand and the food that was sitting on the table turned into a pile of snakes. They started slithering across the table. Castiel said, “It’s good you are gaining more control of your powers, Little one, but I do not think Dean appreciates that.”

Danny stuck out his lip. Why didn’t Papa think it was cool? He waved is hand again and Castiel was hanging upside down from the ceiling. Dean ordered, “Daniel, put Daddy down right now!”  
Daniel continued to pout, “NO! I don’t wanna!”  
“Daniel Winchester I am not going to ask again.”  
Danny jumped out of Lucifer’s lap and stood defiantly. Danny thought he was doing well. He could never tap into his grace and use it like this before, and he thought Daddy and Papa might be proud of him. To show his papa he could do more he lifted John off the ground as well.  
Dean said, “Daniel, you will put your brother and Cas down right this instant!”

Danny replied, “You said you weren’t gonna ask again…”  
Balthazar moved away from them to stand next to Gabriel and Sam, “This looks like it could end badly.”  
Gabriel asked, “I’m not that bad of an influence am I?”  
Sam chuckled, “You’re not a bad guy, Gabe. You’re just more… free spirited than most people.”  
Gabriel ruffled Sam’s hair. He wasn’t exactly sure what else he should do, so he went with the alternative.  
John grumbled, “The bloods rushing to my head.”

Dean had to keep his cool. Danny was little, and he just needed to be reasoned with. There was no need to get too worked up even if your baby boy was taking a note from Satan’s book. “Daniel, please put Daddy and Johnny down. Johnny’s might get sick if you keep that up.”  
Danny’s lip trembled. Why wasn’t Papa proud of him? He was powerful like Uncle Luci and Uncle Gabey. He could do stuff like this and his Papa didn’t like it. Johnny wouldn’t get sick. Johnny was his strong big brother. Papa was fibbing. 

Lucifer watched the endeavor with quiet amusement. The boy was certainly strong. Usually a fledgling didn’t have as much control over telekinesis but Daniel was a special case. Even with part of his being made of a soul; he had immense grace for his age. It would grow much more powerful as he aged. It was very interesting. Poor Dean wouldn’t know what to do when that time came and little Castiel would be just as clueless. Lucifer hadn’t been too involved with the fledgling back in heaven, but the boy needed a mentor that was much more powerful.  
Daniel saw that Uncle Luci was proud of him. Uncle Luci had been the one who showed him how he could do that. Why wasn’t Papa proud of him like Uncle Luci? Maybe Papa just had to see for himself what Danny could do. Daniel started lifting Dean off the ground. 

Dean flailed his arms. He did not like having his feet not touching the ground. He shouted, “Daniel Winchester you stop this now!”  
Danny yelled, “NO, no no no!”  
Balthazar muttered, “That’s certainly his new favorite word. Should we do something?”

Gabriel tensed. Things weren’t looking so hot right now. He probably should do something, but Sammy still hadn’t let go. They were lucky he hadn’t run for the hills. The kid had been pretty brave for having to endure Lucifer, and he was even considering forgiving him. Sam Winchester was something else, but he couldn’t just take away the kid’s one comfort of the moment. Even if it was completely lame. Gabriel wasn’t that much of a douchebag. Damn it, what should he do?  
Daniel lifted Dean higher into the air. Dean said, “Daniel, if you do not put me, Cas, and John down you will be in so much trouble!”

Daniel’s little mouth fell open. Why in the world would he be in trouble? He was doing well. He had this much power. His grace would grow a lot bigger then he’d be like Uncle Luci. Why would Papa say such a thing? He wasn’t going to be in trouble. He hadn’t done anything wrong. He had just showed Papa what Uncle Luci had shown him to do. Why was Papa so angry?

Castiel said, “Daniel, you will do as Dean says or you’ll get a time out!”  
Now Daddy was mad at him too! Why were Daddy and Papa being such meanies? It was no fair. They couldn’t do that stuff, but he could. Danny didn’t want a timeout! Why’d they have to be meanies about it? Daniel shoved Castiel forcefully against the wall using his telekinesis. Dean shouted, “Daniel!”

Daniel felt tears building up. They were meanies! They were big stupid meanies! Papa yelled at him and Daddy wasn’t any help either. Daddy was on Papa’s side. It was no fair! Danny felt his grace bubbling underneath his skin. Damn it! Danny used the words he’d heard the grownups use when they were mad or upset. Danny didn’t understand what was up with his parents! It felt like his grace was fizzling at his very fingertips. He could feel the cries building in his chest. They were such meanies for no reason! His body felt hot. There were cold chills on his arms but it felt like he was burning up. Meanies! A scream tore out his throat, and Danny’s mind went blank.

Gabriel quickly covered Sam’s ears. The kid was started screaming in his true voice! Dean and John were still suspended in the air. The voice made their heads pound. Their hands didn’t provide enough coverage from the piercing sound invading their eardrums. John could handle hearing an angel’s true voice, but Dean and Sam couldn’t. John yelled numerous swear words even though they were lost in the sound of Daniel screaming.  
Why did he have to have an episode now? The windows had started to shake and they were close to bursting. Castiel hated seeing Dean and Sam in so much pain. Daniel just wouldn’t stop screaming. He shrieked, “Meanies, Meanies!” over and over in his true voice. It did not faze the angels, but it caused the humans immense pain. 

Lucifer could feel the child’s grace. It was growing at such a rate he was surprised Daniel’s vessel hadn’t imploded. Gabriel looked at him accusingly but he hadn’t done a single thing. The boy was doing it all on his own. Blood had started to drip from Dean’s ears. He and John were the closest to Danny, and he didn’t have an angel blocking it from their eardrums like Sam. Castiel yelled, “Little One, please you’re hurting them! Stop, Daniel!” Light had started to cascade over Daniel’s skin. It erupted from his eyes and mouth illuminating the room. Balthazar shouted, “Sam, Dean, John close your eyes!” 

Michael reached out his grace to the boy. It hurt, but the kid had to know who the boss was. Danny’s head turned in Michael’s direction and he spoke in his true voice, “Archangel Michael…”  
Michael replied in his true voice, “Cease now that is an order!”  
Daniel’s mouth clamped shut and slowly the light surrounding him started to fade

Gabriel let go of Sam. Luckily Sam’s sight and eardrums were still intact. Sam gulped, “What the hell just happened?”  
Daniel’s face was cold. His mouth didn’t hold the easy smile it usually did, and his body language was all off. He held his chin high and he stood straight with his shoulders back. The oddest thing was his eyes. They seemed to glow slightly, but they felt piercing, cold, and calculating. It reminded Sam of the first time he had met Castiel. This wasn’t like his cheerful little baby nephew that called him Uncle Sammy. Daniel’s eyes met Michael’s that were just as unyielding. “You will put Dean Winchester, John Winchester, and Castiel down.”  
Daniel waved his hand and the three dropped to the floor. Castiel crawled over to Dean and John, “Are you alright?”

Dean groaned. His ears were bleeding a little, but he could still hear at least. Castiel helped him get to his feet. John got right up and stood in front of Daniel. His body language was different then before around Daniel; before he had been most open and unguarded around his little brother. Now his jaw was set and lips pursed. He didn’t show any signs of backing down. He said blatantly, “Daniel, you could have hurt Dad or Uncle Sam.”  
That was the biggest clue something was up. John never called Danny ‘Daniel’. Michael always did because that was his proper angel name, but John always said Danny. Daniel tilted his head, “I had little intention of harming them.”  
Dean asked, “What’s going on?”

Daniel observed his mother with contempt. Of course his small insignificant little brain could not comprehend even the simplest of matters. The Righteous man wasn’t known for his fast thinking. While a considerable strategist in battle, he had grown accustomed to being the muscle not the brain. That was his younger brother Samuel; even if Samuel had much more physical paralysis because Samuel had proven himself intellectually by educational means. Castiel asked, “John, his grace it’s…”

Dean demanded, “Lucifer, what the hell did you do?”  
Lucifer shrugged, “I didn’t do anything. The boy had done it all on his own. I’m impressed. I should have expected something like this from a nephilim.”  
“That doesn’t explain what the hell is going on!”  
Gabriel said, “This is what we meant by episode. As far as we can tell Daniel expanded his grace. He must have connected somehow with the heavenly host and took in all the knowledge. His demeanor was one of the biggest factors we noticed. He also could comprehend things he couldn’t before. His speech is much more advanced than before and he seems more like a soldier than a child. It kind of reminds me of how Cassie used to be; the stoic little soldier. When he gets like this his grace is at intense levels. It’s a little scary see him go from a little baby to angel of the lord mode.”

Michael scoffed, “He is disobedient, arrogant, and has little empathy.”  
Danny’s smile was impish, “You wound me, Michael. I mean no disobedience if you were to serve as a proper commander. I also find empathy to be worthless. Why might I demean myself to your standards?”  
Michael smacked the smile off his face.  
Dean said, “Don’t lay a hand on my son!”  
“You’re son is insolent and prideful! He must learn sensibility.”  
John muttered, “Just lay off, Michael. I’ll handle it.”

Michael crossed his arms but did as John asked. John looked sadly at his younger brother, “Danny, you need to at least try to show a little respect. Don’t be a douche wad.”  
Daniel shook his head, “Perhaps I might if the archangels weren’t so petty.”  
Gabriel rolled his eyes, “Petty huh? That’s really nice.”  
Dean and Castiel looked at each other. They had no idea what was going on with their youngest son. Castiel said, “Little One, why do you believe the archangels to be petty?”  
Daniel spoke sternly, “Do not patronize me, Father. It is irrelevant for me to explain myself to you. I apologize for accidently causing damage to Samuel and Mother’s eardrums but it was in no fault of mine they could not perceive my true voice.”  
Balthazar grumbled, “What a brat…”

Daniel used to grace to grab Balthazar’s left wing. He twisted it and Balthazar crumpled.  
Dean picked up Daniel and scolded him, “Danny, don’t do that to Balthazar!”  
Daniel murmured, “Mother, I would not have done it if he had not treated me with inferiority.”  
Castiel said, “It’s horrible to attack another angel’s wings. No matter the circumstance you should not do that.”  
Daniel shrugged. What did Father’s ideals matter to him? He looked down on his Father. Father was weak and irresolute. His decisions were clouded depending on how they would affect Mother and Samuel. His first priority was always Mother. Too much heart would lead to sacrifice. Why would Daniel sacrifice anything for something like that?

John said, “This has happened before where he went all angel of the lord mode after an episode, but it usually passes really quickly. It doesn’t look like it’s going to this time. It really sucks cause he’s an angelic little ass nugget when he’s like this.”  
Michael and Daniel said simultaneously, “I don’t understand that reference.”  
Dean glanced at the irritated Daniel in his arms. His son was going to be a dick with wings for god knows when. “Is there anything we can do?”  
Gabe sighed, “We don’t even know why this happens. All we know is his grace goes up and his cuteness factor goes down.”

Castiel said, “Father had told me he would hold the knowledge of the world as the rest of the host does, but he said when Daniel is older he would. Why would this occur, and why would it only occur when Daniel is upset?”  
Lucifer said, “This is certainly an odd turn of events…”  
Dean growled, “You will get the hell out of here!”  
“Oh Dean, you can’t be blaming me for this?”  
“OUT!”  
Lucifer sighed, “Fine, I’ll leave for now.” He waved to Sam and Gabriel. Gabriel frowned, but Sam had enough courtesy to wave back. Daniel said, “Goodbye Uncle Lucifer.”

Lucifer smirked, “See Michael, he respects me.” Lucifer flew off leaving the family alone.  
Dean said, “I’m starving. I don’t know about you guys but I’m going to make myself a sandwich.”  
Daniel wiggled out of Dean’s hold and started walking up the stairs, “I do not require sustenance.” John slowly followed behind his little brother.  
Dean felt like his throat was clamping up. He wasn’t ready for this. He wanted his sweet baby boy he knew. He didn’t know this powerful angel that stood looking like his baby. He trudged into the kitchen with Castiel following behind. Michael said, “I shall see if there is any information I can obtain from heaven. Balthazar, if you would be so kind to assist me.”

Gabriel had been rubbing the base of Balthazar’s wing, “It’s better than being here with that little assbutt.”  
Sam sighed, “I don’t think Dean is going to take this well…”  
Gabriel ruffled Sam’s overlong hair, “No, Dean-o probably won’t, but he’s got Cassie to keep him sane so we’ll work through this.”  
“Thanks Gabe.”  
“For what Sammy?”  
“I kind of clung to you when Lucifer was here. I really appreciated you letting me do that, so thanks.”  
Gabriel popped a sucker into Sam’s mouth, “I already said before. We’d do anything for you Sammy-kins.”

Dean leaned against the counter after he put the bread away. He had lost his appetite. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and settled his chin on Dean’s shoulder. He knew Dean was confused, he blamed himself, and he was scared. They all had little idea what was happening to Danny, and they wanted their little boy back. It was still Danny, but not the Danny they knew. That scared them. Who was this proud grace filled angel that looked like their baby? Dean rubbed Castiel’s back right between where his wings met. “Cas, We just can’t sit with our thumbs up our asses. We have to do something. I don’t even get what’s happening. If I hadn’t yelled at Danny maybe---maybe”

“No Dean, Daniel needed to be disciplined. We do not know what is happening that is true, but we will work this out. We always manage somehow. We will not play the ‘would’ve could’ve game’ it won’t help any.”  
Dean sighed, “I never had to deal with Sammy going all mojoful on me when he was a kid. This is seriously dingo-ate-my-baby crazy.  
Castiel chuckled, “Sam wasn’t half angel. You dealt with the situation fairly well. I will assist you as always until we can work this out.”  
“I love you, Cas.”  
“I love you to. You’re getting much better at saying that more easily.”  
“Only with you.”

Gabriel and Sam peered into the kitchen, “Don’t get all mushy where we prepare food! It’s Gross!”  
Sam’s phone started ringing. He dug it out of his pocket and answered it while Dean tried to catch Gabriel. They were like a cat and a dog. When Sam put his phone away Dean asked, “What’s up?”  
Gabriel opened up a box of chocolate drizzle granola bars, “You guys aren’t going to take it are you?”  
Sam glared at Gabe, “Don’t eavesdrop on my phone calls.” Sam turned to Dean, “Bobby called he has a case for us.”


	25. Witches are Bitches

Gabriel really did not like getting up in the morning. Angels didn’t need sleep to survive, yet Gabriel had grown to love the act with his time on Earth. The only downside to sleeping was having to wake up once it was over; Gabriel hated that part. He could only regain his usual vigor once an extreme amount of sugar was in his system; even though he could just mojo himself into full consciousness that required energy Gabriel wasn’t willing to offer. Was sloth a sin? Gabriel didn’t believe so. He liked to think of it as selective motivation. He’d rather sleep in then wake up to see the sunrise. He’d been there when the sun had risen for the first time; there was no beating that. Sleeping in was his favorite pastime. 

Gabriel was really surprised to wake up in complete darkness to the sound of Balthazar’s nasally breathing. Balthazar always woke up before Gabriel, and Gabriel did not wake up before the sun. Sadly Gabriel couldn’t go back to sleep. The air felt all wrong the energy in the air was buzzing and it was annoying. Gabriel rolled over his wings, threw the sheets off, and made his way up the stairs. Why would there be a disturbance in the force at 6am? Either his dad was in a pissy mood or aliens were attacking both potential options could be troublesome. Balthazar apparently couldn’t feel it, but sometimes being an archangel sucked balls.

Sam thought he would get up early, go for a run, stop at the post office, and I’d be a nice start to the day. They had decided they would at least check out the hunt Bobby offered, so they’d be headed to Colorado for the hunt. With how hectic yesterday was Dean was a bit on edge. Getting out of the house would be the best thing to do. Gabe and Cas had offered to stay home and watch Daniel as Michael and Balthazar went back to the heavenly library tomorrow to look for answers.

Joshua hadn’t allowed them to see God, so checking with Dad was out of the question. There hadn’t been any change in the kid. He didn’t sleep either. His personality was kind of dickish and Sam missed his sweet little nephew a lot. It was like someone had pressed the angel factory setting button.

While Michael almost seemed to take it was a person offense, John seemed to take Daniel’s change the hardest. He tried to stay on level with his little brother, but Daniel put John on the same level as dirt. Dean and Cas weren’t liking it that much either. Dean and Cas tucked John in and told him goodnight. While when they tried to do the same with Daniel he threated to cut out their entrails and force feed it to them. He referred to them as Father and Mother respectively, but only as if it were a name. There was little affection behind those words.

Lucifer hadn’t made another appearance. Sam wasn’t sure if he could take that. He was trying to find some way to forgive Lucifer but the guy had done so much. It would definitely take some time. Gabriel had been a lot of help yesterday, and it made Sam reconsider who he’d rather hang out with. Gabriel was looking a lot better than Balthazar as of now.

He surely hadn’t expected to anyone else to be up at 6 in the morning, let along Gabriel, but that’s who was in the kitchen. In red boxers, a wife beater, and hair looking like someone had rubbed a balloon on it Gabriel was banging on the kitchen ceiling with a broom. Sam couldn’t hear anything, but Gabriel was yelling to some unseen entity, “Don’t you bring Dad into this! You’re too loud seriously all of heaven can hear you! Cassie, keep your grace under control this is getting ridiculous!”

Michael walked down the stairs looking horrified, “Gabriel, I was unaware that there were words for such acts in Enochian, and the feeling in the air does not allow me to concentrate.”  
Gabriel looked at Sam exasperated, “Cassie taught your brother some Enochian words that should never be uttered in front of others!”

Michael slumped onto a stool and buried his face in his hands, “That is my little brother…Gabriel and Balthazar often tell of their conquest, but never have they participated in the acts while at home. Brother, why must Enochian be used in such a matter. I pray Father is turning his head right now.”  
Sam was confused. What where they going on about? Sam asked, “Gabe, I really have no idea what you guys are talking about? Does it have to do with Danny?”

Gabriel continued to bang the broom against the ceiling, “Your Brother and my brother! The Serta Samba! Horizontal hoedown! Condom cha-cha! Mating Macarena! Woody Waltz! Trojan Tango! Sammy, they’re yelling out in Enochian and Mikey and I have very in tuned ears also Cas isn’t being too controlling of his grace right now. This is torment; the cruelest of torments!”

IMAGES! BRAIN BLEACH NEEDED STAT! Sammy shuddered. Why oh why did he have to ask? He should have left Gabriel with his broom while he went out for his run! He tried so hard to remove that image from his memory. Sure he’d seen his brother’s freckled ass before, but it was a horrible moment when you remembered your friends had genitals too. You did not want to think about your family members going at it no matter who their partners were. Sam pleaded, “Gabe, erase my memory please!”  
Gabriel shouted, “No way Sammy you’re going to have to endure it too! Be lucky you’re not an archangel! Damn it, Cassie who knew you had such a dirty mouth! What would Dad say! Angelic being my ass!” 

Sam tried to think of anything else. Rainbows, kittens, unicorns anything other than the idea his brother and best friend were doing the nasty. Michael ransacked the cupboards and pulled out a small bag of butterscotches. Sam raised an eyebrow questioningly. Michael sighed, “I am allowed to eat them when I am stressed. Otherwise I am not allowed them.”   
Okay so Michael was more into butterscotches rather than smokes. It was probably a healthier alternative to deal with stress, even if it was a little weird. Gabe’s incessant broom barrage stopped. Sam asked, “Gabe, are you done?”  
“It stopped.”  
“What?”

Gabe sat his angel butt down on the counter, “It finally stopped. Who knew Dean-o had a libido like that cause damn! Cassie’s an angel so he’d be good anytime, but I figured Dean would be finished by now. It’s too damn early in the morning I need my beauty sleep! Not one word Sammy. You know I love sleeping in. Who gives a rat’s ass if I actually need to sleep? I sure don’t!”  
Michael nodded, “I do not sleep, but I am also glad it is over. It was a little hard to think when they were quite loud.”  
Sam buried his face in his hands. He had just started to get the image out of his head until those damn angels brought it up again.  
Gabriel picked the broom back up, “Those asshats aren’t going to be getting any sleep either!”

Dean pulled Castiel’s naked body closer to his. Sammy could stick his morning runs where the sun don’t shine. There were much better ways of waking up in the morning and this was one of them; even if Dean’s arm was asleep and he had a kink in his neck. They’d only been with each other one other time, and Cas proved to be a really quick learner. It was awesome. Dean was glad he had waited rather than go about it like his usual relationships.  
It made it much more awesome. Dean was able to admit it now. He liked cuddling with Castiel. In bed he could call Cas baby, call him his angel, and he could kiss him all he wanted. At first Cas had been confused by the nicknames, but he came to terms with it after a little explaining. 

Cas would be staying home while Dean, Sam, and John went on the hunt. They could at least enjoy a morning together before they left. They both were still stressed from yesterday’s events, so a little time alone wouldn’t hurt. Castiel had thought he heard something at first, but tried to pay it no mind. He just wanted to lay in bed with Dean’s legs intertwined with his. Dean thought he probably should get up and take a shower, but he was warm even if he was a little sore. Cas could fix that later. Dean nuzzled into Cas’ neck, “Instead of waking up to you I’m going to have to wake up to Sammy’s snoring.”

Cas laugh vibrated throughout his chest, “You have been with Sam for so long you won’t notice the difference much.”  
“There’s no way in hell I’m sharing a bed with that giant!”  
“Even so, please be safe. I must watch Daniel so I cannot assist you. John is also a capable hunter, but he’s young.”  
Dean said, “Let’s not talk about Danny. I promised John I wouldn’t run from my problems anymore, but I just don’t know what to do.”  
Cas kissed Dean’s forehead, “None of us know what to do. Michael and Balthazar will work hard to find an answer, and you will just have to focus on the case. Don’t worry.”  
Dean asked, “Do you hear that?”

Cas listened closely. He heard a faint tapping coming from the floor. It started to get louder. Gabriel’s voice was faint but Castiel could hear him say, “Cassie, Dean-o time to get up! You bastards wake me up there’s no way I’m going to let you sleep!”  
Castiel said, “Dean, I think you were a little too vocal…”  
“I was vocal! You weren’t exactly using your indoor library voice either!”  
Castiel sighed, “I do not believe Gabriel will stop until we are out of bed and downstairs. I do not want to get up, but we have no other options. I believe Michael and Sam are waiting downstairs as well.”  
Dean groaned, “Oh God, Sammy heard us?”

“I believe that Gabriel and Michael just might have heard the Enochian. Although Gabriel probably told him what had occurred. I enjoy fornicating with you Dean, but perhaps we should refrain from it when my brothers are around.”  
“Dude, use any other term anything other than ‘fornicating’ please I’m begging you. It’s not my fault your brothers are perverted. They didn’t have to listen.”  
Castiel mojoed himself clean and put on pajama pants and a t-shirt. Dean whined, “I wanted to take a shower with you…”

Castiel touched Dean’s arm and Dean was clean, pain free, and clothed, “Another time, Dean. Just go down stairs with me. Gabriel is getting very colorful and descriptive in his yelling.   
When Dean and Cas came down stairs Dean tried to keep his laughter from leaving his mouth. Dean teased, “Nice boxers, Gabe. It really matches your hair.”  
“Oh shut it. We all know you just got laid Winchester, so don’t you go teasing my hair or my shorts. I am usually not up for about three hours! Cassie you and your noisy little concubine better learn to be quieter or I am banning all fun times in the house.”

Michael muttered, “I hadn’t known there were such words in Enochian…”  
Sam said, “Brain Bleach… I need brain bleach so badly…”  
Dean blushed. He was fully ready to mess with Gabriel without a care, but he hadn’t meant to scar Sammy. Dean said, “Sammy, I’m sorry it won’t happen again.”  
“It doesn’t matter okay I just don’t want to discuss it. We can start driving if you guys are already up. Gabe, you should pick up the mail later. I’ll change out of my running clothes. We can pack really quick and then head for Colorado. We just need to wake John up.”

John peeked into the kitchen with a backpack slung over his shoulder, “I’m already up. I heard you guys down here talking. What’s up?”  
Sam shook his head, “You’re too young to know what was up. We were just thinking of heading out early. It looks like you’re already ready to go.”  
John rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, someone woke me up saying they were going to go and that I should pack.”

Daniel walked into the kitchen with a puppy backpack on his back, “I will accompany you as well.”  
Dean said, “Oh no, you’re not going anywhere! You are going to stay here with Cas, while me, Johnny, and Sam go check out the case.”  
“Please might I accompany you?”  
Sam said, “Dean, maybe we could let him. You promised John he could go. I’m going with you, and Cas would be able to come it Danny went.”  
Gabe pouted. There would be no room in the Impala for him if everybody was going. He didn’t want to be all alone in the house. Gabe asked, “Hey, what will I do when you guys are off hunting?”

“You can help out Michael and Balthazar in heaven.”  
Dean sighed, “Seriously Sammy you can’t be considering this.”  
Sam glanced at the waiting Daniel. He whispered, “Look I don’t think we have any other choice.”  
Daniel smiled, “That is quite right Samuel. I will be going with you whether you like it or not.”  
Dean trudged upstairs to throw some clothes in a duffle and pull on some pants.

By 7am they had an awkward cereal breakfast, Michael and Gabriel had flown off to heaven, and the Impala was loaded up. They were headed for Colorado. Sam and Dean sat in the front. Cas sat behind Dean, John sat behind Sam, and Daniel sat in the middle. It was silent. No one dared to talk, so Dean just played his music as usual. If this was a normal day Danny would be telling everyone about Gummy worms, Dean wished for that. Today Daniel was staring out the window with a gaze too wise for that little of a body.

He was small and short like before. He had cerulean blue eyes and fluffy black hair. He looked just like Cas, but with Dean’s nose and chin. It was weird knowing that was Danny, but not really Danny, some weird steroid angel mojo kid in Danny’s body. Even with Dean’s music blaring it was too quiet in the car. It was going to be a long drive to Colorado.

________________________________________

Sam loosened his tie as he and Dean entered the motel room. John was reading on one of the beds while Danny and Cas sat at the little breakfast nook. They had been staring at each other for about twenty minutes. John asked, “So how’d the interviewing go, Agent?”

Dean collapsed on the bed, “We found hex bags at the crime scenes. Looks like we’re dealing with a witch with a grudge; I frickin’ hate witches.”

Sam sighed, “We still don’t know who the witch is yet, and with the demons locked up they can’t be too happy.”  
John said, “I was looking into it while you guys were out playing Feds. The only connection I could find between the Vics was some fortune teller lady. All the Vics went to this lady before they died.”  
“We’ll just pay the chick a visit and gank her.”  
Daniel tore his gaze from Cas’ eyes, “I believe there is more to this woman than meets the eye. Further research would be more beneficial otherwise you might fail.”

Dean loaded up a pistol with silver bullets, “Little One, we’ve dealt with witches before it’ll be no problem.”  
Daniel asked, “I would prefer it if you not refer to me as such. It’s demeaning.”  
John threw his book in Danny’s direction, “Cut Dad some slack. Don’t be such a pompous dick.”  
Daniel caught the book in midair, “I do not believe I am being a ‘pompous dick’ to Mother as you have stated.”  
“Daniel, you can just say Dad.”  
“I do not like that word. I shall say Mother if I choose.”  
John laughed, “Well I guess that didn’t change even with angel of the lord mode.”

Daniel tilted his head. John could be very confusing sometimes. Father offered little help in understanding John’s euphemisms and idioms. Daniel had allowed Father to search his soul/grace while Mother and Samuel were out. Of course there was no difference other than an influx of grace. Father should have known that, but he had still been suspicious.  
Sam checked his watch, “We could probably take care of the witch now since its starting to get late. I remember seeing a fortune shop a few blocks back. We can hurry it up than head back home.”

John grabbed his gun and headed out to the Impala with Sam and Dean. Castiel waited up for Daniel. He was still Daniel, but so much smarter, with more understanding even though there were things he did not understand. He could quote every good book in existence, he could speak thousands of languages, and he knew all of angel history dating back to the beginning. He could do all that, yet he did not understand caring, companionship, family, empathy, and love. All those things Castiel had learned to treasure his son no longer understood. They needed to find a cause of Daniel’s change. They just had to. For now they would deal with the witch.

The witch was a young looking lady, although witches could look hot and actually be a thousand. Charcoal black hair, tanned skin, and pouty red lips. If Dean hadn’t been in a committed relationship he’d admit he’d probably try to hit on her. Then once he found out she was a crazy bitch he’d hightail it out of there. After finding anti-angel sigils outside her house, they figured she wouldn’t be as easy as they thought. Cas had to stay outside. Daniel was able to get in since the sigils weren’t made to keep out nephilim. Still they didn’t expect the witch to be too much trouble. They were the Winchesters for God’s sake! 

That notion went right down the crapper when the four found themselves with their guns thrown across the room, hands magically clasped together, and bodies on the floor. This was why Dean hated witches. The bitch started pouring stuff into a cauldron and laughing. If she put on a pointy hat and started spouting off her evil plan Dean wouldn’t have been surprised. Lady couldn’t get more cliché. John and Daniel were closest to her. Danny looked like he was trying to get free, and Dean mentally urged him on. The witch dragged John and Danny next to her cauldron. Where did someone buy a cauldron? Was there some sort of special witch bitch store? 

Dean watched as John wiggled trying to reach for his knife he always kept strapped to his back. He hoped John would be careful. The witch poured some weird stuff into the cauldron as she muttered, “Menneisyydessä muodostavat tulevaisuudessa.” Dean could barely do Latin, so whatever spell the witch was doing Dean couldn’t say. The witch repeated it over and over until John slashed her Achilles heel. She wouldn’t be walking anywhere for a while. The witch let out a god honest shrill yelp when she went down. She managed to cling to her cauldron and throw in another piece of her potion. She yelled, “Menneisyydessä muodostavat tulevaisuudessa!” 

The concoction erupted and smoke filled the room. Dean couldn’t see John, Danny, or the witch. He was starting to get lightheaded. He couldn’t pass out. He had to remain awake. His eyes were getting too heavy. He couldn’t pass out damn it! Sammy, Danny, and John needed him to stay awake. The smoke was starting to cloud his vision. There was no way he’d be able to stay awake. As his traitorous eyelids started to fall closed, Dean thought he had seen the outlines of two grown men. He hoped one might have been Cas, but with their luck it probably wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At some point when writing this I was like, "WHAAAA I want my sweetie little boy back. This isn't fun anymore! I am in pain!" It was horrible and I realized it was all my fault. It was similar to while rereading earlier chapters I thought, "Oh my God why kill off such a nice old lady. You Bastard!"and I realized... holy crap this is my writing I'm the bastard...So yeah another quick update. Thanks for reading and comments and kudos just thanks.


	26. Atlantis the Lost Empire is a good movie

Castiel could not allow Dean, Sam, John and Daniel to stumble into a witch's lair without knowing what they were up against. Cas didn't want to brag, but it was a plausible assumption that he would be needed. It had taken some time, but he was finally able to break through the anti-angel sigils. They hadn't been that strong, if not irritating. Castiel had heard yelling, a loud boom, and then silence. That couldn't be a good sign. He flew straight into the house to find the room filled to the brim with smoke.

Dean and Sam were both unconscious, the witch was dead on the floor, and the boys were nowhere to be seen. Dean would not be happy if he woke and found his sons missing. Castiel felt a presence behind him. He whipped around with his angel blade at the ready. A tall young man with green eyes held up his hands, "Hold on there, Cowboy. Danny's safe outside. We just need to get these two out to the Impala."

Castiel searched for any trace of Danny's grace. The man wasn't lying and he must have been the one to kill the witch, but he said nothing about John. Castiel refused to drop his guard, "I shall do nothing until you state your name and business, and where the little boy, that was also here, might be."

The man smiled tentatively, "Cas, I really have no idea have no idea how this happened, but I am John."

Castiel eyed the man from head to toe. He looked around 6'4, 193 centimeters, estimated 163 pounds, excess muscle in arms and chest, and good physical condition. The last time Castiel saw John he had been 4'1, 128 centimeters, estimated 52 pounds, lacking baby fat, and good physical fitness level for a child. The keyword was child. The man standing in front of him looked like John, but was no child. He had Dean's gorgeous emerald green eyes, full lips, and short dirty blonde hair the same as John did. It was so odd Castiel couldn't believe the man's words.

The man rubbed the back of his neck, "I know this must be weird, but you gotta believe me. I'm John Robert Winchester from the year 2023. I don't know what I'm doing here, but I do know Danny's waiting outside and we have to get these two out of here. After that, even if you don't believe me, we can figure this out."

Castiel quickly searched the young man's soul. The soul was bright, full of life, even if it had some scars. It was John. Even if it was John from the future, it was Dean's son, John. John attempted to lift Sam, but he was far too heavy. John chuckled, "Um, maybe you should mojo them into the Impala."

Castiel touched their foreheads, and transported them into the backseat of the Impala. Danny was sitting patiently in the passenger seat. John jogged out of the house and got into the driver seat, "Which hotel are you guys staying at? It's probably the seediest one you could find, right? "

"Happy Stays motel, next to the store with the dog on its sign."

John nodded and drove away from that frickin' witches house. If he was somewhere in 2014 than the eight year old him had to have gone into the future. The spell the witch cast must have switched them somehow. Dad, Cas, and everyone else would look after young him, if not after some major questioning, but everything would be okay. The only downside was that past Danny was in one of his holier-than-thou moods. He'd have to do something about that. In his time period it hadn't happened for a while, but he could recall hating it when he was a kid.

The smell of musty motel room sheets certainly wasn't welcoming, but it was familiar. Dean had woken up to it enough times. His head felt a little fuzzy, but he felt uninjured. Dean slowly opened his eyes and groggily caught sight of his little brother in the other bed. What were they doing? Suddenly, it all came back to him. The witch had cast a spell; they were knocked out, the two figures, and then nothing. When he sat up, Cas quickly came to his side. Dean asked, "Cas, where's Johnny and Danny?"

"I have already checked for any other injuries, but how do you feel? Are you faint at all?"

"I'm okay; just tell me the kids are alright."

Castiel placed his hand over Dean's, "Daniel is fine, but John was affected by the witch's spell."

Neither Danny nor John was in the room. Dean yelled, "CAS!"

Sam bolted up joining the land of the conscious, "Wha—what happened? What's going on?"

Future John walked in with Daniel in tow. He took in the scene before him and John had known his father long enough to know what would happen next. It would be expected that he'd end up with a gun aimed at him. He held up the grocery bags in his hands, "No need to start shooting anybody. I brought food."

Dean growled, "Who the hell are you?"

Daniel wasn't fazed at all by the situation. He climbed onto the bed and calmly said, "Mother, that person is John. It is John from the future. The witches spell pulled this John from his time period while our John replaced him."

Sam rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "Wait a second. What's going on?"

John sighed, "Hey Dad, Uncle Sam, My names John Robert Winchester. I'm from the future. That's pretty much all the explanation I have."

John pulled a couple video tapes out of the shopping bags and started fiddling with the old TV. Sam turned to Castiel, "If John's in the future how come Danny isn't. He was close to the witch too."

Daniel said, "I was able to create a barrier around myself with my grace. It protected me from the spell."

John threw Daniel over his shoulder. Daniel snapped, "You will put me down this instant or I will smite you!"

"Nope, you didn't even think of using that barrier thingy for little me. That's not cool, so don't go getting smite happy. You're going to sit your butt down and watch this movie."

"You are not my mother."

"Oh yeah, because you listen to Dad so well."

Daniel huffed but didn't move from his spot in front of the TV. John started up the video before sitting down on the bed next to Sam. Dean stared at him. This was his son in the future. His son would definitely grow up to be good looking. He was Dean's son after all. Dean was surprised John had grown up so….so big. Dean chuckled, "You must have inherited Sammy's Sasquatch gene. I missed out."

John smiled shyly. It was weird. He had just been hanging out in his room, minding his own business trying to forget he had a Spanish test coming up, when suddenly he found himself in a smoke filled room with a witch. He was able to gather his senses enough to kill her, but then Castiel flew in. He was in 2014. He'd be about eight in this time period. It must be weird for his parents and Uncle Sam too. Dean asked, "You, John, I mean past John will be okay in the future, right? At least until we figure out how to fix this."

"Yeah, he'll be just fine with everybody. We've had weirder happen so this isn't that bad."

Dean ran his hand through his hair, "This is just great. We'll have to figure out how to reverse this spell and figure out what to do about Danny."

John said, "If the spell didn't end after I killed her she must have somebody she works with. She might be part of a convent or something. As for Daniel, I'll handle it so don't worry. What did the witch exactly say when she did her spell?"

Dean shrugged, "It sounded like a bunch of mumbo jumbo to me. What do you mean you'll take care of Danny?"

Daniel shut off the TV in anger and jumped onto the bed, "Why must his friends be so mean to him? Tigger only wished to bounce and his so called comrades were horrible to him!" Tears had started to fall down his cheeks. He touched them stunned, "I do not understand my vessel is leaking!"

John wiped his little brother's tears, "Tigger movie. It gets him every time. Danny, do you wanna watch Monster's Inc.?"

Daniel shrugged, "I do not know what this Monster's Inc. is but I shall try it."

Daniel grabbed the Pixar movie out of the bag and put it in the VHS player. Sam asked, "If your plan having him watch Disney movies until he graces down?"

John said, "He loved Monster's Inc. when we first watched it. It scared the hell out of me, but for some reason he loved it. You just have to kind of ease him out of it, get him emotional, and he'll snap out of it. Just treat him like you usually would and he'll let go of that built up grace."

Dean muttered, "This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't yelled at him…"

John shook his head, "Dad, don't beat yourself up. Danny can seriously be a little shit when he wants. He had a temper and he had a tendency to overreacting. He's also pretty powerful and has a huge ego when he's all mojoed up. He had good intentions usually, but that doesn't mean he can't be a bit bitchy."

Dean smiled when Danny started giggling at the TV. Sam asked, "Alright, so if we've got that problem under control what do we do about the witch's spell."

"Research, Investigate the witch's house, and then take the Delorean back to my time."

"Sam and I will go to the witch's house, Cas and you will stay here and look after Danny."

Castiel eyebrows knitted together, "Dean, why is it I never get to assist you. I broke through the sigils so I can enter the house. Do you not believe I cannot be a suitable hunting partner?"

Dean pecked Cas' lips, "Babe, it's not that. I just need you to look after Johnny and Danny."

"You do know I'm about 17 years old?"

"I am an angel of the lord I do not require to be looked after."

Sam snickered, "Dean, did you just call Cas 'Babe' that's sweet."

Castiel nodded, "In case you are not aware it is not because Dean believes me to be an infant. It is a term of endearment."

Dean punched Sam in the shoulder, "Shut up, Sammy. You're just jealous you can't get anyone."

Sam grumbled. He could so get any date he wanted. After this hunt was finally finished he'd show Dean.

Danny was engrossed in watching Monster's Inc. John thought the movie was okay, now that he was grown and not scared of it, but it wasn't his favorite. It was tie between Angels in the Outfield, Sandlot, and Atlantis the lost empire. He did have a thing for baseball movies, and even though he knew personally angels wouldn't help with a baseball game he still loved the movie. Castiel was also a fan of Atlantis. John thought the Kida Atlantean lady was pretty hot. The Audrey engineer girl was cute and badass too. The blonde one, Helga, was a bit of a bitch. He assumed that wasn't why Cas loved the movie, but they'd watch it anyway.

Dean kissed Danny's head and was at loss to do with John. Should he shake his hand? Should he just wave? John laughed at his father's awkwardness. He gave him a wave and said, "Watch yourself and don't get killed."

Dean and Sam walked out the door leaving Castiel alone with Danny and John. Castiel had sat down next to Danny and was watching the movie with him. John lied down on the bed and watched. Castiel asked, "There are many monsters in this movie I have never encountered. We should catalog them for future reference just in case we do encounter them."

John laughed, "Cas, those monsters aren't real."

"That is good. It would be quite troublesome if monsters had gathered and advanced enough to form a civilization. The one little girl called 'Boo' is quite cute."

"Do you want a little girl?" John asked

Danny yelled, "NO, Papa had me no little girl!"

Realizing what he just said he blushed, "I apologize that was out of line."

John whispered in Castiel's ear. It was a good idea. Castiel trusted this John's judgment. He was calm, caring, gentle, and had a tendency to mothering like his father. He didn't try to over compensate with cockiness like Dean, rather he was a bit shy. Unlike his younger self he matured and allowed himself to be less guarded. John had grown into a fine young man who would always look after his younger brother.

Castiel took his son into his arms, "It is quite alright, Little one. I shall always love you no matter what. You're very strong and Dean and I are very proud of your progress. Lucifer is very strong, but you mustn't use your abilities in the manner he does. You must use it to help others not harm them. I want you to work on your healing capabilities if you can."

Daniel felt his lips tug upwards. What was this sensation he was feeling? He supposed he felt happy, very happy. He shouldn't be feeling such yet he did. He felt his connection with the host fading. He could allow it! Castiel started to sing in Enochian and Daniel let go. His father loved him, was proud of him, and he didn't have to have all that power. Father, John, Uncle Sam, and Mother could and would protect him. He didn't need it right now. He felt like crying again. Tears started to build in his eyes.

John watched as blue light began to emit from Daniel's eyes. This wouldn't be the last of Daniel's episodes, but now they could at least be tamed. When he was older he'd need that grace to fight, but not now. Right now he just need to be a frickin' toddler and do what toddlers did and that wasn't smite. Fledgling's smiting was a no-no rule in John's house back in his time. The light faded and Danny looked up at Cas as he cried, "Daddy, I was a meanie…"

Castiel softly stroked Daniel's hair, "Hush now, little one. It's alright."

John got up from the bed when the movie ended. He asked, "Alright, who wants to watch Atlantis?"

In the heavenly library there were many ancient scrolls and texts. Very few had ever been seen by human eyes. It was truly an amazing sight. The thing was Gabriel took little interest in it, and rather than bore himself to death reading he had made paper airplanes then threw them at unsuspecting angels. Unfortunately Michael had to come and put a stop to his fun.

"Gabriel, I have important news. You can cease research even though that was not what you are doing."

Gabriel threw the rest of the planes into the air, "Thank Dad! So what's happening?"

Michael meticulously stacked the books Gabriel had scattered, "Daniel's connection the host had weakened. He had returned to his original state."

Gabriel grinned, "Awesome that means we can head back home."

"Actually Father had requested we see him; although, I do have a mission for Balthazar."

Balthazar sprinted out from behind a row of towering bookcases, "I get to get out of here?"

Michael said, "Yes, John had experienced a witch's spell and I require your expertise to handle it."

"Define expertise. I am very skilled at a number of different things"

"I need you to go to the year 2022."

Balthazar whined, "Bloody time travel? It's exhausting!"

Michael nodded, "That is true, but you are one of the few angels who can travel through time very easily. You are more than capable of the feat. I will put my trust in you to rescue John."

Gabriel gave Balthazar a thumb's up, "You're the protagonist now, Balthy! Have fun."

Balthazar grumbled, "I don't wanna be a bloody hero. I'm more the handsome sidekick that does little, but still gets a lot of fans. That's more in my job description. Being a hero is too hard; stupid Mikey."

Sam and Dean trudged into the motel room. "We found diddly squat. It was a waste of gas going there."

Danny ran to meet his papa and Uncle Sam at the door, "Papa! They saved Atlantis and the glasses guy stayed with the pwetty lady!"

Dean looked from Cas to John. They smiled. Danny hugged one of Dean's legs and one of Sam's. He murmured, "I sorry I meanie 'fore. Daddy says you proud of me and still loves me."

Dean picked up his baby boy and crushed him against his chest, "So 'okay Little one, Papa loved you. Papa's proud of you. You're a good boy still it's okay."

Sam kissed Danny's head, and let Dean have his moment with his youngest son. John and Cas were immersed in what appeared to be another Disney movie. He asked, "Whatcha watching?"

"Hush Sam, we are watching the ending of this movie Atlantis the Lost Empire. A team of archeologist and explorers search for Atlantis. Many are lost before they arrive, but the main characters survive. They find Atlantis and it is inhabited by people. They are a very interesting race and their power source is intriguing. Part of the team wishes to take it and sell it, but that would bring the demises of the people. In the end Atlantis is saved and the villains defeated. The young man, Milo Thatch, achieves his dream of finding Atlantis and he finds love as well. ; The Princess of the Atlanteans. You must watch this movie."

Dean sat down on the bed with Danny still in his arms, "Johnny, thanks. Seriously, thank you."

Johnny shrugged, "Can't let my little brother be a dick with wings. If that happens again Father should be able to handle it."

Dean's eye brows shot up, "Did you just call Cas…Father?"

John could feel his face going red. He stuttered, "I—I-um I didn't-its well…I forgot. It's just I don't want to confuse them so I do. I'm sorry!"

Sam asked, "Who are them?"

John's tongue felt heavy in his mouth. If he told would that have an effect on the space time continuum. Would it have Back to the Future level consequence with the knowledge and responsibility? He was saved when Balthazar swaggered through the door, "Hello everybody, Balthazar is here. You're problems are solved."

Danny said, "Uncle Balthy here!"

Balthazar wiggled a finger in front of Danny's face, "Michael was right Danny isn't a dickbag anymore."

Danny tilted his head, "What's a dickbag?"

John asked, "Balthazar, what's your plan to get me home?"

Balthazar looked John over from head to toe, "Wow, you really shot up. I see you finally grew into your ears, Beefcake."

Dean rolled his eyes, "So you're the best they could send?"

"Do you not remember I was the one to un-sink the Titanic? I'm quite skilled at time travel. First I'll have to open up a dimensional time pocket so I can get through. I'll get there, bring little John back, then we'll shove Big John back through. We have to be careful so we don't affect anything too badly."

Castiel asked, "Do you wish for me to accompany you?"

Balthazar said, "This is a lone hero's journey, my dear Cassie."

John stated, "Balthazar, whatever you see there you will repeat none of it when you get back."

"I had plans to check out your porn collection, but fine I'll respect your privacy."

John muttered, "I don't have a porn collection. I'm serious Balthazar"

Balthazar stretched out and flexed his invisible wings a bit. He was ready and rearing to go. "I'll be off. Eagerly await my return."

Balthazar flew at light speed until he started to transcend time; to the year 2022 or bust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this feels pulled outta someones ass... Thoughts on this chapter? If you want to see some good nephilim kid-fic time travel stories check out nani'anela's works on Fanfiction.net. The stories are angsty, and usually that's not my cup of tea, but I loved her work like one of them 'Time Travel, Man.' There's great humor and the characters are amazing. This won't be the last of Mojo Danny, and there will be hopefully better chapters to come.


	27. Balthazar's Adventures in Time

Balthazar was sarcastic, a bit presumptuous, and an impetuous angel with little tolerance for humans. Before the whole dying thing he had been affiliated with only himself, even though he had been willing to help his old friend Castiel in the war against Raphael. He had wanted to have his eternity with no worries, and then he died. Killed by his friend whom he pledged loyalty too wasn’t a good way to go. Balthazar couldn’t remember actually being dead, but he didn’t care. Dad had actually given him another shot at living it up on Earth. Balthazar wasn’t an important angel like Castiel and he wasn’t an archangel like Michael or Gabriel, but God the God had brought him back.

It was a pretty high honor and Balthazar was grateful. Being grateful, he would do whatever Daddy asked of him. He’d even work towards liking humans and trying out the whole equality thing. He’d be a moderately good son and an amazing brother. For six months he’d been Uncle Balthy even without Dean and Cassie being there as parents. He’d done his duty even if he’d sneak off occasionally to enjoy himself. He and Gabriel and Michael had got along well enough and no one killed anyone. It wasn’t that bad of a life and Balthazar may complain, but he didn’t hate it.

Except for now, when he was hurdling through time and space that he might say he hated it. Time travel wasn’t fun and games. It was annoying, exhausting, and potentially dangerous, and with Dad back enforcing the rules he couldn’t take any shortcuts. Balthazar loved his nephew and he had grown to like Dean’s son like he was his nephew as well, but Balthazar didn’t think he was cut out for the hero business.

A Hero was someone like Dean or Sam. Those two were the very definition of heroes: Selfless, brave, screwing danger and adversity right in the face. The whole hero thing meant doing things for the greater good of humanity/ angel-kind. Castiel, although making some questionable choices, was heroic and had played a big role in the whole world saving fiasco. He’d gone against his family, race, and everything he knew for the greater good; particularity for the good of Dean Winchester.

Michael had once been the hero of all angels; the prince of heaven, the eldest archangel, the one who banished Lucifer. Even Gabriel was a hero in his own right. He had stood up against his big brother, Lucifer as in the devil, on his own and it cost him his life. Balthazar just didn’t think of himself as a hero.

So now, as he walked through the lair of one of the most horrid tyrants of the 20th century he wished someone else had taken the hero protagonist gig. He was just an ordinary everyday only a tad rebellious angel. Although he had to admit, he looked really good in a Nazi Uniform. He had to steal it so he wouldn’t be discovered. It was a shame they had to be Nazi uniforms and not uniforms for animal rights activist or something good. He had gone way too far into the past and was in 1940 Germany. He couldn’t just fly out due to being surrounded by Nazis. It could defiantly cause some trouble if they saw a man suddenly disappear into thin air.

He’d just have to German his way out of the building, divert from the soldiers, and hopefully not get shot for deserting even though he wasn’t really a soldier. WW2 had been a pretty bad time for angels. A hell gate had been opened and demons had ravaged all over Europe. There wasn’t a doubt in Balthazar’s mind the so called ‘Angel of Death’ Mengele had been a demon. Balthazar had known Azrael, fairly nice angel, and Mengele had been no Angel of Death. Some thought Hitler just might have been possessed by a demon, but in reality he had just been a giant bag of dicks without demonic assistance. No wonder he got kicked out of art school. 

Balthazar had the unfortunate pleasure of running into the mustachioed man. He’d had enough ‘Heil Hitlers’ to last him a lifetime. Hitler examined the blonde bright eyed man extensively. He hadn’t seen him before. Balthazar felt the need to poke the man’s nose and treat him like the insufferable child he was to put him in his place like any angel would do, but he wasn’t allowed to mess with time anymore. He had to let the war run its course and get the hell out of there.

Balthazar was lucky enough that no one asked who he was, and he really should have quietly walked away when the coast was clear. He knew what he should have done, but that wasn’t what he did. He just couldn’t resist having a teeny weanie bit of fun before he left. As the soldiers walked off, probably to attend to their own duties, Balthazar walked away. He turned around and shouted in German, “YOU’RE GOING TO LOSE THE WAR. YOU BLOODY IDIOTS!”

He took off sprinting to evade the soldiers who were yelling angrily in German and chasing him. He cackled as he ran through the trees and foliage. He glanced back behind him to make sure no soldiers were there before he opened his wings and took off. He had been off the time period by about seventy four years, but he’d get it right this time.

Balthazar had flown right into a prison. A young guard fainted when Balthazar suddenly popped up next to him. Balthazar picked up the kid’s fallen newspaper to check the date before his spilled coffee could get to it. He hadn’t traveled far enough. He was seven years behind his present time. A familiar voice said, “Dean, there’s a Nazi that just appeared out of nowhere.”

Balthazar had forgotten to change out of the uniform. He spotted some very familiar faces that of course would be in prison. Was it season one or two? Sam and Dean Winchester were staring at him looking young, wide eyes, and less muscly more boyish. Sammy had definitely grown up when Balthazar came into the picture. His hair had grown too. Dean didn’t look too different if only a little more aged in the future. Prison orange really suited him. Dean asked, “Who--what the hell are you?”

Balthazar burst out laughing. His voice! It was so high! How in Dad’s name did it drop down to the grumbly bark it was in his time? It was almost cute and extremely hilarious. The boys looked to each other than back at the mysterious humored Nazi. Balthazar was almost in tears. He was so going to use this when he got back. He said, “Oh, boys I can’t stay. You don’t have any rock salt guns so you monkeys can just carry on. I’m a ghost just ghost. Well this was fun but I must be going.” Dean and Sam started running towards him and Balthazar flew off before the boys could blink.

Balthazar switched the Nazi uniform for some designer jeans, jacket, and one of his favorite V-neck shirts. He breathed a sigh of relief when he appeared in front of their house. It was still in good condition, and the Impala still sat proudly in the driveway. A teenage boy was jogging past with his dog. Balthazar asked, “Boy, what day is it?”

The boy replied sarcastically, “Why sir, it’s Christmas day! What frickin’ day do you think. It’s Tuesday February 9th2023, dumbass.” The boy continued on with his jog. The teenage youth certainly hadn’t changed in nine years. Of course Balthazar thought many teenagers always seemed horrid no matter the year. He had actually gotten the right year this time. Third times the charm! He flew into the house and yelled, “Have no fear, Balthazar is here!” It was all for not when Balthazar realized there was no one in the living room to see his grand entrance.

Young John came running down the stairs. He ran straight to Balthazar and said, “Thank god you’re here! I can’t take another second of this!”

Balthazar asked, “Come out with it kid, the future can’t be that bad. I don’t see any death or collapse of society. What’s wrong?”

The future Dean and Castiel walked into the room. Dean chuckled, “I’m sorry, Johnny.”

Castiel looked the same as the day he took his vessel while Dean only looked a little older. Dean looked good for his age. He had a few more lines around his eyes when he smiled, but he looked pretty trim, his hair was also still on his head. The main concern of Balthazar’s was what had given him the idea to grow that beard.

Balthazar laughed, “Winchester I don’t know if you’ve noticed that creature that attached itself to your face, but it makes you look like a lumberjack underwear model.”

Castiel kissed Dean’s scruffy cheek, “I like it.”

Dean replied, “I thought I’d give it a try, and Cas thinks it’s sexy.”

John whined, “I can’t take it anymore! They’re so mushy, and they frickin’ live in each other’s back pockets, and they don’t stop touching. I just went upstairs and they were practically eating each other!”

Castiel said, “We had no intentions to make you uncomfortable, John. I had almost forgotten you were much more vocal as a child.”

Dean asked, “So you’re the cavalry they sent to come get little John? Was everyone else occupied?”

“Same asshat as ever aren’t you Dean-o, although I see you mellowed out with age? I was the best man to send. So where’s everybody else?”

“Sam and Gabe took them out.”

Future Daniel came out of the kitchen, “I’m here Uncle Balthy!”

Daniel’s vessel looked about eight. If Danny was human that’s about how old he’d be. It confused Balthazar. Daniel grinned at him, “I can change my vessel now. I have my flight feathers too, but I won’t get my feathers used in battle until I reach maturity at my first millennium. I like this one, and my little one, and the one I used for school and public it’s like twelve, and the big one I use for hunts.”

Balthazar chuckled, “New vessel for every occasion huh Barbie? Guess you’re still a motor mouth.”

Daniel’s eyes glowed and white light engulfed his body. Balthazar had been looking down at the boy. The next thing he knew he was staring right at him. Daniel had changed his vessel to one that looked between the ages of eighteen and early twenties. Balthazar knew he was his nephew, but he had to admit he was one tasty dish. He wasn’t as muscular as John, but he was fit. His hair looked tousled and windblown and would have probably taken someone hours to imitate if it wasn’t naturally like that. He inherited Cas’ hair wonder gene. His scruffle somehow made him look adorable. The mix of Dean Winchester’s genes with Cassie’s vessel was awesome.

Balthazar readied himself to deal with Daniel’s douche angel attitude, but was unprepared when Daniel hugged him. Danny grinned, “I’m as tall as you Uncle Balthy! I use this one for hunts so I can help, but Johnny doesn’t let me most times. I’m in 7th grade. At school I gotta be a big kid but not at home I don’t have to.” His voice was smooth and deep. It contrasted highly with ‘Uncle Balthy’.

Balthazar felt as if his bloody eyebrows at gone so far up they shot up off his head, “Alright I’m confused.”

Castiel said, “It can be confusing at times. Daniel does not age as a normal human, but if he aged as an angel he’d be a toddler until a century passed. Daniel can change his vessel to what age suits him. For school it’s the age the rest of the children in his class are. In order to hunt, he must use an adult form as you see before you. He has taken a liking to his eight year old form, and still holds an attachment to his four year old one. As I assume it’s his mind that confused you, he is slowly learning the knowledge of heaven to not overwhelm him but still had much to learn. He is still fairly childish and a fledgling all the same until he reaches maturity.”

John looked grown Danny up and down. He smirked, “You still look like a baby to me.”

Danny huffed, “Nah ah, I’m not a baby. I can fly now so I’m a big boy! Dad and Father let me”

John laughed, “Ah ha! You said Dad!”

Danny muttered, “That’s because it’s apparently weird to say Mother when it’s referring to a man…”

“Shrink down. I’ll be leaving so you know well as in um…”

Danny’s eyes glowed and he was back to his eight year old form. He was taller than John at the moment, but John didn’t know he’d be a hell of a lot taller once puberty hit. He wrapped his skinny arms around John’s neck and hugged his older brother tightly, “I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah, see you soon.”

Dean kneeled down and opened up his arms, “Come here, little man.”

John let go of Danny and hugged Dean. Dean said, “I kind of miss the times when you were just a kid. You’re almost all grown now so you don’t really need me. I love you, Johnny. Also try to go easy on Cas in the future. Just give him a chance.”

Castiel ruffled John’s hair, “I apologize in advance for all the times Dean will embarrass you, also if at any time in the next two to four years you try to look for Dean and you believe he is in his room. He is not sleeping do not open the door. This is a very beneficial piece of information.”

John was confused. Dean had started blushing for some reason.

John wrapped his arms around future Cas’ waist and hugged him. Cas smiled, “I love you as well.”

The front door opened with a flourish as the rest of the family filed in. Future Balthazar said, “Well look at that. There is one handsome angel.” Balthazar felt a smile start to pull at his face. He couldn’t give Dean that kind of ammo. He was the apathetic snarky character, not this warm hearted sissy he was turning into. The smile took over his face anyway.

John looked up at Balthazar with wide eyes. Balthazar thought the Winchester brothers were idiotic Neanderthals, but they had been through a lot. They deserved this. They deserved this future. Sam and Dean had found their niche even if it involved a brigade of angels. They had this happiness. They had a family.

Balthazar placed his hand on John’s shoulder, “I’ll reach through the path I made in order to grab future you.” He texted Sam to make sure John was ready to go. He waved his hand a time ripple vortex appeared midair. Balthazar reached into it until his hand touched a brawny shoulder. Future John stumbled through the portal. Past John’s mouth fell open when he saw his future self. He demanded, “What the hell have you guys been feeding me? I’m fucking huge like Uncle Sam!”

Everyone laughed. Dean and Cas pulled their son into a hug. Gabriel saluted Past Balthazar and John with one hand while holding the fussy bundle of blankets in the other, “Stay Golden, Ponyboy.”

Balthazar closed the vortex behind them when he and John appeared back in the motel room. He was glad he didn’t have to fly back or he just might have ended up in Ancient Rome. Dean grinned when he saw them. He picked up John and hugged his eldest son, “So, how was the future?”

John didn’t know where to start there was just so much. He just couldn’t think of where to begin of what he had seen. Before he could even get two words out Balthazar said, “Don’t say anything! When a future double meets the past double that could have series consequences, I’ll have to erase your memory of what happened when you were in the future to ensure the future stays on the right course. Is that okay?”

John nodded, “I guess.”

Balthazar put two fingers to John’s forehead and swiped his memory. John blinked and looked around a little confused. Dean asked, “Hey little man, are you with us?”

Danny jumped up and down trying to reach his brother from his papa’s arms, “Johnny, Johnny you back! I a meanie ‘fore I sworry.” 

Dean let John down and he nearly tackled Danny, “Don’t be, you little shit.” Uncle Sam got his hug, but that wasn’t the odd thing. As soon as Sam put John down he went right up to Castiel. John’s face was bright red. He held his arms out for a hug, “Come on I’m not waiting all day.”

Castiel had gotten much better at hugging without awkwardness with some practice. He wanted to get close to John, and this was a good first step. Castiel smiled, “I am glad you are back with us, John. We have all missed you dearly.”

John rolled his eyes, “Cas, don’t go full chick flick on me.”

Dean asked, “Balth, can’t you just tell us one little thing about the future. Future John wouldn’t say a word.”

Balthazar poured himself a bottle of scotch he materialized out of thin air, “Personally you’re choice in facial hair wasn’t to my taste, but there is something big I think you need to know.”

Everyone turned their attention to Balthazar. Balthazar threw back his shot back. He gulped, “Alrighty then, so in the future…”

Everyone leaned in closer to hear the revelation.

“In the year 2023…Plaid…will no longer be fashionable.”

Sam audibly gasped.

Balthazar muttered under his breath, “As if it already was…”

Gabriel and Michael appeared. Gabriel laughed, “Don’t be telling Sammy-kins horror stories, Balthy. Is everything cleared up? Dad told us to tell you good work.”

Castiel asked, “Did Father play some role in this?”

“I dunno maybe there was some learning experience for Balthy.”

Balthazar scoffed. What would he have to learn from this? Michael said, “It is good you are back, John. If you all would kindly back your bags we can return home. We shall fly you and your vehicle in order to save time.”

Dean grumbled, “Oh come on, Baby hadn’t been able to get out lately.”

Michael tilted his head confused, “Castiel has ‘gotten out’ quite a lot lately.”

Sam and Gabriel had to try and keep each other from collapsing onto the floor in a fit of laughter. Dean was too embarrassed to retort to Michael’s ignorance.

Balthazar was pulled away from his scotch when John tugged on his jacket sleeve. Balthazar asked, “What do you want twerp?”

John gave Balthazar a quick hug before pulling back like he’d been shocked. He murmured, “Thanks, you know for saving me and shit. You’re not that much of a douchewad…”

Balthazar smiled and laid his hand on top of John’s head. It felt kind of good to be thanked for his deeds. He hadn’t ever been a guardian angel; always a warrior. Balthazar playfully batted his head away. He tried to sound sarcastic, but it was hard when he really meant it, “You’re making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I’d do it anytime.”

John went to join his Father and Uncle in packing. Balthazar sighed. Humans were odd creatures, but there was something appealing about them. They were very resilient and they cared deeply with their very being. It might have just been the Winchesters, but maybe not. Maybe all humans weren’t so bad. Father must have created them for some reason. Balthazar always thought he was just the side character. He may act like he was all big and important, but in reality he didn’t believe he was.

Even if it was just to these people; to his family and friends he actually meant something. He wasn’t simply cannon fodder or just another soldier. Balthazar snapped his fingers and the scotch was gone. Maybe he had just drunk too much, even though it took a lot for an angel to get drunk. He grinned. He could get used to the hero gig… because there were actually people who saw him as one.

An idea struck him and with a snap of his fingers his usual clothes were replaced with a Nazi Uniform. Dean’s mouth fell open, “Sammy, doesn’t Balthazar kinda look like that ghost we met in prison?”

Even if other humans weren’t, Cassie’s human would always be a Neanderthal.


	28. Valentine that isn't bloody

Dean always thought Valentine’s Day was a commercial holiday endorsed by companies like Hallmark to get suckers to spend money one things like cards, candy, and flowers. On that day couples would be out and about on dates upping the PDA to the max with people scrambling around for the perfect gift, so they could try and make up for the crap they pulled any other time or so they could get some. The day also involved cupids, and Dean’s last Valentine experience with a cupid hadn’t been fun. Dean hadn’t exactly had that long of a committed relationship to worry about the damned holiday.

He instead saw it as the day all the lovely single ladies who didn’t have a valentine were in need of a good time, and he could be there. That all changed now that he was one of those suckers not only in a committed relationship, but with the best valentine ever. Dean didn’t think Cas would really care about celebrating, but Dean wanted to do everything with Cas and Valentine’s Day was something normal couples did. Dean wanted it to be perfect, but he was clueless. Christmas had been hard enough, and now he had to figure out what to get Cas for Valentine’s Day. Candy was more a Gabriel gift, Roses were cliché and wilted, a card wasn’t special enough.

Sam had offered to come with him and help, but the traitor had gone off as soon as they got into the store. Valentine’s Day was tomorrow and he was not ready. He had been standing in the Valentine’s Day aisle for well over twenty minutes. It was no use. He started drag himself out of the store defeated when he ran into a familiar face. He greeted her politely, “Hello Ms. Marcus.”

Aurania smiled, “Hello Dean, it’s been a while since we last talked since well you know. I hope you had a good Christmas and New Year. I’m guessing you’re here with last minute Valentine’s Day shopping?”

Dean nodded, “Yeah it was great, I am actually I just don’t know what to get. Christmas was hard enough and I just don’t know what to do. I just want it to be perfect”

Aurania shook her head, “Oh Dean, if you want it to be perfect it won’t ever be; nothing is perfect. I’m sure that handsome blue eyed boy will love anything you give him. I think perhaps instead of a gift a date would be more sufficient; perhaps a nice dinner just the two of you.” She winked, “Maybe a nightly stay at a hotel away from the family.”

Dean stammered, “How—I---um---I”

Aurania scolded, “I’m old but not blind. That Cas fellow looks at you like you hung the moon. You don’t need the perfect gift to show your love, sweetie.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, “Um okay, Thanks.”

Aurania said, “Anytime. You and your friends should visit sometime; I won’t bite. In fact I just saw your one tall friend go outside to that big black car.”

Dean frowned and stomped out the door, “That’s my brother, and he wasn’t supposed to ditch me. Thanks again for your help Ms. Marcus.”

Aurania laughed. Those three boys had been so odd, but they had helped poor Peter. Many young ladies of the town had taken an interest in the men. They were apparently Winchester’s and stayed at the Winchester place. There would be broken hearts a plenty to learn two of the new men were taken.

Dean yanked open the car door and demanded, “Dude, why the hell did you leave me?”

Sam said, “Calm down, I just had to pick up some stuff for Cas. I wanted to put it in a non-plastic bag so you wouldn’t see. I also had to get something for tomorrow.

Dean slumped in his seat, “Why’d Cas have you pick stuff up?”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Don’t be a baby. Anyway, did you decide what you wanted to get Cas yet?”

Dean asked, “Do you know of any good restaurants in town that don’t serve burgers. You know kinda fancy and stuff?”

Sam grinned, “I always knew you were a romantic.”

“Shut up, Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

 

When Sam and Dean got home the angel brigade, which now reluctantly on Dean’s part included an Uncle Luci, were sitting around the dining room table. Crayons, construction paper, markers, glue, scissors, glitter, and other craft supplies were scattered across the table. Lucifer had been allowed occasional visits so long as he behaved and never ‘taught’ Danny anything ever. The ex-devil would not be allowed to shape a developing young angel mind even if they were on a good streak.

Sam had quickly scurried upstairs with his bag of mystery not even interested in what the angels were up to. Dean found out the hard way the area was surrounded by an invisible force field when he was propelled back on his ass. Castiel walked out of the basement with a basket of clothes in his arms. He smiled when he saw Dean pouting on the floor, “I explained the concept of Valentine’s Day to them as Sam had explained to me. They were adamant about participating. Gabriel praised you humans for yet another holiday that had vast amount of candy. They’re making cards but they put up that shield so no one peeks at their work.”

Dean grumbled when he stood up, “You should’ve put a note on the door or something. My ass hurts now.”

Castiel chuckled, “I am sure your ass is not hurt. It is one of the finer elements of your body that I enjoy. I paid much attention to recreate it exactly as it had once been when I rebuilt your body.”

Dean raised a brow, “Is that supposed to be your idea of flirting?”

Castiel asked, “Was it sufficient? Gabriel had given me many books for reference, but I still have difficulty.”

Dean said, “It was good, Cas you’re trying at least.” He looked around for the kids, “Where are Danny and Johnny?”

“They are upstairs in their bedroom. John wanted to work on his Valentine’s alone, while Daniel was very invested in a playtime where Afriel and Barbie were driving the fire truck to save Ironman from the evil Mr. Duck. Now if you will excuse me, the clothes need washing.”

The kids and angels were occupied. That meant no interruptions. It was a good time as any to tell him about their Valentine’s Date night. Dean quietly tiptoed into the laundry room and hugged Cas from behind. Only Castiel could look sexy while separating dark and light colors. Dean kissed the back of his neck, “Hey Cas.”

“Dean, I have to do laundry.”

“Is laundry my new nickname?”

Cas turned around gave Dean a quick peck on the lips, “Is there something of great import you wished to tell me. It must have been something more important than you wishing to ignite copulation through jokes.”

Dean nuzzled his face into Cas’ neck, “It is of ‘great import’. I actually wanted to ask you if you’d do me the honor of being my Valentine.”

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean, “I had assumed I already was your Valentine. Could it be perhaps you are asking me on a date?”

“So you’re Sassy Cassie now? Well, I was asking that. I already made a reservation at this fancy restaurant that doesn’t have crayons with their menus, and I booked us a room at a hotel not motel. A hotel actually had nice beds, big baths, and interior decorating not overused from the 70s.”

“Firstly I do not like you calling me Cassie; it’s no use telling Balthazar and Gabriel that. Secondly, that seems a bit ‘out of your comfort zone’ as Sam would put it. You do not have to do all that for me. Thirdly, what about the kids? Balthazar had stated there is no way he is babysitting on Valentine’s day and that he was a ‘hot date’ waiting in Germany for reasons I am unaware, Gabriel and Sam have both said they have plans, Lucifer cannot be left alone with them, and Michael had been free, but he came back this morning and said he had something to attend to as well.”

Dean captured his rambling angel’s mouth in his. He had foreseen everyone would be busy, so he had called up a trustworthy single lady he knew would take good care of his boys. So long as Dean had someone part of Air Angel picks her up. Kevin would be fine by himself and he had a huge essay due.

Dean pulled away and chuckled, “I guess I’ll stick to Cas and Baby. I already called Charlie and she’s happy to babysit. She loved Johnny and Danny. It’s not too much for you. Babe, I love you and I may not be used to this whole dating thing, but we’re going to try this out together.”

Cas said, “I love you too, Dean. A date with you would be lovely. Although I must admit I have never been on one like in those movies Sam was showing me.”

“Sam’s trying to bring you to the dark side with his Rom-Com plots of evil. Our date will be awesome!”

Castiel wondered how in the world he had fallen in love with such a silly human. He lifted Dean off the ground and sat him down on top of the dryer. Dean grinned, “Oh, I see we’re getting back to the whole copulation thing.”

Dean pulled Cas close to him and crashed his lips against his own. Goosebumps shimmered across his arms when Cas dug his hands in his short hair. Cas smelled pure like he usually did being a frickin’ angel. He smelled like clean sheets, the ocean, and babies all mixed into one. It contrasted with Dean’s manly musk, leather, and cheap body soap. Castiel didn’t mind that Dean tasted like onions and ketchup from the burger he ate on the way back home. There was at least an attempt made to cover it up with a breath mint he probably stole from Sam. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist and breathed in sharply when he bit Dean’s lip. Balthazar had actually provided Cas with drawings when teaching French kissing. Dean always felt so warm when he was with Castiel. He loved him so damn much.

 

 

Gabriel had noticed the resident humanoids had returned. The mysterious bag Sam had carried up to his room didn’t miss Gabriel’s sharp eye. He quickly finished up his cards before racing up the stairs to see what Sammy-kins was up to. He peeked into Sam’s room to see a red heart shaped box of chocolates sitting on the dresser. Yummy Yummy to soon be in the archangel Gabriel’s tummy. Once Sam’s back was turned Gabriel slowly opened the door and grabbed the box. Sadly, his quick ninja like moves caused the plastic bag to fall. The damn things just had to be loud; making a sound even when they hit air. Sam caught Gabriel right in the act of grand candy theft. Sam warned, “Hands off Gabe. Those aren’t for you. They’re for my date tomorrow.”

Gabriel reluctantly put back the candy, “That’s cruel Sammy. You can’t keep candy away from a Trickster in the house. It’s inhumane!”

Sam rolled his eyes, “You do know you’re not really a Trickster right?” He seemly forgot Gabriel was in the room and went back to sorting out his dirty clothes. So little Sammy has a date huh? That caught Gabriel’s attention. He’d even forgive Sammy’s trickster comment if he was allowed info on this supposed date. Lucifer had dropped some hints about it, but Gabriel hadn’t been sure. Now Sam himself had assured it to be true. Gabriel asked, “So who’s the lucky lady?”

“Her names Ally Moschella. Her family owns the coffee shop and she works at the library. I ran into her couple times when she was working. She’s an artist and she’s really sweet. Most of her artwork involves people. We started talking after I caught her trying to draw me in secret. She said my nose had good structure, and after that we kind of started to hang out more. I asked her out for coffee one time, and then I asked if she was free Valentine’s day. We’re going to keep it simple so we decided to go to the movies.”

Gabriel dramatically slapped his hand over his heart, “Good Lordy Sammy, that’s so Indie film it’s almost smothering. The coffeehouse, the Italian last name, artist, library.”

“Shut up Gabe, she’s a really nice girl.”

“If she is why hasn’t she offered up a goat as patronage? I demand thy goat in exchange for Sammy’s chastity!”

Sam lifted up his basket of dirty clothes, “There won’t be any goat giving, I’m not exactly chaste to begin with, and don’t call me Sammy. Now move, its Laundry Day and Cas wanted me to bring my clothes down.”

Gabriel cascaded down the stairs with Sam at his heels, “I shan’t let you go on this date without a proper goat offering.”

“You’re not a pagan god and you’re not my guardian. I’m a grown man so you’re not the boss of me.”

Gabriel tsked, “Sammy, Sammy, Sammy if I was a pagan god I would ask for the blood of a virgin not a goat!”

It was no use arguing with Gabriel. He was relentless. Sam passed through the kitchen on his way to the laundry room. Balthazar, Michael, and Lucifer were still absorbed in whatever the hell they were doing. Maybe Cas had set them up for arts and craft time. Gabriel beat Sam to the laundry room, but the archangel froze when he opened the door. Sam nearly dropped his laundry basket when he saw what Gabriel had seen.

Dean and Castiel were very interested in a spit swapping extravaganza. The two were so wrapped up around each other you couldn’t fit a piece of paper between them. Sam decided the laundry room make out session was over when some hip movement and moaning began.

Sam scolded, “DEAN! The laundry room is public area which means no tonguing your angel in said public space.”

Dean and Cas both pulled apart thanks to Sam’s interruption. Things had just started getting good. Dean jumped off the dryer, “You’re such a prude Sammy. Cas and I are going on a date tomorrow, so Charlie’s going to babysit the boys. Gabe, I already kinda told her you’d pick her up, so if you would that’d be great. “

Gabriel said, “Fine sure I’ll pick up little red, but I demand a goat in exchange for my brother’s affections!”

Dean laughed, “Does this goat need to be a certain size or age? Like a baby goat or a big one with the horns?”

“See Sammy-kins, Dean-o gets it!”

Sam explained, “He keeps demanding a goat from my date in exchange for my chastity or so he says.”

Dean slapped Sam’s shoulder, “Wow, you’ve got a date? Good for you, Man. Are we looking at a girlfriend here or what? You should bring her over for dinner sometime. My cooking’s awesome right Cas?”

Castiel nodded, “You are quite talented in the culinary arts. Even Balthazar had praised you, and he has very high standards.”

Dean kissed Cas cheek, “Babe, I’m going to go check on the kids. Have fun with Sammy’s smelly socks.”

Once Dean was out of earshot Gabriel remarked, “He seems in a good mood. I was beginning to think he was allergic too other humans and here he is inviting chicks over. You must be one hell of a kisser, Cassie.”

Sam asked, “Why’s Charlie coming to babysit? Can’t Michael? it’s not like he had a date.”

Castiel shrugged, “I do not actually know what occurred this morning when Michael went into town on the pretense he caused no disturbances, but when he returned he claimed to have an engagement to attend to.”

A loud crash erupted from the kitchen. Gabriel sighed, “Michael and Luci must’ve started fighting over the glitter again.” He walked out with his head drooping; why did it have to be him who handed out time outs to elder brothers who were centuries older than him.

Sam chuckled, “I really do wonder what Michael’s up to. It can’t be a date. Can it?”

“If it is… I fear for all parties involved.”

 

 

Valentine’s Day had never been big part of John’s life. He knew there was church on that day and some kids gave other kids cards. Father Millard had once told him the day was great if you had a special someone. He claimed he could look at the menu but not order, so the day wasn’t his favorite. Lovers were supposed to show they really loved each other on that day. John didn’t have a lover; that was gross. He thought the very idea of kissing was really icky, although his Dad and Cas sure did enjoy doing it. Dean and Cas were together, so they would be celebrating Valentine’s day. They’d be extra mushy and give each other gifts and all that shit. It came to a surprise to John when he woke up and found Cas standing over his bed with a package and a heart shaped card.

Daniel was still sleeping soundly curled up in his own bed for once. John rubbed his eyes, “Cas, what the hell are you doing?”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, John.”

John sighed, “I think you’re doing that to the wrong person. Dean’s your Valentine.”

Castiel handed him the card and package anyway, “I am aware Dean is my Valentine. Tonight he and I will go on a date tonight, and Charlie will be babysitting you and John, but Sam explained Valentine Day’s purpose to me. He said it was when you gave cards and or gifts to those you loved. I love you, adamantly different than how I love Dean, and since I am unsure how we might bond another way this was what I came up with. I wanted to give you a Valentine’s gift, thus here it is.”

John rolled his eyes. Cas could be such a weirdo sometimes, but he seemed like he’d put a lot of thought into it, so he decided to just go along with it. John opened up the card to see it said Happy Valentine’s day and had to John, love Castiel written in beautiful calligraphy. He opened up the package and found a box of toy army men.

Castiel said, ‘I am sorry if it’s not adequate.”

John chuckled, “No, I love it. Thanks Cas.”

Castiel affectionately ruffled John’s hair as he had seen Dean do many times. As he turned to walk out the door, John called, “Wait Cas!”

Castiel was a bit confused. John’s face had turned a deep red color and his attention seemed to be on his hands rather than on Castiel. John stuttered, “I—I um I love you know---I love you too not in a mushy way, but family you know. Happy Valentine’s day.”

Castiel beamed. He was glad John enjoyed his present.

Gabriel arrived with Charlie around lunchtime. She made everyone heart shaped grill cheese sandwiches. Her presence instantly made the house much more energetic. She had been a little disappointed Lucifer had gone back to heaven. Charlie had wanted to hear every detail of the Valentine’s Day plans, but no one but Dean and Sam were talking. Gabriel seemed to have some secret agenda that were unknown to all the occupants of the house although it was thought Lucifer might be in on it. Dean was a bit surprised to find John setting up a bunch of toy soldiers. He had 20 soldiers on one side, and four soldiers on the other. John had never really shown much interest in toys, and it was too cold to try out his bike. Dean said, “Hey Johnny.”

“Hey Dad.”

“What’s up with the toy army men?”

John shrugged, “Cas is a weirdo. He gave them to me for Valentine’s Day.”

Dean asked, “About that… Are you doing to be okay with Charlie watching you and Danny? We’ll be back tomorrow, but I just wanted to know you were okay with it.”

John said, “Dude, I’m not your chaperone. Just don’t get arrested, or fuck up your date.”

“I know I shouldn’t be the one getting onto you for language, but maybe you should watch it little more. I don’t think that’d go pretty well in school.”

John’s eyes burned into Dean when that S word came out of his mouth, “What the hell did you just say?”

Dean slowly started edging his way out of the kids’ room, “Um well I just Sam thought and I…We’ll talk about it later okay.”

The rest of the family was sitting in the living room peacefully watching the news until Dean came running down the stairs. Dean said, “Next time, Sam. You’re gonna be the one to bring up school!”

Gabriel cackled, “Oh yeah, that’s a touchy subject! When we first moved in I assumed all kids went to school, so I brought it up and he was like a little blonde ball of fury.”

Sam said sternly, “Dean, if you want him to have at least a little bit of a normal life he needs to get into school. John’s really smart so he should be fine.”

Michael sighed, “John is very hesitant partly in due to his desire to look after Daniel, he had never been to a public schooling with other children before, and he still has some abandonment issues.”

Charlie asked, “Johnny would be in second grade right? What about Danny?”

Dean and Cas said simultaneously, “Little One won’t be going to school!”

Sam frowned, “Danny appears old enough to start school. That’ll be weird if Johnny goes, but Danny doesn’t.”

Danny asked, “What’s school?”

Michael stated, “I do not believe Daniel can control his abilities enough to not be under our supervision. Perhaps he may go when he is older, but not now.”

Dean nodded, “Archangel Michael’s word is law. Danny’s not ready to go to school yet.”

Michael was confused. Dean had never taken his word as law. He had actually gone out of his way to disobey him during the apocalypse incident. 

Charlie cooed, “Dean and Cassie aren’t ready to let their little baby boy grow up yet!”

Castiel crossed his arms, “Daniel will most likely not reach maturity until his first millennium. Until then he is only a fledgling.”

The school debate was forgotten when suddenly everyone found Valentine cards appear in their lap. Sam opened it up and smiled. It said Happy Valentine’s day Sam written in crayon with a cartoony looking drawing of Sam inside. Sam said, “It’s from Balthazar!”

“Balthy totally has a crush on Sammy!”

Dean opened his, “Mine’s from Balthazar too!”

Charlie gasped, “Wincestazar!”

Balthazar stomped into the room, “It’s not like that! I was just trying to follow the holiday tradition.”

Michael appreciated the lovely drawing he found in his card, “Balthazar, I assume you thought that during the holiday you give cards to all your loved ones. It is actually more of a holiday for lovers, so there was some misunderstanding. Thank you for it anyway little brother.”

Everyone yelled, “Thank you! Happy Valentine’s day, Balthy! We love you!”

Dean snickered, “You’ve gotten soft, Balthazar.”

Balthazar sneered, “Shut your bloody trap! At least my voice didn’t sound like a chipmunk seven years ago. Are you sure you didn’t sell your soul for a deeper voice?” He flew off to Europe after promptly flipping everyone off. He wasn’t growing soft! He wasn’t damn it!

As the day started to fade Balthazar hadn’t returned, Michael left, and Dean, Sam, and Cas were getting ready to go. Dean said, “Charlie, if anything happens doesn’t hesitate to call one of us or if you can’t pray to one of the angels.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Dean, the demons are in hell, and the monsters have been lacking. A regular criminal is a walk in the park compared to a wendigo. Gabriel also said this house was all set against anything supernatural”

Dean hugged his boys, “Well whatever I’m still worried. You boys be good for Charlie.”

Danny kissed Dean’s cheek. Johnny on the other hand was a bit gloomy. He had been practically pouting since the school subject was brought up. Dean ruffled his hair. Sam left in Balthazar’s Monte Carlo while Dean and Cas took the Impala. Charlie looked down at her charges. She grinned, “Twister, chicken nuggets, than Harry Potter!”

 

 

Sam had no idea that there were two invisible entities slowly flying above him. Gabriel scoffed, “Why’d he take Balthy’s car. He could have taken my Pontiac!”

Lucifer said, “What car he chose to take is of no importance. The real matter at hand is whether this date of his is acceptable for him. She just might be evil. She could break his heart and stomp on it unless we watch out for him.”

Gabriel nodded, “You got that right. Thanks for coming with me, Luci.”

“I may have made some questionable decisions, but I do respect Sam. I want what’s best for him, and if this girly even thinks of doing anything she will face my wrath.”

“The wrath of a trickster knows no bounds!”

Gabriel and Lucifer hid in the bushes outside the girl’s house. She came out of the house dressed casually like Sam; plain jeans, a light blue t-shirt, ankle high winter boots, and dark blue hoodie that was a little big for her. She was short and small but full figured. Even Lucifer could see the girl was pretty. She was young looking, had light brown wavy hair, and wide stormy greyish blue eyes. Gabriel thought that was the exact look that the face of evil would have.

Sam held out the box of candy to her, “Happy Valentine’s day Ally. You wanted to see that WW2 film right?”

She nodded and handed Sam a card in exchange for the candy. Gabriel rolled his eyes, “She drew him a picture of him! It’s good I’ll admit but that is sooo unoriginal.”

“I think it’s sweet.”

Gabriel’s voice dripped with sarcasm, “Well if she has the ex-devil’s approval everything will be just peachy!”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. Maybe he should have gone to see what Mikey was up to.

During the car ride the girl hadn’t said much. She seemed to be fairly reserved, and would rather stare out the window than interject in Sam’s ramblings other than some nods. Gabe was touched that Sammy talked about him quite a bit. There wasn’t any angel, demon, monster hunting talk involved, but Sam sure did enjoy talking about his family. At the movie theater Gabriel kept a sharp eye in the darkness for any funny business. Sam had tried the whole ‘yawn puts arm over shoulder’ trick, but it ended with the girl getting startled by the sudden touch and reflexively jabbed poor Sammy in the ribs. She seemed pretty apathetic towards most things, but Gabriel thought otherwise when he watched her reactions to the movie: a small smile, eyes widening, a quiet gasp, some turning to Sam to see if he saw the scene. It wasn’t over dramatic, but Gabriel wouldn’t have guessed her to be the type to get invested in a movie.

Lucifer was growing bored, but Gabriel was persistent about following the couple out of the movie theater. That was where Gabe would make his move. Sam went to the bathroom, leaving his date alone in the lobby, when Gabriel made his appearance. He said, “Well, well hello there girly. I see your Sasquatch of a boyfriend left. What do you say we get out of here and leave that moose?”

The girl blinked confused. Gabriel had expected a number of possible outcomes; his first was the girl would ditch Sam. He would have even expected the slim chance she’d stay loyal to Sammy. He hadn’t expected the girl to grab his face and force him down to her height. Her eyes almost twinkled with hidden passion, “Holy shit! Your eyes! Jesus, they’re gorgeous, so wide and pretty. They’re like a sunshine going through a glass of whiskey color in the right lightening they’d look even better it totally contrast with your small pink lips. Finding the correct paint color for it would be hell on Earth. You almost have an impish look with your short stature.”

Lucifer walked up to them as startled as Gabriel. The girl grinned and grabbed Lucifer letting go of Gabe, “Oh are you Goldy’s friend! You have a nice forehead and your eyelids are definitely your main aspect. Broody maybe, possibly a smarter than appear look, damn I wanna draw your jawline at that angle. You look maybe a bit more impish, but in sophisticated way”

Sam waltzed casually out of the men’s restroom. He thought things were going fine until his eyes fell on Gabriel and Lucifer. Gabe whined, “Sammy, I have no idea what’s she is saying!”  
Sam chuckled, “Um Ally, that man whose face your holding is Cas’ brother Luce, and the other one is Gabe.”

Ally’s hands dropped and her face turned red. Lucifer smiled, “What a nice introduction, Sammy. I don’t think you’ve ever called me ‘Luce’ before.”

Gabriel said “Ally, you don’t wanna be with this guy. Sam wets the bed, he wears women’s underwear, and he once ate a worm.”

Ally muttered, “Thigh highs and garters.” Gabe was stunned by the smirk on the girl’s face.

“He gets off kicking puppies, he killed Archduke Ferdinand, he pisses in other people’s house plants, he never brushes his teeth, he’s scared of geese, and he’s a Satanist,” Lucifer added.

Sam commanded, “Shut up you guys. None of that is true!”

Gabriel yelled, “Sam Winchester LOVES the Wiggles!”

“You guys are embarrassing!”

Ally smothered her laughing behind her hand. These guys were pretty interesting. Sam was certainly a character, and his friends might be madmen, but she was okay with it.

 

 

After they dropped Ally off Sam drove home with Gabe and Lucifer in the back seat. Lucifer thought the girl was a riot. She could go from apparently showing no interest and keeping to herself to having the utmost passion shine in her eyes when she spoke. She was the type of person that loved people, humanity, and life even if her ability to interact was a tad flawed. She was a bit of an old soul, and Lucifer had whispered to Gabe that the girl’s thoughts ran a mile a minute containing everything and anything. Even if she had a little trouble communicating it she could get her point across in her odd way. She was excruciatingly polite, but with a swearing habit. She usually had a bored expression, but she hung onto every word someone said. She was big on humility, but would constantly praise others. Lucifer found her interesting. Gabriel agreed she was a nice girl, but he wasn’t so sure if she was right for Sammy.

Sam was a little irritated about having his date crashed, but it didn’t seem to get to him too much. He still talked and joked to the two angels. He’d started to get a bit more comfortable around Lucifer, and the two were just glad they weren’t being ignored. They walked into the house to find Charlie asleep on the couch with Danny draped over her, and John curled up on her arm. Michael was standing in the den looking like shit. His clothes were a wreck, with some tears and spills covering them.

Gabriel asked, “What in Dad’s name happened to you?”

“I cleansed my hair and face, but neglected to repair my clothes with my ‘mojo’. I thought it would be better if I changed. It seems there has been a misunderstanding on my part.”

Sam asked, “What was this misunderstanding exactly?”

Michael sighed, “It appears that a number of women asked me to accompany them on this day. I replied yes to all of them and asked to meet at the same place in order to make it easier. It seems that on a ‘date’ there should only be two in the party. Some of the women were outraged.”

Gabriel cackled, “Mikey, you can’t just try to get yourself a harem! You should have told us I would’ve gone with a video camera.”

Lucifer slapped Michael’s shoulder, “Mikey, perhaps its best if you don’t associate with human women.”

“I shall try my best to learn from my mistakes.”

Sam shrugged out of his jacket and trudged up the stairs. Dean was probably having an awesome night, but all Sam wanted was to collapse on his bed and go to sleep.

Gabe hoped Sam wasn’t too mad at him.

Dean wasn’t sweating bullets when the waiter seated them in there restaurant; he was sweating frickin’ torpedoes. His suit felt too tight, his hands were clammy, and he felt like that if he ate he might just throw it back up. Cas was as cool and collected as usual. He placed his hand over Dean’s reassuringly. It helped calm Dean’s nerves. Dean was able to order in a suave cool voice even though he was internally screaming. After a couple glasses of wine, and Cas’ constant touch he started to relax. They didn’t talk too much. Cas had never been the talkative type, and Dean found silence comforting with Castiel. He never felt the need to fill it, and small talk never seemed small when they did speak.

They’d discuss the kids a bit like normal people. Dean was able to voice his concerns about school with Cas, and Cas didn’t press him like Sam. Castiel would listen attentively then offer his humble opinion after Dean had finished. He didn’t think Danny was ready for school yet, but he thought it would be good for John. John was an exceptionally smart boy, but he did need some interaction with other kids. Dean was mostly concerned about how he’d break it to John. Castiel said he’d have to assure John he’d be back to pick him up. That he wasn’t trying to get rid of him, and that school would be beneficial for him. Dean wasn’t looking forward to the Winchester stubbornness the kid possessed.

They couldn’t go too in-depth about their lives in a public place, so they mostly ate in comfortable silence. Dean made sure to leave the waiter a nice tip. He looked like a tired young kid, but he’d been able to put on a smile and be a courteous waiter. They left the restaurant and went straight to the motel. Castiel had considered calling the house to check up on everyone, but Dean was able to talk him out of it. The night was supposed to just be him and Cas. He had dropped enough hints to Cas if leaving an impressive hickey on his neck in the car counted as a hint.

Dean had started kissing him before they even reached the motel room. Castiel was a strong angel. A weaker angel wouldn’t have been able to show the self-control Cas did in the hotel hallway. As Castiel tried to put the room key in the door, Dean continued his barrage on Cas’ neck. He murmured, “Cas, I love you. I really really really love you. This is the best frickin’ Valentine’s day ever. I take back everything I’ve ever said about this holiday.”

Castiel said, “I love you too Dean—oh that feels nice. Dean, please um…”

Dean chuckled and lodged the damn key into the door. He threw the door open and shoved Cas into the room,“I love you so much. There’s no way in hell Sammy could have a better date than me.”

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean, “That’s very flattering. Now where were we?”

Dean couldn’t get his mouth pressed to Cas’ quick enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tennyo I love that picture! It's perfect!, Gothgirl...thank you I don't know how else to respond to that other than thank you. Thank you all and others everyone for reading.


	29. Can't Sleep the Night Before First Day? Yeah, me neither

“Uncle Sammy, what’s a bosom?”

Sam threw a pack of pencils into the shopping basket, “Why do you ask?”

Danny shrugged, “Uncle Mikey said it, and I don’t know what it’s.”

Michael dropped clearance Valentine’s candy into the basket along with Gabriel’s armful, “If my knowledge is correct I believe it’s a term for the expanse of the chest area.”

Dean laughed, “I thought it was a fancy name for a chick’s rack! You like boobs huh, Mikey?”

Michael’s scrutinizing gaze fell on Castiel’s chest, “It would appear that you do not.”

Balthazar almost spat out his mocha cappuccino. Castiel patted his chest, “My vessel is male thus is doesn’t possess breast. I apologize if that’s unpleasing.”

Dean wrapped an arm around Cas’ waist, “I like you much more than boobs. It wasn’t at all unpleasing last night, so don’t worry about it.”

John groaned, “Shut the hell up, Dad. What the fuck else do I need damn it.”

After looking into the schools in the area they had decided on Northeast Elementary. It had a nine rating, it was 4.7 miles away from the house, it had a High Ability learning program, and it was in a nice neighborhood. Registering had been annoying but with some forged documents, thanks to Grandpa Bobby, John was now an official person in the eyes of the American Government. He now actually had a birth certificate that said John Robert Winchester. Sam was thought All Saints Catholic School was a good choice, but Dean didn’t want that to bring up any bad memories. He had told Sam that Johnny had had a bad past, but he didn’t go into detail. He just put it off as wanting Johnny to enjoy the normal wonders of the public educational system like everyone else.

Sam said, “We’ve got pencils, colored pencils, a black and white composition notebook, crayons, glue stick, pocket folders, ruler, school supply box, handwriting paper, markers, and safety scissors. You just have pick out some school clothes. We can get that one Spiderman lunchbox and backpack set you were looking at too.”

John demanded, “Why the hell do I need safety scissors? I can use a fucking machete I don’t need god damn safety scissors. I’m not going to that fucking school.”

Dean scolded, “John, will you quit saying fucking already. We’ve already been over this.”

John sat down on the aisle floor, “I don’t wanna FUCKING go!”

The angel brigade hightailed it out of there dragging Sammy, the basket with Danny, and Cas with them. Daddy Dean would have to handle his son on his own. They’d go off to safety in search of a Spiderman lunch box. Dean kneeled down next to John and sighed, “Johnny, school will be fun. There will be other kids there and you’ll get to learn a whole bunch of new stuff. The first day will be a little scary. I was scared when I first went to school. I didn’t want to have to leave Sammy alone, but my dad didn’t let anything happen to him.

You’ll only be there for a couple months before it gets out for summer break, so you can at least try it out. You might like it. If you’re worried that once I drop you off I won’t come back, don’t. You can bet, rain or shine come hell or high water, I’ll be waiting outside everyday next to the Impala; Monday through Friday at 3pm no matter what.”

John asked tentatively, “You promise”

Dean held up his right hand, “Swear it on Baby, my favorite gun, and pie.”

John smiled, “I guess I could give it a try.”

Dean ruffled his hair, “Atta boy. Now do you want to pick out your clothes?”

“What’s wrong with my regular clothes?”

“You need new clothes for school. We’ve got the money so it’s no problem. You’ve got to look cool for your first day!”

Dean came to the realization that perhaps his and Sam’s fashion sense had somehow rubbed off on John. Dean had never really been in the kid’s clothes aisle before; he hadn’t needed too. He and Sam had a thing for Goodwill and Military surplus stores. They weren’t picky about fashion; rather looking for cheap yet durable, and with Sam’s size they usually had limited options. Dean knew most kids liked bright colors, T-shirts with their favorite cartoon characters, tennis shoes and shorts so they could run around and get scraps on their knees. John preferred to choose mostly plain neutral cool colors. Most of the jeans were the like miniature work jeans. He also picked out some plaid shirts, a couple dark over shirts, a hoodie, and some boots. Dean was also pretty sure he had seen him eyeing up a leather jacket from the young men’s section.

Dean laughed, “I don’t think you’ll fit in that just yet. When you’re big enough I’ll pass mine onto you.”

Gabriel peeked out from a clothing rack, “Wearing plaid, wearing leather, combat boots; the Winchester family fashion.”

Sam shoved Gabriel back into the rack with one hand, “Balthazar’s having trouble getting Michael and Cas away from the game room.”

Dean shook his head laughing, “We’ve got everything so we should head home anyway.” He was about to turn to John, when he looked down and realized there was only a pile of clothes in his place. Dean threw it into the basket and looked around. He couldn’t see John anywhere. He licked his lips nervously, “Sammy, where’d John go?”

Sam had been trying to keep Gabriel from escaping his polyester prison. He shook his head, “Wasn’t he just with you?”

Dean started running through the racks of clothes. John was eight sure and old for his age, but a kid could get lost in a store filled with people. There were a lot of things Dean hadn’t ever thought he’d be. Those worried rampant parents who misplaced their kids were another one of these many things. Dean was sure he’d added a few more wrinkles to his face. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw John’s blonde little head. He was making faces at a baby sitting in an infant carrier in the basket seat. The baby gurgled and waved its pudgy hands at John. The baby’s mother was looking at shirts nearby.

Dean laughed, “Do you like little kids, Johnny?”

John nodded, “I used to play with the little kids in the pews while their parents spoke with the priests. I also really liked taking care of Danny when he was little, so I think I do.”

“You scared the hell out of me. Next time tell me before you pull a Houdini like that.”

John tilted his head, “Have you been reading parenting books or something? I’m getting an actual responsible adult feel from you. It’s odd.”

Dean could hear the baby’s mother blatantly snickering in the background.

 

It’s really a pain in the ass when you know you have something, but when you look for it you can’t find it anywhere. Sam had finally found a permanent marker stashed away in the knife (for cooking) drawer. Dean had wanted to put John’s name on all his stuff just in case some bratty kid took it. No one else might have seen Dean with ‘Parent’s Guide to Sending Your Child Off to School’ but Sam had. He had considered telling Gabriel about it, but Dean would surely deny it, burn the book, and maybe even have Cas erase all memories of it.

When Sam arrived back in the living room he wasn’t sure if he should squeal or shield his eyes. Dean was sitting on the couch with Cas sitting between his knees on the floor with Danny in his lap. That wasn’t the strange thing. The strange thing was that Dean seemed to be grooming Cas materialized wings, as in turn Cas groomed Danny’s. It looked like the cutest thing ever, but it came off as a kind of private moment. Sam didn’t want to interrupt.

Of course he had no objects to the archangel Gabriel interrupting. In fact Gabriel unfurled his six golden wings and practically jumped of Dean, “Dean-o! How sweet of you to groom Cassie’s wings. Do mine next!”

Dean shoved Gabriel off. He made a point to not even brush his hands against Gabe’s wings, “No way. You’re not my angel.”

Gabe wrapped a wing around Sam, “Sammy, your brother is always really mean to me. I shan’t stand for it any longer!”

Sam wasn’t really listening to Gabe’s complaining. He tried, but the words just seemed to go in one ear and out the other. Gabe’s wings just looked so bright. They were beautiful and striking in the afternoon sun that shone through the windows. It made his eyes look even brighter. Ally had freaked out over his eyes, and Sam could see why. Gabe kept one set of wings folded close to his back while the others fluttered past his shoulders. They hung slightly limp almost touching the ground. They weren’t just one color, but a mix of golds, bronzes, and yellows. Gabe considered Sam a valued friend, practically family, so one touch wouldn’t hurt.

Gabriel thrashed his wings around accidently throwing Sam against the wall as soon as Sam’s finger’s brushed his right wing. He stared at Sam wide eyed and at a loss for words for once. Dean and Cas were slack jawed. Gabriel didn’t say a word before he disappeared in the blink of an eye. Danny said, “Bad Uncle Sammy, you scared Uncle Gabey!”

Dean chuckled, “Were you putting the moves on Gabe?”

Sam blushed. Was that what it had looked like? Was that what Gabe had thought he was doing? Sam didn’t want to make Gabe uncomfortable. He had just wanted to touch his magnificent wings. Sam mumbled, “I wasn’t. I just…thought it’d be okay to touch them…I didn’t mean to scare him.”

Castiel said, “It is alright Sam. Gabriel was only slightly startled. I do not think his wings have ever been touched by human hands.”

Sam felt horrible. No human had ever touched Gabriel’s wings, and the one human who did was the boy with the demon blood. Gabe must’ve reacted that way because even though Gabe was Sam’s friend his grace knew better. He wanted to apologize, but he didn’t think he could face him. Sam tossed Dean the sharpie. He trudged upstairs to his room with his head hung. He should have kept his hands to himself.

Castiel pulled his wings from the material plain and stood up, “Sam is now upset because he believes he has upset Gabriel.”

Dean sighed, “Sam’s overthinking it, and Gabe always jumps back easily. They’ll be buddies again before you know it.”

Dean nearly lost his balance when he stood up. He was suddenly overcome with dizziness. Dean stumbled, but Cas supported his weight before he could fall over. He felt a little nauseous, but he didn’t taste his lunch coming back up. Danny held onto Dean’s legs with his wings wrapping around, “Papa, you o’tay?”

Cas sat Dean down back on the couch, “Dean, are you alright?”

Dean took a few deep breaths. When the room stopped spinning he nodded, “Just got a little dizzy. I’m good now.”

“Have you eaten enough today, are you hydrated, do you feel any other symptoms that might be associated with the flu or pneumonia or an ear infection? Let me check your blood pressure.”

Dean waved Cas away and got back up, “Cas, you don’t baby me. I’m a grown man and I feel fine now. It was just a little dizzy spell nothing to worry about.”

Castiel picked up Danny, “I always worry about you.”

Dean kissed Cas’ cheek, “I know, Babe. I appreciate it, but you don’t have to get too worked up over something that’s nothing.”

Johnny came sprinting out of the basement. He yelled, “Dad, I beat Balthazar at billiards! I beat Michael too but Mikey never played before, so that doesn’t count.”

Balthazar grumbled, “The twerp only got by on luck. I’d think Gabe was pulling something if he was actually here.”

Dean asked, “So Gabriel really left the house. He must be more spooked than we thought.”

“Yeah, I felt his grace move out of the area. What happened?”

Dean said, “Sammy and Gabe just had a little squabble.”

Dean handed John the permanent marker, “You can write your name right? Make sure to write your name neatly, so it can be read in case it gets lost.”

John rolled his eyes, “Of course I can write my name, dumbass. I can write in three languages. English is a breeze compared to Latin.”

Dean laughed, “You’re gonna give those teachers a run for their money, and what I say about language. They won’t stand for that at school.”

John asked, “Can I bring my knife to school?”

“I already checked the handbook…that’s a no.”

“Oh come on!”

John’s backpack was all packed, his clothes were picked out, and Dean had set his alarm clock. Gabe had come home, but he hadn’t really caused as much chaos as usual. Sam kept sulking up in his room. John had to go to bed early so he’d be well rested for school. It had taken more time to wrestle him into his pajamas and tuck him in, but Dean had got it done. John had resolved there was no way he’d get out of going to school, but he still was unsure about it. It was new, scary, and he wasn’t allowed to have his knife as a comfort.

John asked, “How about a gun? Can I bring a gun? I won’t let any of the other kids see it.”

Dean pulled Danny’s quilt back over his sleeping child. Danny was a restless sleeper. He said, “Sorry Little Man, no guns either; you can’t even have a frickin’ laser pointer.”

John groaned, “So you’re sending me up a creek without a paddle? That’s cruel.”

“You’ll be perfectly safe, and we’ll make sure everything’s good here. You just have to worry about learning and all that stuff. Meet other little kids and just have fun.”

“What if I don’t make any friends?” John asked, “What if I don’t have fun, and what if none of the kids like me?”

Dean kissed John’s forehead, “You’re a great kid. You’ll at least meet someone there who isn’t too much of a douchenozzle. Go to sleep and tomorrow you’ll start your first day of school.”

“Can’t Michael teach me?”

“It’ll be fine. Goodnight, Johnny.”

John rolled onto his side, “Night, Dad.”

Dean had made school not sound that bad, but he was still scared. He had always been around other adults whether with Michael or at the Monastery. He hadn’t been around other kids. What if they thought he was weird or they were dicks? Sam had already warned him about fighting since Dean had told him if any kid was a dick he had every right to kick ass. Sam warned against it since John could actually injure someone, and he didn’t want to be kicked out. He said he would have to be the bigger person and just walk away. He hoped everything would go well but he didn’t think he could do what his dad had asked of him.

There was no way in hell he’d actually be able to sleep.


	30. First Day of School for Johnny!

School day memories came back to Dean when he woke up to the blaring beeping hellish noise that was his alarm clock. He hated the god damn thing, but he had to make sure John was ready to go. Cas just pulled Dean’s pillow over his head with Danny under his arm. Little one had crawled into their bed sometime late last night. Dean had tried to his best to give John a good pep talk for school. He didn’t want John to be scared of it.

Dean figured John would be a total nerd like Sammy and love school, but he was hesitant himself. He didn’t want to let his little boy go. He’d seen John in his grown up state. He’d grown into a great man and he’d turn out fine. Dean was happy, but at the same time sad. He might not have seen John’s birth, first steps, or first words but he wanted his little boy to stay that; his little boy.

John was independent, smart, and resourceful. The only time John had really asked for any solace was concerning school, and when he had cried in Dean’s arms after Christmas. John had thrown a small fit, he’d smart mouthed, and looked for comfort in Dean. Most parents wouldn’t like the fit throwing over school, but for Dean it seemed normal. That was all Dean wanted for John.

A hunt every now and again wouldn’t hurt, but it wouldn’t ever be anything major. John was going to grow up even more than he was. It was a conflicting feeling. Then again Dean had to drag his son out of bed first, before he started getting too concerned about marrying him off.

 

John had grumbled and swore as he stumbled out of his bedroom dressed with mused hair, dragging his backpack drearily behind him. Dean had turned on the news to check the weather, managed to look presentable, and start making scrambled eggs before John had come downstairs. Sam had come back from his morning run and packed John’s lunchbox. Dean had suspicious that just might be the reason behind future John’s physique. Sam must’ve gotten his heath nut feelers into him. When Sam’s back was turned Dean made sure to sneak a pudding cup into it. The kid needed a treat if he wanted to get through his first day.

Balthazar and Michael were both wide awake to see John off. Sam had said it was better if only Dean took him to school. Michael had wanted to secretly attend to watch over John, but Dean had been against it. John and Dean were eating their scrambled eggs when Danny walked into the kitchen clutching Afriel under one arm. He asked sleepily, “Johnny, you and Papa leaving?”

Dean picked up Danny and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, “Little One, Johnny’s gonna go to school. School’s a place where big kids learn stuff and play with other kids. He’ll be back later this afternoon, but I gotta take him to school.”

Danny tilted his head, “Danny go to school?”

“No, you’re too little.”

Danny said, “Johnny no go to school! Johnny stay with Danny!”

Dean kissed Danny’s forehead, “Hey now, don’t get upset. What’d I say about Johnny leaving? I said he’d be back, and when he gets home he can play with you. Until then Balthazar can play with you all you want.” Dean really did not want a repeat of Danny’s recent episode. He couldn’t let his temper get the best of him like last time. Danny sniffled, “Uncle Balthy play with me?”

Balthazar groaned, “I don’t recall Uncle Balthy volunteering, but I guess I’ll have to.”

Dean handed Danny off to Balthazar as he and Johnny went upstairs to brush their teeth. John wasn’t exactly bursting with enthusiasm over the prospect of school. Dean smiled when he saw Cas sprawled out over the bed now that the only one occupying it was himself. He sat on the edge and ran his fingers through Cas’ hair. He kissed his head and sighed, “Babe, I’m gonna drive Danny to school and I’m scared shitless. What if school turns out shitty for him? I promised him it’d be okay, but I really don’t know. I’m also scared of him growing up. My little man’s going to be a man soon enough.”

Cas sat up and wrapped his arms around Dean. He said, “Dean, John is starting second grade he is not graduating high school. You must remain optimistic everything will turn out alright. John will grow up sometime, but that won’t change the fact he sees you as his father. He calls you Dad, and John had even gone so far to let his guard down and act as a child with you. He hadn’t even gone that far in terms with his relationship with Michael.” Castiel wiped away a stray tear that had escaped Dean’s eye, “You should get going. You don’t want to make him late in his first day.”

Dean chuckled, “Damn it, I’m starting to cry like a frickin’ baby over Johnny’s first day of school. Since when am I emotional? Damn it.”

Castiel kissed Dean reassuringly, “I will not judge. You have never had a son before thus you are unaware of what might occur. The unknown can be quite mortifying. It is nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Thanks, Cas.”

Sam yelled, “Dean, get a move on!”  
Cas decided it was high time to get out of bed and followed Dean downstairs. Everyone but Gabriel was standing at the door waiting for Dean. Danny was hugging John tightly. Dean knew he wouldn’t last it when Danny went off to school. His baby was going to stay a baby for as long as he could. Dean put on his leather jacket and grabbed the car keys. He said enthusiastically, “Well I guess we’ll be going. Johnny’s going to start school!”

Balthazar rolled his eyes, “Quit stalling, Winchester. We’ve already offered all advice and etc. Hugs have been passed around. Now go on.”

Sam patted Dean’s shoulder, “Don’t piss off the principal.”

“I’ve grown and matured since then. Have some faith in me, Sammy!”

Dean and John had 4.7 miles to go before they had to face the Northeast Elementary school; both would rather face a werewolf. The drive was nowhere near long enough to calm their nerves. Dean was able to smile and try to be supportive, but John was as strung tight as a metal coil. They sat outside the school with only the rumble of the Impala to fill the silence. Classes had already started, but they were supposed to meet the principal only a few minutes after. Dean turned off the ignition, “You ready, Johnny?” John didn’t reply, but he got out of the car reluctantly, his backpack slung over his shoulder. 

The Principal greeted them with a smile when they entered the school office. She was a middle aged African American woman with short bobbed hair and warm eyes. Dean was glad it wasn’t some gigantic sports enthusiast guy with a stern frown imprinted on his face. He had had a principal like that back in one of the many high schools he had gone too, and he had been one of the main reasons Sam didn’t trust Dean around principals. This lady didn’t send off a too ‘I’ll tell you how worthless you are before sending you back to class’ vibe. The Principal held out her hand to Dean, “Hello Mr. Winchester, I’m Mrs. Linda Robinson.”

She smiled at John, “This must be your son, John. It’s a pleasure to have you with us.”

A paper airplane soared only slightly above their heads. Mrs. Robinson gaze turned from friendly to ‘teacher’ in a flash. She gritted her teeth, “Mr. Morales, I am meeting with a new student. I’m aware you’re bored since Miss. Chew sent you here on the grounds you were disrupting class. I have already called and told your mother, but if you promise to behave yourself you may return.”

The kid jumped out of his chair and ran to John. He had two front teeth missing, but he grinned anyway. His hair and eyes were dark with thick eyebrows, but his goofy smile made up for it. The boy asked, “You’re the new kid, huh? What class are you in?”

Mrs. Robinson said, “John is actually in Miss. Chew’s second grade class just like you. Perhaps you can take him there?”

The kid jumped up and down, “Yeah, yeah cool cool! I’m Luis, by the way, and you’re John. I’m gonna call you Johnny. Is that guy your Papá? He looks cool! My Papá doesn’t have much hair, but he has a mustache. He isn’t cool. Miss. Chew’s pretty and I think she secretly likes me though she says I give her a headache sometimes. Her class is kinda fun, but kinda boring too. I get sent to see Linda a lot, cause I’m a distraction for the rest of the class.”

John smiled, but Mrs. Robinson was quick to scold Luis, “Mr. Morales, what have I told you about calling me by my first name. As much as I enjoy your company I would actually prefer seeing you in my office less.”

She sighed, “Now Mr. Winchester, perhaps you and John would like to say your goodbyes before I send the boys off to their class.” Dean and John went alone into the hallway while Mrs. Robinson kept Luis in her office to give them some privacy. Dean kneeled down and pulled John into a tight hug, “You remember what I told you last night? 3pm I’ll be waiting outside. Danny will be fine, we’ll all be okay. You just have fun, and try to learn something. I love you, little man. I’ll see you after school.”

John relaxed in Dean’s embrace, “Love you Dad, see you after school.”

Dean felt his throat clamp up when he let go of John’s shoulder. He tried to just keep walking and head back out the entrance, but he wanted nothing more than to run back and bring John back home with him. He glanced back and saw John’s serious glare staring back. He thought John was mad at him, until he saw a smile creep onto his boy’s face. He breathed a sigh of relief. Dean didn’t think he’d ever get this experience, but here he was dragging his feet to head back home while leaving John at school. Everything would be okay. I’d all be just fine. It was John after all.

John watched Dean leave while resisting the urge to run after him. He didn’t have any weapons and I didn’t know the layout of the building. If anything would happen he’d be a sitting duck. Dean and everyone else had assured him nothing would happen, but you could never be too cautious. Mrs. Robinson had offered him luck and good wishes and all that shit, but she left to attend to whatever duties a principal did.

John was left to deal with Luis, the toothy excited kid who apparently had a reserved seat in the principal’s office, awesome. Luis walked down the hall with a spring in his step. He seemed like a cheerful person, not really a douche wad, even if he was a tad hyperactive. John wasn’t exactly sure how to make friends, but it wouldn’t be a problem with a certain Luis Morales.

Luis said, “Johnny, its official. Since you’re in my class you are now officially my best friend!”

That escalated quickly.

John chuckled, “Dude, I just met you. How could I be your best friend? I mean, damn, it’s not like I’m not cool with it, but we just met like a minute ago.”

Luis nodded, “Yeah, yeah, but I think we’re ‘kindred spirits!’ Abuelita says stuff about ‘kindred spirits’ a lot, and I think me and you are. You also are cool and use adult words so that’s cool.”

John had forgotten what Dean had said about swearing.

John wasn’t sure if he was ready when they reached the classroom door that said Miss. Chew’s second grade class. Of course Luis didn’t even notice his reluctance, and he swung the door open dragging John with him. Luis cackled, “Hey Casey, guess who’s back! I also brought the new kid. His name’s John.”

Miss. Chew looked young but tired. Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled in a ponytail. She sighed, “Luis, please call me Miss. Chew. Now, John is it?”

She addressed the other kids who sat in rows of desk, “Class, we have a new student who is going to be joining our class today. John, would you like to tell the class a little about yourself?”

John could feel the 20 sets of eyes on him. He kept staring at his shoes unsure what to say. Luis gave him a small shove from the doorway to the front of the class. Best friend from hell. John didn’t want them to think he was some baby who couldn’t talk. He took a deep breath then said, “My name’s John Winchester. I look forward to being in your class. It’s nice to meet you all.”

Miss. Chew clapped, “So polite! I’m sure you’ll enjoy spending the rest of the school year with us. There’s an empty desk in the back, and your welcome too—“

“Johnny has to sit next to me!”

Miss. Chew sighed, “Luis, You already have someone sitting next to you…”

“JOHNNY MUST! He’s my best friend! How cruel would it be if you tore apart destined friends like us?”

Miss. Chew looked ready to explode.

Luis said, “You’re overbite comes out when you’re mad.”

Miss. Chew rubbed her temples, “Eli, if you would please switch desk so John can sit next to Luis.”

The curly haired blonde boy who sat in the desk moved leaving his old desk to John. John muttered, “Don’t I get a say in this?”

Luis slung his arm over his shoulder and whispered, “Kindred spirits!”

Miss. Chew grabbed a few books out of her cabinet near her desk. She sat them on John’s desk, “You’ll keep these along with your school supplies in your desk. There are also cubbies in the back of the room, and you can keep your backpack and coat in there. We’re going to take a double digit subtraction test.”

The class simultaneously groaned.

Miss. Chew said, “I know you haven’t been with us, but I want to see how you fair in comparison to your other school.”

John dug a pencil out of his backpack and waited till the rest of the class got their papers. Miss. Chew sat back down at her desk, “You may begin.”

Mathematics wasn’t John’s favorite subject, that was history, but he was fairly good at it. Father Eagleman had been very adamant about learning math, so of course it had almost become drilled into his head. He easy breezed through the worksheet in under ten minutes. Miss. Chew was busy working on her computer, so John just left the worksheet on her desk. Before he could get back to his seat, Miss. Chew noticed he was out of it. She asked, “John, do you need something?”

John pointed at his test, “I finished my test.”

Miss. Chew apparently hadn’t expected any of her students to get done so quickly. She smiled, “I’ll grade it then. If you have anything else to do you may do that while the rest of the class finishes.”

John took out the book Sam had given about the military history of Russia to read. He had decided to leave his bible at home; he didn’t want it to get lost or ruined. He mistakenly caught Luis’ eye. The kid was staring at him with pleading eyes, “How do you get number 1?”

They did a punctuation worksheet, listened as Miss. Chew read a story aloud, and they started learning about the moon cycles before they were let out for recess. John was very familiar with the moon cycles because they were very necessary in hunting werewolves. It was a little cold, but above freezing temperature, so they went out. John had found himself a nice comfortable swing as he worked out his plan of action.

So far school didn’t seem bad, but he was a little bored. He knew much of what he was being taught, so he would always finish early. He hoped the pace would go faster soon. Most of the kids were nice if only curious about the new kid. John figured he could enjoy the gentle swinging as he swished through the air, but of course he was interrupted and not by Luis this time.

A girl with light brown hair pulled back in a tight ballerina bun and a sour face stood in front of his swing path. The girl stated, “You’re in my swing.”

“I don’t see your name on it.”

The girl stamped her foot, “That’s my swing!”

John rolled his eyes, but before he could retort to the crazy girl’s notions he fell backwards on the swing. He landed on his back on the rocky gravel. The crazy girl had pushed him! She jumped up onto the swing and continued on like nothing had happened. John demanded, “What the hell? I was using that! Damn it!”

The girl asked, “Are you hurt?”

“Well, no I’m okay but---“

“Then if you’re fine, go away. This is my swing.”

John said, “You’re frickin’ crazy!”

He dusted off his jeans, and stomped away from the swing set. If the crazy girl had wanted to swing she could have taken a different one, but no she had to have that certain one! John saw Luis running around the merry-go-round. He was running around it at top speed then jumping on when it was fast enough. That wasn’t safe, but Luis probably didn’t care. John watched as the kid spun. His white teeth flashed though the blur that was him when he caught sight of what he assumed was John. He yelled, “JOHNNY! HEY!”

He jumped off the merry-go-round tumbling into the dirt. His jeans now had a huge stain on them, but he paid it now mind. Luis stumbled around for a bit before regaining his sense of balance. John asked, “Hey Luis, do you know that crazy chick over near the red swing set?”

Luis squinted through the bright sunlight, “The girl with the puffy hair thingy? Yeah, that’s Sophia. She’s in Mr. Sawyer’s class.”

“Crazy bastard took the swing I was using saying it was her swing.”

Luis giggled, “That’s a cool word ‘bastard’ I’m gonna use it.”

John asked, “You wanna play on the slides?”

“I’m banned from the slides. I guess surfing down them wasn’t allowed and this one kid might have ended up with a bloody nose, by accident, cause of that.”

John shook his head laughing, “Are you banned from the monkey bars too?”

Luis grinned, “Nope, not yet.”

John was able to support his weight, but it made his arms feel like jelly. He could only do couple pull ups before he had to swing across to the end. Luis couldn’t but he tried to damn well hardest to do as John did. He wasn’t able to lift himself, but rather wiggled in midair like a worm. They’re hands were red by the time they heard the whistle to go back in. Luis said that after recess they had lunch. They lined up in Miss. Chew’s line that was right next to Mr. Sawyer’s. Sophia was standing only a few kids behind where John stood. He said, “You know an apology would be nice.”

She asked, “Why would I apologize for your mistake.”

“You shoved me damn it!”

One of the kids gasped, “He said a potty word!”

John hoped the kid wouldn’t tattle. He said, “Look Sophia, I didn’t know that was your swing apparently, so I’m sorry. I don’t think shoving me out of the swing was okay, but you could have just asked.”

Sophia’s eyes widened like she hadn’t considered that option. John had her pegged as the brash type, so it was plausible. She muttered, “I guess I could have. I’m sorry. You’re new so you wouldn’t have known, and I acted without thinking.”

John chuckled, “That was pretty clear.”

Sophia glared, “Are you calling me stupid?”

“I just said you didn’t think before you acted!”

Sophia turned her away from him, and John decided to leave it be. If the girl wanted to jump to conclusions he didn’t care.

It turned out Luis didn’t sit with a bunch of rowdy kids. That was fine with John, but he had expected it due to his personality. He was outspoken, energetic, and kind enough. You would guess he would have a whole bunch of friends. Luis seemed to believe everyone was his buddy, even those who didn’t, but he wasn’t practically close to anyone and he came off a little too strongly. He got in trouble more than he actually was in class, so some kids didn’t want to associate with someone like that. Although it seemed like being by himself was mostly Luis’ choice. He liked doing his own thing. Of course he was hung up about John being his ‘kindred spirit’ so he was an exception.

Luis got a school lunch of pizza, apple, pumpkin spice cake, and green beans. John hadn’t had a chance to look inside his lunch box: Turkey and tomato sandwich on multi grain bread, an apple, carrot and celery sticks, and a pudding cup. John figured his dad had added the pudding cup without Sam’s knowing. He didn’t really mind the healthy stuff; food was food, but he did like pudding cups. Luis asked through a mouthful of cake, “Spiderman?”

John said, “Spiderman’s the best superhero by far, but my Dad thinks Batman is better.”

“Smart man, Batman’s cool!”

John frowned, “Batman wouldn’t be anywhere without his money!”

“Batman’s costume is cooler too.”

John plugged his fingers in his ears, “La la la I’m not listening.”

Luis asked, “Who’d win in a fight Superman or Santa Claus.”

“Superman’s a pansy. Kryptonite can take him down! Santa Claus if one scary son of a bitch, but apparently he’s not a bad guy so don’t try to kill him on Christmas.”

 

Gabriel and Sam were talking and going on like usual, but Dean felt there was something he was missing. He couldn’t put his finger on it but there was something particularly about Gabriel that had his mind reeling for an answer. If Sam and Gabe wanted to pretend like nothing happened and move on he guessed it was fine. It was never a good option, but he didn’t really want to interfere. He was too worried about John.

He hoped he’d have someone to sit with at lunch and play with at recess. Dean didn’t like to think John’s first day would go shitty because he had promised him it’d be okay. Maybe he should get him something before he picked him up later on.  
Danny hadn’t constantly kept by the window, but he did show up every so often when Balthazar would be occupied. He’d badger Dean about when he would go get Johnny, but every time Dean would say not yet. Dean had washed the dishes, called Bobby, played blocks with Danny and Balthazar, checked to see if there were any local hunts, and watched Rachel Ray with Cas. He may not like Rachel that much but he had picked up some tips on cooking burgers without them being pink in the middle. He thought he’d try it out with dinner tonight. Of course Sam had teased him when he saw Dean taking notes.

Dean cooked Danny some ramen noodles for lunch and the two ate while they watched The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Sam was viciously against ramen noodles for some reason; he could eat his salad and be sad. Ramen is good stuff. Dean asked, “Sammy, what do you think about me getting a job? Like a non- hunting job. ”

Gabe said, “Balthazar has a job.”

Castiel tilted his head confused, “I was unaware Balthazar was employed.”

“Do you think he goes out and just chases tail all day? He works most of the time he’s not here. He opened up a club downtown, and so it’s doing pretty well. It’s called Heaven on Earth; lame name but not that bad of a joint. Before you ask Dean-o it isn’t a strip club, it’s just a regular old night club.”

Sam said, “I was thinking of maybe working towards finishing up my degree online. A normal job might be good for you since Johnny’s in school. If Balthazar can do it you can too.”

Castiel nodded, “You are very skilled at a number of things, Dean. Any probable work establishments would be lucky to have you. Perhaps I should procure a place of employment as well.”

Dean laughed, “It was just a thought, Cas. If I do I might check into some mechanic shops around town, although that doesn’t mean I won’t hunt when one pops up. Don’t you have any heavenly duties to attend to?”

Gabe exclaimed, “Cassie’s a lucky angel! We archangels have to show up to meetings, but Cas is a regular Joe so he doesn’t.”

“My name is not Joe, it is Castiel.”

Danny sat his bowl on the couch armrest, “Papa, when you go get Johnny?”

Danny spoke the question everyone was asking. They couldn’t deny it. They all missed Danny. This whole 8 hours of school thing would take some getting used to. Michael had gone up to heaven, since he couldn’t be with Johnny. It was kind of cute how he was like a lost puppy, but 3pm couldn’t come soon enough.

Spelling had been easy as pie. Reading clocks was easier than the spelling. If John wanted to he could read military time, hell even a sundial was within his capability. Social studies had actually been fun. John had some knowledge of history in the U.S but not as much as he did involving world history. They were learning about important figures in history. John F. Kennedy not only had the same name as him, but John thought if he hadn’t been assassinated he could have been a pretty good president. Miss. Chew told the class about him through a cartoony picture book, it wasn’t the assassination footage but it was better than nothing, maybe he’d look it up later.

Luis had told John that towards the end of the day they would either go to art, music, or P.E. Usually the classes would mix together for that, and which class they went to varied throughout the week. Luis was excited about P.E, but John was really looking forward to music class. He enjoyed playing the piano he got for Christmas, and he hadn’t read sheet music since he left the monastery.

Some other boys had been impressed with his kickball skills during P.E and John thought he just might make some more friends, but Luis wouldn’t have that. If anyone dared get to close Luis would chant ‘kindred spirit’ in an eerie voice and hang all over him. Luis claimed that if too many boys were around no girls would like them; apparently it ruined the mystery appeal. John didn’t have any interest, but Luis was eight years old and already a ladies man even though he claimed Miss. Chew was the only woman for him.

They switched from kickball to messing around with gym scooters. A large group of boys and a couple girls were racing to see who could make it across the gym floor the fastest. John recognized the boy whose seat he had taken. He was in last place, and before he reached the finish line the kid slipped off his scooter right onto his face. The other boys found it hysterical. The kid, John couldn’t recall his name, looked ready to cry as he ran off to hide before the gym teacher saw.

John peered into the crawlspace beneath the bleachers when he caught sound of a soft whimpering. A baby faced boy with curls that would make Shirley Temple jealous peered back at him timidly with tears in his eyes. John spoke gently, “Hey, it’s okay don’t cry. They didn’t mean it when they laughed. I’m John; by the way, sorry I took your seat.”

The boy barely spoke above a whisper, “My name’s Eli. I didn’t mind you taking my seat, but they usually laugh cause I’m not too good at P.E. These one boys also say I’m girly and I’m a baby cause I have trouble talking to people, but I just get really scared so it’s hard”

John rolled his eyes, “Those Dickbags. My dad’s a total princess with his girl eyes, but he’s one of the most badass guys I know. I have trouble talking to people sometimes too especially strangers. Some kids are mean without even knowing they’re doing it, so don’t take it too hard.”

Eli graced John with a small smile. His crying had been reduced to only the occasional sniffle. John and Eli were interrupted by Luis running in their direction, “Johnny, run! Mr. Reeves is gonna catch whoever ripped a whole in the parachute and it just might have been me. I cut a deal with the janitor we can hide in her closet till the last bell rings!”

Luis grabbed John’s arm to make their escape. Eli made no complaints when John took his hand too.

Dean had arrived at the school early after picking up a book and pie to make sure he got a good parking spot; he didn’t want some mini-van scratching baby. He was relaxing to Zeppelin when a black Hummer rolled up next to him. Did they even make those douchy cars anymore? A short woman rocking a pixie cut hopped out. Her look screamed punk rocker even though Dean wasn’t familiar to punk rock music. He was a classic rock man. The woman’s hair was an electric blue making her sky blue eyes pop. Sleeve tattoos covered her arms and her ears had at least five piercings in each ear with cuffs. She looked the Impala over before knocking on the window. Dean got out and leaned against the hood.

The woman said, “Sweet ride.”

Dean nodded, “My fourth pride and joy after my kids and baby brother. I rebuilt her myself.” He asked “Don’t you think your overcompensating with your patron car of douchebags or it punk cause I really don’t know?”

The woman laughed, “It used to be my ex-husbands, but he gave it to me when he got a Mustang. Yeah, if you haven’t noticed I’m in a punk rock band. I heard you rocking out to Zeppelin so I’m guessing you’re not into punk?”

Dean said, “Zeppelin, Metallica, ACDC, and Black Sabbath: they all rock, Bon Jovi rocks occasionally.”  
“Not that bad. So Mr. Mullet Rock, what grade is your kid in?”

“Name’s Dean. My oldest boy, John, is in second grade.”

“Vera. I have a girl, Sophia; she’s in second grade too.”

“Do you think our kids are in the same class?”

Vera shrugged, “My Sophia’s pretty assertive and a little brash. I don’t know how your boy would deal with her if they’re friends.”

Dean smiled a little sadly, “its John’s first day. I hope he made some friends…”

Eli took the Bus home, so just Luis and John walked out of the building to the rows of cars where their parents waited for them. Luis was a bit hesitant of Eli at first, but after a discovered shared interest in Looney Toons they got along okay. Luis might have made it his mission to corrupt the good soft spoken boy, but Luis wasn’t as harsh as he usually was. Dean was leaning up against the hood of the Impala waiting in the parking lot just like he said he would be. John ran to the Impala and hugged his dad’s waist. Dean laughed, “Wow, you must of missed me a lot. School wasn’t that bad was it?”

John said, “It wasn’t that bad. The work was a little too easy, but I think I actually made two friends.”

A familiar scowling girl reappeared with a smile on her face as she hugged a blue haired lady. Sophia saw John looking in her direction, so she stuck out her tongue at him. He did the same. Vera patted Sophia’s head, “Dean, this little ballerina is my Sophia.”

“This here’s my boy, John”

John and Sophia continued to glare daggers at one another.

Sophia whined, “Mom, that idiotic boy called me stupid. I don’t want to have any association with him!”

John scoffed, “Screw you too! You pushed me, I apologized, then you jumped to conclusions you crazy son of a---“

Dean clamped his hand over John’s mouth, “I’m sorry about his mouth. I guess they don’t get along.”

Vera smiled, “It’s okay, really. Sophia, we’ll talk about this when we go home.”

“John, you and me are going to have a talk too.”

Both kids pouted as they got into their respective cars. They went their opposite ways in a hurry to avoid the afterschool rush when the high school let out. John smiled when he saw the pie and book on Julius Caesar. He asked, “What’s that for?”

“It’s for making it through your first day in the public education system, little man.” Dean replied

“School wasn’t that bad was it; other than your apparent arch enemy?”

John said, “School was kind of fun. The work was a little too easy, but I think I actually made two friends. You know that one boy from the principal’s office? He’s one and then this other blonde boy who cried in gym. We hide in the janitor’s closet together, so we bonded. All the teachers are pretty nice, and the kids aren’t all horrible except for her.”

Dean chuckled, “Little ballerina girl hate your guts?”

“She pushed me out of a swing saying that was HER swing; she’s frickin’ crazy. I tried to apologize and she just jumped to conclusions thinking I called her stupid when I didn’t!”

“Maybe you should try to work it out with her. Sometimes your enemy can become a friend, I was pretty skeptical of Cas, but…”

“Nasty!”

Dean ruffled John’s hair. He was just glad his first day had gone well. For some reason he felt it was a getting hot, the heater wasn’t even on and it was freezing outside. Maybe he was coming down with something. He said, “Everyone’s been missing you a bunch. Michael was twiddling his thumbs before he left for heaven, and Danny kept look out at the front room window. Does it feel hot in here to you?”

John shook his head, “Dad, its seriously cold.”

Dean turned on the heater for John. He’d just have to deal with. He wanted to strip away all his layers of clothes just for some relief. It was February for god sakes! How the hell was he so hot?

John was a read a book once about common illnesses. Dean was showing signs of a fever. A fever could be associated with pneumonia or a number of other diseases. He was sweating like a pig when it was fucking freezing outside. John hated the cold. A light flurry was coming down outside. John stared absently out the window as they drove home. He was startled from his trance when he thought he saw two men standing on the sidewalk.

They looked so out of place. One of the men’s faces was hidden, but the other had dark hair, slightly balding, wearing a black suit with a red tie. John grew more suspicious when he looked back and saw the men nowhere to be seen. He was probably just imagining things. Maybe the crayon fumes from school were getting to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the Winchester Bond is not over yet, but I am considering starting another Supernatural fic either after this one ends or when I feel like, but I'm not sure what. So I wanna here your opinion:
> 
> Destiel Highschool AU
> 
> Dean's kids are teenagers in highschool
> 
> A Sandlot AU
> 
> Sad Angst ridden version of the future of our lovely family
> 
> Supernatural crossover maybe? Twilight (not a huge fan of the franchise but I see potential there), Blue Exorcist, The Parasol Procreate? I have some odd ideas that are so crazy enough they just might work! But hey were still with the Winchester bond. Thank you all for reading and staying with me for 30 chapters.


	31. Sammy has a girlfriend!...wait no what?

A few weeks of school had passed and the family soon adjusted to the school time routine. Spring break was just around the corner, as was parent teacher conference. Dean hadn't liked it when he was in school, partly in due to his parent rarely being there, but now the roles were different. He was going to have to go down to the school and meet John's teacher and no force in the world could keep him away. Thing were going pretty well. Sam had started online classes, and his girlfriend was coming for dinner.

Dean had yet to meet Ally Mochella, but if Lucifer's word was anything to go by, she was a lovely girl. So of course, Dean prepared for the worst. He and Balthazar had a delicious dinner planned out while keeping to Sammy's health standards, and everyone was to be on their best behavior.

Dean had a few more moments where he'd get a little dizzy or hot, but he kept it to himself. Cas and Sam would just worry and blow it out of proportions. It was probably just some random bug. In all the instances they had passed pretty quickly, so there was no need to worry anyone. As long as nothing happened at dinner everything would be fine.

Dean yelled, "Johnny Danny, wash up and get down here! Sammy's gonna be back any minute. Gabe, help me finish setting the table."

Gabriel muttered, "I don't wanna. This girl is suspicious!"

Lucifer said, "She wasn't that bad."

"Suspicious!"

Balthazar meticulously arranged the dishes before he was happy with them. He was going to check and see if Sam and the girl had returned yet when Michael came bounding down the stairs.

"I wish to open the door! I have not assisted in anyway. They are just now walking to the door, and I desire to be the one to allow them to enter the abode."

Balthazar moved out of Michael's way, and sure enough the doorbell rang. Michael swung the door open and said, "Welcome to our place of residence, Miss. Mochella. I hope you find the evening enjoyable."

Ally's face lightened when she walked inside with Sam. She caressed Michael's cheek, "Such delicate cheekbones, and strong nose, very nice."

Balthazar was horrified when Ally grabbed his face. One hand had made its way into his hair. The girl was grinning like a mad man. She said, "Your hair's like a little ducky's feathers and those eyes are so pretty; every line and crevasses on your forehead and around your eyes...amazing."

When Dean and Cas walked out of the kitchen the girl froze. She just stared at them with his small mouth ajar. Dean smiled, "Hey, I'm Dean."

Ally hid her face in her hands as she shrieked. It sounded like she was at least making an attempt to lower the volume, so it was more squealing than shrieking. She crouched down, still hiding her face and making almost inhuman noises, with her knees to her chest. Everyone was very confused. Dean was ready to whip out the holy water when she jumped up. She couldn't contain herself anymore. She pointed at Dean and stated, "You are the face Da Vinci was looking for!"

She couldn't stop jumping up and down and practically flailing, "Dear god, just the symmetry and facial proportion alone! Such a majestic, glamorous, gorgeous… GAH it makes me sick and I love it. Pink pouty lips, squared jaw, smile that births unicorns, and those green eyes; a whole frickin' forest couldn't compare to the green in your eyes! Excuse your face sir and your eyelashes! Damn, it kind of pisses me off there'd be no way I could copy that perfection."

Her attention turned to Cas, "YOU! Bluest fuckin' clue to ever blue! It's inhuman and it's glorious. Those lips should be illegal damn just the lines alone, Jesus. It should be illegal for a grown fucking man to be that adorable and paint worthy! I'm shitty at paint and no cerulean blue could ever match those eyes. Fuck you! Fuck me! Fuck this! This is chaos! How the hells are there this many sketch worthy men in one room. I'm overwhelmed. I'm garbage. I could never recreate any of these masterpieces of God, Damn it! Is it a rule to live here that one must have magnificent eyes? I'm dying! This isn't fun anymore. I'm in pain. I wanna draw it so bad. Gah!"

She finished and her breathing started to slow. She took a deep breath then whispered, "I'm very sorry for the way I acted it was uncalled for." She was red faced as she stared at her shoes.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck, "This is Ally Mochella. She's an artist and she had this thing with people, faces are a big thing in her art, so uh…what's for dinner?"

Castiel said, "I assume that we were being complimented so there is no need for apology. My name is Castiel, by the way."

Dean chuckled, "Cas' eyes are really blue. Me and Balthazar made roasted chicken with all the fixings. Duck head is Balthazar, Cheekbones is Michael, you already met Luce and Gabe…who am I missing?"

Danny and John peered out from their hiding place behind the couch. "Oh yeah, those are my boys Johnny and Danny."

Danny ran up to Ally smiled at her promptly telling her that the chicken's name was Humphrey. John was a bit more hesitant. He hid at first behind Dean before giving the girl a small wave. Gabriel called from the kitchen, "The table is set, oh tyrannical slave masters!"

Sam said, "He's being dramatic he's not a slave at all. I actually think that's the most work he'd done in a month."

Ally was recovered from her outburst. Dean found it a little weird how she would smile then quickly revert it to a line like it never happened. Lucifer seemed to notice this two and took full advantage of it. Making her laugh over and over seeing how quickly the facial expressions switched was a riot for him. It kind of reminded Dean of how Cas had been, but he'd been seeing Cas' smile more and more. Dean loved Cas' smile. Ally seemed to not mind the PDA of Dean sneaking kisses during dinner and holding Cas' hand. Actually, she looked like she had a mini aneurism accompanied by attempts at trying hard not to smile.

Gabriel didn't hate Ally, not really. She wasn't a horrible person; a quiet but passionate soul. She wasn't a demon or monster or anything, but Gabe just didn't think she was right for Sam. Sam was strong, kind, brave, smart, determined, he tried to learn from his mistakes, and he always tried to do what he thought would be best for all. When they had first met Gabriel couldn't really wrap his head around the fact the jolly green giant was Lucifer's vessel. There was the demon blood sure, but he had expected a more malicious man. He hadn't expected one that would help puppies cross the road and loved to have his nose in a book.

Sam was gigantic and he knew it. It was a little sad that a man who was so gentle was forced to be warrior. His large hands could crush a man's windpipe, yet he could handle baby birds with such care. With his thick neck, broad chest, long legs, strong arms and gargantuan height he certainly looked the part of a fighter. He looked like the type of man you didn't want to meet in an alleyway. He looked that way…but he wasn't that way. He was like a giant sweet kid. He was just as much a softie as Dean, only his wasn't buried under thousands of layers of machismo and cockiness. Gabriel admired his strength. The kid had been through a lot. He deserved happiness.

Gabe had freaked out when a Sam had touched his wings. He hadn't meant too, but it seriously felt like someone had shoved a firecracker up his ass then lit it. Okay, so maybe it wasn't exactly like that, but it was startling for sure. He might have been a little jealous when seeing Cassie and Dean, and Danny sharing a feather grooming bonding session, and he might have liked the idea of Sam doing such a thing to his. He was an elder brother, an archangel, always the groomer never the groomed. He'd groomed hundreds of little fledgling's feathers, and in return their little hands would caress his four gigantic wings in awe. He was used to that, but never had a human hand touched his wings. Poor Sammy had though Gabe had freaked out because of the whole demon blood thing, which wasn't the case.

Sammy wasn't a monster or an abomination. Gabriel might have assumed it at first, but it wasn't true. He had gotten to know the guy, and after everything he could safely say Sam wasn't a monster. A heath conscious Care bear disguised as a man maybe, but no monster. Gabe liked Sam. Who wouldn't? Sam had just as much as a self-hate streak as his brother. Those two lacked in self confidence what Michael and Cassie lacked in social skills. It was hard to fathom when the two were such amazing human beings. Gabriel had tried to explain why he had flown off like he had, but Sam just wouldn't listen to him. Sammy had told him to forget it and pretend it never happened. How could he forget something like that? Gabe enjoyed being Sam's friend, but he didn't want to pretend.

He had always run from things, but this time he really didn't want to run away. He wanted to man up and face the facts that he just might have a teeny weenie itsy bitsy crush on Sam Winchester. He had somehow gotten to the point where he'd rather go grocery shopping with Sam then have a threesome involving whipped cream with some lovely ladies. What kind of hedonistic archangel had he become? A sissy one that's what! He was a sham to all hedonistic angels everywhere; Balthazar would be ashamed. As if Balthazar didn't know about it. Balthy had been on the ball about teasing Gabe for ditching their guy's nights for helping Sam study.

Gabriel wanted Sam to be happy. That's all he wanted, and Sam…Sammy was happy with that Ally girl. She was sweet and funny and had nice rack. Gabriel thought he had two out of three of those things, but there'd be no way Sam would ever consider Gabriel. He was the archangel Gabriel who had killed his brother a bunch of times and tap danced on everyone's last nerve. He wasn't Sammy's dream angel no matter what Cosmopolitan said. He didn't even know how to go about courting a human when not simply going into it for a short time to get down and dirty.

Sam was much better off with Ally. Maybe he'd marry her and they'd have little Sammy's and live happily ever after. Sam would be happy then.

Gabriel could push aside his fantasies for Sam's happiness. That's the most important thing; for Sammy to be happy. Gabriel smiled, "Ally, I approve of you being Sammy-kins girlfriend even though I have not received a proper goat offering,"

Sammy sighed, "Damn it Gabe, what I say about the goat thing."

Ally's mouth had fallen open. She looked very confused. Her brows were furrowed in intense thought. She asked sincerely, "Wait…we're dating?"

Lucifer and Balthazar cracked up .Sam looked crushed. Dean asked, "You seriously didn't know Sammy asked you on dates numerous times?"

Ally stammered, "I—I—I—I didn't know! I thought I had actually made a friend and I've never been good at making friends. Sam asked if I wanted to go out with him, but I thought that meant he wanted to hang out with me. I thought talking, and doing stuff, and all that was what friends do. I mean you never outright said that dating, girlfriend, boyfriend stuff. I have no idea how to do that! You're a good guy Sam, but I… ah I just don't date. I'm sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

Sam shrugged, "Um…I'm sorry too, I guess I should have made my intentions clear. It's fine, but can we still be friends?"

Ally was blushing intensely. Her voice was softer this time, "I'd like to be your friend, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding."

Dean got up, "Well, this is awkward, now's a pretty good time to go get dessert. Hope you like pie."

Dean retreated to the kitchen feeling a little sorry for Sam. Ally was such a great girl, but she didn't want to date. Sam seemed like he really wanted it to work out with her. Dean had wanted it to work out too; with him with Cas he wanted Sam to have someone like that. It was how he always pictured it. Sam was the one with a lover and 2.4 kids, while Dean was just the cool uncle who might drop in every now and again. Fate was a funny thing, if not a crazy bitch who had tried to kill them.

Maybe it just wasn't the time for Sammy to find someone; maybe he didn't even need someone. They actually had the time to figure it out. Right now all that mattered was pie. Balthazar made damn good pecan pie. Dean had just only leaned down a little to get a knife. When he straightened the room had begun to spin and he wanted nothing more than rip his clothes off. It was so hot, too hot. His heart felt like it was burning, but it wasn't heart burn. He wasn't as young as he used to be so his diet sometimes came with a little heart burn when he ate a lot of something too spicy. This wasn't heart burn; this was heart flambé combustion sun flare. He felt like it was going to burn out of his chest. Dean couldn't even move. H could only clutch his heart in pain.

Rejection wasn't a good feeling it was like someone giving you a present then taking back as soon as you started to open it up. Sam wasn't going to say he had his heart stomped on, but he was a little disappointed. Still, he had gotten a friend out of the whole misunderstanding. They all got along well, and it wasn't all that bad. Sam had gone to see what was taking Dean so long,

All the years Sam had ridden Dean about his diet of grease and fat had finally taken their toll. Sam thought Dean was having a heart attack. He was about to call for Cas when Dean hissed, "I'm okay Sammy, it's nothing."

Dean took a few deep breaths, and after a minute or two he felt semi-normal. He sighed, "It's just a little bug. Don't tell Cas. He was already really worked up over me just having a dizzy spell, so he doesn't need to know about this."

Sam said, "Dean, it looks like you just had a heart attack! Maybe you should go to the doctor or have one of the angels look at you…"

"I'm a grown as man I don't need to babied. So are you okay?"

Sam gasped, "Dean Winchester talking about feelings?!"

"Shut up, I'm serious. I know you liked her lot."

"It's fine. We're still going to be friends, and maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Dean, I still think you should get this 'bug' checked out."

Dean rolled his eyes, "I'm fine now, so get back in there and we can eat pie."

Sam was trying to rack his brain over what could be going on with Dean. Dizziness and very bad heart burn…were there any other symptoms Dean wasn't talking about?

The rest of the night went well. Sam took Ally home with Lucifer and Gabe as company. Balthazar did the dishes, John helped Cas wrangle Danny into his bath, and Dean was sure he had a fever. Nothing else could be the explanation for feeling like he was stuck in the Sahara desert. As Dean and Cas laid in bed, Dean stayed on the edge of the bed so Cas wouldn't feel it. Surely his side would be soaked with sweat by morning. It was hot, too damn hot. He couldn't even sleep, and John's parent teacher conferences were tomorrow. Damn it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fun fact: Daniel had also gone through the name Ambriel. I discovered this when I cleaned out my desk and found a inital drawing of what he would look like. He was also initially not Dean's son.


	32. You Got Some Explaining to Do...

Dean had been to Hell, so it wouldn't be right to say entering the elementary school on Parent- teacher night was hell, but it was pretty damn close. There were cookies around every corner, but were cookies enough for the armies of rugrats with parents of every sort everywhere including the playground. Not only that, but the whole family had insisted on attending. It wouldn't have been bad with just Sam, Cas, and the kids but Balthazar, Gabriel, and Michael all came as well.

Before Dean could open the door to Miss. Chew's classroom, Balthazar and Gabriel waltzed in. The teacher looked up from her papers, "Winchester family?  
Balthazar smiled flirtatiously, "HELLOOO teacher!"

Michael took a note out of Balthazar's book, in his own odd way, he said, "Hello Miss teacher, you are quite aesthetically pleasing. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
Dean cleared his throat, "Miss. Chew, I'm John's dad."

Balthazar commented, "MISS Chew…so you're not married?"

"Mr. Winchester, please take a seat."

Danny tugged on John's sleeve, "Johnny, can we go play? Can we can we can we!"

Dean chuckled, "You boys go play. The adults will do all the boring talking stuff."

Gabriel asked, ""Does that mean I can go?"

Johnny took Danny outside, as Sam held onto the back of Gabe's collar to keep him from following. Michael was, as always, being the top Boy Scout and Balthazar hadn't stopped giving the teacher bedroom eyes. Dean sighed, "Alright teach, so how's Johnny doing? No trouble or anything right?"

Miss Chew said, "Oh there's no big trouble at all! There were some kids saying that he used some adult language, but other than that no trouble."

"That's good, so is he doing okay in class?"

"Mr. Winchester, your son had been in my class for a few weeks now. He's reserved, self-assured, and very smart. He completes all his assignments very quickly and accurately. He excels at almost all subjects way beyond his grade level. What was his education before attending Park elementary? I ask this because I think he may even be at 8th grade level or even above in reading and writing. He is so bright and inquisitive. Just yesterday he was reading a book about Joan of arc! Most of my students don't even know the current president. I fear that if he goes along with the regular class work he will get far too bored."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, "Johnny's really smart; gets it from his Uncle Sammy I guess. Johnny likes to read and he really loves history."

Michael added, "John has never been in public schooling before. He was always schooled by a private tutor."

Miss. Chew nodded, "I would like to put him under the High Ability Learning program. That way he can work on more challenging material while still staying with his peers. Even if he hasn't ever gone to school with other children, John seems to be adjusting well. He gets along well with all the other kids especially these two other boys in my class. One is very timid and the other is a bit of a troublemaker, but they work well together with John. With John in my class Luis' behavior had improved, and Eli has even started participating in class. Your son is a very caring, sweet young man. My only concern might be that with Luis he's bound to get in mischief of some sort. As far as his electives go he is also doing well; no problems with the other teachers. "

She took a large piece of paper out from under a stack, "In art class the students were asked to draw their family. John's wasn't the best drawn, but it was… big; adamant a little odd. I wondered why there was a black car drawn in the background…"

She held up the crayon drawing for everyone to see. In the drawing was everyone. Dean and Cas stood in the middle holding hands with John and Danny standing in front of them. Sam, Gabe, and Michael stood on one side with Balthazar and Bobby on the other. The Impala stood proudly in the background, and in the sky was a box looking place that resembled a bar. All members of the H.H. A were there with two extras: a small old nun, and a spiky haired priest with a chain earring.

Dean grinned, "That's awesome. That's really awesome."

"You certainly have a big family."

Balthazar asked, "What's that thing Robert says? 'Family don't end with blood?' I think."

Miss. Chew handed it to Dean, "Here's that, and I assume you want his semester report card. There's no problems there; he has all A's in every subject. The music teacher, Mr. Davos, wrote a note saying that John seemed very promising. He picked up a book filled with sheet music left behind by older students and started reading it! Does John play an instrument?

Sam said, "John loves to play the piano. He's really good too."

Miss. Chew said, "That's good he has a piano at home. Mr. Davos gave me a sheet music book to give to you for him. John has a bright future, and he's a joy to have in class. There's a class trip coming up before school lets out for the summer, grandparent's day, and a talent show. "

Another parent was knocking on the door. Miss. Chew and Dean stood up, "It was nice to meet all of you."

Balthazar said, "Oh it was nice to meet you, Miss. Chew." He scrawled his phone number on one of her papers.

Castiel scolded, "Brother, please cease attempting flirtations with John's teacher."

Gabriel asked, "Balthy, do you have a teacher kink?"

Miss. Chew blushed as the family left her classroom. Balthazar held his hand to his ear like a telephone, "Call me!" Castiel quickly pulled Balthazar away from the busy teacher.

Dean felt like he had been released from prison when he stepped out of the school building. It didn't have the soul crushing atmosphere of a high school, but the bright colors and smiling crayon posters could drive anyone crazy. Sam said, "You were worried he wouldn't be alright. Johnny's doing just fine."

Dean grumbled, "Yeah, yeah I know don't rub it in. I was wrong you guys were right."

Cas kissed Dean's temple, "It is alright."

Gabe groaned, "There are children here!"

Sam chuckled, "Yeah, because their totally ripping each other's clothes off. Don't be jealous."

Michael said, "Totes Jelly…?"

Balthazar pinched the bridge of his nose, "Mikey, when I said research human interactions and customs I did not mean look into pre-teen girl magazines!"

Gabriel was laughing like a mad man.

Dean and Cas found Danny and John at the monkey bars. John was trying to lift Danny up to reach them while the boy, Luis, waited at the end. Luis jumped down and ran to Dean. The kid asked, "You're Johnny's papá right?"

"Yeah…You're Luis?"

The kid grinned, "Buddy, I'm your worst nightmare, that's what my hermanas mejores say"

Danny jumped into Cas' arms, "Daddy, I was a monkey!"

John asked, "Dad, did ah…did it go okay?"

Dean ruffled John's hair, "Went great, little man. I'm proud of you."

John rubbed the back of neck, "Can I um…um…Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

Luis tugged on Dean's leather jacket, "Get ready Dean Winchester because tonight I along with two soldiers will be invading your home! I already told my mama, and Eli's and Soph's. Later they along with my mama will arrive at your house with our night stuffs. I gave them your address so prepare yourself Deanie!"

Dean raised a brow, "Johnny, what's the evil elf talkin' about?"

John was twisting the hem of his shirt, "Um…I was wondering if um…three friends could maybe come over, and um…stay the night-maybe please?"

"I don't know; its Gabe, Michael, and Balthazar's house too, so I'm not sure if they would want a bunch of kids running around."

Luis started climbing up Dean's legs, "Deanie, Johnny and I are kindred spirits! You must, must, must allow us to bond along the other two soldiers I have enlisted!"

Dean groaned, "Kid, I will pay you money if you sit still!"

Gabe said, "Dean-o, you got yourself a little hitchhiker there."

Sam asked, "Dean what's going on?"

Dean shook his legs trying to get the leech to let go, "Kids; sleepover; today; our house."

Gabe took Luis off Dean's leg, "Oh yeah sleepover! I'm game. It'll be Johnny's first and you can't deny your boy that can you? So who's this little munchkin?"

Dean sighed, "Fine if their parents bring them you guys can have a sleepover. Gabe, that kid is apparently my worst nightmare, or so he says."

Gabe smirked, "Sorry Kid, but the possession of Dean-o's thorn in his side has already been taken by yours truly. Cassie had the title of pain in his ass."

Sam punched Gabriel in the arm.

Luis proclaimed, "His name is Deanie! I am Luis Morales and I'm Johnny's best friend. My teacher Casey is my future wife once she realizes how much she is in love with me, although it would be a sad if all the other ladies don't gots none of my love. My papá says you gotta treat every girl like she's a queen. I like girls and Johnny. When I first met Johnny I knew he and I were destined friends, except he's a bit of a…of a 'hard ass' about having fun. Ha-ha, I used adult words. Johnny uses them a lot. I got Eli to help me put a opened can of juice above Mr. Crawford's door and it spilled all over him. He's a meanie. I couldn't get Johnny to help me do anything! Johnny doesn't know how to have fun, so I gottsa teach him."

Gabriel gasped, "I sense a mini trickster in the making! One must cause chaos where chaos is due. I think something like pudding would have been better than juice; it stains more."

Luis hugged Gabriel, "You're so cool! Teach me everything Mr. Whatsyourname!"

"I am Loki god of mischief!"  
This time Balthazar smacked Gabriel upside the head.

Gabriel whined, "You guys abuse me so much! Fine, Names Gabriel and from now on you shall me my apprentice."

Luis giggled, "Yay! I gotta go and tell my Mama. Don't forget Deanie!"

Luis jumped out of Gabriel's arms and ran like a bat out of hell to a red van. Dean made a mental note to not let the kid have any sugar, though knowing Gabriel…

John sighed, "Sorry, he was really insistent and um…"

Dean picked Johnny up, "No worries, little man. You did really well in school so you deserve to have fun with your friends."

John huffed, "Put me down! We're at school and I'm not a baby!"

Balthazar groaned, "Five rugrats in the house…I'm going to be at work tonight."

Michael said, "Four mothers handed me slips of paper with phone numbers on them."

"Only take one Mikey, harems still are frowned upon in this day and age in America."

The Winchesters hadn't been home for an hour when their doorbell rang. Luis came in before anyone could get to the door. He yelled, "I have arrived!"

Two teenage girls followed after him. One of the girls, the younger of the two, was smiling politely while the other looked like she wanted to be anywhere else. The oldest girl sighed, "Alright so I was just asked to drop this kid off. My mom was busy with the babies and my dad's at work. If there are any problems I apologize in advance. Good luck, you're gonna need it." They walked out the door without so much as introducing themselves. Luis scoffed, "Those are my sisters Maria and Isabelle. They said they wanted to go to the mall before taking me here. You're lucky Johnny, you only have one brother. I have five sisters. Three are old and no fun and the other two are babies."

Gabriel chuckled, "Five girls…you've got it rough my friend."

Luis asked, "Are you Johnny's uncle?"

Johnny muttered, "Yeah, he kinda is."

Luis pointed at Cas, "Are you his uncle too?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, "Um well…Cas is...Cas isn't his uncle but um— he's"

Johnny said, "Fuck it, Cas is kind of…another Dad."

"Cool, you guys have more boys here than girls. I wish it was that way at my house. It wouldn't be bad if they weren't all my sisters. Is that a basement?"

Luis ran into the basement and Gabriel chased after him, "Don't touch anything in there!"

Dean began, "Johnny…"

John groaned, "Any of you turn this into anything sappy I'm going to come into your rooms at 3 in the morning when you're asleep and scream!"

Castiel smiled, "I am honored you think of me in such a way, John. I will do my best to fulfill that role you have bestowed upon me."

John rolled his eyes, "Whatever, do what you want."

The doorbell rang again. Gabe sprinted out of the basement with Luis under his arm, "I'll get it!"

Luis shouted, "Deanie! There's a blue haired lady at the door!"

Sophia's mom, Vera, walked in with her daughter at her side. Instead of her usual look she was wearing a nice blouse and dress pants. Vera said, "I have a meeting to get to, so I can't stay long. Dean, watch my daughter and if anything happens I'll key that Impala of yours."

She kissed his daughter's forehead, "Be good for Mr. Winchester, and have fun. If you need to call me you know my number. I love you, sweetie."

Dean waved, "Nice seeing you again too."

Sam asked, "You know her?"

"Johnny's first day of school she parked near me, we talked a bit, and her kid used to hate Johnny. Are you guy's good now?"

Sophia said, "He is not as horrible as I first thought."

John nodded, "Not as much as a bastard as I first thought."

John and Sophia still butted heads occasionally, but they had found a common ground. John had proven to Sophia he wasn't an idiot and that was good enough for her. Sophia had won him over when she told off these kids who asked him about his mom. John knew they didn't mean it in a cruel way, but he didn't like hearing that everyone had a mama and that you can't just live with your dad. Sophia's parents had divorced, so she rarely saw her dad. They had broken it off on good terms, but he had a busy job out of the U.S. Sophia was alright for a girl that liked ballet and had no interest in the Spanish inquisition. She was more into math and science. She had been trying to get John to join her ballet studio, but John wasn't sure. He personally thought a shooting range would be more fun, but the chances of convincing Sophia to do that were very, very slim.

Danny pulled on Sophia's and Luis' arms "Do you like toys? Wanna see my room? I share with Johnny. I gots a bear his name's Afriel. Come on Come on!"

Dean said, "Go ahead, you boys shown them around. Your other friend should be here soon."

After the kids ran upstairs, Sam laughed, "Dean, what are we even doing?"

Gabriel said, "As far as I can tell your breathing quite a bit; the whole carbon dioxide and oxygen shebang. You're sitting on your sweet ass right now. Dean-o's pretty much doing the same, but I'm sure you're body has to work 10 times harder being part Sasquatch and all."

"I didn't mean it literally!"

"You mean what are you are doing as in having a number of children in your house for the night?" Castiel asked, "You cannot fathom how you all have come to this moment in time due to the circumstances of your own childhood?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I mean…we never did the whole slumber party thing so how the hell are we going to do this?"

Dean shrugged, "I ordered pizza, so we just gotta keep them entertained. Games and kids crap; just make sure no one kills anybody with safety scissors and keep that Luis kid away from any and all sugar."

Gabriel demanded, "You shall not keep my apprentice away from a valuable life source!"

Sam said, "Gabe, sugars not a life source. Dean, I don't think we should get pizza because you know how last night-"

"It's nothing, Sammy. Just forget about it."

The doorbell ringing interrupted the tense atmosphere. Gabe had considered swishing his hand around to see if he could feel it. Dean hesitantly got up to answer it. Once Dean was out of earshot Gabe asked, "Sammy, what's up with Dean-o?"

Cas frowned, "I have noticed he has been acting a bit out of sorts lately. Do you have any idea why?"

Sam bit his lip. He wanted badly to tell them, but Dean had been angry about even the thought of letting anyone in on it. Why did he have to try and be such a manly man all the time? Manly men asked for help every now and again; Dean could too! He wasn't sure whether to go against what Dean said and tell them, or keep it to himself as Dean asked. If he told Cas and Gabe maybe they could figure out what was up with him; if it was just a bug, or something else. Sam didn't even get his chance when Dean yelled, "Guys, come here!"

Sam quickly went to the door to escape Gabriel and Castiel's scrutinizing gaze. Before he hadn't even known Gabe had one. His mouth fell open when he saw the man with the little boy at the door. Gabe and Castiel's curiosities were peaked. Cas was overwhelmed with guilt when his eyes fell upon the young angel standing at the door. In a Paul's Pizza place uniform with four boxes of pizza in his hand stood an angel too young, too kind, and too caring to have died the way he did. He was only a little older than a fledgling.

Castiel breathed, "Samandriel…"

Dean remembered Alfie; heaven's most adorable angel. He had been captured and tortured by Crowley, then killed by Cas thanks to Naomi's mind control. Cas had said Alfie was good, and the kid had looked up to Cas. He admired Castiel for his heart. Cas had killed many of his siblings, but Alfie's death was one of the ones that hit hardest. There had been no reason other than Naomi poking around in his noggin. It seemed logical the kid would be resurrected with God fixing up everything, but for what reason the kid went from Weiner Hut to Paul's pizza place was beyond him.

Samandriel bowed his head respectively, "Brothers, Winchesters, it is nice to see you again. I felt there were angels in the area but I was hesitant to check. I was also unsure of the situation in heaven, so I have been spending my time on Earth. I brought the pizza as requested, and this is Eli."

Castiel said, "Samandriel, No apology can suffice for what I did to you. I failed and-I"

"It is alright, Castiel. Naomi had been controlling you. I am not one to hold grudges, and I am actually not sure where I would begin on that matter. May I come in?"

Gabriel threw his arm around Samandriel's shoulder, "Get your ass in here little buddy! Last time I saw you, you were just a fledgling. Did you get ganked by joining Team Free will too? I'm noticing a trend."

Alfie smiled, "Archangel Gabriel, it's very nice to see you are with us once again. Is everything well in heaven?"

Michael appeared behind Dean, "I noticed the appearance of an angel's grace."

Samandriel squeaked, "Archangel Michael! I-I-I um"

Michael stroked Samandriel's cheek, "It is alright Samandriel, and there is nothing to fear. Everything is alright in heaven, father has returned, and Gabriel, Castiel, Balthazar, The Winchesters and I are cohabitating in this house on Earth to watch over the nephilim Daniel. Here you need not face any of us with fear. We are brothers after all."

Samandriel grinned, "Of course I understand, but have Dean Winchester and Castiel really created a nephilim?"

Dean threw his hands into the air, "Even Alfie knew!"

Castiel asked, "What have you been up to while on Earth? I see you brought a young boy with you."

Gabriel took the pizza as Samandriel pushed forward a curly haired boy who had been hiding behind him, "This is Eli Reed he is a seven year old human. When I was resurrected I was unsure of what to do. I was confused and alone. Eli's mother found me and offered me food and shelter. I did not particularly need either, but I wished for company and was unsure of the situation in heaven so I did not know whether I should seek out other angels. Eli's mother and father allowed me to stay with them, and I watched after Eli. I am working at Paul's pizza place because I wished for purpose, and because Weiner hut was not hiring. I awoke in this vessel though I cannot sense the original occupant, the original Alfie, thus I assume he has gone to heaven."

Dean suddenly pulled Samandriel into a hug. Sam questioned, "Dean, what are doing?"

Dean grumbled, "Shut up Sammy!"

Gabe laughed, "Dean-o is such a softie. You know Andy, you can move in with us if you want, or heaven is fine now. Don't you think you're a little young to make it out on your own on Earth?"

"I must look after Eli. I promised Mr. and Mrs. Reed. I suppose I should visit heaven, and I would not mind visiting here either. You called me Andy? Dean also calls me Alfie because he claims it is easier. I am still puzzled when you all do not refer to me by my given name."

"It's a nickname. You give them to people when you're close or you care about them." Sam replied, "Like Dean-o, Gabe, Mikey, and Cas."

Dean said, "Eli, the kids are upstairs if you wanna go play with them."

With Samandriel's urging the boy hesitantly let go of his hand and ran up the stairs. He almost fell when Danny came sprinting down. Danny stared at Samandriel. He scrunched up his face deep in thought before he sounded out Samandriel's name, "You're Sam—an—dri—el!"

Dean laughed, "Just call him Alfie, Little one."

Samandriel opened up his arms to him, "It is a nice to meet one of the newest additions to the heavenly host. It won't be that way for long."

Samandriel put Danny down, "I wish I could stay longer, but I have other deliveries to attend to."

Michael said, "You are always welcome. I am also sure many of your siblings in heaven would be glad to see you."

Castiel hugged Samandriel, "You are good, brother. I am still so very sorry."

"Feel no guilt, for it was not your fault. I am alive once again, so it is of no importance now the circumstances of my death. I shall see you all again soon."

Lucifer just had to fly in and ruin the sentimental moment, "Hey Andy, how's it going?"

Samandriel's face went pale. His lips stammered as if he was trying to speak but couldn't. He slowly turned then ran like hell to his delivery car and drove out of the driveway like he was in Need for Speed. Michael scolded, "You just terrified a young angel. That is not something a brother does, Lucifer."

"Not my fault everyone shits their pants when they see me, right Sammy?"

Sam sighed, "I didn't do that, and you should leave. Johnny's having a sleepover and we don't need you here to cause chaos and destruction. We already have Gabriel for that."

Gabriel and Lucifer pouted, "You're mean, Sammy."

A large crashing came from upstairs. Gabriel cackled, "My apprentice!"

Michael had to practically drag Lucifer up to heaven leaving the four men to watch after the five kids. They hadn't figured out what had crashed because when they got upstairs there wasn't even a speck of carnage. The room looked just like it had before, and no one had extreme looks of guilt on their face. John looked a little nervous, but everyone else seemed to be good. Something was up. They were sitting in the living room eating when Sophia asked a very suspicious question.

"Are you monster hunters?"

Sam tried to laugh it off, "Of course not, what kind of silly question is that."

Luis jumped up on the couch, "Out with it! We saw a whole bunch of weird stuff in Johnny's rom and Eli says his big brother is an angel. Danny said you guys hunt monsters and that Cassie and Gabey are angels too."

Gabriel asked, "And what would you think if we said that was true?"

Luis shrugged, "I guess I'd be pretty cool."

Sophia huffed, "It's illogical."

Dean pulled Johnny to the side and whispered, "What happened?"

"My trunk with all my weapons in it got knocked over, it opened, and Danny started rambling. I guess Eli knows about angels though because he said something about vessels and all that."

Dean sighed, "Damn, guess we'll have to talk to Danny about that. Eli's living with an angel, Samand-something, I call him Alfie."

Gabriel proclaimed, "Well it's true. Cassie and I are angels and Dean-o and Sammy are monster hunters. What are you going to do now?"

Luis asked, "Can I tell my papá?"

Sophia rolled her eyes, "I'm not stupid and you're all crazy."

Sophia screamed when Danny made his wings visible. Dean scolded, "Little One, you can't just let civilians know about that kind of stuff; no wing showing either."

"I sorry, Papa."

Gabriel ruffled Luis hair, "You are my apprentice so you must know this is top secret hush hush. You can't tell anybody. No one will believe you either, so don't even try."

Sophia whispered something in John's ear. He nodded and Sophia ran upstairs with her pizza. Sam asked, "What's she doing?"

John sighed, "Studying. If there's something she really doesn't get she feels the need to study it."

Sam said, "Dean, should we maybe erase their memories or something?"

Castiel reassured, "Its fine Sam, they're children and more accepting than adults. Even if they told someone they wouldn't be believed anyway. It is not as dangerous as it once was, so we are fine."

Eli murmured, "My parents know Samandriel is an angel."

Gabe said, "Soon we'll have an angel for president…Archangel Gabriel for 2016!"

Sam laughed, "No way in hell you're allowed to run the country it'll be anarchy!"

Gabriel asked, "Will you be my first lady Sammy?"

Dean commented, "His hair definitely gives Michelle a run for her money."

Dean had played hide and seek many times. Granted the times he played hide and seek usually involved a monster and life or death situation, but it had still been hide and seek. When Sammy was a kid he'd preferred tag, but Dean liked hide and seek more. It was more fun with more people. Sam and Gabe sat on the couch sipping Kool-Aid bottles while Dean played one last game with the kids and Cas. Afterwards they'd have to set up the sleeping bags and turn in for the night. Dean said sleepovers weren't for sleeping, but Sammy and Sophia were forceful. Apparently kids needed at least eight hours to function and assist their growth.

Gabe said, "Sammy, I'm sorry it didn't work out with Ally. If it's any consolation Lucifer made her his friend too."

"That isn't a consolation, but I'm fine. I'm not as beat up about it as I thought I might be."

"You still got that whole law studying thing going on right?"

Sam sighed, "Actually I decided to switch my major. Being a lawyer sounded good when I saw young, but…I don't know about now. I was thinking Latin and Classical Antiquity major."

"Sounds boring to me, but of course you'd like something like that. You know Cassie was considering snatching up a job down here? Since there was no use for him studying, we were just going to illegal document our way through it; religious studies. Image that, an angel teaching young minds about religion. It's hilarious!"

"What about you?"

Gabriel said, "I got angel duties and the like."

"Does that mean you'll be here less?" Sam asked

Gabriel cooed, "Awwww, Sammy misses Gabey when he's not here."

Sam rolled his eyes, "It was just a question. Don't get a big head about it."

"Sammy, Ally would've been really lucky to have you. You know, any girl would. You and Dean-o really need your self-esteems bumped up because sometimes it gets ridiculous. You tried so hard to be good."

Sam scoffed, "I messed up a bunch, Gabe. I'm the boy with the demon blood, remember?"

Gabriel sighed, "What you did doesn't make you who you are. Humans make mistakes. Hell, I'm not human and I've messed up a bunch. You know you messed up, you regret it, and you feel guilty I get it. It'd be bad if you didn't feel guilty, but you do. You know what's wrong and what's right. You're really a good man, Sammy."

Sam smiled, "Thanks Gabe."

Gabe figured now was a good time as any. He was going to do it. It was big chick flick confession time. He opened his mouth to speak when a loud thud came from the kitchen followed by groaning. It sounded like Dean, but Dean wasn't one to cry when he took a stumble. Sammy looked really worried. He jumped up and ran into the kitchen. Gabriel's problems would have to wait. Dean-o was curled up on the floor, clutching his chest, in obvious pain.

Sam helped his brother sit upright and asked, "Dean, what's going on! You gotta talk to me no 'just a bug' or I will hit you."

Dean hissed, "My frickin' chest…"

Gabriel watched by the doorway as he unwrapped a tootsie pop. Human illnesses could be scary stuff. Dean was overcome with another wave of pain, and curled up again. Gabriel had thought he saw something. Dean pried open one eye when he felt Gabriel walking toward him. He was unable to struggle when Gabriel pulled down his shirt collar. Sam was stunned when he saw light. A bright circle of light was illuminating from Dean's chest; right on top of his heart. 

Gabriel's tootsie pop fell out of his mouth, "Holy shit…Dean-o…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really think I will do a sequel for this set in Johnny's highschool, but I'm also going to go an angsty spin off. It will be painful and it will be sad; fair warning. I also want to do a twilight crossover. I'm not a twihard, but I have some humor ideas for it particularly involving Benny. I really love Benny. I think I'll hold off on the Destiel HS AU for a bit.
> 
> Fun Fact: The story was originally meant to just be on the road with not angels. Danny was also not a nephilim at first, just an orphan John took under his wing (figuratively), and John's past had actually been worse.


	33. It's called Soul-Affix so fuck you, Gabe

Sam demanded, "Gabe, what's going on with Dean!"

Gabriel shouted as he ripped Dean's shirt right off, "Mikey, I need you to get your ass down here ASAP! Cassie, get your ass into the kitchen pronto!"

Dean was still shaky as he tried to stand up. Sam tried to get his brother to at least lean on him. Sam was scared. He knew he should have told Cas and Gabe about Dean earlier. He should have pushed him further about it. He felt a little better once Michael and Cas flew into the kitchen, but he was still scared for Dean.

Gabe said, "Mikey, you should have known about this if this is what I think it is. Did you just decide to keep this big revelation to yourself?"

Michael's eyes were wide as he viewed Dean's chest. Sam hadn't ever heard Michael stutter, but he did, "I—I I'm sorry I had no idea. This is so rare."

His fingers gently caressed Dean's chest, "The grace is so weak… even for these early stages. Samuel, please stand next to Gabriel and Castiel. Do not fear at the moment your brother's life is not in any danger, but I wish to assist him."

Sam moved out of Michael's way as he supported Dean by his shoulders. Castiel seemed utterly confused, until Michael unfurled his six white wings. Sam had never seen Michael's wings before. He thought they were stunning and elegant, although somehow not as impressive as Gabriel's. Castiel looked mortified. Michael wrapped his wings around Dean, and Dean sighed in a sudden feeling of ease. Castiel lip was curled in a snarl, and he looked rearing and ready to rip Michael's wings off his back. Gabriel stood in front of Cas before he could make a move, "Cassie, Mikey's not trying any funny business he's trying to HELP Dean-o. Even if he's unused Dean is still Mikey's true vessel. His grace best corresponds to Dean other than yours. There's no need to get worked up."

Castiel growled, "Forgive me, but I do not understand what is going on! All I see is that Michael is embracing Dean with his wings and I cannot stand for it."

Michael's wings disappeared, and Dean looked totally blissed out. Castiel shoved Michael out of his way as he went to Dean. Castiel asked, "Dean, are you alright?"

Gabe asked, "Dean-o, I'm pretty sure I know the answer but I got to ask. Have you had any dizzy spells, something like feels like intense heart burn, high temperature and heat flashes? Are you hot right now for instance?"

Dean laughed, "I'm always hot if you haven't noticed."

Sam's infamous bitch face shone darkly on his face, "Dean this is serious! You're sick or something, and if you don't tell us the full extent of what's wrong we can't help."

Michael chuckled, "Sam, Dean is not ill. There is nothing wrong with Dean."

"Okay…" Sam rolled his eyes, "Then I suppose this weird light heart attack experience was nothing then?"

Castiel said, "You must be joking. It is unheard of!"

Gabriel smacked Cas on the back, "We're not joking Cass-a-frass, it may unheard of to you, but not to us. It's as uncommon as June bug in February, but it's possible and it has happened before; congrats Daddy-kins!"

"I feel awesome," Dean said, "It's like a nice buzzed feeling with fluffy pillows and warm pie…"

Sam was done with this omnipotent angel crap, "Is Dean high? Did your wings make him high? Will someone please explain what's going on!"

"Cassie knocked up Dean-o!" Gabriel replied.

That seemed to knock Dean back to his senses, "What the hell!"  
Michael smiled, "Another nephilim is to be born."

Dean chuckled, "Come on you guys don't joke about that. I'm serious here. What's going on?"

Gabriel patted Dean on the back, "Hate to say it but we're not joking. You got a baby nephilim bun in the oven. That's even rarer than an actual nephilim, but since when do you guys follow the rules?"

Dean growled, "You make one more pregnancy joke and we're having fried angel wings for dinner; six piece meal."

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Okay so I'm not saying that's what's going on here, but if Dean really does have a nephilim soul attached to his. How does that even happen? It didn't' happen with Danny, so why now?

Gabriel said, "When a daddy angel and a mommy human love each other very much…"

Michael sighed, "Brother, I do not think that is the answer Sam is searching for."

Michael gingerly touched Dean's chest, "Nephilim are born when a human soul and an angel's grace are unrelenting in love, as one might say, soul mates. That nephilim is then born when the grace and soul reach out to each other and that combined piece breaks off into the world unbeknownst to the human and angel. That is true the first time. In some other cases Nephilim were created through angels in male vessels bedding with human women. These nephilim that were created were less powerful, but all more destructive. A case involving love between our humans and angels in fairly uncommon; Dean and Castiel are an example of this.

Another note involving the difference would be their love was unrecognized, unvoiced, and even at the magnitude of their love they did not present it. It's similar to Daniel's birth neither Dean not Castiel knew of Daniel's creation, as they did not knew they loved on another. To put it simply this time their love is recognized as is the growth and creation of the angel. All symptoms Dean had been experiencing have been due to the grace nestled to his soul. The intense burning and heat flashes are relevant to the power radiating off the babe's grace. I admit it is fairly weaker, since I was not able to feel the creation. If the babe is still that weak at its birth than there could be complications."

Sam was about to ask what he meant by complications when he noticed Dean was crying. His emotionally constipated older brother was actually crying in front of everyone. Castiel instantly started fawning over him. He asked in a comforting tone, "Dean, please tell me what's wrong. Does something hurt?"

Dean quickly started rubbing away him tears, "Damn it, it's just that when Mikey said something about the baby being weak and there might be complications, I don't know. I just started crying."

Michael asked, "Has something like that happened before? I believe that is also a symptom. Dean's soul is usually very guarded, yet when the babe is attached to it all those built walls come crumbling down. Many of his usual defense mechanisms he usually possesses are now obsolete. It would explain a more emotional state when it occurs."

Gabriel sang, "Sounds a bit hormonal to me!"

Dean said, "Shut up, Gabe! I'm a man!"

"There is no hormonal imbalance involved at all." Michael added

Gabriel cackled, "Come on have a little fun with it. You're preggers in all meaning of the term, so why not."

Michael scolded, "Enough of teasing Dean, Gabriel. He merely has another soul/grace attached to his own soul. Perhaps the term Soul-Affix would be more preferable than the term you prefer, in reference to the child bearing of human women. That is impossible because Dean does not possess a uterus to carry a child, nor does it possess a birth canal. There's also no possible way for a child to exit out his anus as well. Human women seem very fierce. I cannot fathom how they are capable of doing that more than once.

Dean and Castiel's child is part angel. At the child's birth it will be a creature of righteousness and light, it will form its own vessel shortly after using the mixture of it's parent's genetics under its own power. It must be pulled from Dean's chest like as if you were attempting to search his soul. As far as I can tell it will be a few weeks at most before the babe is ready to create its vessel."

Gabriel muttered, "All I heard was anus…"

Dean slowly slid back down on the floor. He ran his hand over his face tiredly, "All right so I'm Soul-Affix. Guess that mean's I'll have to hold off from find a job for a bit. I'll have to tell Danny, Johnny, Bobby, Kevin, and Charlie. Damn, this is a lot."

Castiel asked, "Are you not pleased that we will be having another child?"

Dean sighed, "God no, of course I want another kid. It's just well just got used to Danny and Johnny and everything, and now another kid into the mix…"

Sam smiled, "Dean, you've got all of us to help you. It'll be fine. You're going to be a dad again!"

The realization of the situation finally came to Dean. He jumped up and grinned, "I'm going to be a dad again…I'm going to be a dad again!" He grabbed Cas' face and peppered him with kisses. Cas was beaming, although not as much as Dean, because Dean literally had light beaming from his chest. Cas gently kissed the circle then kissed Dean. He knew how much Dean always wanted a family, and their family was getting bigger. Happiness wasn't a good enough word for the joy he felt.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "This is all happy and all, but Cassie you have really got to learn to control your grace. You guys didn't even know about this till now, so no more little surprises."

Confetti rained down from the ceiling. Michael rolled his eyes, "Lucifer sends his regards."

Everyone had been so freaked out then so celebratory they forgot about something, but Sam remembered… the kids.

"Crap guys, we still have five other kids in the house."

Gabriel smiled, "Sammy, no need to freak out. They're all up in the boy's room. Go look, it's pretty cute."

Dean, Sam, and Cas went upstairs hoping to find nothing was destroyed. Instead they found all the kids fallen asleep in a bundle of pillows and blankets on the bedroom floor. Danny and Luis were almost on top of Johnny, Sophia was close by spread eagle covered Johnny's quilt, and Eli was curled up into a ball with his thumb in his mouth at their feet. Sam took out his phone so he could take a picture. Dean said, "I don't wanna wake them up, but I really want to tell them."

Johnny mumbled, "Already awake. Spill what's there to tell." Cas gently lifted Luis off before he took Danny into his arms. The little angel didn't even stir. Johnny groggily stood up, stretched, and then navigated his way through the other sleeping bodies of children. He squinted when he was in the bright hall until his eyes widened when he saw Dean's naked chest. He asked, "Did you want to tell me you've turned into a human glowworm?"

John grinned from ear to ear, "I'm gonna have another baby brother or sister!"

Danny pouted, "I don't want one! I'm the baby."

Castiel kissed Daniel's hair, "You are still our baby, little one. There will just be another baby soon as well."

Balthazar had come home at the moment they sat the boys on the couch to tell them the news. Apparently the angels were buzzing with the news of another nephilim from the famed couple of Castiel and Dean; Gabriel made sure to spread the news like wildfire. The angels were taking bets on whether the baby's vessel would be a girl or a boy.

John was excited at the prospect, but Danny wasn't too happy about the idea of another baby. He hadn't thrown a tantrum or had an episode, but he pouted vigorously. He wouldn't even let Dean hold him. Danny would just glare at the glowing spot on his chest. Gabriel had recommended wearing as little clothes as possible around the house so he didn't over heat, but if he had to it didn't seem like the light was bright enough to glow through dark colored clothes. Cold showers and plenty of water were also on the list, and he wasn't allowed to get too worked up anymore. Too much stress, anger, or bad emotions weren't best when you had a baby soul attached to your own.

Michael was concerned about the baby's weak grace, so Dean was to stay close to an angel as much as he could. It wasn't a problem with Cas, and having three other angel housemates.

With a new baby coming Gabriel had big plans for a room addition. He'd even make it hunter acceptable with salt, iron, and sigils galore. Sam had called Kevin and Charlie while Dean called Bobby. Dean had made sure to use the term Soul- Affix, but of course Bobby had to mess with him by laughing his ass off saying, 'Cas knocked you up huh, boy?' Bobby was looking forward to another grandchild, and demanded he be informed of any other updates concerning it. Dean promised he'd be there to see his grandson or granddaughter. Sam had to render his phone to Dean because Charlie wouldn't stop freaking out unless she talked to him. Charlie wanted to be flown air angel there at the moment, but Dean told her the kids had to be put to bed.

Danny had already fallen asleep on Cas' arm, but John was fighting off sleep the best he could. Without his coffee he was just like any other eight year old up at 10 pm; up past his bedtime. Dean and Cas placed their boys back down on the floor covering them with their blankets. Johnny yawned, "I think another baby brother would be good, but a sister would be cool too."

Dean chuckled, "That's great little man, but you need to sleep now. The baby won't be here tonight or tomorrow alright."

"I had fun today."

"That's good buddy, I told you you'd make friends," Dean replied.

"I think I'll keep them." He buried his head into his pillow, "Night Dad, Night Cas."

Cas flipped on Danny's nightlight, and the two quietly retreated to their own room. Everyone else had gone off to bed. Cas had changed into his pajamas, but Dean just pulled off his jeans and slide into bed. He couldn't believe they were having another kid. He couldn't stop smiling. He turned in bed to face Cas. They usually slept that way with Danny in the middle of them, and Dean loved waking up and meeting the eyes of the man he loved. Tonight he wrapped his arms around waist and buried his face in his neck. He asked, "Cas, what do you want; a boy or a girl?"

"I would gladly accept any child of ours no matter the gender."

Dean laughed, "I guess I would too, but Winchester genes. Bound to have three boys, but I would want a little girl. I have an idea for a name too."

Cas replied, "The child would have an angel name as well. What name have you contemplated?"

Dean whispered it into Cas' ear.

Castiel smiled, "That's a wonderful name Dean."

Dean normally wouldn't admit to loving cuddling with Cas, but he had an excuse with the whole Soul- Affix thing. He was going to be a father again. He sighed, "Cas, I love you."

Castiel kissed Dean then leaned down to kiss the radiant spot on Dean's chest, "I love you too, Dean. I love our child as well."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was 4 in the morning. Daniel had silently walked down the stairs, to the basement, down those stairs, and stood at the foot of Gabriel's bed. He crept towards the head and poked the archangel in the nose. He asked, "Uncle Gabey, Where do babies come from?" Gabriel continued to sleep. He incessantly poked him in the nose until he started to stir. Gabriel smacked his lips and groaned. It was too early for him to be up. His head hit the pillow again thinking he'd be able to catch a few more hours of sleep.

Daniel asked in a raised whisper, "Where do babies come from?"

Gabriel grumbled perhaps a bit too harshly, "The fucking pits of hell!"

He hadn't meant to really, but waking a sleeping archangel was like poking a sleeping bear. None of this mattered to Daniel because upon Gabriel's reply he started to cry. He didn't want his daddy and papa to love some hell spawn baby more than him. He didn't want a baby sibling from hell. He was the baby, and he was an angel, and he was good.

That is how Gabriel ended up with Daniel in his bed clutching his t-shirt in his little fist as he slept. Wasn't the situation, nor person whom he had originally wanted in his bed, but that would have to wait. Uncle Gabey had a responsibility. Balthazar was going to laugh his pompous ass off when he woke up. Gabriel just knew it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luis' father came to pick him up fairly early in the morning as they were eating pancakes. He was a short Hispanic man with an impressive mustache. Although he was a suit Dean didn't feel intimidated or subservient to him. Mr. Armando Morales was a cheerful older man, and he greeted the men of the house warmly. He was just glad Luis hadn't broken anything, and no one had been injured during the sleepover. He was a hardworking family man, and Dean liked him even if he did have a hellion disguised as a child for a son. It had taken Sam, Dean, and Armando to get the crying kid to release Gabriel. He clung to his dear teacher of mischief until Armando said he would give Luis 5 dollars if he got in the car. His wails stopped immediately.

Sophia had a bunch of questions about monsters, demons, and angels. John answered every question to the best of his ability adamantly softening some of the more gruesome details as Eli and Danny played with Daniel's toys. Danny asked quietly, "Daddy, won't you have to exorcise the baby?"

Gabriel nearly spit out his sugary coffee.

Cas asked, "Why do you think that, little one?"

"Cause babies come from the fucking pit of hell."

Balthazar snorted, "Where in Dad's name did you learn that?"

"Uncle, Gabey said it. It made me sad, so he let me sleep in his bed."

Dean picked up Danny, "They don't come from the pits of hell, Danny. Uncle Gabey just doesn't like being woken up."

Balthazar whipped out his phone, "I've got pictures of cuddly Gabe if anyone wants to see!"

Gabriel was above smiting Balthazar's fancy phone from existence, he was above chasing the asshat all the way to Botswana and back. He was above it, damn it!

Vera and Samandriel arrived at almost the same time. They came in for coffee, although Samandriel came to the realization he didn't like coffee. If spitting it out on Balthazar's lap was any indication of not liking it. The way his face bunched up when he took his first sip was priceless.

Sophia hadn't told her mother about the whole angel monster situation, but she knew it'd just be written off as child's imagination. She was a smart and logical girl. Vera wasn't that sociable of a women. Outgoing and laidback, but she wasn't big on small talk. They left because Sophia had to get to ballet. She even told her mother John might be joining her studio. Dean's only idea of ballet was tutus and the nutcracker at Christmas, but John didn't seem that keen on the idea. He muttered constantly that the girl was crazy.

Eli was a little disappointed his own parents were able to pick him up, but he really did love Samandriel like a brother. They stayed a bit longer and the angels discussed the circumstances of Dean's Soul-Affix. Sam had talked with Dean about it in private. Dean was a bit nervous, but happy and Sam was happy for him. He would have three nephews and or a niece; peaceful domestic life in essence. Sam hoped someday he'd have someone to spend his life with like Dean had Cas, and maybe even a kid.

Gabriel was plotting. Dean-o's Soul-Affix situation was a surprise, but it had interrupted his and Sammy's moment. He wasn't going to run anymore! He was so going to find a way to get his feelings across to Sam even if it killed him. Well, maybe he wouldn't go that far, but you get the idea. He just wasn't sure how he was going to go about it. He needed help.

Andy left with his charge, Michael was gone, Balthy was a douchewad, and Dean-o and Cassie were so mushy with each other it was sickening. He needed help. He was going to have to strike out on his own to find suitable helpers. Bobby wasn't an option, so he'd have to go with plan B and C. Gabriel was gone in a blink before Sam could stop him. The idiot had left his coffee. Sam took a small sip, and he nearly felt cavities form from just that. Maybe teaching Gabriel about health sometime wouldn't be too bad of an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It turns out the angsty spin off sequel for The Winchester is a go. Title still unknown,but I have been writing like crazy for it. It was hard to tear myself away from that to work on this, but I couldn't leave you on a cliffhanger now could I. The angsty sequel will very sad and there will be pain. I'm a bit hesitant about it because I know it'll make my heart hurt, but it is in the working as of now. The Winchester bond has a few more chapters to go before that time anyway, so thanks for reading. You guys are awesome.


	34. Gabriel's How to Date a Human

Gabriel knew that kidnapping could potentially get a man ten years or more in prison, but Gabriel was no man. Was it really kidnapping if you had every intention to return them if you planned to give them back? He'd even return them free of charge; no ransom of anything! No murder or money were involved, so in retrospect was it really kidnapping? Although Gabriel could admit taking his three captives to an abandoned warehouse, tying them up, and putting breathable cotton bags over their head with duct tape on their mouths probably didn't help his case, but it helped set the scene.

He snaps his fingers to remove the bags over his captives-no-guests…heads. Charlie Bradbury, Garth Fitzgerald IV, and Kevin Tran struggled in their restraints. Kevin and Charlie knew who the bastard who kidnapped him was, and they weren't happy; Kevin especially because he had finals coming up. Gabriel snapped his fingers again removing the duct tape. Kevin growled, "I have finals you short son of a bitch!"

Charlie asked, "Any particular reason why you kidnapped us, Gabriel? If that is who you really are."

Gabriel grinned, "Oh I'm Gabriel alright, little red. I actually needed your guy's help, which is why I gathered you all here."

Garth said, "Well I'd love to help Gabriel, but I'm still not sure how you know me. I don't know you."

Kevin sighed, "Are you people seriously not phased that you were bound and gagged?"

Charlie laughed, "The whole abandoned warehouse thing with bags over our heads is a little cliché."

Gabriel snapped his fingers and they were all in a penthouse suite unbound. Ice cream sundaes sat atop the glass coffee table. Garth was the only one to pick one up, as they took a seat on the long couch. Gabriel chimed, "Now then Garth to answer your question my association is with the Winchester brothers as is these other two lovely people here. You already know Kevin well I assume. I am the archangel Gabriel pleasure to meet ya!"

Kevin grumbled, "You said you needed help now what do you want?"

Gabriel pouted, "Well you won't be of any help if you're going to be a Mr. Grumpy Pants."

Charlie asked, "How's Dean doing you know with the whole 'Soul-Affix' thing?"

"What's Soul-Affix?"

"Dean's going to have a nephilim baby" Kevin replied.

Garth smiled, "A baby angel? That's nice. Are they going to have a shower or something? I saw the cutest onesies yesterday. Are they having a boy or girl?"

Charlie gasped, "We should throw Dean a shower! They'll need baby stuff!"

Gabriel sighed. They had gotten off track. He groaned, "I just needed your guy's help with dating and stuff! I don't know where to start…"

Kevin chuckled, "Seriously, the great archangel Gabriel wants our help with dating?"

"Yeah, you humanoids surely have been on a normal human date before right?"

Charlie said, "Maybe you should ask Sam about this kind of stuff. Dean's always had more one night stands until Cas, but Sam strikes me as more a romantic. We're not exactly experts."

"Speak for yourself!" Garth said, "I've been on tons!"

Gabriel gulped, "Well there's kind of a big reason why I can't ask Samsqautch about this…"

Kevin raised a brow, "Hold up, do you…do you want to ask Sam out on a date?"

Gabriel tried to keep a straight face. He couldn't look embarrassed in front of the humans. That Kevin kid was just too smart.

Charlie relaxed on the couch as she picked up a sundae, "Well, well, well so it seems another angel has fallen for the Winchester charm. It's not as intense as Dean and Castiel's profound bond, but we have to deal with this crush of yours too. First things first: You don't know how to go about dating, but you want this to be special and nice so Sam will be head over heels for you?"

Gabriel shrugged, "Sam says I'm a good friend and we're kind of buddies, but ah well I guess I like like Sammy-kins. I don't know he's just so…well if I had to give up chocolate for Sammy I would!"

Kevin teased, "True love right there."

Garth grinned, "I think its sweet, Gabe! Well for a date you got a couple things to consider; location, your outfit, what you'll do, and how you're going to impress them."

Charlie rolled her eyes, "You don't have to impress Sam! You know how Sam is. You just have to find something both of you enjoys, and you have a good time. That's how a date goes!"

"You still have to consider outfit and location," Kevin added.

Gabriel quickly flew the trio to his basement bedroom. A locked door wouldn't keep out Balthazar, Cassie or Michael, but it would keep Sammy out. He threw open his closet, "Guys, help me pick out an outfit!"

Kevin just sat on the leather couch as Garth and Charlie begun raiding Balthazar and Gabriel's shared closet. He didn't have time for this. He was sleep deprived, and he needed to get back home. He wouldn't have minded if someone's life were in danger or the good of Earth was at stake, but a date wasn't good enough reason to be pulled away from studying.

Garth pulled out an Italian Designer jacket, "The fabric on this is nice you should wear this!"

"The gold trim brings out his eyes," Kevin commented

Charlie said, "These pants and this shirt are perfect with that!"

Gabriel was surfing the web on his phone for ideas. He had to find a cool place to take Sammy; somewhere fun and cool. He definitely wasn't doing the movie route, and a sappy dinner with a hotel stay wasn't exactly what he was looking for in a first date.

Balthazar appeared in the room with a smirk on his face, "Now, Now what do we have here? Gabriel, you know if you wanted help you could have just asked me."

Gabriel whined, "You don't respect the mighty archangel Gabriel!"

"Yes of course," Balthazar said sarcastically, "I always go out of my way to put a man who puts away more candy than a four year old at Halloween, and wears wife beaters on a high pedestal!"

"Wife beaters are cozy man tank tops."

"I think you just wear them because you don't want to sleep shirtless. Is it because you're trying to hide the facts you don't have abs, but rather a soft squishy tummy."

"It's not like you have abs either!"

"I'm sure Gigantor has abs doesn't he?"

Gabriel crossed his arms, "Why are you bringing Sammy into this?"

Balthazar shrugged nonchalantly, "Oh I don't know. Perhaps I just might be here to address you're big angel crush on a certain large homosapian we happen to live with. I think you know him. You're aware of the younger Winchester brother. Yeah the one you have a bloody gigantic crush on."

Kevin laughed, "That's very subtle."

Balthazar said, "Gabe, you're my elder brother and I love you, so I've decided to help you with your little endeavor."

Gabriel asked, "Have you ever been on a date where it didn't always end in doing the nasty?"

Balthazar's eyes widened, "Wait…you mean climbing him like a tree wasn't going to be the outcome? Wow, so you really aren't considering going at it with Sam?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "I know this may come as a surprise, Balthy. I actually wanted to take him on a date alright; no plans to tangle the sheets involved…yet."

Balthazar ran his hand through his hair, "Good Dad, you're serious? Well I have a plan."

He reached into his coat, "You're going to need help during this date too. You can wear this ear piece in your ear. We'll hear everything and communicate with you through the other speaker and microphone. You'll also need to wear this little bitty camera attached to your coat, so we can see what's going on unless you change your mind about warming Sam's wick."

He handed the speaker to Charlie, "Red, you set this up. Kevin, you prepare the booze."

He turned to Garth, "And… you are?"

"Garth Fitzgerald; It's nice to meet you, Balthy."

Balthazar wasn't sure if he should take the Ichabod Crane character seriously or not. "I need you to check up on Sam, and see what he's up to. If you can handle that…"

Garth saluted him cheerfully, "I'm on it!"

Gabriel said, "Balthazar, if this goes well I owe you one."

Balthazar chuckled, "We still have to figure out where you're taking the knucklehead, don't get sentimental on me now."

Garth hadn't been far too busy when Gabriel had whisked him away. He had been shimming across a branch in a tree trying to reach an old women's kitty, but the cat probably got down on it's own after that. He just hoped the poor old woman hadn't had a heart attack when he suddenly disappeared. He knew the Winchester's were dealing with angels, but he hadn't guessed they knew people that far up the food chain like an archangel. It was pretty cool. He liked helping people, and he could finally put his polished dating skills to good use.

The Winchester's certainly had a fine house. He checked the den and the kitchen for Sam then make his way to the living room. He didn't find Sam, but he did find Dean and Castiel. They were in a bit of a compromising situation. Finding Dean shirtless straddling Cas as the two were sharing an intimate kiss probably counted as a compromising situation. Dean froze when he saw Garth. Neither one of them moved. Garth just asked, "I don't mean to interrupt, but have either of you seen Sam?"

Dean asked, "Um Garth…how? What're you doing here?"

Garth eyed Dean's glowing spot on his chest, "Is that what they meant by Soul-Affix? Congratulations by the way. Gabriel brought me here, but I don't think I'm allowed to tell you why. I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone."

As Garth trotted up the stairs Dean tried to go over every possible situation in his mind where Gabriel would need the help of someone like Garth. He liked Garth, the guy had really grown on Dean, but he couldn't think of any situations; not one."

Dean asked, "Cas, do you know what's going on?"

Castiel said, "I fear my assumption just might correct. If I explain it to you later you will have to listen fully before acting irrationally as you do."

"I want to know now," Dean whined.

"If you know now you'll surely overreact. I do not want you getting worked up."

Dean moved from his spot in Cas' lap to turn on the TV, "Fine, be that way. If you won't tell me then you're going to have to watch a movie with me: Iron Sky is so bad it's good."

Castiel tilted his head as he read the back of the DVD, "Dean, I do not think the Nazi's escaped to the moon…"

Sam never thought he'd ever be a horse. Yet he was crawling on John and Danny's bedroom floor saying neigh and eating apple slices. John was reading on his bed while Danny sat on top of Sam's back. It had been fun at first with Danny softly petting his hair and telling him he was a good horsey, but after a while his knees had begun to hurt. His back was also getting sore from having a four year old bouncing on it. John had taken one turn, clearly amused by the situation.

He had hoped he would be saved when he heard the turning of the bedroom door knob. He hoped Dean or Cas would come and whisk away they're children. He hoped he'd get to get off the floor, and collapse on his bed. Hell, he even hoped Dean would tell him to get his ass over to Bobby's for a case. Anything was good if he didn't have to be a horse anymore. Garth's friendly face was a surprise.

Sadly, Garth wasn't going to play the sole of his savior. Garth said, "Oh good you're busy, Sam. It's nice to see you again."

He waved to the boys, "You two must be Dean's kids. I guess I'll leave you to play with your uncle."

Sam begged, "No Garth, wait!"

It was too late. Garth had already closed the door leaving Sam, a horse, with red palms and a tired back. Daniel giggled as he jumped off Sam's back. When he tried to get to his feet Danny said, "NO, stay. I got to makes Uncle Sammy look pwetty!"

He pulled a hairbrush and some hair clips from his toy box. Sam considered praying to one of the angel brigade, but he didn't want to bother them. They were probably busy. He looked to John with pleading eyes, but the boy just smirked as he hid his face behind his book. Damned kid was just like his dad. Sam whined quietly as Daniel raked the brutal brush through his locks. He didn't want to be a horsey anymore.

Gabriel smirked at himself in the mirror. He looked gooood! He was dressed nicely in the clothes picked out for him with his hair slicked back, more than usual, with Balthazar's hair gel. It wasn't like he needed to shave or watch for pimples, being an angel, so dressing up didn't take that long. Gabriel thought that standing outside the kid's room trying to work up the courage to knock was taking longer. He looked great, he had a plan, and Balthazar along with Charlie, Garth, and a reluctant Kevin were backing him up. Now all he needed to do was get Sam from playing with the boys to going on a date with an archangel.

Balthazar's voice hissed through the ear piece hidden in his ear, "Open the bloody door already!"

Gabriel threw the door open. Sam was sitting slumped on the floor. A large part of his hair was bundled into a messy little pony tail while another strip was clamped in a hair clips; a red ribbon was tied into the mess. Sam's head was hung sadly. He wasn't enjoying the game. Gabriel's couldn't fight the overwhelming urge to tease him, "Wow Samsquatch, you look less like a Chewbacca and more like the pretty princess we all know you are!"

Sam was about to retort until he realized Gabriel's state of dress. He chuckled, "Gabe, you actually look kind of nice? Do you have someplace to be?"

Gabriel raised a brow, "Are you implying I don't usually look nice?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "No I mean, usually you're dressed casually, but you look really good like you've got plans."

Gabriel shifted from one foot to the other, "Can we take this conversation out into the hall?"

Gabriel was usually such an open person. Why might he want to speak with in private without little ears to hear? Did it have something to do with Dean's Soul Affix? He carefully removed the torture—I mean—beauty devices from his hair before getting up and following Gabe out the door. Danny was a bit sad his playmate got taken away, but John's curiosity was peaked. He wondered what Gabriel was up to, but Danny's assault on his hair was the more pressing matter at hand.

Sam was totally unaware that Charlie's voice was echoing in Gabe's ear, "Alright Gabe, you just have to go for it! Don't pansie out just come right out and say it!"

Garth's voice was high pitched singing Say by John Mayer could be heard in the background.

Sam towered over Gabriel's short stature as he waited for Gabriel to speak. Gabriel's vessel had actually been tall when he had taken it but evolution was a bitch, and Dean-o probably made sure Sammy got his milk and greens.

Gabriel wasn't used to feeling nervous when not in a life threatened situation; feeling nervous when going out to kill Lucifer yeah, schoolboy nervous no. He was all ready to grin and cockily say, 'Hey Sam-jam, you want to go on a date with mwah. Saying no is not an option!' It wasn't until Balthazar said, "What the hell are you doing! Say something already! Are you and archangel or not?"

He hadn't realized he had opened his mouth to say those words, but nothing came out.

Damn…what now?

Sam stared at Gabriel concerned. He thought something might be wrong with his friend. He wasn't acting like himself. Sam urged, "It's okay Gabe, you can tell me whatever it is you're going to tell me. Is it about Dean? Is something wrong?"

Gabriel found the words spew out of his mouth, "Dean-o's fine. Nothing's wrong. Everything is great, wonderful, and awesome. There's nothing wrong at all in the universe. Actually I was wondering if you'd want to go out. Have some fun; with me; you, me, fun, together. If you have the time maybe you could go out with me. Go on a date is what I mean. Yeah, do you want to go out on a date? We've been friends for a while now, and well I'm no Castiel profound son of a bitch, but if you want to…Damn it, will you go on a date with me?"

Sam blinked. He had not expected that.

Sam was stunned and Gabriel knew it. Gabriel figured Sammy must have no interest whatsoever, and he was trying to think of the nicest way to let him down easy; he was nice like that. He was all ready to fly his ass to Switzerland and eat his sorrows away in chocolate, until Balthazar spoke in his ear piece, "Don't you dare fly off! He's just trying to process what you said. Give the Neanderthal a minute before you pull a Dean Winchester level misunderstanding!"

Gabriel remained impassive as he waited. If Sam said no I'd be okay. If he said yes… well hells yeah!

Gabriel was flooded with relief when Sam gave him a genuine smile, and not one of sympathy, "You actually want to go on a date with me? Is that way you got all cleaned up? You don't have to do that for me. I mean…Gabe, I'm well…me and…"

Sammy's cute when he'd nervous

Gabriel put his finger to Sam's lips, "Hush, don't speak."

Cliché as hell thy name is Gabriel.

Gabriel laughed as he put his hand down, "Seriously Sammy, don't go out on a self-hate rant on me. You are you and that's why I want to go out on a date with you. The archangel Gabriel just asked you to accompany him on a fun filled evening, and here you are worrying you're not good enough. You are your brother, jeez! I didn't ask some supermodel, I didn't ask any deities, I didn't ask anyone else. I asked Sam Winchester if he'd be willing to go out on a date with me because I find him totally dateable, so how 'bout it bucko?"

Sam couldn't help the redness that rose to his face. Gabriel was a flatterer, but he promised Sam that stuff like that was the truth. Sam grinned, "Sure Gabe, I'd love to go on a date with you."

Back at home base (Gabriel and Balthazar's room) the team date-a-human had popped open a bottle of champagne. Balthazar said, "And we have lift off! Operation How to date a human is underway! "

Before Gabriel could receive consent from his team on what to do next he flew off with Sam. It was the heat of the moment. He had wanted to get off on his date with Sammy pronto. Could you blame him? Gabriel hadn't heard Balthazar's voice in his ear demand, "What the hell are you doing?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam couldn't help but laugh when they arrived at Gabriel's date location. The archangel had gotten all dressed up; he had done his hair, and the location he chose for their date…was a Chucky Cheese's. The plethora of calorie filled food, sweets, and games really fit Gabriel, but it also fit seven year olds. It was kid heaven only a little below Disneyland and Sam was a grown man. Dean had always taken him to the cheap knockoffs with things like clowns as the mascot when he was a kid, but he wasn't a kid anymore.

Sam asked, "Gabe, what made you choose Chucky Cheese's of all places?"

Gabriel fiddled with the hem of his jacket, "It looked fun, and I've never been here. You don't have to worry I'll pay, and I already bought a whole bunch of those coin things!"

Balthazar groaned, "Seriously, a children's pizza place? Seriously, Gabe?

Sam ran his hand through his hair, "I've never been here either. We never had the money for stuff like this when I was a kid. I'm not worried about the coins. I'm more worried that we look like pedophiles here without a kid."

Gabriel snapped his fingers and a young Indian boy appeared next to their booth wearing a mini version of Gabe's suit. Gabriel also suddenly had a flute in his hands for reasons unknown, "Sammy, meet Phalak."

"Um…hello Phalak, I'm Sam."

Gabriel chuckled, "Kid doesn't speak a lick of English."

"Why is Phalak here, and where did you find him?"

Gabriel handed Phalak a sucker. The kid instantly started to devour it, "You said we needed to have a kid with us and I got one. Taking Danny or Johnny would have been too risky. Phalak here is an orphan there's a lovely couple that prayed to the archangel Gabriel for a child. I was going to accidently send this little guy their way, but why not give the kid a little fun time before that."

Charlie squealed through the earpiece, "That's so sweet!"

Gabriel spoke gently to the kid in Hindi, and the kid would reply. Sam had no idea what they were saying. Phalak grinned when Gabriel handed him some coins and pointed towards the games. The kid pocketed the coins, and ran straight for the play set. "You know Hindi?"

"Duh, angels know all lingos you humans know and more! Also if Phalak asks you I am Krishna."

"So that's what the flutes about. You don't have blue skin, and you're impersonating another deity."

Gabriel smirked, "Smarty pants Sammy-kins of course you'd know all the lore. I'll have you know that Krishna was a TRICKSTER god and I am THE Trickster, so technically I'm not impersonating toooo much. Just go along with it, now how about some ski ball?"

Back at the house Balthazar slumped down in his chair, "He wanted my help and he goes and does the exact opposite. I used all the hair gel on that idiot. Unbelievable."

Garth patted Balthazar on the back, "He's just trying to strike out on his own. You should be proud of him, Balthy."

Balthazar said, "Do not call me Balthy." He had only just met this Garth character, and he acted like they were old college buddies. No fear striking into that man's heart. He was an angel god damn it. Was a little respect too much to ask for?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean had seen Garth, Charlie, and Kevin raid his kitchen. He hadn't known why they were suddenly in his house, but he guessed angels were involved. It was a little nice to have the house pretty much empty for a bit. He had relaxed while watching movies with Cas, listened to John practice piano, played a very long game of pony with Danny, and had a super long ice bath.

Michael had told him that the burning and dizzy spells he experienced would start to become more dormant as time progressed. The heat and temperature was a bitch to deal with it, but ice baths were amazing. Dean wasn't some sissy baby that needed to be doted on, but Cas worried.

Dean would sometimes just stare down at his glowing chest wondering how the hell his life became like this. A few years ago he was just a nomadic hunter with a gun and a leather jacket. Now he had kids, a house, and another angel munchkin on the way.

Things got a hell of a lot more crazy when he walked into the den. His little brother and the archangel pain in his ass were locking lips at the front door.

Dean growled, "What the hell are you doing to my brother!"

Gabriel pulled away making sure to unlatch himself from Sam's mouth with a loud pop, "It's consensual don't get your panties in was Dean-o. Let's do this again sometime, Sammy-kins."

Gabriel flew off to presumably the basement if the celebratory sounds echoing from it were anything to go by.

Sam smiled at his brother, "Hey Dean, how's it going?"

Dean said exasperated, "Hey Dean? I just…You and Gabe…and you say 'Hey Dean, how's it going?' I just saw you and him…you were…what's up with that?"

Sam laughed, "Dean, I'm not as complicated as you. You and Cas have been through hell and back with each other; with me and Gabe…well he's funny, a good friend, and cute. I like him and he likes me. We're dating. I don't need your blessing or anything, but I thought you'd like to know. Just don't get too worked up alright. You have to think about the baby."

He patted Dean's shoulder as he walked passed him.

Dean didn't know what to say.

He was too busy trying to work out at what point Sammy got the hots for Gabe.


	35. It's Grandparents Day, You Idjits

Bobby exclaimed, “Boy, why the hell are you prancing around in your shorts?”

Dean was just trying to go about his usual morning eating his pudding cup, and Bobby thought he was prancing! He might be standing in just grey boxer shorts and nothing else, but that did not mean he was prancing. Dean said, “You try running constantly on a 42.2 degree Celsius temperature and see how you feel! My chest is literally glowing!”

“Well I’ll just go cry my tender little heart out while I start planning your pity party. You going to be bitchin the whole time I’m here or what?”

Bobby was going with John to school for grandparents day. Not having grandparents the boys had never done that, so after the very mention of it Bobby jumped at the idea. Cas yawned when he walked into the kitchen, “Good morning, Bobby.”

Danny wrapped his arms around Bobby’s leg, “Hi Grandpa! Are you gonna play with me today?”

Bobby patted Danny’s black curls, “I’d love to, Buddy but I’ve got to go to school with Johnny. Where is the little guy anyway?”

Johnny yelled from the living room, “Help! Uncle Sam and Gabe are being mushy again!”

Bobby hadn’t much to comment on the matter other of Sam and Gabe’s relationship than a new suspicion that there was some sort of Winchester charm that only worked on angels. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t swear like a sailor when he caught the two spit swapping in public areas, “You damn idjits break it up!”

Gabriel grinned, “Come on Gramps don’t be rude; just showing a little love to my Sammy Whammy.”

John grumbled, “Well don’t do It in the living room!”

Sam blushed slightly as he gently pushed Gabriel away, “Sorry, won’t happen again.”

“Oh it’ll probably happen again and under much more awkward circumstances. Don’t underestimate a trickster!”

Bobby checked his watch, “We need to get going to school so say you’re goodbyes.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, “Are you sure you don’t want me driving you to school?”

Gabriel cooed, “Aww, Daddy-kins has always driven his little boy to school and now he’s nervous to let someone else do it; how adorable!”

Dean ignored Gabriel’s taunting as he got on one knee to talk to John face to face. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little satisfied when Sam was glaring daggers at his angel. Bastard deserved it. Dean said, “Johnny, um I’m not going to be waiting out in the parking lot for you just this one time. Bobby’s going to take you to school and spend the day with you. You’ll ride with him in his truck. I’ll be here when you get back. Have fun.”

Gabriel groaned, “He’ll be fine without you, Papa bear.”

John hugged Dean’s neck, “It’s okay Dad, I’ll be okay.”

Although Danny had to be pulled off Bobby’s leg they were actually able to get on their way to school. Bobby’s old beat up truck was just out of the driveway when rain started to come down. Bobby grumbled, “Balls, I just knew it was going to rain today. I could feel it in my joints.”

John shrugged, “The weatherman said it was going to be sunny all week.”

“The weatherman don’t know squat.”

“I’m sure your joints know everything than.”

Bobby rolled his eyes, “You picking up a thing or two from your daddy?”

John grinned like a little devil. It was good to see the kid start opening up more. He was much more laidback than he had been when they first met, and he actually acted like a kid. When Dean would call Bobby and go on and on about his boys he found it hard to believe at first, but he was glad. Johnny was a good kid, and seeing him happy made Dean happy.

Johnny was busy watching the rain. He loved the smell of damp soil that filtered through the air, and he loved how the clouds would cover the sky like a protective blanket. He liked watching the rain drops race down the window and silently root for his favorite one to reach the bottom first. 

His rain drop race was interrupted by a familiar figure. His mind wasn’t playing tricks this time. It was that man again! The short guy in the fancy suit and receding black hair wasn’t a figment of his imagination. What was the guy doing standing out in the rain. The truck whizzed past him and the man didn’t seem fazed at all. John thought he had seen the man smile, but he wasn’t sure. Maybe the man lived around the neighborhood? John hadn’t seen him other than after his first day at school. It was odd and the man gave him the creeps, but he probably just lived close by; that was the most logical explanation.

Bobby Singer knew better than to bring a flask into an elementary school, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want one. The vast number of Rugrats running around on sugar highs was bad enough without having to be civil with elderly men and women he could care less about. He wasn’t actually a grandfather and one of the youngest there, so he couldn’t really relate to any of the cheerful old coots. He wasn’t looking for any lady friends either, but that didn’t seem to deter the ladies interest. John showed him his classes and his work, he told a bit about Bobby to the class, they ate lunch together and overall Bobby actually enjoyed spending some time with him.

The ground was still damp from the morning rain, but the teachers let the kids run wild anyway. When recess came Bobby was content to sit on a bench and watch as his grandson horsed around with his little friends. The one with thick eyebrows was full of energy and cheerful, the mousey blonde was polite, but the girl was a hellion in a tutu. He didn’t really care so much as long as Johnny didn’t pull away from everyone like Dean had as a kid. Friends weren’t a bad thing to have. Rufus was a pain in his ass, but he was still nestled irritability in the friend category.

A thin tanned old man with Einstein greyish black hair lowered himself onto the bench next to Bobby. His black eyes were almost completely shadowed by his heavy eyelids as he looked Bobby over. Bobby tried to avoid his gaze by keeping his hid under his cap. The man grinned underneath his scruffy horseshoe mustache, “Name’s Tom Harper. What’s yours, son?”

“Bobby Singer.”

Tom held out a dark colored water bottle, “Want a sip, Singer?”

He laughed at Bobby’s apprehensive expression, “It ain’t prune juice if that’s what you’re thinking. A little Jack Daniels every now and again is what’s keeping my old bones running.”

Bobby shook his head, “Nah, I’ll be fine without it. Thanks anyway.”

Tom shrugged and shot back a little for himself. As he wiped his mouth he asked, “Now tell me son, where’d you fight?”

Bobby raised a brow. What was the guy getting at?

Tom just chuckled, “You’ve got the look in your eye of a man whose seen some things. I know a soldier when I see one. I was in Vietnam myself. May not look like much now, but I used to be a cock-eyed young soldier back then. You look like you’re still there, son.”

Bobby tipped his hat up to the geezer. He thought what the hell, and he started to talk.

Johnny saw that Bobby was busy having a conversation with some guy. It was rude to interrupt, so he decided to play on the slides for a bit. Luis had gotten dragged away by his abuela as she scolded him in rapid Spanish for kicking dirt in some kid’s face. To be fair the kid had pulled Eli’s hair first. Eli’s grandfather was one of those rough and tough guys so Eli was trying his hardest to keep from crying. He went down it once, stopping just before he got his pants wet in the puddle at the bottom. Not his best idea; the swings were a dryer option.

John actually had a small desire for someone to push him. There was no way in hell he’d ever ask, he was eight not four, but he didn’t really want to have to push himself. He unenthusiastically swayed back and forth. His sneakers dug aimlessly into the gravel rocks. John was surprised when he felt warm hands touch his back and give him a gentle push. He looked back, expecting to see Bobby, but he actually didn’t recognize the man. The man was a little more scruffy then Cas, with slightly curly hair, and dressed in white.

The guy didn’t didn’t scream pedophile, that was good, but he did had a weird aura about him. It wasn’t a bad aura, but it felt odd. It was almost comforting, warm, tranquil, and John had no idea who the hell the dude was. John considered telling the man to fuck off, but he did have someone to push him. He didn’t sense any danger either, and what would the guy do in the middle of day at a crowded playground. Maybe he was someone else’s granddad, although he seemed a little young; younger than Bobby even.

John said, “Not that I mind you helping me out here, buddy, but I have no idea who you are.”

The man chuckled, “Chuck. You can call me Chuck.”

“Okay Chuck, so do you like Spiderman.”

John figured if Bobby, the grumpy hermit hunter, was going to be sociable he might as well try his hand at it.

Chuck kind of reminded him of Michael. He had this look in his eye that said mighty but felt cherished. At least the guy knew who Deadpool was. If he hadn’t there would have been a serious problem.

“Alright, Alfie so now that you’re going to be down here with the mud monkeys, I mean humans, like us there are some things you should know. You’re young so I’ll understand if you don’t get it right way.”

Samandriel held onto the pole for his dear life, “Brother, I do not understand how a recreational activity where you travel on smooth surfaces on quad wheels attached to shoes will be beneficial in my living amongst humans.”

Balthazar rolled his eyes, “It’s called roller skating I already told you this; don’t over analyze it. Now we are doing this firstly so you and I can do some bonding. I haven’t seen you in a while, so why not offer my vast knowledge to a young angel in need. You just might need to know how to skate if you want to take any lads or ladies out on a date.”

Samandriel almost fell when he tried to release the pole from his grasp. He sighed, “I am indifferent to gaining the attraction of anyone. Making some friends would be pleasant, but if it requires of me to wear these awful contraptions on my feet.”

“You just have to get your balance. You’re an angel aren’t you?”

“I may be an angel, but these wheel shoes are impossible. I am sure I will injure myself.”

Balthazar held out his arms, “I can’t believe I’m doing this, but you can hold onto my arms until you get the hang of it. Now get your arse out onto the rink!”

Samandriel tilted his head, “Please explain the definition of arse.”

Balthazar resisted the urge to smack himself, “Get your bloody bottom out onto the rink!”

Samandriel tried his hardest to peer at his backside, “Am I injured, brother? It would troublesome if I were to sit while injured in that area.”

Balthazar was done. No more Mr. Nice Angel. First Michael, then Castiel, and now this joker; it’d be funny if he was just being a little shit, but not Alfie was serious. Balthazar grabbed Samandriel and shoved him onto the rink. He stayed on his feet as he quickly glided across the floor. Samandriel grinned, “Balthazar, I believe I have gained my balance. Now how might I stop?”

Heaven’s most adorable angel was headed top speed at a group of Kindergarteners.

Shit.

Balthazar turned his back. He heard the crash, crying, and the voices of angry adults. He didn’t know that weird blonde kid. Samandriel who? He slowly took of his skates before running off to turn them in. He was never at the rink. He’d never been to a roller rink ever. He knew no one by the same of Samandriel. Kid’s first lesson in life with humans: don’t be embarrassing or face the consequences yourself. Balthazar was not going to go back there and bail him out. He wasn’t, no sir.

The image of Alfie’s distraught ashamed little face and quivering white wings flashed in his wings. He turned away from his Mercedes and started back for the roller rink. It wasn’t because he was some caring softie. He just didn’t want to be scolded by Michael later. Yeah, that was it. That was a good excuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating! It's been like 7 weeks damn...Finals kicked my ass, but hell I actually did okay,even though I have never got above average in any type of math class since second grade or so. This chapter was also a bit of a bitch too. I just couldn't get in the groove with all my finale feels. I might do an AU that goes off the finale if any of you are interested. 
> 
> All of you guys are awesome for just reading the Winchester bond and favs, follows, and reviews are just...you guys are awesome. I'm a little sad there are only a few more chapters left. I hope you'll check out the sequel and spinoff (which may come first) once this is all over.Thanks for reading.


	36. Dang You to Heck, Jeremy!

Lucifer proclaimed, “I am the almighty Satan! Fear me tiny humans!”

“Nah ah, you’re not! You don’t got horns or a tail.”

“Yeah, you look like a guy.”

“You’re not red and stuff or have a pitchfork.”

“You’re not the devil you’re fibbing!”

“My mama says if I don’t behave the devil will come out of the ground, grab my feet, and pull me down into heck.”

Lucifer whined to Michael, “Mikey, these children are so uneducated! What do they teach them in these schools anyway?”

Michael was buzzy making sure a few stragglers weren’t left behind, “Brother, they are young children. You should not be saying such things in the first place.”

Lucifer pouted, “Well I didn’t even want to go on this stupid field trip to the ‘The Kearney Area Children's Museum’ anyway. I’m bored.”

For John’s class field trip the teacher had needed two more chaperones. Dean had jumped at the idea, but so had the rest of the family. In order to make it fair they had drawn straws to see who would get to go. Michael and Lucifer won. Michael seemed indifferent, but Dean could feel how smug the bastard really was about it. At least he knew John would be looked after. Lucifer was less than happy. He had dropped by and ultimately become included. He liked winning, but he found out he wasn’t happy to have to wipe some kid’s noses and actually be a responsible adult. Where was the fun in that?

“That’s no reason to tease children, Lucifer.”

The other parent along laughed as he passed, “Wow Lucifer…your parents must have really hated you.”

Lucifer grumbled, “Archangel; the morning star; totally awesome angel of the lord; fuck you Jeremy!”

Jeremy called back, “What was that?”

Michael put on his most charming smile, “Nothing. My brother said nothing. Please just carry on as you were.”

Jeremy shrugged. He thought those two were a little weird, but he could always pawn the troublemakers off onto them, so they were good for something. That Morales kid stuck to them like glue, so that was a plus.

Luis tugged on Lucifer’s pant leg, “Aren’t you not supposed to let peoples know about you guys?”

John said sarcastically, “You guys are just so inconspicuous you could have had me fooled.”

Michael sighed, “I apologize, John. Lucifer can be a bit cantankerous when he is not entertained.”

Lucifer droned, “I’m bored! I’m bored! I’m bored! I’m bored. I’m sooooo bored!”

The little Chinese boy moaned, “I gotta go potty!”

You could practically hear Lucifer’s teeth grinding in impatience, “Do you have to shit or piss, you sniveling little ingrate? Can’t you hold it? If you have to piss there’s a potted plant right over there.”

The boy stuck out his lip, “Those are bad words. I really have to go number one!”

Michael crouched down to the boy, Matthew’s, height, “What my brother means is do you need to urinate or excrete bodily waste. I assume he asks this in order to get an idea of whether or not he will assist. I’m assuming either way would not make any difference. Humans are so odd. They require urinating quite frequently”

“I don’t know what you’re saying! I gotta go!”

John rolled his eyes, “Jesus Christ, here I’ll take him to the bathroom.”

Michael had thought he had explained it pretty well to Matthew. Perhaps he had over explained it. He was also a little confused at why John would refer to him as one of the prophets of old, “I am not Jesus, John, but we will be in the Imagination station next so please meet us thereafter.”

John walked with little Matthew to the boys restroom. He decided to wait outside. He hated public restrooms. He could drink six gallons of water and someone could offer him a billion dollars if he pissed in a public restroom, and he wouldn’t be able to do it. He could try his damn well hardest, but if John heard other people in the same area his bladder would say, ‘No can do. Suck it up and hold it.’ It really sucked.

He was leaning against the door frame when the man came up to him. It was that same guy he’d seen standing in the rain. Johnny demanded, “Are you stalking me or something?”

The man felt up his hands in surrender, “I’m here with a friend. I don’t believe we’ve been acquainted, so I thought it would be best to introduce myself.”

The man held out his hand, “Rex; I happen to be an old acquaintance of Dean and Sam’s.”

John had assumed most of Dean and Sam’s friends were either dead or hated them. Some people tended to get angry whenever others started the end of times; more than once.

“Oh yeah, well I’m not here with them. I’m here with my class, so there’s no real reason for you to be here. So, what do you want with me?”

Rex slowly retracted his hand, “Well I don’t particularly want anything per say. I just wanted to have a chat.”

John asked, “About what?”

Rex stiffened with a look of terror on his face. Johnny liked to think he was a pretty intimidating little guy, but the keyword ‘little’ took away a bit from the whole intimidation factor. The guy looked like he’d just seen a ghost. John turned around to see if anything was behind him. Oh so the guy hadn’t seen a ghost; he had seen the devil.

Lucifer was standing right behind John with a calm face, but an odd look in his eye.

“Hello, Crowley. Rex really? That means king in Latin. It’s a bit corny considering you’re the ‘king or hell’ right?”

John took a few steps back away from the king of hell. Of what he had heard of Crowley, he was more so the king of douchebags than anything, but if hell was locked up what was he doing here?

Crowley sneered, “Nice wings you’ve got there, _Lucifer_. Pink really suits you. I am in fact the king of Hell, and hell is fine thanks for asking.”

Lucifer rolled his shoulders, “No need to _attempt_ to tease, little Crow Crow. I never understood human fixation on assigning colors a stigma or to a certain gender. I’ll also have you know pink was a very masculine color before Hitler fucked that whole thing up. I also really don’t give a damn about hell. I’m just wondering why you’re still here?”

Crowley pursed his lips, “I’m the king. Someone still has to do the occasional business or else no one would go to hell. It’s a sham none of my lackeys can cause any mayhem up here thanks to _your father_.”

Lucifer stomped causing Crowley to flinch, “You dare show such attitude to _your father_. Well it’s understandable since I don’t even like you, but you can’t win all the time. So, what exactly are you planning to do with this little hairless ape standing behind me?”

John quipped, “I’m not standing behind you! I just happen to be near you. I don’t need your help!”

Lucifer chuckled dryly, “Oh you actually think I’m trying to help you? You are sorely mistaken, boy. My only interest is Crowley here. Dealing with those snot nosed brats is boring, so I decided to find a new toy and here one is! You just happened to find it.”

Crowley appeared to be trying to walk away, but something was holding him back. Lucifer was smug as Crowley turned red in the face. John looked up at Lucifer, “What are you doing to him?”

Crowley hissed, “Get off my tail! How’d you like it if I touched those pretty little wings of yours?”

Lucifer growled at he grabbed Crowley by the collar, “You touch my wings that tail gets ripped off!”

The _friendly_ conversation was interrupted by Michael calling, “Lucifer, get John! We are going to the Nature Hut now.”

Lucifer could hear Jeremy snickering about his name again. He shouted back, “Fuck you, Jeremy! Fuck you right up the…”

Miss. Chew interrupted, “Mr. Lucifer, language! There are children here!”

Lucifer hissed, “Fudge you Jeremy, fudge you right up your heinie hole.”

John bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Crowley though was out right laughing hysterically, “This is bloody gold! If only the other demons could look at the _great_ Lucifer now!”

Lucifer released Crowley, “I’m not finished with you.” Crowley promptly ran away without another word. Lucifer yelled into the bathroom, “Jackie Chan, get your tushy in gear or we’re going to leave you!”

Matthew said, “My names Matthew not Jackie!”

Lucifer rolled his eyes, “Like I care. Get moving.”

When they returned to the group Michael whispered to Lucifer, “Brother, I assumed ‘fudge’ was a chocolate condiment.”

Lucifer gave John an exasperated look that just screamed fratricide. John gave him a sympathetic look, but it was really hilarious. He hadn’t been sure at first at how Lucifer and Michael would be like as chaperones and they most certainly weren’t the best, but it was pretty damn funny to watch. Lucifer would probably tell Dean about Crowley, so they wasn’t any need for him to do it, right?

* * *

 

Dean placed the toy mask over his face. His green eyes peered through the eye holes at Daniel. He said, “I’m Ironman.”

Danny snapped the elastic string holding Dean’s mask against his head. The back of Dean’s head stung, but Ironman didn’t whine so neither would Dean. Danny giggled, “You’re not Ironman, Papa. You’re Captain America!”

Castiel fiddled with toy hammer Gabriel had given him, “I can see why you would believe that, Little one. Dean shares a heart and soul similar to that of Steve Rogers since they are both very good men, but I can also see why he would be Tony Stark. Dean is very bright like him, and he shares a similar cocky persona. I also think a playboy was a type of man that enjoyed the company of a number of different women, so that would also be like Dean.”

They had had an Avenger movie marathon, and Gabriel had decided to take that into playtime gathering most of the family into the game. Balthazar didn’t want to play, but accepted the crossbow his older brother shoved into his hand regardless. Dean had been feeling better for a while; no extreme heat or dizziness or headaches, he’d even gotten used to the slightly above average body temperature.

Dean laughed, “Babe, I’m no genius. I’m not that smart, and I’m not as nice as Cap.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, “You never listen to me do you.”

Gabriel came strutting into the living room dressed in full Loki cosplay. His hair was even dyed black. He was a regular miniature Loki. Gabriel cackled, “This is awesome! Come on Sam-Jam get on out here!”

Sam yelled, “I am not coming out!”

Gabriel yelled back, “Come on, even Cassie is in cost…” He cut off as he stared at Castiel.

Gabriel demanded, “Why aren’t you all in costume?” He snapped his fingers and gave everyone costumes. Castel in full Thor garb even with the blonde wig that made Dean bust up laughing, Dean in a complete Ironman suit with a flashing light bulb arc reactor, and Danny dressed in a mini black trench coat as Fury. Gabriel shouted to Sam, “Sammy-kins, everyone else is in costume so you won’t be the only one. Please come out!”

Sam padded into the living room with his head hung. The Jolly Green Giant was anything but jolly, but he certainly was green; totally, completely, and utterly green. Sam’s brown hair was dyed black and short! Dean thought it might be shorter than it had been since Sammy was a toddler. He was shirtless revealing his chiseled chest and wearing purple pants that went down to his upper calves; guy had some defined calves too. Dean would have been a little jealous if it wasn’t so hilarious that Sammy was painted a forest green from head to toe.

Sam grumbled, “You better put my hair back the way it was as soon as this is done, Gabe.” Gabriel tried to plant a kiss on Sam’s cheek to make up for it, and Sam wouldn’t lean down to let him, but gave up after Gabriel made a step stool appear.

Gabriel looked around, “Alright well Charlie won’t be able to come to be Black Widow, but Hawkeye is around here somewhere. Has anyone seen Balthazar?”

Daniel pointed upwards towards the air vent. With a flick of his wrist Gabriel opened the air vent and Balthazar tumbled out in a complete Hawkeye costume, “Damn it, Gabe!”

 Dean tried to look up into it, “I didn’t know a person could fit in there…”

Gabriel crossed his arms, “A person usually can’t but, Balthazar manipulated them to fit his smarmy ass. Now that everyone is here we can start. We don’t have a captain so Little Fury is going to be leading the Avengers.”

“What is the mission?” Castiel asked

Gabriel made a golden lollipop appear, “I Loki, god of mischief, have stolen this mystical golden lolly, from Odin’s vault. You guys have to get it back, but you have to find me first, and Balth, Cassie no using angel mojo!”

Gabriel disappeared with a flourish of his cape.

Danny said, “We gotsta find Loki! Uncle Sammy, I mean Hulk, will go with me to look downstairs, Thor will go with Hawky to look outside, and cause Papa’s awesome he’s gotsta look upstairs by himself cause he’s Ironman!”

Dean grinned, “Hell yeah I am. Let’s move out and find that shorty.”

The team split off in different directions leaving Dean in the living room. It would have been so much more fun if Gabe had given him a fully functioning Ironman suit, then he could have just flown up the stairs, but now Gabriel wasn’t cool enough to think of that. Dean wasn’t even sure where to look for. He decided to just look everyone, under everything, above everything, behind every door, in every room. Gabriel could be anywhere, but Dean had to be careful. Gabriel wasn’t a self-proclaimed trickster for nothing. He learned that lesson quick when he pulled open a closet and landed in a ball pit. Pulling himself up out of it in a suit of armor was a hard enough task itself, he didn’t need to come across something worse.

The armor wasn’t so heavy he couldn’t move, but it was starting to get a little stifling. He needed to find Gabriel quick so he could get out of the damn thing. Washing his face under cold water didn’t help all that much. A couple more rooms and two more traps, and Dean was starting to burn up. He thought it was a miracle the metal wasn’t melting because of his body heat. Dean considered calling quits and calling for Cas to get the suit off when he got back into the hallway. That was when something clicked.

It felt like someone had doused him in gasoline and set his body on fire. His head wasn’t spinning; it was in a whirlwind. He couldn’t focus on one thing, but we could have sworn he saw the very atoms in the air. Dean couldn’t even find the words to scream out.

Gabriel appeared behind him. He was unaware of why Dean was leaning against the wall, but it looked like something was wrong. He asked, “Dean-o, are you okay?”

Dean slowly turned around to face Gabe. His arms were wrapped around his body, he was shaking, and his eyes were emitting a white holy white. Dean spoke, but not in English. Gabriel caught him before he hit the ground.

Gabriel yelled, “Dean!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester is Saved is that AU I was talking about. It's turning out pretty fun to write, and it's more and likely going to be fluffy fluff fluff family mush that this is...I'm really nervous now that we're reaching more and more towards the end of The Winchester Bond. I hope you guys have enjoyed everything thus far.


	37. Newborn Nephilim

Gabriel gently wiped Dean’s brow, “It’s going to be okay, Dean. You’re going to be just fine.”

Dean grumbled in Enochian again. His eyes had stopped glowing, but he was sweating like a pig.

After moving Dean to his room Gabriel had tried to make Dean as comfortable as possible.

Sam demanded, “Gabe, why are Dean’s hands and feet tied to his bed?”

Okay, so Dean was as comfortable as a man could be strapped to his bed dressed only in his underwear, while his soul was tearing itself apart.

“I tied him down because he kept wriggling and writhing everywhere! I don’t know what the hell I’m doing! I’m the youngest archangel! I’m sorry, Deano!”

Sam sighed, “Gabe, just breathe. You’re going to freak Dean out.”

“I’m breathing! I’m totally fine!”

Dean mumbled, “Where’s Cas?”

“Cas is explaining to Danny why he needs to stay downstairs with Balthazar.” Sam explained, “He’ll be up here in a minute. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?”

Dean’s head collapsed on the pillow, “I feel like shit, and I could really go for an Ice cream sandwich.”

Gabriel disappeared and reappeared all in the matter of a few seconds with boxes in his arms, “I bought 24 different kinds.”

Sam growled, “That isn’t going to help any, Gabe! Call Michael here and tell him to bring Johnny.”

Gabriel clasped his hands in prayer, “Archangel Michael who art thou on a school field trip….help me! Help me! Help me! Ayudame! Big bro, I have no idea what I’m doing! Help me right now and bring Johnny! Its Dean and I don’t know what to do. Help! Amen.”

Sam returned his attention to his brother, “It’s going to be okay, Dean. Just um breathe and stay calm.”

Dean scoffed, “I’m not having any trouble breathing, dick. What next are you going to tell me to push? I don’t got any lady parts if you haven’t noticed. Quit worrying about me and make sure you’re boyfriend doesn’t have an aneurism.”

Gabriel was practically whimpering as begun to make his way through the boxes of ice cream sandwiches.

Castiel kissed Dean’s forehead when he appeared in the room. He then gingerly kissed the glowing spot over Dean’s heart, “I’m very excited for our fledgling, Dean. Their grace is very sporadic at the moment”

Dean chuckled, “You know we didn’t even get to get the kid anything.”

Gabriel said, “Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. I already finished the nursery, and Kevin, Garth, and Charlie sent some baby stuff. They wanted a baby shower, but I figured you’d take it as a blow to your manly manliness.”

Sam grinned, “Is that why you wouldn’t let anyone go through that one door? I figured it was your secret candy stash or something.”

“Oh Sam-a-lam, no soul shall ever find my secret candy stash.”

“That’s very kind of you, Gabriel.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “Does that _best uncle_ t-shirt mean nothing to you people?”

Dean groaned, “Damn it, where the hell is Michael?”

* * *

 

Michael had heard Gabriel’s desperate prayer, but the teacher was just not listening to Lucifer’s pleas, “Listen lady we really have to go. It’s really important. Johnny has to come too.”

Miss. Chew shook her head, “I have a whole class to look after, and I can’t have you running off.”

Lucifer mumbled, “Excuse me while I talk to my brother for a minute.”

John tugged on Lucifer’s shirt, “Luce, what’s going on?”

Michael replied, “Gabriel had said something is going on with Dean, I believe it involves the nephilim.”

“This Is why…” Lucifer stated, “We need to get back to the house lickity split. So I need you’re assistance oh wonderful brother of mine. I’ll coach you on what to say to the teacher.”

“Whatever will help us get home I am prepared to do.”

John didn’t like the grin that came over Lucifer’s face.

This had to be one of the most ridiculing things Lucifer had ever made him do. Michael even put it above the time they accidently let Gabriel create the platypus. Lucifer had many harebrained schemes that Michael usually ignored but they really did need to get home, so he had to comply. Lucifer had unbuttoned his top shirt button, mussed his hair, rolled up his sleeves, and told him to smile but only halfway. Michael felt slightly lecherous.

Michael drawled, “Miss. Chew, I know it might be a bit of an inconvenience, but there is a family emergency, and we really have to go. I don’t want to leave, but it’s of great importance that we do. Surely Jeremy can serve efficiently. Perhaps I could…make it up to you somehow. Dinner would be nice, if that’s alright with you?”

Miss. Chew smiled, “Well um if it’s a family emergency I suppose you really do have to go. I’ll just sign John out. That’s very sweet of you, but I’m actually seeing someone right now, so I won’t take you up on that dinner offer. Thank you for helping out. I guess I’ll see you later, and keep that brother of yours out of trouble.”

“I will try my best Ma’am. Thank you as well. Have a nice day.”

John and Lucifer were trying not to burst out laughing as they walked away to find a spot away from prying eyes. Lucifer said, “You make such a good mook, Mike.”

  Michael grumbled, “I do not enjoy that. You fit the criteria of a ‘mook’ much better. I only did it because the teacher seems to not be fond of you. That was disgraceful of me.”

Lucifer patted Michael’s back, “We got out of there didn’t we.”

One of the security guards had thought he saw two men and a boy walk into the empty peek-a-boo park, but when he looked again there was no one there.

* * *

 

Dean demanded, “What the fuck is he doing here?”

Raphael chided, “Oh Dean, I am the healer you know. I am to ensure that your body does not combust like what _Castiel_ did to mine.”

Castiel pursed his lips saying nothing, but tried to shield Dean away from Raphael’s scrutinizing gaze.

Gabriel had eaten over two boxes of the ice cream sandwiches, “Everyone, hold your horses.” A stuffed horse appeared in his hands; partially to comfort himself, “There is no reason to start bringing up water under the bridge. We all need to keep calm. I’m going to cry and if anyone starts yelling or smiting I will!”

Michael appeared at just the right moment, with Lucifer at his side. He caressed Gabriel’s hair, “Hush now Gabriel everything shall be fine. John is also downstairs keeping Daniel entertained.”

Dean was thrashing from the intensity of the heat, so Lucifer waved his hand over him procuring a blast of freezing air over him. Dean moaned, “That is so fucking awesome. You just earned brownie points, Lucifer.”

His eyes glowed white again, and Dean spouted off more enochian. Sam asked, “What’s he saying?”

“Using the babe’s grace is asking permission for a vessel.” Lucifer replied, “It believes it can create it under it’s own power, but it still seems so weak.”

Michael had a game plan, “We cannot allow the babe’s grace to go out. Castiel, my grace would respond best since it has been in such close contact with Dean’s soul. Sam you need to comfort Dean and keep him calm and still until the end because you might wish to keep your hearing and eyesight. Dean will be able to endure it for the time being. I will need to retract the child’s grace from his soul since it seems to have almost fully torn itself. It’s not as horrendous as getting ripped to shreds in hell and it will heal, but I would feel better if you tried to help it along. Raphael will tend to your body, and Lucifer as soon as the babe’s grace is retracted you must cool his body immediately so he does not suffer a stroke.”

Michael turned to Gabriel, “Gabriel, I must assist with Dean’s soul so you must be the one to help the babe along. Supplying your grace will help it form its vessel. It will seem to appear as a ball of light so you must shield it in your wings until a vessel is formed so it can handle the outside world.”

Gabriel shook his head vigorously, “Oh no, I can’t do that. I mean…what if I mess up, and what if something goes wrong and I don’t even know what to do and…”

Michael held Gabriel’s face in his hands, “You will not fail. You shall know what to do.”

Dean curved his back off the bed and groaned, “Fuck, Gabe come on I trust you. Now can we get this show on the road?”

Gabriel tore off the wrapper of a sucker and shoved it in his mouth, “Okay, I got this.”

Johnny was super excited. He was going to have another baby brother or sister! He could hardly contain his excitement as he kicked his legs back and forth against the couch. Balthazar was busy watching Supernanny with Samandriel, so he didn’t seem bothered by Danny holding his knees to his chest pouting. John consoled, “Danny, are you still mad about there being another baby or are you worried about them? Dad and the baby are going to be just fine.”

Danny buried his face in his arms, “Are you sure? Papa, seemed like he was hurted earlier.”

Johnny rubbed Danny’s back, “Dad’s a tough son of a bitch.”

Danny’s eyes widened and he started giggling up a storm. John was confused; he swore all the time so it really wasn’t that funny. Danny’s blue eyes seemed to emit an even bluer blue if that was possible. He started jumping up and down still giggling like there was no tomorrow. John asked, “Balth, what the hell is going on with Danny?”

Balthazar glanced upstairs and shivered, “Dear Dad, I can feel the power radiating too. There four archangels upstairs, kid; all probably using their power to some extent. Danny’s probably just giddy because he’s more affected by it being a fledgling. “

Samandriel chuckled, “It’s a very warm feeling. It’s always very comforting to feel the grace of our elder brother’s.”

That was all fine and fucking dandy, and John was glad Danny’s mood was better, but as soon as Johnny felt something warm he was done, “God damn it! He just pissed his pants. He peed on me! That’s fine when you’re sleeping, Danny but not when you’re awake!”

Johnny expected Danny to start whining and pleading for forgiveness, but the kid just kept on jumping around like a little monkey. Balthazar and Samandriel didn’t seem to be paying any attention either. They were on the edge of their seat completely zoned out not even paying attention to Supernanny. He listened closely when he heard what sounded like Enochian coming from upstairs. He could perceive true voices, but this one was odd. It was like a twinkle and he couldn’t make out any translation of it.

* * *

 

Sam got shoved out of the room, but rather than go downstairs he waited next to the door. Michael’s hand had gone into Dean’s chest and as it started to pull out he heard the high pitched sound. It hurt to the high heavens, and the glow had started to make his eyes water. Dean was groaning through clenched teeth, and Sam really did not want to leave his brother but Lucifer shoved him out anyway. It had started out as such a normal day, and now… He would just have to be patient. After he saw Dean was fine he’d call Bobby.

Castiel could not describe the happiness he felt when he saw it. Held in Michael’s hand was his and Dean’s nephilim; such beautiful radiance of the heavenly host, and righteousness of Dean’s own soul. He quickly wiped away a stray tear that fell before his brothers could see. He passed the grace to Gabriel who held the child tightly to his chest and wrapped all six of his wings around himself and the babe. Raphael and Lucifer quickly got to work on helping Dean’s body recuperate as Castiel gently helped his soul along. Dean hadn’t passed out, but he was nearly there. His eyelashes fluttered as he fought to keep awake. Castiel whispered tenderly, “You can rest, Dean. It’s alright.”

Dean breathed, “I’m okay. I’m okay.”

When Dean started to shiver Lucifer stopped, but Raphael continued to make sure all his organs were in working order and not being affected by the loss of the small power source. Michael softly caressed Dean’s hair. Michael really cared for his ex-vessel almost like a brother. He severely regretted his actions, but as Gabriel had said it was all water under the bridge now.

Gabriel had always had a lovely singing voice. That very voice sang softly in Enochian. It even brought a smile to Raphael’s lips, “OLAPIRETA PI BOLAPE TURBS ELASA BOLAPE AZIAZOR ELASA BOLAPE ECARINU A NOCO DE ELO PI BOLAPE MICAELAZODO ECARINU BASGIM TURBS Q DOOAIN…”

Gabriel’s wings slowly opened and in his arms there was a newborn babe wrapped in a soft green blanket he procured. Gabriel kissed the baby’s forehead, “Blessed by the archangels four; welcomed into the arms of the heavenly host.”

Michael did the exact same as Gabriel handed the child to him. A surprised Lucifer and a reluctant Raphael did the same also. When his child was handed to him Castiel’s eyes felt wet again. He spoke barely above a whisper, “Thank you brothers, thank you.”

He looked into the child’s curious eyes. They were a hazel green similar to Sam’s while the wisp of hair on the babe’s head looked black like his. He put the baby into Dean’s arms, “Dean, we have a daughter.”

Dean grinned and kissed Castiel before kissing the top of his baby’s small head. She was so small. Dean asked, “You still like the name we were thinking about?”

All the angels spoke simultaneously, “Jophiel. ASCHANIIS, Jophiel.”

Sunlight radiated from the window in such a way it was illuminating. Castiel chuckled, “Father has announced the arrival of our child to all the angels and thus welcomed her. She even has an angel name, of course he would know…”

Dean said, “Samantha Jo Winchester. Jophiel fits. Cas, she’s ours. She’s like…really awesome.”

Michael placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder, “We shall leave you now.”

Lucifer and Raphael wasn’t all for sappy moments, so they left as soon as Michael said that. Gabriel, on the other hand, was eating through another box of ice cream sandwiches as he openly cried, “Jophiel is so beautiful! I didn’t mess up and the kid turned out okay! This is the best day ever! I have a niece and she’s awesome! She needs a cool nickname. I’ll give her a cool nickname. Deano, Cassie are you guys as happy as I am? I want some candy.”

Michael said, “Come Gabriel, we shall go see Sam. We shall require some candy.”

Castiel and Dean were left alone with their little girl. Dean smiled, “Gabe’s taking this whole thing real well.”

“Gabriel always, usually, has good intentions. When he loves he loved deeply. You are family to him as much as our children are. He was worried, and he doubts himself sometimes although his doesn’t show it.”

Little Samantha started to gurgle in baby talk in Dean’s arms. Dean chuckled, “She’s so tiny, Cas. Sammy could fit her in the palm of his hand. A little girl…”

Castiel’s eyes glistened, “I’m very happy, Dean. I’m so very happy.”

Dean said, “Come on don’t cry in front of the baby. She might get some ideas. I’m happy too Cas, I’m really happy.”

“You are, but something else is wrong. Are you alright? Are you just tired?”

“I’m okay, Cas? A little worn out considering my soul just got fondled and ripped. It’s just…I’m happy you know, but I’m scared…scared that it won’t last.”

Castiel softly kissed Dean’s temple, “We should still smile when we can. What you’ve been through, what all of us has endured, it’s over. We can be happy. The weight of the world isn’t on your shoulders anymore. Family is what’s important now. I love you, Dean.

“I love you too, Cas.”

Castiel asked, “Do you want me to go get the boys? They should meet their baby sister.”

“Yeah, go bring them here.”

When Castiel left Dean nuzzled his baby girl affectionately. He had a daughter. His little girl: Samantha Jo. Samantha was a bit of a mouthful for a baby, and Dean already had a very important Sammy in his life. He whispered to her, “How about Jojo? Do you like that?”

Samantha grabbed onto Dean’s finger when he wiggled it in front of her. His little Jojo…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shitty cliffhanger last time huh?


	38. Sweet Child O' Mine

She didn’t _look_ demonic, just small and pink, so Danny decided he could live with this new baby.

Johnny and Danny were seated on Dean’s bed next to him as they investigated the new addition to their brood. Sam had meant to call Bobby right after, but he was so happy he wanted to stay with Dean and the baby just a little bit more. Balthazar reluctantly joined them when Castiel insisted he see his niece.

 Sam had to bite his lip to keep the tears at bay when Castiel told him their daughter’s name: Samantha. Dean was still tuckered out, now dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants, but he managed to punch Sam in the shoulder and joke, “Hey don’t get all emotional on me! Maybe I named her after Samantha Hoopes; don’t assumed my baby girl’s named after a 200 pound giant.”

Castiel tilted his head, “You were adamant about including Sam’s name somewhere in our baby’s name whether it’s vessel was male or female. Why would our child be named after a model in Sports Illustrated Magazine?”

Dean spluttered, “How the hell do you know who that is?”

Sam questioned, “How the hell do YOU know who that is?”

Castiel replied, “Gabriel was showing me that magazine and I saw that women’s name.”

Johnny said, “Samandirel was getting a lot of money back downstairs. I guess most of the angels were counting on a boy vessel, but Samandriel thought girl.”

Balthazar grumbled, “Oh yeah, I owe that little bugger money too.”

Dean asked, “What do you think of your niece, Balth?”

Balthazar rubbed the back of his neck, “She’s pretty cute I guess. What little hair she has definitely looks like Cassie’s. I suppose she’s lovely for a squishy sack of drool. Her wings are green with black tips, but it’s odd that there are gold streaks in there, and they’re so tiny. Her grace seems weaker than Danny’s was when Gabriel and I first found him, but she seems like a tough little thing if her parents are anything to go by.”

Dean began, “Balthazar…”

“Have any of you told Robert yet? You were going to keep him updated right? I can fly him here. I’ll just go get him. I don’t want to hear one word!”

When Balthazar left Dean asked, “Has he always been like that?”

Castiel chuckled, “Oh yes, he is slightly older than me and as fledglings he always had a tendency to resort to ‘tough love’ when he thought he was being too soft when in all actuality he is quite.”

Dean turned to Sam to laugh at Balthazar’s antics when he saw his brother was busy wiping away his tears. Dean patted his knee, “Hey come on Sammy don’t be sad. I’ve got three other kids now, but you’ll always be my favorite one.”

Danny squinted his eyes suspicious of Dean’s claimed while John smiled.

Sam said, “I’m not sad I’m happy. Dean, a few years ago it was the end of times. We were fighting in the Apocalypse, and now…damn it I’m just happy.”

“Yeah, yeah I know _Samantha_ \---Oh wait, I can’t call you that anymore. How does Samisha sound to you?”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

Castiel was confused, “I think you are both assbutts.”

Danny poked Samantha’s little cheek with his small finger. He was curious. What did babies do and what were their purpose. He had always been the baby, so what did this new creature have to offer? The baby’s skin was soft, but apparently she did not like being poked. When Samantha started to cry Daniel exclaimed, “Uh oh, Daddy I think I broke her.”

“You did not break her little one. Babies cry sometimes as you do. Babies cannot speak, so they voice their feelings in this way.”

When Balthazar appeared Samantha started to cry louder edging toward a true voice cry. She was still new to the outside world. Dean gently rocked her in his arms, “Shhh, it’s okay. There’s no need for that.” As she cried Dean started to sing softly, “Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better...”

Sam was stunned. All the times Dean had sung loud and proud, yet off key in the Impala…and he actually had the capability to sing well. Maybe it was because his voice sounded a little higher when he sung. Maybe it was because a trace of an accent could be heard. Whatever the reason Dean could sing, and it actually sounded really nice. It wasn’t Cas’ firm, low, baritone, but it was something all Dean.  Samantha’s cries had reduced to a weak whimper.

Balthazar put his phone away, which he had out for some reason, and said, “Bobby’s downstairs if you want him to come up. Charlie, Kevin, and Garth have also heard the news and wish for pictures posted immediately.”

“Tell Bobby he can come up here.” Dean asked, “Why’d you leave him downstairs and you just zapped in here?”

There was a knock at the bedroom door. Balthazar laughed nervously, “Well that must be Bobby I should be going. I have some stuff to attend to don’t drop the little muffin in my absence, arrivederci!”

Sam noted, “That wasn’t suspicious at all.”

Bobby opened the door, “Whether or not you girls are decent I’m coming in.”

 “Hey Bobby, meet your granddaughter Samantha Jo Winchester.”

Seeing the the smile that lite up Bobby’s face when Dean put his little girl in Bobby’s arms made everything ten times better. Bobby commented, “She’s a small little thing isn’t she? You doin’ okay boy?”

Dean said, “Jojo’s a little too small to start playing catch with you yet, but she’ll get there. I’m fine. I couldn’t probably go on a hunt right now if needed.”

Everyone knew there was no way in hell Dean would run off on a hunt with a new baby in the house.

Bobby asked, “How you boys feel about your baby sister?”

John had been scooting closer and closer to his dad now that he wasn’t holding the fragile baby, “Sammy’s really cute, and when she’s bigger I can show her how to do cool stuff. I’ll make sure nothing happens to her!”

Dean wrapped his arm around John’s shoulder, “I know you will, Little man.”

Danny shrugged, “She’s okay I guess, but does she like duckys?”

Both Dean and Sam wondered how much whiskey Bobby had consumed that would make him speak in baby talk with Samantha, “She just might like duckys. Such a cute little girl yes she is.”

Danny tugged on Dean’s pant leg, “I’m cute right, Papa?”

“Yeah both you are Johnny are very cute.”

John complained, “Dad, I’m badass not cute!”

Dean ruffled Johnny’s hair, “Alright you’re badass you’re badass, AND cute.”

Gabriel flew into the room and pounced on Sammy, “I want to be part of the family cuteness too!”

Sam pulled Gabriel into a kiss, “Already are, Gabe.”

Dean booed, “Not in front of the baby you’ll scar her! No little baby should ever have to witness a Sasquatch attempting to eat a canary.”

Gabriel tusked, “To think I was worried about you! Not even death would want your snarky ass!”

“Midget.”

“Squirrel.”

“Dick with wings.”

“Speckled Monkey”

Castiel laughed as he pulled Daniel into his lap, “Little one, Uncle Gabriel and Dean do not hate each other but rather that is in the way they show they care for one another.”

Dean and Gabriel said simultaneously, “No frickin’ way!”

Bobby asked, “I’ve was wondering where the hell did Balthazar run off in such a hurry to?”

* * *

 

“You all might be wondering why I’ve gathered you all here today.”

Benny said, “Ash, scrape the speech and just get on with it.”

With a flutter of wings Balthazar appeared in the Roadhouse with a big flat screen appearing over the counter. Ellen demanded, “What the hell is that for?”

Ash stated, “That is why I have gathered you all here.

Mary jumped out of her chair, “Mr. Balthazar, what’s going on? Is it the boys? Is something wrong? How are they?”

Balthazar took up a seat next to John, “Everything’s fine Mary. I was actually here to bring good news.” He tossed his phone to Adam who had been playing cards with Jo, “Be a doll and hook that up to the television for me. I have something to show you.”

Mary asked, “How is Sam doing?  Is Gabriel being good to him?”

Balthazar just may have dropped in to the Roadhouse and Winchester relation heavens every now and again. He’d grown fond of Mary Winchester. Was it bad for him to have a friend? No, but it would surely ruin is already failing reputation if the others found out. Mary liked to hear whatever was going on in their lives since they had last met, and she was always delighted to hear what her boys were up to as any mother would be. Although he hadn’t been the one to tell her about Sam and Gabriel’s relationship. Gabriel had actually shouted it through angel radio saying, “I’m dating Sam Winchester! You all can suck it! I’ve got the other Winchester. I’m the new Winchester angel! What, what!

“The Sasquatch and Gabe are doing fine and as disgusting as ever. John just had a field trip with Michael and Lucifer as chaperones. Oh and back to the good news I suppose I should tell you about Castiel and Dean…” Balthazar snapped his fingers and a picture of Samantha appeared on screen. The lines in Balthazar’s vessel’s face were more prominent as he grinned, “John, Mary, meet Samantha Jo Winchester; your new granddaughter. Adam, your niece”

Mary held her hands to her mouth as she tried not to cry. A granddaughter!

Adam chuckled, “A niece huh? Well personally Amanda could’ve served as a good equivalent for Adam, but of course Dean would name at least one of his kids after Sam.”

Jo said, “Adam, you are missing a very, very important point here. Dean…made his little girl’s middle name…my name! Hell yeah!”

Ellen chided, “Don’t get to smug about it, _Johanna_.”

Balthazar swiped through a few more pictures. Danny and John checking out their baby sister, Sam getting teary eyed as he held her, Castiel smiling at Samantha and Dean, and then he turned on the video:

Dean gently rocked her in his arms appeared on the screen

“ _Shhh, it’s okay. There’s no need for that.” As she cried Dean started to sing softly, “Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better...”_

John was biting his lip and he rubbed his wife’s back comfortingly, “You used to sing that to him.”

Mary sighed, “She’s so beautiful. I’m so happy for them.”

Balthazar put his phone away and made the screen disappear, “You’ll get to see her once she’s able to fly. Cassie will probably want to meet her, and although you can’t see Dean he’d want you to meet your granddaughter too.”

Ellen said, “I fear for anyone who would try to come between those two and their baby girl. They both seem like they’d be so protective of her.”

Benny laughed, “Protective isn’t a strong enough word to describe Dean!”

Mary placed her hand on top of Balthazar’s, “Thank you for telling us Balthazar, you know you can come back anytime you need to.”

Balthazar huffed, “Well fine I suppose that’s okay.”

After a little more stories and discussions the present members of the H.H.A dispersed to head back to their respective heavens. Balthazar flew back to Earth with a spring in his step and forty bucks missing from his wallet; damned Samandriel.

Arriving in the house he found Gabriel sitting in Sam’s lap in his chair as they ate takeout Chinese with the boys and Michael sitting on the floor doing the same. Balthazar took a seat next to Bobby on the couch.  John said, “Balth, we got takeout for dinner.”

“I can see that…but where’s…?”

Gabriel spoke through a mouthful of rice, “They’re showing Jose around the house.’

Balthazar raised a brow, “Shouldn’t Dean be…I don’t know resting?”

Sam replied, “Dean hasn’t let Jojo out of his sight.”

Gabriel added, “Oh and Dean and Cassie loved the nursery by the way thanks for helping me out.”

“Balthazar was in on it too?”

“Yep, I always let my dearest Balthy in on all my schemes.”

Danny giggled, “Uncle Balthy’s real nice!”

Balthazar decided he wasn’t go to deny any of their assumptions. So what if he was becoming soft. He could afford to do it in times like these. He wasn’t a soldier anymore, an angel and an uncle yes, but not a soldier. He could come home from work or heaven to dinner and a laughing family. He wasn’t fighting anyone’s war, and he actually had people looking out for him too; Balthazar could afford to look out for them in return. He stole the cashew chicken from Bobby; hey he was nice but he wasn’t _that_ nice.

* * *

 

Danny was flailing in Castiel’s arms, “NO, Daddy I wanna sleep in you’s and Papa’s bed!”

“Little one, what is wrong with your bed?”

“I don’t wanna!”

Johnny, decked out in his Spiderman pajamas, grabbed Afriel and hopped into his own bed, “Come on Danny, you can sleep in my bed.”

Dean was standing near the bedroom door. Samantha was falling asleep situated against his shoulder as he swayed back and forth, “Cas, after you put Danny down could you put Jojo in her crib for me?”

“Of course, Dean.”

Castiel tucked both John and Danny in together giving all three of them (counting Afriel) kisses on the head, “We’ve all had a busy day today. Sleep well.”

Danny had buried his face into John’s side, “Night, night Daddy.”

John mumbled, “Night…Father…”

Castiel’s eyebrows would have shot off his head if that was even possible, “Johnny, what…what did you say?”

John blushed as he tried to hide his face in Danny’s curls, “You heard me damn it! I’m not going to call you ‘Papa’ or ‘Daddy’ or any shit like that like Danny so that’s what I said okay. Goodnight!”

Castiel’s wide smile didn’t fade as he took Jojo from Dean’s grasp and left the room. Dean kneeled down next to John’s bed and kissed John and Danny’s hair. Danny, always quick to fall asleep, was already dropping off into dreamland. John said, “Don’t get sappy on me.”

Dean kissed his hair, “I won’t, but Cas was really happy. He loves you just as much as he loves Danny and Jojo. Sleep tight, little man.”

John argued, “I’m not gonna be little. I’m a big kid, so then I can look after both Sammy and Danny.”

Dean chuckled, “Even when you’re a big kid you’re still my little man. I want you and Danny to stay this little, but you can’t. Just don’t grow up on me too fast okay? I love you, buddy.”

John curled up closer to Danny, “I’ll try. Love you too, Dad.”

Dean gently stroked John’s short hair and whispered goodnight before turning on Danny’s nightlight and softly closing the kid’s bedroom door.

Peering into the nursery he found Castiel singing to Samantha:

“She's got a smile that it seems to me

Reminds me of childhood memories

Where everything

Was as fresh as the bright blue sky

Now and then when I see her face

She takes me away to that

special place

And if I stared too long

I'd probably break down and cry

 

Sweet child o' mine

Sweet love of mine.”

Dean asked, “Where’d you learn that?”

“Whenever I was in the Impala I memorized a majority of the songs I heard. That song by Guns n’ Roses was one of them. Although I tried it out as a lullaby which meant it would be at a slower pace.”

“It was nice. Is Jojo asleep?”

“I believe so. Do you wish to go to bed now?”

Dean watched his baby girl sleeping in her yellow footie pajamas. Gabriel’s horse plushy, which had been named Slepnir, sat near her feet. Her tiny little feet that were about as big as his pinky finger. Dean kissed her head softly before going down to the floor and lying down.

Castiel asked, “You don’t want to leave her do you?”

“No…”

Castiel snapped his fingers and Dean’s pillow and their quilt appeared. He crawled into Dean’s embrace and buried his face into Dean’s neck, “I understand. We can sleep here for tonight.”

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, “Have I ever told you how awesome you are.”

“On a few accounts, but you should probably do it more often.”

Dean chuckled, “I love you is good enough right?”

“I suppose. I love you too, goodnight Dean.”

“Goodnight Cas.”

With Castiel’s warmth surrounding him and his children safe and asleep Dean felt good. After a few minutes he too fell asleep.


	39. Bonding with Samantha Jo

Samantha’s cries filled Dean and Cas’ bedroom through the baby monitor. It wasn’t a hungry cry, it wasn’t a dirty diaper cry, and it wasn’t a scared cry. It was a plan old fussy cry…at 3am in the morning. Dean knew how much hard work babies were; he’d practically raised Sam after the first six months. Babies were tough, but he assumed being half angel just might have lessened some of the usually baby hell raising.

Samantha was different from how Danny had been. When Gabriel and Balthazar found him his grace had been much stronger than Samantha’s, although still weak being a baby. To counteract the weak grace all angels on hand were kept present to ensure ample amounts of grace were near. It wasn’t heaven, but it would work. The only problem was Samantha would sometimes get overwhelmed with all the angelic grace resulting in a red faced screeching baby.

For now she didn’t show many other signs of being different from any other baby. She ate the same, dirtied her diaper, got fussy when she wanted to be held, drooled, grasped her fingers around anything that came into her grasp, and cried…cried at 3 in the frickin’ morning. A little over a week had passed since they got her and after the first night she had taken to crying at that time…almost every time

Dean groaned, “Cas, your turn to get her.”

Dean only got incoherent grumbled in response. Castiel may not need sleep but he sure did enjoy it, and he did not like to be interrupted from doing it. Dean grabbed the covers away from Cas’ side of the bed to completely cover himself. Castiel grumbled, “Dean, your turn.”

“So it talks? I need sleep you don’t. She won’t stop crying unless you go hold her for a bit.”

“You spoil her. You’ll have to let your daughter cry sometimes to let her know she won’t always get what she wants. Just turn the baby monitor off.”

Dean asked, “Why does she only become MY daughter at 3am?”

Dean was reluctant, but he still kicked the covers back and got up. He smacked his angel’s ass and said, “You were going to let her cry. You’re a bad papa.”

Castiel was not even bothered. He got to stay in the nice warm bed while Dean did not, “Guilt is enveloping me. I am so ashamed. Come back to bed when you’re done.”

Dean yawned as he walked down to the nursery. He didn’t have to tiptoe anymore past Michael’s room since Michael no longer lived in there. He had moved down to the basement with Balthazar while Gabriel and Sam took a bigger room on the other side of the house. He did have to tiptoe past the boy’s room to get to the nursery. John waking up wouldn’t be a problem, but Danny would be hell’s fury if he didn’t get enough sleep.

Wailing in her crib Samantha furiously kicked her little legs back and forth; her blanket in a bundle at her feet with Slepnir tossed aside. Dean picked up his fussy little girl, “It’s too early for this princess. You just wanted Papa to hold you hmm? I’m too tired to sing, so you’re just going to have to go back to sleep.”

Samantha’s crying died down after much rocking and humming of Metallica. Dean asked, “I’m gonna put you down now, so don’t you throw a fit about it.”

When Dean placed her back into her crib her lip started to quiver. Dean quickly turned on her mobile. A twinkling Kansas song played as the toys spun around. At first Dean had thought it was weird, but Samantha loved the damn thing. The toys that hung from it were a silver angel, a mini Impala, some Legos. Usually one would put little animal figures or something of the sort on a baby mobile, but Gabriel had made it unique. Dean was just about to give Samantha a kiss goodnight when Castiel spoke through the baby monitor, “Dean, give Jophiel a kiss for me and come back to bed.”

Dean chuckled softly as he gave Samantha another kiss, “Daddy and Papa love you.”

It would have been nice. Getting to spend time alone with his baby girl, while Castiel and Dean took turns. The only problem was Cas usually forgoes his turn, and after a few days the routine got tiring every night between 1 and 4am.

* * *

 

Sam felt the bile rising up in his throat. Dear god, it was horrible. He wanted to rip his nose off. How could a small human create such a rancid smell? Setting Samantha down on the changing table he unbuttoned her onesie. His niece stared up at him with her hazel eyes. She almost looked smug about his pain. Had Dean had to change his diapers like this?

Surely he hadn’t been such a little bundle of toxic waste. It got a hundred times worse when the diaper came off. He couldn’t help but turn his head away and gag. Blood, guts, ectoplasm…he could handle those, but this was worse.

Baby wipes, clean diaper, and baby powder all somehow managed their way onto the wiggly baby’s bottom. Samantha had her fingers in her mouth gurgling away completely unfazed by the putrid smell. Gabriel waltzed through the nursery door, “Hey Sammy-kins, I was thinking we could go out tonight and…”

Gabriel’s nostrils flared, “Oh my dad, who died in here!”

Sam tossed the wrapped up dirty diaper to Gabe, “Get rid of this.”

Gabriel snapped his fingers and the diaper disappeared, “How did Dean talk you into changing the shit monster’s diaper?”

Sam replied, “It’s not like I wanted to but Dean kept hounding me about being a ‘bad uncle’ and that Jojo wouldn’t like when she’s older if I didn’t change her diaper. Dean’s teaching Cas and Johnny how to ride a bike outside with Danny.”

“When did Cassie get a bike?”

“Dean heard him say he didn’t know how, so Dean went out and got one.”

Sam buttoned Samantha’s onesie, “There you go all clean. Gabe, where’s you send that diaper anyway?”

Gabriel tickled Samantha’s feet, “Lithuania…first place I thought of.”

Sam laughed, “Fine, so what was that about going out tonight?”

Gabriel grinned, “You, Me date tonight?”

“You’ve gotten better at that.”

Sam leaned down to kiss Gabe. He wasn’t in the mood to stop either, but the baby in his arms was starting to become a bit of a predicament. Sam and Gabriel shared a look before they yelled, “Hey Mikey, could you do me a favor!”

* * *

 

Michael made a nest of blankets on the couch before setting Samantha in it. She could not support herself yet; she could barely support her own head, so the blankets would have to serve as a support for her. The babe’s wide eyes stared at him, and of course the archangel Michael would not be the first to cave in, so he stared back.

He worried for the young nephilim. He had to worry for all the young angels of the host, but the child was more…human. The soul part of her was turbulent and curious; the grace part of her was like a florescent dimmed light. It worried Michael that the child didn’t even hide her wings as soon as possible like Daniel had when a babe. Would her growth be affected at all?

Michael and Gabriel had tried to give Samantha ambrosia, but she would always refuse it plan. Dean would be the only one to even get her to taste a little in her formula; it differed from her brother who would chug it whenever his angel relatives brought it down from heaven.

“Jophiel, you are now the youngest member of the heavenly host. I am the eldest. For us to be in such close proximity is a telling tale of how the times have changed. Perhaps it will not always be so peaceful, but I can hope. Even if I must fight in another war, I hope it shall not be one against my own brethren. Jophiel, you will grow into a world that endorses free will among angels. It had once been a foreign concept to me, but now I too must have the knowledge to know what is right and what is wrong; not simply fulfilling my orders.

You see, free will is choices. Humans have the freedom and responsibility that comes with choices and accepting the consequences of them. Your father learned this, Uncle Gabriel knew this, and humans like your dad and Uncle Sam are the very epitome of it. They are very good men, and although they may seem ‘odd’ it is simply part of being human. Everyone has cracks in their chaises’ that’s how light gets in.”

Samantha had created an absurd amount of drool on her clothes. Michael sighed, “Although fledglings pertain information and knowledge at a quick pace it seems to be your development might be different, so I assume you have no idea what I am talking about.”

The next best option was to put Samantha down on her Rainforest activity mat, but he may have picked her up…a little too quickly…

Dean and Cas came back into the house with the kids to find him. Michael was standing up holding Samantha, while the baby cooed. The front of Michael’s shirt was covered in baby vomit. Michael didn’t say anything. John laughed at the look on Michael’s face; the great archangel had never been puked on before.

Castiel asked, “Dean, are you sure that’s normal. Is she ill?”

Dean handed his now clean daughter to Castiel, “She doesn’t have a fever, and nothing else is wrong. It’s normal; sometimes babies get upset tummies.”

“Are you really sure?”

Dean kissed Castiel’s temple, “I’m sure. I’m gonna go start dinner now. You worry too much.”

Castiel frowned, “Says the man who constantly worries to the extent he refused to sleep anywhere but next to his daughters crib until two days ago.”

Dean said “Just have tummy time with Jojo!”

When Dean left Castiel put Samantha down, slowly, onto her tummy time mat. He also laid down on his tummy; he didn’t want Samantha to have to go through tummy time alone.

They couldn’t communicate through angelic connection, but Cas still marveled at his beautiful baby girl. Daniel’s vessel had aged faster, so it was reasonable to assume Jophiel’s would too. A regular human’s childhood was impossibly short to him, but it would be shorter with his children. Things would not be so serene forever with his children so little and the family together. Years ago he would have cared less, but not now. Things were different now that he had a life with the man he loved, brothers that cared for him deeply, friends, children, and his father had returned. He, as he was sure Sam and Dean had done, waited for the other shoe to drop. He had told Dean that hope was stronger than fear, but he still had his doubts.

Bobby had stopped to watch Castiel and Samantha from the open door. Cas was deep in thought while Samantha wiggled and pounded her little fist against the carpet. Bobby asked, “What’s got you in a sour mood?”

Castiel shook his head, “I am not in a sour mood. I simply had a realization that things will change. In all my years I have become used to change, but now I feel a bit reluctant.”

Bobby smirked; he had felt the same whenever Dean and Sam would stop by his house as boys, “Happens to the best of us; specially with kids.”

An idea struck him. He needed to gather some folks, but it seemed like a nice gesture.

“Cas, if you could do some flying for me…I have an idea.”

Castiel sat up, “Oh? What might that be?”

Samantha tried her hardest to lift her head, but at no avail. She had as much an idea as Cas of what Bobby was thinking; considering its rude to read minds.

Bobby chuckled, “Just give me Jojo so you can get a move on alright, Feathers?”

Castiel squinted his eyes, “Was it possible ‘Feathers’ was some hint…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter...


	40. Family - End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There always seem to be lacking son fics in many fandoms. I see many daughters fics in a number of different fandoms, but son fics are sometimes few, or they’re baby’s (adamantly all the fics are fantastic). I wanted someone a little older, but still a child; this how John came to be

_My favorite trope is people slowly become a family, and a house becomes a home._

* * *

 

Dean changed Samantha into clean clothes as Sam tried to tame Daniel’s hair, “Sammy, the world isn’t ending, so why the hell do we have to do this?”

Sam laughed, “Dean, the last time you had your photo taken wasn’t the apocalypse, and it’s not like you have to dress up or anything. It was Bobby’s idea, although he did say John gave him the inspiration for it.”

Charlie peered into the nursery, “Are you guys coming? Oh, Danny looks so handsome and Sammy. J looks adorable when not covered in baby formula.”

Dean said, “How she dribbled a majority of her bottle on herself I will never know. I don’t think I’ll ever know how Sammy managed to control Danny’s hair either.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Well if you actually tried it wouldn’t be so hard. You let his hair run rampant.”

Dean grinned, “Danny’s got handsome curls! Don’t you, Little one?”

Danny wrapped his arms around Sam’s long legs, “Uncle Sammy’s handsome too!”

Charlie clapped her hands, “Alright, alright you’re all gorgeous now get a move on!”

They went downstairs, after pulling John out from his hiding spot in the shower, to find Bobby fiddling with his old camera. Garth jumped up, “How are we going to do this? Do I really get to be in the picture? You guys aren’t pulling my leg right?”

Bobby scoffed, “Get you’re skinny ass near the staircase, boy. Sam, you’re the tallest to get in the back; Gabe, before you start whining stand in front of him. Cas, hold Danny and stand next Sam. Dean, you stand next to your angel with Jojo. Johnny, you get your ass back here and stand next to your dad. No, in front of him just a little your short. Michael, you get right next to him. Charlie and Kevin you two get on Sam’s left with Garth. Balthazar, you get your ass in that picture stand behind Charlie you’re kinda tall. Scoot together so everyone gets in the shot, and leave room for me”

Bobby was trying to adjust the timer just right before he took his spot right in between Garth and Gabriel. Just before the timer went off everyone moved.

Sam had wrapped his arms around Gabriel and rested his chin on the top pf his head as he looked down at his angel, Bobby had crossed his arms looking the part of a grumpy old man aside from a small smile, Garth had put his arm around Bobby and Kevin’s shoulders giving his biggest goofiest smile, Balthazar put his hand Kevin’s head and other hand on Charlie’s shoulder. On the other side Dean had kissed Castiel on the cheek while Cas squinted suspiciously at him with Danny looking at them curiously, Michael had put his hand on John’s shoulder with John looking back at him, and Jojo had turned away from the camera completely.

Bobby chuckled, “Well it’s a good family picture as any.”

A family picture; years ago if you had asked Dean Winchester about a family picture he’d tell you he just had his brother. There were twelve people in that picture; four angels, two nephilim, a little boy, four hunters, a prophet, and a computer hacker. Twelve people who all gave a damn about one another. They all loved each other, as sappy as that sounds, in different ways than others, but they found love.

Dean and Sam Winchester: the wandering sons. They weren’t homeless; their beloved Impala insured that, but never did they have a staple place to come back to. They also didn’t have anyone to come home to aside from one another, but things were different now. Now they had lovers and children; something neither of them thought they would ever get to have. They had it now, and they were happy; truly happy.

_The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other’s life. Rarely do members of one family grow up under the same roof._

The brothers didn’t save the world this time. There was no evil monster to face or some tyrant to take down. They were actually on fairly good terms with the devil, so what was there for them to face. They learned a lot and they grew, but what kind of story is there without a villain? Dean Winchester taking on fatherhood was a fairly scary, yet absolutely adorable endeavor, but is that all? One could hope that now…now the boys could finally have peace. They deserved that much. They deserved happiness.

The typing of the typewriter keys stopped abruptly

Chuck took a sip of his whiskey. His own children had found their niche on Earth, with none other than the Winchester brothers. He was proud, so very proud of them all. He knew he had said it before _‘like a cruel and capricious god, taunting his protagonist with happiness only to have it derailed by something else that kept them apart. But that was life and it wasn’t easy, rarely did it have a fairytale ending’_ The Winchesters had been through that old merry-go-round far too many times. There were some things about fate he just had to let be; he didn’t like interfering, but he loved them so much. It wasn’t perfect, far from it, but was it so hard to let people have happiness?

He admired how far his children had come. Perhaps he himself, the almighty, could learn from them. Everyone progressed somehow if they didn’t nothing would ever change. To learn from one’s mistakes, to face the consequences, to make choices: Free will. The thing he had advocated for in his own way. Chuck poured himself another glass of whiskey as he watched Crowley.

Lucifer had told him about the demon, and how he had felt another odd presence was near, but he could not make it out. What might be going on with him? Chuck preferred not to look into the future too much, mostly because it was a big cause of migraines. He didn’t know what was next, but most people didn’t. There was time to be had. Time to be enjoyed. But still what was a story without a satisfactory ending? Or at least an ending that would lead into the next stories. Chuck cracked his knuckles, rolled up his sleeves, and took another sip of the whiskey. The story wasn’t over yet so, naturally, he got to typing.

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t imagine not continuing on with The Winchester Bond verse, so I hope all of you that have enjoyed this fluffy as hell fic will look out for more upcoming fics involving the Winchester kids:
> 
> Growing up Winchester (A series of one-shots implied from title)
> 
> The Winchester Bond: Teenagers… (sequel to The Winchester Bond: Like Father, Like Son)
> 
> We’re Winchesters (spin-off that will be pretty painful and angsty, not your cup of tea then that’s okay)


End file.
